My Pet
by PegasusRider
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome have the perfectly normal life of being the 'master and pet'. But as darkness threatens Japan and Sesshoumaru finds himself consumed with thoughts of Kagome, will they be able to survive each other? Alternate Endings added!
1. The Pet

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha!

_**A/N**_: My GOSH This story SUUUCCKKKKKSSSS which is why I'm doing a makeover to it. For those of you who are reading this as of April 27 2008, hold onto your hats. I'm going to completely EDIT this story changing my TERRIBLE writing in these first few chapters. After that I will be doing a marathon update of this story, probably starting Thursday evening. I hope, if you have already read _**My Pet**_ that you enjoy the new changes. And for first time readers, hahahah thanks for reading this.

* * *

**_ Pet_**

**_Taming a Miko_**

Sesshoumaru never had a need for a stress squeeze ball since his toad retainer was always on hand, thank you very much. That poor..._thing_ generally took the brunt of Sesshoumaru's anger, it was why he kept Jakken around. Today was one of those days in which the toad served his purpose with flying colors. Rin was giggling as she watched her guardian knock the small frog, who was apologizing profusely, into tomorrow. Why, why was he beating the poor creature?

Perhaps it was because a _deranged_ and _stupid_ Eastern Lord happened upon him when Rin was decorating Sesshoumaru's boots with flowers.

"What is that?" Ryder asked, suddenly appearing with a dramatic cloud of red smoke. The budget of the Eastern Lands were often blown on the kitsune's elaborate entrances.

Ryder was an eccentric, and slightly strange, fox demon. He had bright green eyes that darted here and there, bubbling with mischievous plans and thoughts. They were extraordinary large and always made him look like he was purposely bulging his eyes out of their sockets. Matching emerald green strips jutted across his cheekbones, and a few climbed their way up his arms, making swirly shapes and patterns. He had flaming red hair that was held back in a low pony tail with some escapee bangs that covered his forehead and the green leaf mark that showed his royal birth. He was tall with a long, but well kept, red tail, and wore bright green clothes that stuck out like a sore thumb in spite of the fact that he was standing in a forest.

"Who is she Sesshoumaru?" the chattery demon asked as he lightly picked up Rin by the back of her kimono. "Why is she with you? Why does Jaken look like he's dead? Why do you look angry?" He spoke like a pup who had his first taste of candy ever.

Sesshoumaru, at the time, had given the Eastern Lord a blank look as Ryder's gaze swiveled back and forth between the small human girl that was reaching for his red tail and the icy Western Lord.

"Oh! I get it!" Ryder responded to Sesshoumaru's silence. "She's your pet!" He proudly proclaimed as Sesshoumaru lifted a silvery eyebrow. "Yes, that must be it." Ryder said with a wise nod. "Hmm… A rather expensive and troublesome pet." Ryder said as he whipped his tail away from the child's clutches. "But still a rather cute mammal. Perhaps an older one would be more economic." Ryder concluded.

Sesshoumaru felt dread form in the pit of his stomach. He decided he had better straighten out the stupid fox quickly or he would regret it."Ryder." Sesshoumaru started before he was interrupted.

"Hmm… Well I had better tell the other lords about this! They wouldn't want to be the last to find out about this new rage you're creating, keeping humans as pets that is. My, what a rather smashing idea! I wish I had thought of it first!" Ryder said as Rin happily felt the softness of his silk shirt with dirty little hands. The fox lord set Rin down and bounded off with hand prints on his green kimono, leaving a cooing Rin and an irritated Sesshoumaru behind.

Hence the therapeutic need of Jakken, his stand in stress ball. It was tough being a toad.

* * *

Kagome liked chipmunks, she always thought they were cute creatures that had nothing better to do then collect nuts and lecture prying squirrels. She had watched them in her backyard as a child; chipmunks were innocent creatures, right?

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RODENT!" Inu Yasha hollered as they continued their hot pursuit of the chipmunk.

"Inu Yasha, yelling at it won't help anything!" Kagome shouted at the half dog demon from Kirara's back.

"I can't believe this." Shippo muttered from Kagome's shoulder as he watched the hanyou scramble after a frightened, squeaking chipmunk.

The group had been eating a wonderful lunch consisting of ramen when a small chipmunk appeared near their campfire. Their first reaction had been to ignore it until Kagome screamed that it had exactly five jewel shards packed into the little nut it was clutching in its chubby paws.

Inu Yasha erupted and the frightened rodent shoved the nut in its mouth and took off running.

Sango yawned as she directed Kirara closer to the tree tops. "We've defeated Naraku, freed all of his 'children', and collected his jewel shards all so we can run after a chipmunk. Nice," she said as she watched Miroku attempt to keep up with the group while running on foot. (Needless to tell you his perverted habits had gotten him kicked off of the fire cat.)

The poor little chipmunk increased its speed as they entered a meadow. "Hah!" Inu Yasha cried as he leapt toward the startled mammal. "Now I've got you!" he chortled when suddenly a hard, scaled mass blocked his path.

Inu Yasha slid down a smooth surface and landed on his butt. He craned his head back to gaze up at the giant tail of a purple dragon. The chipmunk had crawled onto the dragon's snout and was currently yelling and lecturing the hanyou in a series of shrieks and squeaks.

"Just our luck." Inu Yasha grumbled. "A chipmunk that has been adopted by a dragon," he said before the long tail of the dragon sent him flying.

The large dragon lumbered to its feet, its black eyes whirling while its purple scales all but glowed in the sunlight. It had to be over thirty stories tall with impressive looking teeth and perfectly sharp claws. Kagome assessed the situation and decided that now would be a perfectly good time for Inu Yasha and the group to run.

"I'm not giving up!" Inu Yasha shouted as he heaved Tetsusaiga out of its sheath, allowing it to grow, Inu Yasha never was that bright.

"Inu Yasha this is asinine!" Kagome shouted as Kirara landed. However, if there is anything Inu Yasha is good at doing it is ignoring Kagome; so into battle he ran, managing to make the enraged dragon even madder.

"Oh Kami-sama." Miroku started. "Grant me a chance to live another day, do not punish me for Inu Yasha's stupidity. I believe he was dropped on his head as a child." He gravely said as Sango snorted while the white haired half demon ran around the meadow, screaming insults at the chipmunk. "Many, many times," Miroku added.

"I think he's going to get the snot pummeled out of him." Sango observed as she watched the dragon smash the hanyou into the ground like Kagome would after taking a math test.

"You're probably right. We'll be fine though as long as it doesn't get mad at us." Kagome said with a sigh.

Now on this particular day fate was feeling very nasty, so of course one of Miroku's seemingly harmless strips of muddled paper had to go flying across the meadow, and of course it just happened to get plastered to the crying chipmunk's eyes. The chipmunk screamed bloody murder, yes it is possible for a mammal to scream… just ask this group, and the dragon snorted and looked back to see Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku.

The dragon glared, it was in a particular bad mood since the several hundred pounds of fish it had eaten that morning weren't agreeing with it, not to mention that the dragon's adopted chipmunk was crying because of some stupid humans. With this the dragon resolved to get rid of them, and did so by blasting a giant ball of raw energy toward them.

And all of this just over an acorn.

* * *

Lord Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he fought the urge to solidly thump Lord Ryder. It was a month ago that Ryder had stumbled upon the unsuspecting dog demon and Rin, it was just a month ago that Sesshoumaru was being left alone, quite happily, by the other lords of Japan. Never, in all of his long life, had Sesshoumaru longed for the past as he did now. (If only he had some sort of magical item, a well if you will, that would let him travel back in time to _strangle_ Ryder before the big mouthed kitsune passed his made up story all across Japan.)

"My last pet is called Stupid Head." Ryder proudly announced as the lords oohed and ahed over a bumbling, bald farmer that scratched his dry scalp as he stared at the youkai lords before him. Ryder had just spent the past half hour parading his pets up and down the hallway. Most of them were teenage girls, but Ryder had noticed that the other lords picked a variety of pets, so he started to do so too.

Sesshoumaru let a small growl rumble in his throat, he had been locked up with the lords for the better part of the morning. First Lord Spiro, the energetic Southern Lord and a raccoon demon, had given a _'thrilling'_ account of how he had attempted to capture an old, decrepit miko. (And failed.) He did this while his four pets: a set of 16 year old girl twins, an old scary lady, and a wildly laughing twenty year old girl, all walked around as the lords observed them.

Then Lady Lila, a swan demon and the Lady of the North, displayed her six pets: two teenage girls, three men in their early twenties and one randomly bald old man who was supposed to be a monk. (Sesshoumaru could have _sworn_ he saw the old man before, on a previous trip to Lila's castle, tending to the evergreen trees in the gardens.)

The morning had not exactly been exhilarating or stimulating in any sort of way.

"What about you Lord Sesshoumaru?" Spiro questioned, his dark black eyes blinking. "What about your pet?"

"She's a little girl, the youngest pet by far!" Ryder whispered loudly in a not so whispering tone.

"Yes Sesshoumaru." Lady Lila said as she moved a bit, sending a few white feathers into the air. "You are the only one who has **a **pet. Not that it matters much, every possible type human, excluding a miko, has been made into a pet." Lila airily said.

"I find it unnecessary to keep another human around," Sesshoumaru tightly said.

"That's to bad. They are such fun to play dress up with," Lila said in a sad tone.

"You might want to consider getting another one," Lord Spiro suggested. "I heard that they get lonely unless they have other pets to talk to," he said as if _he_ was enlightening Sesshoumaru on a great secret.

Sesshoumaru turned his icy golden gaze onto to Southern Lord, internally wondering why the lords were there. Oh yes, they randomly showed up on his lawn and pounded on the door, stepping on Jaken in the process, demanding entrance.

"Eheh… it's just a suggestion," Spiro said as he gave a nervous smile, his black hair sticking up while he blinked, making his black markings/mask around his silver blue eyes more apparent.

Lord Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat, this was going to be a very long day. His amber eyes flicked back and forth between the lords and lady until they all shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, Sesshoumaru's gaze has a way of doing that to you, you know.

"Well we had best be going!" Lady Lila said as she hastily stood, grabbing the two lords as she proceeded to drag them out of the room, their pets trailing behind.

"Hey wait I didn't get to tell you how I caught Stupid Head!" Ryder protested .

Sesshoumaru's long ears twitched and for the first time he wished that he didn't have such good hearing. Then the voice of the annoying fox would be long gone. Sesshoumaru stood and gazed out the window, stiffening as he surveyed his lands. "I have not made a patrol since last month," he said. It would serve as a believeable excuse to get him out of the castle and away from the other lords. After all you cannot have the Western lands in an uproar, even if the other lords and ladies allow it in their own lands.

Sesshoumaru walked out to the patio and gathered his tail around him. He was about to leap into the sky and summon his cloud when Rin came loping into the room and attached herself to her guardian's leg.

"Take me with Lord Sesshoumaru!" The tiny girl begged with a smile that was missing a few teeth. "Oh, but Jakken is dead," she added with a big nod. "But he's buried now so it's okay. His tongue was hanging out… he looked like a toad," she chattered as she continued to clutch Sesshoumaru's pant leg while he summoned the cloud.

The small girl never considered it strange that as she animatedly told Sesshoumaru exactly how deep she had buried the frog the ground was rapidly whizzing by under her feet. The small girl had the up most trust and respect for the silent demon lord, and it was well placed.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head, watching his lands as he half listened to Rin as she told him about various torture methods she had used on his retainer.

_"Forest, trees, human village, river, injured girl, cliff…" _Sesshoumaru brought the cloud to a stop and turned around. _"A girl?"_ He silently questioned himself. He looped back and lowered the cloud so it was hovering mere inches off the ground before he dismissed it.

Rin had stopped chattering upon landing and she looked around curiously for whatever had made her guardian stop. She immediately spotted a human girl. "Kagome!" she joyously cried out as she skipped over to the lady.

Kagome was half in/half out of the river. Her beautiful cobalt blue eyes were shut, and her silky black hair was sprayed over the sharp rocks that surrounded her. Her waist down was submerged into the river which poured over her icy cold body. Her unusually short clothes had been ripped and torn to shreds (making them even more scandelous than usual) and the girl's usual yellow lump that was constantly with her was strangely missing.

Rin gently patted Kagome's cheek with a chubby hand as Sesshoumaru summoned his cloud and wordlessly rose into the sky.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rin try to pull the miko from the river as he looked for the cause that separated the priestess from his retarded and mentally unstable half brother.

Sesshoumaru was no fool; he knew that wherever the miko was he was sure to find his sibling. Above the cliff was a forest with a meadow a few feet in. Most of the meadow was burnt, by a dragon it seemed from the scent in the air.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air a few more times, it appeared as though the human girl had been knocked away from the rest of the group, Sesshoumaru could barely detect his brother who was at least two mile away.

He rode his cloud back onto the ground as Rin continued to tug on the unconscious girl's arm. "Come Rin," Sesshoumaru ordered.

Rin paused. "But Kagome is hurt...Can we take her home with us!" she hopefully asked.

Sesshoumaru stared at his young charge as if she had grown another head. "No," he firmly said, anxious to get out of there. He could smell Ryder in the general area and the last thing he needed was that dratted fox popping out, proclaiming-

"Sesshoumaru, you caught a miko!" an excited voice overhead loudly yelled.

It was official, Sesshoumaru was cursed.

"This is so wonderful! This makes up for you only having two pets!" the Eastern Lord chirped as he fell out of a tree and landed with a solid "Oomph" next to Sesshoumaru.

Ryder stood up and elegantly brushed himself off as though it had never happened. He then walked over to the miko/girl and inspected her, sniffing her scent. "Yep! Definitely a miko," he said with a nod as though he was an expert. "Only priestesses bother to keep themselves so clean," he said as he turned to face Sesshoumaru while he jerked his thumb behind him to point at the girl.

"So we are keeping Kagome?" Rin happily asked.

"N-"

"Of course he is!" Ryder brightly said before loudly whispering to Sesshoumaru. "See! Spiro was right; it's good that you have two pets now so they can keep each other company," the red haired kitsune said as Rin clapped and jumped up and down.

Sesshoumaru frowned, there had to be some way around this. He was the Western lord so perhaps he could decapitate the kitsune and claim that the Eastern Lord had gone mad, which wouldn't have been so hard to believe. However, then he would have to deal with talking to the new Eastern Lord and that was more work than Sesshoumaru was willing to go through. He had met Ryder's younger, even louder and more mischievous brother, horrors; he was far worse than Ryder. Perhaps he would take the girl and lock her up in the dungeon.

"Well Sesshoumaru I'm betting you'll want to head home!" Ryder said as he slapped the dog demon on the back. "After all it's going to be difficult to get this miko to obey you, but I'm positive that you'll be able to make her heel! Besides, I want to go tell the other lords the good news!" Ryder said with a wink. "Ta, ta!" he said before disappearing in a loud explosion of smoke.

Sesshoumaru frowned as his nose twitched at the slightly stale scent of the smoke, wondering how the fox could possibly afford his army with his ridiculous entrances and exits.

He looked with great apprehension at the young lady that was still in the river next to Rin. Rin gave her guardian a grin, delight filling her eyes as Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh and lifted the soaking wet girl up, hefting her over his shoulder. He summoned his cloud and Rin hopped on, telling Sesshoumaru all the wonderful things she and Kagome would do to Jaken.

Sesshoumaru frowned as his castle came into sight. _"She is not going to be pleased after waking up,"_ he thought.

That was a vast understatement.

* * *

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kagome bellowed like a dying ox as she pounded her hands on a giant wooden door that was over twice her height.

The girl had been placed in a large spacious room that had a giant bed, a wooden armoire full of silk kimonos, and a large mirror. There were beautiful stained glass windows and a pretty patio that overlooked the gardens, but Kagome did not care about the windows or patio. She cared about the jeweled collar that was fastened on her neck.

Kagome had noticed it upon first waking up after she gazed into the mirror. It was black and covered with diamonds, a small crescent moon charm hung from the center. However, what was most interesting about it was that the buckle in back had been _melted off_!

Kagome woke up to large, ugly, yellow eyes, and the most unpleasant smell. She blinked and to her surprise she saw the little green guy (the Yoda look alike) that usually followed Inu Yasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, around. What was his name? Jack? Jake? Junk? Oh yes, Jakken. After seeing Jakken, Kagome released a loud, shrill scream.

Upon seeing/hearing that she was awake Jakken quickly squeaked out out, "You, lucky human, have been graciously taken under Lord Sesshoumaru's care. You're now his pet," before he ran out, his stubby legs carrying him as fast as he could as Kagome processed what he just said.

He was exiting the door when Kagome suddenly stood and roared, galloping to the door which was promptly slammed and locked in her face.

That brings us up to speed, where Kagome continued to pound on the door for at least an hour. "SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome roared, sounding very much like a lion.

To her surprise the door opened and a very angry looking Sesshoumaru entered the room. "You will cease this howling like some kind of injured monkey, human," he growled as he slapped his hand over her mouth, effectively cutting off whatever she was going to say.

Kagome blinked, about to scoff, when the prickling of his claws on her mouth reminded her that this was not Inu Yasha, and she had no subduing spell.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were an icy amber and his long silver hair streamed out behind him as he proudly towered over her, looking threatening and still magnificent at the same time.

Kagome trembled and Sesshoumaru's eyes turned triumphant as he started to smirk. He could smell the fear permeating her scent, it would be easy to break her will, the only real annoyance he would have to deal with was his winy, brain damaged, half sibling.

He continued to smugly smirk when to his surprise Kagome bit down on his hand, hard. Sesshoumaru blinked, clearly surprised, disgusted, and offended.

"I am not a monkey," Kagome informed the silver haired lord.

He pushed her to the ground; not roughly, just enough to send her kneeling without hurting her. "Learn your place pet, otherwise you won't survive long," he threatened as he leaned over her before cracking his hand that gave off heat as the poison rushed through his veins.

He stood up straight and glided out of the room, leaving a shocked (and still kneeling) Kagome. The door closed behind him and Kagome could hear a locking sound before she came to her senses and sprang toward the door. "HEY!" She shouted. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PET?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes. This one small human was good at getting on his nerves. He had heard her half way across his castle in his study; that girl had an incredible lung capacity that he doubted even he could match.

Sesshoumaru nodded to the set of oxen demon twins who were watching her room. "When her bellowing subsides you may switch with a different team." Sesshoumaru said as the guards bowed to him.

Sesshoumaru glided down the hallways, considering investing in some wax ear plugs. The miko's lung power would only increase with the great amount of use she giving it.

Sesshoumaru exited his giant castle and entered the beautiful gardens. The grounds brought him a sense of peace that was hard to achieve these days. The fountains and waterfalls bubbled cheerfully as birds flew from tree to tree while the delicate flowers swayed in the breeze, giving off delightful smells.

Sesshoumaru blinked as he watched Rin parade by, dragging an unconscious Jakken by the hood of his robe, his staff scraping against the ground as she dragged him up the steps, hitting his head on every one.

"Why did I ever decide to keep a _second_ one?" he muttered. Sesshoumaru gazed into the blue sky, already regretting the newest addition to his house. When he first brought her in he He figured he would be able to brush her off, but for safety he melted a collar onto her neck using his poisons.

He sneered at the very thought of having another human trample around his house, but he supposed she would be a very useful tool in reminding the other lords of who had the most power. (Never mind that he had found her in a river, already knocked out.)

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes once more to the sky. "If she bothers me to much I'll simply kill her," he logically said as Rin switched directions, pulling a much abused Jaken back down the steps. "It will be that simple," he growled.

* * *

Kagome muttered as she made a list of things to call Sesshoumaru. So far she had come up with "Poop face, dog breath, (compliments of Koga) Fido, flea circus, toilet water drinker, slipper chewer, idiot, egotistical, a frozen pile of poop, moronic, evil-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru filling the large doorway. "Dinner is in ten minutes. Get changed before then." He ordered.

"I hope in my lands you lose all your hair and become **bald**!" Kagome screamed at him. Sesshoumaru paused and turned to look at the babbling miko, wondering if some of his half-brother's stupidity wore off on her.

"Get dressed," he ordered before slamming the door behind him.

"You could have said please!" Kagome sulkily yelled to him. "I still don't get what the heck is going on," she muttered as she selected a kimono that matched her 'collar'. "Jeez! I hope Inu Yasha gets here soon!"

* * *

"Inu Yasha, how many fingers am I holding up?" Sango asked as she held her hand over Inu Yasha's face.

The hanyou glanced up at her, a strange grin plastered on his face. "Erm, eight?" he asked.

Sango stared at her single hand before turning to Miroku. "It's no good Miroku, he's totally out of it!"

Miroku shook his head. "I knew I should have stayed home today," he muttered, shifting the crying Shippo in his arms. "My horoscope told me I should beware of small mammals, who would have thought it would be right?" he grunted. "Try waking him with Kirara," the monk suggested.

"Huh? How?"

Miroku gave her a look.

"You want me to do THAT?" she asked as she hugged her fire cat to her chest.

"It's the only way."

"Fine. But if she chokes on a hairball again I'm going to kill both you and Inu Yasha," Sango threatened.

Kirara transformed and slowly stalked up to the grinning hanyou before she carefully gripped his head in her mouth, making it look much like a circus act. She paused for a moment before breathing in, and then suddenly breathed out a giant wave of flames, scorching Inu Yasha's head.

Inu Yasha shrieked and flailed his arms, hastily pulling his head out of the giant cat's mouth before every hair on his head was fried off. "What did you do that for you da-"

"Oh don't start!" Sango said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm hungry," Inu Yasha snarled. "Where's the ramen?" He questioned.

"With Kagome I'm assuming." Miroku said.

"Ah, where is she?" Inu Yasha questioned.

"Gone," Miroku vaguely said.

"When will she be back?" Inu Yasha questioned.

"We don't know, she got separated, we couldn't find her," Sango replied, bracing herself for the loud reply.

"WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: Yeaaahhh so I didn't change a whole lot. Just some wording and stuff. I had an obsession with the word "simply" and "merely" in the original chapter. Got rid of that junk. Anyway please review!Reviews rock my world and make my sun shine!

FYI if you want to follow me I've got a **writing Twitter account** (it's writing only, don't worry I don't tell you what I had for lunch and such) username: KM_Shea


	2. of Torturing Toads

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha!

A/N: My GOSH the rewriting this chapter needs makes me _cry_. Hopefully this chapter will be a little more enjoyable to read now, thanks for stopping by!

* * *

**My Pet**

_Of Torturing Toads_

Kagome had been collared, proverbially speaking. Kagome tugged on the seemingly unbreakable collar as she stared at the rising sun. Upon waking the young miko had hoped that it was all some strange sort of nightmare and that she was really with Inu Yasha and the rest of the group. Her hopes were dashed when she woke up to the locked room.

Kagome then got up and readied herself for the day before walking out onto her patio door, reflecting on the meal she had eaten the evening before.

Kagome ate alone and the servants attended to her needs during the meal. The entire time she was there a pair of oxen demons sat there, watching her like hawks. They escorted her to and from her room and she had a suspicion that they were currently standing outside her locked door.

Kagome smirked as she looked at the rising sun. Her body was running on 'Inu Yasha time', the hanyou would always bark in her face before the sun rose, demanding that they be on the road by dawn.

Only the birds were flying around, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon line as stars slowly dwindled in the night sky. The gardens were below her patio (She had already tried jumping off, no need for Sesshoumaru had placed some strange sort of barrier around the outer edge, keeping her captive.) and peace filled the large castle. Only a few servants scuttled around, all of the fat royals and icy dog demons were probably still sleeping.

Kagome smirked and opened her mouth.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was peacefully sleeping.

"**GOOD MORNING EVERYONE OF SESSHOUMARU'S CASTLE! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!**"

Sesshoumaru was brutally seething. The abominable voice could only be that wretched miko's filled the air. Sesshoumaru refrained from growling as he sat up in his giant bed to see the sun barely shifting over his gardens. His thoughts raged from the irritating girl to contemplating murder. He would only be putting the castle out of its misery if he silenced the miko.

Sesshoumaru rose out of his bed and stiffly prepared himself for the day before wondering if he should assign the deaf polar bear demon to the healthy young miko. After all, she was still chirping some strange song.

"**IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER **...wait, let's change that...**IT'S THE EYE OF THE WHITE DOG, IT'S THE I-FORGET-THE-REST-Of-THE-SONG,**" she belted.

Sesshoumaru internally reminded himself to change her rooms so she would no longer be directly below him as he wondered why on earth Rin would want to play with such a loud, irritating creature.

"Saku," he called as he entered his office; he knew his steward was lurking somewhere in the shadows, after all who couldn't be awake with the racket the human was making.

"Yes milord?" a slender otter demon asked, emerging from a door to the hallway before bowing. Sesshoumaru smirked. Saku would be the perfect match for Kagome with his innocent looks but deviously sly intelligence.

"Do you remember what we discussed about the miko last night?" he questioned.

"Yes milord," the demon said while staying in a bowing position.

"Explain to her what she can and cannot do in my castle."

Saku paused. "Sir, do you wish for the oxen to stay with her?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, yes that would be a problem. He needed a babysitter that was cunning as the otter but also very intimidating. "Find a suitable guardian that will keep her in her place and not allow her to escape. Make sure it is not one of my officers, perhaps demons eager to work their way up, or something transgressing for a wrong they did," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes milord. I have _just_ the pair in mind," the otter demon said with a pleasant smile before sliding out as Sesshoumaru smirked. He knew Saku would choose well.

If only he knew what lady fate had planned, about Kagome's captivating personality, her powers of persuasion, and the wonders of chocolate in the days to come.

* * *

Kagome sulked, if only she had her yellow bag with her. Then she would be able to use her battery charged CD player to torture the demons of the castle with the shrieking powers of Brittney Spears. (A/N: Sorry peeps, I am not a fan.)

There was a slight knock and Kagome turned to watch a demon enter her bedroom. He had shiny, black, obsidian eyes and chocolate brown hair. A sleek, brown tail was wrapped around his waist, more like a shiny belt then anything. His hands were slightly clawed, his fingernails weren't nearly as sharp as Sesshoumaru's, and he had a curious look to him as he tilted his looking at Kagome with an inquisitive gaze.

"I am Saku, milady, Lord Sesshoumaru's steward," he said with a small bow. Kagome smiled, his voice reminded her of a bubbling brook.

"What kind of demon are you?" she chirped, the steward distracted her and kept her from bellowing out more verses of the Yellow Submarine. "Oh wait, don't tell me!" Kagome gazed at him for a while, narrowing her eyes as the demon shifted his weight, grinning slightly. "Okay, I give up. What are you?"

"I am from the otter clan," Saku said with a small smile.

"I was wondering about that tail," Kagome said as she lightly reached out and tugged on the end, startling Saku, before getting down to business. "Breakfast, where can I get some?" Bellowing like a dying fowl often provoked hunger in humans.

"I can take you to the dinning room in a moment Lady, but first I must inform you of the rules you will be under while living here."

Kagome snorted. "What does his royal popsicle want?" she barked while Saku looked as though she had personally insulted his favorite stuffed animal.

"Lord Sesshoumaru requires that you keep a guardian, perhaps two, around you at all times; for your safety of course. You are allowed to wander the castle grounds, but you may never enter his personal chambers, nor are you allowed to badger the servants. You may do as you please, whatever you require will be supplied to you. You are expected to act polite and compliant-" Here Kagome burst out laughing but Saku continued as if uninterrupted. "and you must behave like a lady. You will be required to attend whatever parties Lord Sesshoumaru deems, and you may not venture outside of the castle grounds."

Kagome bit back more laughter as the wide eyed otter stared at her. "Go on," she said with a slight snort.

"Your guardians will be arriving soon. They will take you to the dining hall," he said before Kagome loudly hiccupped and turned red in the face, nodding and waving Saku out of the room.

Saku straightened his shoulders once he exited the room and eyed the door before turning to face some demon twins, Kagome's new guardians. "When the lady stops… laughing, you may feed her," he said before walking away, wondering at the new addition to Lord Sesshoumaru's household as he rubbed his abused tail.

Kagome grinned and stuck her face out of the open door, delighted to find it unlocked for once. Her jubilance was stopped however when she saw her guardians. "**I don't think so**!" she yelled.

* * *

Kagome sourly ate her breakfast as she glared at her guardians, **_twin cheetah_** guards. When she opened the door it had only taken her two seconds to see their gold hair with the black spots, their long tails, and the black marks under their eyes to identify what kind of demon they were.

Kagome was hoping for a stupid monkey, or perhaps a fat bear, maybe even a timid deer. But instead she had _two_ cunning, quick demons who would easily be able to keep her from escaping with their keen sense of smell and hearing.

This was not her day.

Kagome gazed up at one of the twins. They introduced themselves as Haruko and Hiroshi; Kagome was not sure which was which, but she was determined that by the end of the day she would be able to tell them apart.

"So why were you two assigned to be my guards?" Kagome asked as she fiddled with her chopsticks before digging into her rice.

The twins said nothing and continued staring forward.

"Oookay, where are you from then?" Kagome asked, trying another question.

They stood like pefectly molded decorative statues.

"You guys are very antisocial aren't you?" she asked; tempted to poke the one that was closest to her in the stomach with her chopsticks.

They remained silent and ignored their new charge, wondering why it took the two of them to watch her and how this small girl could possibly make such a loud noise as she had this morning. However, they weren't about to protest their new job. Saku warned them this may be their only chance to return to their former positions.

Kagome slowly turned around, seemingly taking their silence as permanent before she spun and solidly stabbed one of them in the stomach. It did very little damage since the demon's abs were hard as rock, but Kagome noted with some satisfaction that he bent slightly over, his breath having been knocked out when she stabbed him.

"Hah!" Kagome exclaimed, thankfully they were her guards so they could not hurt her even if they wanted to. Kagome was not particularly intelligent when it came to demons; if she had stabbed any other demon in the gut they would have instantly disemboweled her. "Don't overlook me," she told the assaulted twin whoes head was closer to her sitting level because of his bending position. "Which one are you?"

"Hiroshi, lady," he gasped as he slowly recovered.

Kagome nodded. "Good. Now if either of you sit there and ignore me again I will do something more drastic next time!" she threatened as she clicked her chopsticks together with one hand, looking very un-intimidating.

Kagome stood up. "How about a tour of the castle?" she asked; she was really hoping that she would some how see a way to escape, if possible. Her thoughts, however, were scattered when she heard a young girl singing at the top of her lungs. She turned her head to see little Rin, skipping to the room while singing, pausing once she spotted Kagome.

"Kagome!" she joyfully cried before running headlong into the teenager, nearly knocking her over. "I'm so glad that Kagome is here!" she said with a toothless smile.

"Why hello Rin!" Kagome said with her own cheerful smile. "Would you like to play with me this fine morning?" she asked, deciding that scouting out the castle grounds and terrorizing the twins could wait for another day. Besides, with the little girl at her side she was much less likely to be killed by Sesshoumaru when he became fed up with her.

"Yes!" Rin shouted, dancing in place with delight. "We can play dress up with Jakken! Although first we have to dig him up."

"Well where did you bury him?" Kagome asked, fighting a smile.

"In the gardens! The perfect place, although I didn't make the hole very deep this time. Sesshoumaru told me that Jakken does need to breath," the little girl solemnly said.

Kagome laughed before turning to the twins. "Okay then, to the gardens!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru gently closed his eyes, the rest of his senses on alert, as he let the warmth of the sun bathe his skin. He had finished several important treaties that involved the Eastern Lands, stepped on Jakken, lowered taxes. and had breakfast. Not bad for one morning. He was currently lounging in the gardens, relaxing and relishing in the quiet moment that did not include the noisy human's bellows.

His moment was shattered when he heard two female voices.

"Wait Jakken! Rin only wants to tie the hat on a little tighter." The younger girl cried.

"It's not your fault Rin," Kagome comforted the younger girl. "His head is just too slippery so it keeps falling off," she said as the girls scrambled after the fleeing toad, the cheetah twins, Haruku and Hiroshi, following them at a more sedate pace while looking rather disgruntled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," they said as they simultaneously saluted, Sesshoumaru always did have trouble telling the two apart. Once upon a time they shared the same position, making them even harder to differentiate.

Sesshoumaru nodded to them as they paused by his side while watching the two girls run after the crying toad. They were sprinting around a large fountain in a circle, the girls quickly gaining on the surprisingly fast frog.

A few seconds later they caught him and Kagome sat on the toad as Rin 'tightened' his straw hat, cutting off the squat demon's air passage.

"To tight, to tight!" he gaped, pointing to his head that was slowly swelling.

The girls ignored each other and congratulated themselves as they surveyed their handiwork. Obviously they had become close friends in a short amount of time, bonded by their loud voices, their taste for torturing Jakken, and the sly intelligence that girl humans had. Sesshoumaru thanked his lucky stars that Rin was still a child and not yet a teenager. One was killing him enough, two would probably make him want to end his own life.

The toad swiftly became a dark blue as Kagome got off of him and brushed herself off with some disgust. "Gross!" she exclaimed. "I think he oozed on me." Turning to the twins with one of her most winning smiles she wheedled. "Will you guys take me to the hot springs, plea-" she stopped when she noticed Sesshoumaru sitting near by. "You," she said before leaping at him, hollering and screaming. The twins quickly intercepted her and it took the two of them to hold her back as she strained forward, shouting at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at the yelling miko with a small amount of repugnance and offense in his icy gaze. She was such a loud creature; it was amazing that she hadn't made him deaf yet. Rin was standing near by, clapping her hands and smiling as she tried to figure out what game Sesshoumaru and Kagome were playing while Jakken wretched from his position, his webbed hands trying to claw at the knot lodged in his throat while his black pupils expanded to fill almost all of his yellow eyes.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes gazed at Kagome, the hardness and iciness of them leaving Kagome feeling chilled as she slowly trailed off, finding it hard to think while he watched her.

"Are you finished?" he asked as Jakken screamed bloody murder in the background.

Kagome make a small "Eep." Before looking away as the twins slowly released their hold on her.

"You may take her to the hot springs," Sesshoumaru told the twins before turning to Rin. "And you must return to your lessons," Rin blushed a little before scuttled off, doing as she was told while Kagome glared and walked off in the opposite direction, following the cheetah twins to the springs.

Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed his forehead while getting up before exiting the gardens, stepping on his fainted retainer as he went. While walking to his office Sesshoumaru concluded that pets were not worth all their trouble.

At least she was house broken...sort of.

* * *

Kagome paused outside the hotspring house. "Oh wait. I _need_ my yellow backpack." She said, turning to the twins as though they would know where it was.

They exchanged looks. "I am not sure what you speak of." One of them said.

"Take me to Sesshoumaru." She ordered.

The brothers exchanged looks one more time before slowly walking back the way they came, wondering if this was such a good idea.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was looking over some papers when the scent of the loud human and the twins invaded his nose. "Come in," he called once they reached his door.

The door opened and Kagome poked her head in and gave him a half smile. "Hi, I need my backpack," she said.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her. "By this you mean?"

Kagome paused. "The yellow thing that I always have with me," she rephrased.

Sesshoumaru slightly tipped his head, when he first met the girl he had thought it was some sort of strange growth on her back. Apparently it was not. "Tell Saku on your way out and he will see to it," he regally said.

Kagome started to turn around and leave. "Yeah, that would be good if Saku was here- BAH!" she gave a small shriek of surprise when she turned around to come face to face with the otter demon. "Saku, how nice to see you," she said backing.

"The feeling is mutual Lady," Saku said with a suave bow as Sesshoumaru cocked his eyebrow. His servants had lowered themselves to flirting with humans, how amusing.

"Saku, I need my backpack," Kagome said as she exited the room.

"I beg your pardon, your what milady?" Saku asked, closing the door behind him.

"My backpack! It's a big yellow thing," Kagome started to explain as the two trailed down the hallway, the twins slowly following them.

Eventually they left hearing range and Sesshoumaru sighed with relief. Saku would find the girl's backpack and hopefully shut her up.

* * *

Inu Yasha strapped his sword to his side as he turned to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "Lets go," he growled.

"Inu Yasha, are you sure about this? You still seem kind of sick," Sango delicately said as Shippo nodded in agreement while nervously twisting his shirt, he had been uptight since Kagome had been discovered as missing.

"I'm fine," Inu Yasha snapped. "We have to find stupid Kagome, who knows what could have happened to her by now," he said with a snort of annoyance before he started marching off, taking a grand total of twenty steps before dropping in a dead faint.

Miroku sighed. "I told him not to take those broken ribs and fractured arm lightly."

* * *

**A/N**:Okay, this chapter is now corrected too. I think I fixed the portrayal of Rin so she wasn't so embarrassingly young. I think I also managed to do a better job with Sesshoumaru and Kagome this time around.

Anyway, HELLO MY READERS!! I LOVE YOU!! (Spends better part of an hour waving and cooing at every delightfully kind enough to read this little story) Please Review my lovelies!!


	3. of Hot Springs and Horrors

A/N: More editing. (sigh) Well I'll fix up this chapter too. For reference, here is actually the first foreshadowing of the plot. That and you get to know the twins much better. Those two seem to be scarily popular. Sesshoumaru better watch it or they're gonna push him off his throne in Kagome's heart at this rate.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.

And without further hindrance, I give you……

* * *

**My Pet**

_Hot springs and Horrors_

Kagome pulled the lion, erm I mean dog, by its tail, or she soon would, to borrow the colloquialism. She tapped her fingers on the railing of her patio as she waited for the scouts to return with her backpack with ill concealed impatience. "Haruko, when do you think they'll get back?" Kagome asked, still not able to tell the twins apart as she shifted her weight and curiously reached over her patio, poking the air to see if the strange shield was still there. She felt no resistance and stored this fact up for later use.

Haruko, meanwhile, respectfully responded to her question. "The guards left the castle no more than an hour ago Lord Sesshoumaru's Pet. It will take some time to find this…backpack of yours." The cheetah delicately said.

"They had better," Kagome growled. "If they don't return in an hour I'm going to start singing again, _off key_." she threatened as she spun around and sat on the rail. The twins were stationed on either side of the door, gazing around with utter boredom although they had paused for the moment to cringe at the prospect of hearing her sing again.

Besides the grimace they didn't respond, and Kagome lowered her gaze for the moment, thinking. She looked up and stared straight ahead before promptly screaming and pointing in her room, looking terrified. The twins jumped around, unsheathing their swords, looking for the source of Kagome's fright. All they saw was an empty room.

Kagome took this moment to tip off the railing, twisting so she fell feet first. The second she hit the ground she took off running, not looking back. A millisecond later she felt strong arms snake around her waist and bring her to a halt.

"If you are going to try to escape, do it in a manner that will make it worth your time and effort," one of the Cheetah twins quipped, tickling her ear with his breath.

"And which one are you?" she asked.

"Hiroshi." He replied.

"Ah, thanks for the tip, Hiroshi," Kagome said before stomping on his foot, making the demon yelp in pain and hop around on one foot as Kagome walked back to her patio, planting her hands on her hips. "Hey Haruko, wanna come down here and give me a hand up?" she asked.

The demon gave a small nod. Kagome blinked and he was gone. Confused, she turned and nearly careened into the cheetah. "Whoa!" she yipped, jumping backwards.

Haruko blinked before offering his hand, palm up. "You wanted a hand up?"

"Yes."

Haruko grabbed Kagome by the waist (they seemed to have a thing for doing that) and hauled her so she was draped over his shoulder before he leaped up as Kagome loudly complained about the position.

"Sheesh!" she shouted as she slid down his chest. "You guys are what would be called "high maintenance" from where I come from." she lectured before leaning over the railing. "Hey Hiroshi, you coming?" she yelled before stalking off, the cheetah twins scrambling after her.

She exited her room and paused in the hallway before whining. "Saku?"

"Yes milady?" a bubbly voice chirped from behind here.

Kagome turned, smiling. "Oh, there you are! Have any of the guards found my backpack yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. I'm sorry, I'm sure they shall return soon with it," Saku soothed her as if she was some kind of small child.

Kagome sighed."Thanks." she said before walking down the hallway.

"Wait, human!" one of the twins called as they quickly followed her, leaving a waving Saku behind. "Where are you going?"

"I have to amuse myself somehow," Kagome dryly said. "I might as well start looking for ways now," she said as she narrowed her eyes and peered up and down the mazes of hallways, dragging the twins down every single one.

After an hour of walking down dull, endless hallways Kagome paused. "This is boring. I mean, I knew Sesshoumaru was into the whole Bushido thing, but there is such thing as too much simplicity," she complained.

"I assure you that I hold little weight to your opinion on the interior of my castle," an icy, cool voice said.

Kagome spun around to see Sesshoumaru. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I'm not sure, perhaps it is because I live here?" Sesshoumaru responded before gripping her arm and hauling her away.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as he dragged her down the hallway. "Stop being so rough." She ordered.

Sesshoumaru wanted to gnash his teeth in annoyance. This stupid female had been walking, no, _stomping_ up and down hallways for the past hour, making it extremely hard to concentrate on papers. Dim-witted human.

He led the way outside, into the gardens, and paused at a large cobblestone courtyard.

Kagome yawned, wondering what on Earth Sesshoumaru dragged her out here for; which is a perfectly logical question, but upon finding out Kagome really wished that she didn't know.

"Oy, what did ya bring me out here for?" Kagome drawled.

Sesshoumaru whipped around and glared, his mind reeling. He muttered a few syllables under his breath before gazing off into space.

"Hey, Fluffers—" Kagome sarcastically started, ah yes.. the pulling of the tail; the poor girl didn't know what she was in for.

Sesshoumaru reached out and yanked on her arm, sending Kagome to her knees. The teenager looked up, squinting in the sun as she was vaguely annoyed at being forced, once again might I add, to bow at the Western Lord's feet. "Go play," Sesshoumaru very seriously ordered. Kagome wondered if he was really beginning to think she was some sort of domesticated mammal.

"Excuse me?" Kagome quite rationally asked.

"You are interrupting the entire castle, _pet_. If you feel the need to be loud and obnoxious you are free to do it in the gardens," Sesshoumaru said.

"Let's jog your memory here Sesshoumaru. First of all, I am **not** a pet!" Kagome raged as she eyed him, looking like she was ready to leap at him and pull his silver hair, which she was rather jealous of.

Sesshoumaru turned around, looking at her with his icy, amber eyes; a promise of a death sentence glowing in the orbs.

Kagome snapped her jaw shut and quivered for a moment, weighing her options. She could obey and 'play' in the gardens, or continue to press Sesshoumaru, which would probably lead to her death. "Fine. Go do your precious paper work or whatever, Your Royal Frost Bite!" Kagome snarled, stomping off through the gardens.

"Be careful how you speak, human," Seshoumaru warned before he returned his gaze to the path in front of him, disappearing from view.

The second he was gone Kagome plopped down on the ground. "Well this totally bites," she muttered.

Her guards exchanged glances, unsure as to how a rag could 'bite'. "I believe the scouts will return soon with your 'backpack', Lord Sesshoumaru's Pet. You only need to wait patiently," one of the twins advised. Kagome peered at them, reminding herself that she needed a way to separate the two.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she grumbled as she leaned over a flowerbed and swiped up a couple flowers.

* * *

"Erm, Lord Sesshoumaru's pet; the guards have returned with your backpack," Hiroshi announced as he uneasily shifted his weight while watching his charge carefully stretch. She was standing on a bench, trying to throw a foul smelling bug into Sesshoumaru's second floor study.

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome mumbled, straining higher. She could nearly reach the open window...Perhaps if she threw the bug hard enough...

The twins exchanged glances before Hiroshi spoke again. "Lord Sesshoumaru said that you may go on to the hot springs."

Kagome grunted and focused on her task. She didn't want the bug escaping out of the leaf she rolled it up in. That and she was trying to pay Sesshoumaru back for a shred of the misery she was feeling. The poor girl was, after all, stranded in a strange castle with cheetahs to look over her. Wouldn't _you_ want to escape that sort of reality for a while?

Haruko shrugged before he picked up the tiny miko, ignoring her protesting squawks as dropped the bug laden leaf on the ground. "To put it bluntly, Lord Sesshoumaru said that you stink. You _will_ be taking a bath," he said as he straitened up, slinging her over his shoulder before he walked off. Kagome glared at Hiroshi, who was trailing after them. The poor cheetah shivered; afraid. The girl had injured him twice now, who knew what she would do next!

They weaved their way through the gardens, following a little path. They were going over a bridge that stretched over a pond full of large fish when Haruko stopped and set her down.

Kagome grunted and glared at the guard before spinning and putting her nose slightly in the air. She stopped when she saw the hot springs, allowing her eyes to pop out of their sockets. There was a medium sized wooden building that stretched out before her. On either side were two large outdoor hot springs that bubbled as warm steam drifted around the garden. Large trees with long, sweeping branches created a natural wall, and golden cages filled with chirping songbirds were hung from those trees. Tiny waterfalls flowed into each hot spring, and marble stones were places around the edges.

"The hot springs you will be using are in the building," Haruko said as he slipped in front of her.

Kagome nodded and slowly followed the guard. She paused at the entrance, staring at a large stone that was placed right outside the door. It seemed to have some sort of inscription etched into the worn surface. After carefully studying the stone she was able to read some of the writing.

_North, South, East, and West_

_Four Lords, four powers, four crests_

_East is the land of the green clad rider_

_North is the home of the white lilac tree_

_South is the land of the Spirit guider _

_And West is the home of the powers that be_

_Four winds, four clans, four homes_

_His to each and to each his own _

There was more, but the rock was cracked and old, forever marring the rest of the message.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's Pet?"

Kagome glanced up to see the twins standing side by side, it was impossible to tell who had spoken. She rolled her eyes before responding. "My name is Kagome," she said with a huff as she slipped past them and marched into the building.

Kagome stared with delight, several hot springs were located in the building, one of them was the size of a small swimming pool. Some of them were separated by screens, like the entrance was, but most of them were in plain sight.

Kagome trekked to the woman's changing room and kicked her guardians out before she changed into her swimming suit. "You can come in now," she said as she grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, towel, and body wash before walking toward a particularly large hot spring.

Two identical heads poked in, peering out of the partially opened door before they fully entered the room.

They both followed her to the hot spring, leaning against the tall rocks on the edge of the spring as their tails flexed behind them. Kagome quickly washed and conditioned her hair, doing her best to ignore the twins. It was a little awkward. I mean come on, it is rather difficult to bathe when someone, or in the case two someones, is watching you.

After catching up on her hygienic chores Kagome sighed, leaning against a rock that was placed in the hot spring. She was irritated, per say, that she had yet to differentiate the two youkai. Kagome, however, was a smart human; after a few minutes of thinking a particularly evil thought popped into her head. Now normally Kagome is good at squashing these devious views, but for once she decided to indulge in them. Poor, poor them, the cheetah demons that is.

Kagome grabbed her bottle of body wash, cucumber and melon scented, and slathered it over herself before dunking herself further into the water. Gazing up at her guardians Kagome grinned and wiggled her eyes at the demon who was closest to her. On a wild guess she spoke. "Hiroshi?" she asked.

The demon was slightly startled; Kagome had noticed that it was always he who had the regrettable likelihood of being closest to her in the most unfortunate situations.

"Yes, Lady Kagome?" Hiroshi slowly said as if it were some barbaric name.

Kagome grinned lifting her hand out of the water to study it as the water trickled off of it before speaking. "I was just making sure it was you," she shyly said as her other hand crept out of the water.

In a flash Kagome wrapped her arms around his legs and pulled, _hard_. The demon tumbled into the water, stunned to say the least. Thanks to his daze Kagome was able to flip him over and pull off his helmet while dragging him into shallower water. She sat on his back as she quickly opened her body wash bottle and drizzled a giant glob of the stuff into the demon's hair. She quickly sudsed it up, Hiroshi frozen in embarrassment, letting the lather dribble onto his neck and shoulders.

As his older twin stood on dry ground, his mouth occasionally twisting in a snicker, Kagome dunked Hiroshi underwater. If he wasn't completely wet before he was most certainly now.

She let the struggling cat go, and instantly the cheetah was out of the water, shaking off as he peered at his soggy clothes with a scrunched up face. Kagome also exited the water and wrapped her fluffy towel around herself before walking over to the younger twin. She leaned towards him before smiling in delight. "I can tell you two apart now!" she grinned before sighing in contentment, dancing away as the brothers looked at each other.

"T-that's cheating!" Hiroshi complained a strange sent continued to cloud his nose.

"No it's not!" Kagome happily said, twirling before she crept off into the womens area to change.

Hiroshi turned to his brother, who was chuckling under his breath. "Shut up!" he ordered as he picked up his sword.

Haruko responded by snickering louder, his own nose twitching at the new aroma his brother was giving off.

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes and growled, about to jump his brother when the peppy human suddenly appeared by his side.

"Ready to go?" she chirped. Hiroshi fought the urge to scream and leap into the air as he cowered at her side, cringing as she leaned in his direction.

Haruko was now plainly laughing as Kagome frowned, she never meant to alienate the younger twin; he just happened to always be closer to her.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat," Kagome announced, turning around before walking out of the door. A cucumber and melon smelling Hiroshi followed her while Haruko trailed slightly behind, reminding himself it was not exactly 'bushido' like to laugh at his good smelling twin.

After a good ten minutes of walking Kagome realized she had no idea as to where the kitchens were located, and she let Hiroshi take over the duty of leading. They walked down an open air hallway, Haruko (upon sobering up) explaining where they were.

"We are in the honor guard's quarters. Members of Lord Sesshoumaru's army that are in high esteem, or officers are housed here," he said.

They were about to turn a corner when Kagome stopped. "Did you guys hear that?" she asked, tipping her head.

Haruko blinked while Hiroshi looked distinctly crabby, with their ears they could hear the air leaving and entering her lungs as well as the birds who had a nest in the hot spring garden, in addition to a cricket sitting on a bush near by. They had learned to block out and ignore many sounds. But even then, which sound was she talking about?

There was a feeble and distinct meow. "That!" Kagome said swiveling around

Upon hearing the noise Haruko had swung around to stare at his twin with an irritated look. Hiroshi avoided his brother's gaze. "I hear nothing," he innocently said, his amber eyes widening. His twitching tail gave him away.

"It's coming from this room," Kagome said as she walked over to a room, lightly tapping on the door.

Haruko's gaze became piercing as Hiroshi sweat before he completely broke down.

"That's my room," Hiroshi grumbled.

Kagome looked slightly taken aback. "You two are held in high esteem?" she asked.

Hiroshi looked offended while Haruko remained indifferent. "Open the door, Hiroshi," he ordered.

Hiroshi guiltily did so, stepping aside so his twin and Kagome could enter. Kagome blinked, the room was dark with a futon and low table in the middle of the room. A few scrolls littered the floor, but besides the various weapons that were hung on the walls the room was empty; except for a straw basket by the futon.

Kagome laughed as glowing golden eyes appeared over the edge of the basket. Haruko stormed past, pushing back the shudders that blocked the sunlight from coming in the open air window. As light flooded into the room Kagome giggled with delight; a mother cat and her six baby kittens were living in the basket.

She threw herself to the ground, cautiously approaching the mother, allowing the cat to sniff her hand as Hiroshi shuffled his feet and looked anywhere but at his twin. Haruko, meanwhile, glared at his brother and was about to launch into a long lecture when Kagome broke his chain of thought

"They're so _cute_! Hiroshi, where did you get these little guys?" she cooed as she looked at the kittens who couldn't have been more then five weeks old.

Hiroshi, thankful for the escape route Kagome unknowingly provided, leaped to her side, hunkering down besides her. "The mother is a kitchen cat. She is suppose to keep the castle free of mice."

Kagome stroked the white and peach patched mother, who purred deeply. "She's so sweet! What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one," Hiroshi said with a shy smile as Kagome continued to pet the mother while looking at the adorable kittens.

"We are not allowed to keep pets," Haruko said in a tight voice.

"So? Sesshoumaru is!" Hiroshi scoffed, pointing to Kagome who had convinced the mother to sit on her lap and was cuddling the soft feline. Haruko narrowed his gaze as Hiroshi sighed, his shoulders lowering with defeat.

"I don't get what the big deal is," Kagome said with a sniff as a coal black kitten tumbled out of the basket, searching for its mother.

"Usually whenever she has a batch of kittens, they are killed," Hiroshi softly explained. "She isn't even supposed to really be in the castle since she is a normal cat and not a demon," he quietly admitted.

Kagome lifted up a tiny, creamy white kitten and smiled as it snuggled into her collar bone. "Who would want to kill these little guys? What is so bad about them living?" she demanded.

Hiroshi shrugged and Haruko chose to have a word, talking as if he was speaking to a child who could not possibly understand the situation. "Hiroshi, the idiot, has a soft spot for human cats, cats in general to be more accurate," he dryly said as Hiroshi scowled. "However, small animals are not allowed here. Heck, nothing _human_ is allowed here," he snorted. "But don't worry, Hiroshi will tell a kitchen maid who will take care of them," he soothed.

"You mean she'll find them homes?" Kagome asked, stroking the purring mother once more.

"No, I mean she'll get rid of them," Haruko gently said, although he did not have any ill will toward the cat he was never one for breaking rules, however stupid they might be. At least, he never liked breaking rules until he became Kagome's guard, and he just gave her fuel to rave at Sesshoumaru.

Standing up Kagome squinted, her mind whirling as she decided to give the Western Lord a call. "Hiroshi, pack the kittens and the mother up in the basket and bring them with us; Haruko, would you please escort me to _Lord_ Sesshoumaru's quarters?" she said in a frosty voice, daring them to disagree.

They cheetah twins did as they were told, exchanging confused glances before they left Hiroshi's room, taking the kittens and cat with them. Roughly seven minutes later Haruko paused outside a tall, silver, gilded door that was being guarded by a water demon, a hawk demon, and a horse demon.

The horse youkai eyed them with brown eyes before speaking. "Lord Sesshoumaru is in a meeting with an under lord and is not to be disturbed," he said as he swished his black tail.

Unfortunately for the horse demon Kagome, like Inu Yasha, excels at not paying attention. So the teenager smiled and grabbed the mother cat out of the basket, softly stroking her. "Please wait right here you two," she said before she gave several deep breaths and pulled the cat up against her chest. Turning to face the door with a determined gaze that could possibly only intimidate a butterfly, she raised her shoulders as she burst forward, knocking the astonished guards out of the way before leaping into the room.

Before her was a huge parlor that was gigantic and well furnished. She could see Sesshoumaru and a well built bear demon at the end of the parlor.

"_Sesshoumaru_!" Kagome said in the most horrified, grief stricken voice she could muster. Luck was on her side for once today, she would be able to get Sesshoumaru to respond better by acting like a pet with the under lord before him; the sneaky dog would _not_ be able to worm his way out of this one.

Kagome flew across the parlor, the confused cat clinging to her while the young girl burst into sobs before collapsing at Sesshoumaru's feet. "It's so horrible!" she sobbed as she leaned against the padded chair he was sitting in. "They want to kill this poor kitty, and her kittens!" she chocked out as she held the cat up by the sides, showing the feline to Sesshoumaru. The cat blinked, looking thoroughly confused as Kagome lowered it, clutching the poor cat once more.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome gave a slight hiccup, forcing more tears to her eyes as she sniffed. "This cat has recently had kittens," she announced, pausing for affect. "And the servants want to _kill them_!" she started sobbing all over again; in addition to not listening Kagome also has a great theatrical talent.

The under lord was chuckling and snorting as he covered his mouth with a giant, hairy hand. The blubbering young girl was cowering by Sesshoumaru's knees, leaning against the great lord's legs. She cried and pet the wide eyed cat, who was sincerely wishing that the scary human would let her go.

Sesshoumaru shot Kagome an annoyed look, Kagome paused her sobbing long enough to smile radiantly back at him before continuing the show. He turned to the bear demon. "I'm sorry for this… _incident_ Lord Ichio. As you can see my human pet is emotional and untrained," he apologized.

Ichio chuckled loudly, a great growling sound that started in his chest. His black eyes twinkled as he studied the sobbing girl. "No problem at all my lord. She does appear to be a lot of fun," he said with a grin.

Sesshoumaru grunted and looked down at Kagome who was tugging on his pant leg. "So can I keep them?"

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, sounding startled and looking like he might refuse her request.

Kagome, thinking fast, sprang backwards, landing next to Lord Ichio. "You wouldn't let these poor helpless kittens die, would you Lord Ichio?" she asked, holding the cat into the demon's face. The cat tolerated being held up again, wearing a weary look on her face before giving a half hearted meow.

Ichio renewed his laughter as Kagome jumped back to Sesshoumaru kneeling once again. Both she and the cat earnestly gazed at him with big eyes and the icy lord fought the urge to groan as he massaged his forehead.

"Fine. You may keep them in your room," he said, cursing himself internally. He had granted Kagome's request only to shut her up; the large eyes of the mother cat had _nothing _to do with it, nope, nothing!

Kagome looked as though Sesshoumaru had handed her the moon. "Thanks Sesshoumaru!" she squealed, jumping in place as the white and peach cat purred.

Sesshoumaru nodded, cringing sympathetically with the mother cat as he thought. He highly doubted Kagome would ever become a lapdog like all the other lords were doing with their humans, but he still had to treat her like one whenever he was seen with her; which was not going to be often, or so he hoped. Too bad destiny seemed to have a thing for making him miserable.

He laid his clawed hand on the crown of her head, much like the miko was doing to the cat, before speaking. "Be silent. Take your cat to your room and ask the servants to arrange food for the animals. You may then ask Haruko and Hiroshi to feed you," he said in a stiff tone.

Kagome nodded as he removed his hand, choosing to ignore his 'feed' remark. After all, he made it sound like she was some kind of dog. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said before getting up and running out of the room, dragging the cat with her.

Kagome burst out of the parlor, a triumphant grin plastered on her face as she returned the cat to the basket. "I can keep them!" she crowed.

Hiroshi's face lit up and Haruko did his best to keep from smiling. The girl's happiness was contagious.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said that we should get the cats set up, and then you're supposed to 'feed me'," she said with a wink before walking down the hall, her guards trailing after her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he watched his pet scuttle out of the room and Lord Ichio laughed, he didn't know if he wanted to throttle or lecture the girl. True she acted like a pet, but it was completely untimely.

"Your pet is a real treasure," Ichio said, wiping away tears that had collected on his face due to his laughter. "I don't know when I've laughed so hard," he said with a grin. Sesshoumaru was trying to decide if he should feel complimented or offended.

"She is an _interesting_ creature," the taiyoukai dryly said.

Ichio snorted. "Sounds like it. I suppose you'll be showing her off at the gathering of the Western lands that's coming up in a few days?" he asked. "I know most of the under lords are bringing their pets, they did copy you after all. I myself didn't see the need for one," he paused before laughing again. "But after seeing that little girl, well maybe I will get one!" he chuckled, shaking his head.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, the bear was right. The gathering was in two days and he needed to have Kagome well trained by then, or else the little fiend would ruin him.

Lord Sesshoumaru politely nodded, only half listening to the bear demon as they finished their conversation. He quietly decided that starting tomorrow he would take the young miko and _force_, or bribe, her to learn how to appropriately act.

Too bad for Sesshoumaru that when it comes to matters concerning Kagome he is never right or correctly prepared.

* * *

Sango groaned. "Miroku, I think you gave him to much pain killer!" she said as she stood over the Inu Yasha's form.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Miroku said as he squinted, squinting at the bottle of aspirin that Kagome had given him a while ago incase he was injured.

Sango leveled him with a gaze. "Oh, I don't know, why don't you come see for yourself?" she caustically asked while looking at Inu Yasha who was sucking his thumb while hunching up in a little ball, clinging to Shippo as if the poor fox was a stuffed animal.

Miroku shuddered. "No thank you," he pleasantly said, he had already seen the sleeping hanyou and it deeply traumatized him. Now how many had he given him? Was it 10 or 12 pills?

* * *

A/N: THERE, I fixed this chapter too! It's not perfect but at least it's far more...readable. Below are responses I previously had placed here so I decided to leave them up.

And here are a few responses to some of my favorite reviewers. Sorry I don't have time to list all of you guys… But I figured that you would simply want this thing out faster instead of me taking time to respond to ALL of you! Thank you so much for reviewing though, it means a lot to me!

Blinky Blix: Lol, I'm glad you like this story so much! And yes, I do have a bad habit of not updating. Mostly because I'll start and then I'll be like "mahhhh… people don't like it _that_ much, they can wait another day or two." And then it's like ….Two weeks later. Hah, I am lazy and I know it. I apologize! Thanks for reviewing!

Kuraii Koneko: LOL, your review made me laugh so hard! Thanks for telling me that sess seems to be IC; I sit up late at night while my eyes twitching, muttering "he's to OOC, noooooo!" I'm glad you love the twins, they are very fun and I assure you they will be around PLENTY! I have been throwing back and forth the idea of having them fall in love with Kagome… what do you think? (I would then cry for them though cuz this is a strictly Sess/Kag fic.) Hm, it was just an idea, Thank you for the review!

ZeLLy907: I just wanted to drop you a quick note to let you know that your idea inspired the whole 'body wash on Hiroshi' thing. Thank you for the idea and the review!

Dark Koorime708: Hello! Yep, I am aware that they didn't have beds in Japan at this point. To be honest I just wrote my own spin on Kagome's room after reading a lot of people's fan fiction. Most of my favorite stories have Kagome's room a bit European with a bed and what not. So I decided to do that too! Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing!

ShindyNova: Hello! XD Yep, I know in 'To Wash it all Away' there are twin guards too. (cats no less.) I nearly had a nervous breakdown after posting it, thinking someone would yell at me for that. (heheh) Oh yes! Thank you for the long review! I was laughing as I read it!

Kitsune6: XD XD Your comment on my heartlessness toward Jaken had me laughing for over ten minutes. Yes I am mean toward the poor toad. He reminds me of a guy who used to babysitt me when I was just a kid. (My sisters and I did many of the things I have done and will be doing to Jaken to him. Poor guy, he never was the same after we nearly drowned him in the pool.) Thank you for the review, it brightened my day!

LadyAkina: I had forgotten all about her bike! (As you can see in the sneak peek I plan on following your suggestion.) Thank you so much for reviewing! (And for the idea!)

_**Thanks For Reading, Please review! I hope you enjoyed the corrections!**_


	4. Of Learning and Lessons

A/N: Okkaaayyyyy editing run through again. I'll LOVE you all forever if you review, but hopefully I should get this fixed up a little more so it's worth reviewing!!

* * *

_**My Pet**_

_Of Lessons and Learning_

"Okay, when Sesshoumaru said 'feed me' I don't think he meant it _literately_!" Kagome stormed at her grinning, identical guards as she twisted around in her seat.

Hiroshi purred as he tightened his tail around her body, pinning her closer to the seat. "Oh, but Lady Kagome, you _are_ a pet," he taunted. "Now open up!" he said in a sing song voice as he brought his chopsticks up to give her a mouthful of rice.

"I hate you." Kagome managed to get out before he shoved it in her mouth.

"Revenge is sweet," he purred as he picked up some more rice while using the tip of his tail to slightly tickle her side.

"And so are you, at least you smell sweet anyway," Kagome taunted, reminding her guard of his cucumber and melon smell as she turned to her other guard. "Haruko? A little help here would be greatly appreciated," she said before she automatically opened her mouth for Hiroshi to deposit another mouthful of rice.

Haruko gave her a small grin. "Sorry milady. More water?" he asked, raising a cup to her lips.

"No, thank you." Kagome said edging her head back.

"Do have a taste," he said in a silky voice as he forced a mouthful of water into her mouth.

She swallowed quickly. "I hate _both_ of you," she calmly said as she eyed her guardians.

Hiroshi snickered. "I still suggest you eat up Lady Kagome, Windsor told us that tomorrow Lord Sesshoumaru plans on teaching you how to act in social settings."

"Windsor?" Kagome asked, receiving another mouthful of rice.

"He's a horse youkai," Haruko said as he sat on top of the table, the dining room empty except for Kagome and her guards.

"He doesn't sound like he's Japanese," Kagome thoughtfully said.

"He's not. He comes from across the sea," Hiroshi said, waving the chopsticks. "Or at least his parents were. The same goes for Haruko's and my parents, although they gave us Japanese names," he said with a shrug.

"What's he like?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, he's the the head general out of Lord Sesshoumaru's four armies," Hiroshi whispered.

"Anyway, Saku and Lord Sesshoumaru will be waking you up early tomorrow, so I suggest you rest while you can," Haruko advised.

Kagome shook her head at the food Hiroshi offered. "I'm done, thanks," she said. The cheetah demon nodded and released the hold his tail had on her. He then wrapped it around his waist like a belt, although his tail wasn't exactly meant to curl, he had trained the stiff limb to do so since having a tail flopping out behind you could be a hazard.

The two demons escorted the young girl to her room before parting. "This is Shiko," Haruko said as a tall, large demon lumbered up to them. Upon inspection Kagome could see tuffs of black and white hair popping out of his helmet. He had two black patches around his eyes, and there was a small, stubby white cotton tail on his backside.

"You're a PANDA!" Kagome cooed, looking at the demon as if he were a giant teddy bear. "SO CUTE!" she squealed at the slightly disturbed and frightened demon who was giving Hiroshi and Haruko nervous glances.

"I'm Kagome," Kagome said, stepping back to smile at her night guard. "I hope your night isn't too boring. Good night Haruko, Hiroshi, Shiko!" she said before she skipped inside, sliding the door shut behind her.

Kagome quickly changed clothes and climbed on her bed, being careful not to disturb the mother cat and her kittens that arranged themselves on the foot of her giant bed.

She cuddled down into the blankets and smiled when the mother cat purred as she got up and moved up the bed until she was curled up against Kagome's stomach. Twisting slightly, Kagome unearthed on of her hands and softly stroked the cat, allowing her drowsiness to get the better of her.

* * *

"How do you think we're supposed to wake her?" Kagome heard a voice whisper.

"I am not sure. Yesterday it was she who did the waking," replied a playful voice as the owners of the voices sounded like they were leaning over her.

"Whatdoyouwant?" Kagome groaned as she dug deeper into her blankets and pillows.

"Could you understand her?" came the first voice.

"No. Perhaps it is the cats that are distracting her," said the second voice as Kagome felt little feet run up and down her body.

Kagome slowly opened one eye and screamed, _loudly_.

"Meow?" the peach patched mother asked as she blinked, nearly touching noses with Kagome.

"Well apparently she has awakened," said the second voice. Kagome glanced up to see Saku with his black, shiny eyes. His brown hair was slightly ruffled, and for once his otter tail was pooling behind him as he cocked his head to study Kagome.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome," he said in his silky voice.

"Morning, Saku," Kagome said in a slightly raspy voice. She glanced over to see Hiroshi standing next to Saku, he was obviously the first voice. Kagome looked over her bed and watched the six kittens jump and pounce on each other, their mother, and her body.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru has instructed me to tell you to bathe and change. You will then be escorted to the dining room, by Haruko and Hiroshi, so you may eat," Saku explained as Kagome spotted Haruko popping his head into the room when he heard his name.

"Fine with me," Kagome said, muffling a yawn before she turned an accusing eye to her guards. "But today I will feed _myself_!"

* * *

"This is so degrading."

"You are not supposed to talk when chewing. Consider this one of the many small pearls of wisdom you will be receiving when Lord Sesshoumaru gets here," Saku said before stuffing a piece of fish into Kagome's mouth.

The miko glared at him, quickly chewing and swallowing so she could talk again before he forced more food on her. "What is it with you demons and your obsession with feeding me?" She asked as she cocked her head back, avoiding Saku's offering of food while she strained in her bonds. (Which were now rope since she continuously pinched Saku until they switched to the said material.)

"Say 'Ahh'!" Saku said as he pressed the chopsticks closer.

Kagome, in her fury, automatically did as she was told. "Ahh-"

"Good job!" Saku said as he stuffed food in while Hiroshi cackled nearby. (Haruko had already excused himself and was currently trying to compose himself in the hallway.)

Kagome glared at him, swallowing the last of her food before shaking her head when the otter demon offered her water. A few female demons scuttled in and took the dishes, bowing and scraping as they backed out.

"So when will _Lord_ Sesshoumaru arrive?" Kagome asked as Hiroshi freed Kagome of her 'chains'.

Hiroshi blinked and lifted his chin up. "He's coming down the hallway now," he informed Kagome, who straightened the kimono she was wearing.

Seconds later the doors opened to reveal a bowing Haruko and a stoic faced Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Saku and Hiroshi simultaneously said as they gave him a deep bow.

"OH MY GAWSH THE ICE AGE PERSONIFIED!" Kagome cried as she sarcastically threw herself onto the floor.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Get up miko. Apparently you are worse then I thought. Saku has his work cut out for himself."

"What?" Kagome asked as she sat up. "I thought _you_ were teaching me," she said, standing.

"I will, but I also have more important matters to attend to then teaching a pet, so I will not be around the entire day," Sesshoumaru impatiently said.

"You make it sound like I'm something the dog dragged in, although technically I am, but _you_ were the one who took _me_!" Kagome said as she slightly rolled her eyes and tugged on her velvet collar.

"Do you strive to be especially annoying, or does it come natural to all humans?" Sesshoumaru shot as he towered over Kagome.

"Oh, I like to think that I'm special," Kagome said with a playful wink.

Sesshoumaru stared at her as if not believing what she did. He blinked and raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Miko, you must learn to shut your mouth. Do so, or I will have you gagged for the rest of the day," he said as he turned away to walk out of the dining hall, motioning for her to follow.

"You wouldn't," Kagome said as she narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"When other lords and ladies visit, you must be silent, do you understand?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome, who glared at him with flashing blue eyes. "Do not speak unless you are spoken to, naturally you have a 'higher' social position then most of the lords and ladies, however they will expect you to obey me and only me."

Kagome thoroughly ignored him and instead tried to bite through the kimono fabric that was stuffed in her mouth. She tried pulling it out earlier, but Sesshoumaru jolted her jaw, quickly teaching her to leave it.

"Listen to me when I am talking to you, miko," Sesshoumaru said as he sharply pulled her arm, giving her a stinging sensation in her abused limb. She turned toward him, a grouchy look pasted on her face as she spoke through the fabric. She sounded like a dying bird so she settled for glaring and fuming while she rubbed her arm.

"Do not touch me, or any other Lord, unless I give you permission or instruct you to do so. Naturally in public everyone will expect you to be near me. That is for public displays only though. I do not intend to be in contact with you more then necessary," Sesshoumaru spat out as Kagome lifted her chin and gave him an arrogant look that seemed to say who-would-want-to-touch-_you_?

"Do not stick your chin up so high in the air. You should not be a proud creature. You are a pet," Sesshoumaru ordered. "I would tell you to walk gracefully, but since you do not possess the latter trait Saku will be teaching you how to attain it."

Kagome reached over and pinched him.

* * *

Kagome eyed her feet as she stumbled around, her arms tied to her sides. Attempting to keep her balance while wearing the funny shoes Sesshoumaru was making her wear was proving to be impossible. She had already fallen twice now, and her back and skull were still smarting from the time that Sesshoumaru had flipped her on her back for pinching him.

Her arm stinging, her skull throbbing, and her back smarting; Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru who was sitting at a table, doing paperwork while Saku was instructing her on 'walking like a pet'.

"No Lady Kagome, you must move your hips a little less and make your movements smoother," the otter said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose while Hiroshi laughed.

"She looks like a duck!" Hiroshi snickered as he pointed at her, momentarily forgetting Sesshoumaru was there. (Haruko was proving to be the more controlled and sympathetic twin. Either that or it could be he remained composed because of Sesshoumaru's presence.)

Kagome glared at both the cheetah and the otter before she rolled her eyes and sarcastically threw her hips back and forth as she strutted around, looking odd with her arms tied to her sides while batting her eyelashes, closely resembling a star-stuck one legged pelican.

Hiroshi fell down in his laugher and even Saku gave a small laugh while Kagome stopped her odd march near Sesshoumaru, who had stood up to glare at her.

"Miko, if you think you will move about like this in public you are mistaken," Sesshoumaru warned.

Kagome turned to glare at him before she solidly ground her shoe on his foot.

* * *

Kagome tried to blink the black blotches out of her eyes as she fell on her face once again. She flipped over on her back and glared at Saku and Hiroshi, who was crying because of his laughter, as she tried to hop up which was unattainable because her legs were also tied together.

Groaning Kagome relaxed her stinging muscles, her entire body was sore since Sesshoumaru gave her quite a whack for stepping on him; he had even knocked her out! Kagome wished he would just whip her and get it over with, but Sesshoumaru had told her to knock it off or he would keep increasing the pain she received. (He had also told her that he would stretch muscles and break tendons, but he wouldn't do anything that would make a mark on her skin since that would make it look like she was a bad pet, which would reflect upon him.)

"I think that is all we can handle for today, Lord Sesshoumaru," Saku said as bowed respectfully to his lord.

"Very well, you may be excused Saku," Sesshoumaru said with a nod. The otter demon gave one more snort of laughter before he disappeared in the shadows.

Haruko walked up to Sesshoumaru while his twin composed himself. "Milord, do you wish for us to take Lady Kagome to her quarters?" Haruko asked with a bow.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at Kagome who wasn't moving. "That won't be necessary. You may go to the evening meal and practice. The miko will be able to fend for herself for some time."

The twin demons gave one more bow before they hurried from the room, worried for Kagome's safety.

Sesshoumaru continued on with his paper work as Kagome stayed still, feeling to sore and irritable to move.

They remained that way for an hour before Sesshoumaru stood. "Come," he ordered.

Kagome lifted her head up from the floor and glared at him, resembling a half mummified human.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her with a face of disgust as he picked her up and held her as far away from himself as he could while carrying her through the castle. Within minutes they reached her room, where Sesshoumaru deposited her on her bed before starting to walk away.

Kagome let out a terrified, muffled scream, and Sesshoumaru turned around to see her thrashing about in her bed.

Sesshoumaru stopped and frowned before he walked back and sliced through the rope. He gave her an irritated look before he removed the kimono fabric from her mouth and tossed it aside.

"I suggest you rest up. Tomorrow is another day of training," he said before he moved to turn around. To his surprise he felt a tug on his clothing and looked down to see a coal black kitten sinking its claws into the fabric.

"That one is named octopus," Kagome said as she slid her legs off the side of the bed but remained sitting as a peachy kitten pounced on her, along with a creamy white colored one.

"Octopus?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he studied the black kitten which looked up at him with blue eyes.

"Yes," Kagome agreed as she cuddled the mother, who purred loudly.

Sesshoumaru paused. His pet had a pet, how amusing. But who would want to be her pet anyways? Poor creature obviously didn't know who it was 'hugging'.

Sesshoumaru eyed the animals as he slowly backed away. Kagome was content to ignore him and instead pet her soft cats as she worked the tension out of her muscles.

A few minutes later a mouse demon came and gave her food, which she happily ate, before the little demon ran away, acting frightened. Rin came in while the guards were gone, asking Kagome to tell her a bedtime story, which she did.

Hiroshi and Haruko entered the room later that evening to find Kagome stretched out across her bed with Rin snuggled into her side, kittens sleeping wherever they were comfortable while the mother cat observed them from Kagome's stomach.

Smiling they slid the door shut before nodding to Shiko and moving on to their own quarters.

* * *

"Stop stomping around like a heavy footed bear,_ pet_," Sesshoumaru said as he inspected a couple of papers the following morning.

Kagome shot him a glare from in the arms of Haruko, her dance partner. "I would like to see _you_ dance with this things on," Kagome said, pointing to her high shoes.

Sesshoumaru glanced up for a single moment. "Miko, do you want a repeat of yesterday?" he asked.

Kagome paused, her head was still throbbing from the number of times she fell. Not to mention that Sesshoumaru, although letting her feed herself that morning, tied her to the chair so she was forced to sit up straight.

"I did not think so," Sesshoumaru said, returning his attention back to his work while Saku continued to instruct Kagome on dancing. (The main problem was that neither Haruko nor Saku knew the ladies part, and they were basically making it up as they went along.)

Kagome glared at the western lord while Haruko twirled her around. She was actually doing quite well, but apparently Sesshoumaru, the perfect mascot for Mr. Frosty slushies, had to criticize her no matter what. And she did not appreciate that 'I did not think so' remark either!

Waiting until Haruko steered them near the table, Kagome purposely knocked into the table, sending the papers flying. Kagome deviously grinned.

"Consider that payback!" she said. Sesshoumaru stared blankly at her and Kagome blinked, suddenly he wasn't there.

"What?" she asked, Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in her line of vision and everything went black.

* * *

"I believe she's coming to," Kagome heard Hiroshi loudly say. It had to be Hiroshi, only Hiroshi had the talent to tick her off almost as much as Sesshoumaru.

Kagome loudly groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked as she blinked, peering around.

She lifted up her head and saw she was lying on a stone bench in a garden. Haruko was leaning against a tree while Saku was stroking his glossy tail. Hiroshi was closest to her, kneeling next to her.

Kagome tried to sit up but nearly screamed in pain. "What did that jerk do?" Kagome asked as she cringed.

"He punished you," Hiroshi simply said.

Kagome sat up once again, more slowly this time, as she studied the sun shining in the horizon. "How long have I been out?" she asked.

"A couple hours," Hiroshi said as he stood. "You had better get up, Saku says you need to be fitted and you have to complete your training before you go to bed tonight," he advised as Saku glided over.

"Come, Lady Kagome," Saku urgently said.

"I'm coming," Kagome said as she stiffened a yawn and slowly stood, cringing and muttering as she did so.

The otter hurried her into the castle, down a large hallway, and halted at a large door. "The demons in here will fit you for your clothes," Saku said with a smile. "Have an enjoyable time, Hiroshi and Haruko will be waiting here until you are done," he said before he disappeared into the shadows.

Kagome eyed her guards before she knocked and opened the door. "Hello?" she asked, sticking her head in. The room was filled with fabrics of all colors and patters of all shapes and sizes. Tugging on her borrowed kimono, Kagome stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "Is anyone here?" she called

Kagome heard a couple of curses uttered. "What do you want?" A silky, snowy voice said. There was some banging and more muttering before a door was slid back to reveal a pretty demon.

She had snowy white hair with some sort of black spots in her silky locks, a furry white tail with similar spots dragged on the floor behind her, and the girl studied Kagome with golden bronze eyes. "You're Kagome?" The demon asked as she gave Kagome a fanged grin.

"Yep, Kagome Higurashi. And you are?"

"Amarante Taishino. I'm a snow leopard demon," She said, smiling at Kagome's wondering look.

"Your name, it means flower that never fades, correct?" Kagome asked as she let her eyes roam over the colorful fabrics in the room.

"Yes. My father's 2nd cousin, or something like that; they were actually best friends, named me," Amarante dryly said.

"Oh? Who was he?" Kagome asked as she felt some silk fabric.

"Sesshoumaru's father."

"Oh… WHAT? Sesshoumaru has his relative WORKING in his palace?" Kagome asked as she whirled around to face the feline.

Amarante laughed. "No, since I am a great seamstress I agreed to help out my 'dear cousin', however distantly related we are, this one time. I actually live in the northern lands, but Sesshoumaru requested my presence for the summer. The actual tailors are back there," she said, jerking her thumb to the room in which she had just left.

Kagome peered around the snow leopard and saw a shy deer demon, as well as a strange looking peacock demon.

"So you're the pet eh?" Amarante asked as she rummaged around in a trunk, holding up several different pieces of fabric to Kagome, muttering things like "To pale." Or "To dark."

"Yes." Kagome stormily said. "So what am I being fitted for?" She questioned.

"Hm? Oh, your kimono for tomorrow's 'social gathering' as Sesshoumaru calls it." Amarante sarcastically said before she gave a triumphant cry and held up a soft, silver blue material that had pink cherry blossoms floating across the back. "I'm also fitting you for every day clothes. Don't tell anyone but I managed to hawk your old clothes. I will try creating a similar uniform, although I can't promise that Sesshoumaru will be happy." The snow leopard said as she purred while clutching the cloth to her chest.

"Now then, please stand over there and I will get your measurements." Amarante said in a business like tone as she ambled off, grabbing assorted necessities.

They chatted quietly for an hour while Amarante took measurements and gave her a couple of new kimonos, which she made a few minor adjustments to. She gave Kagome a little snack, since Kagome complained about being hungry, while they swapped stories over the evilness of Sesshoumaru.

"Good luck with completing your 'training'." Amarante said as she waved the girl out of the room. "I will see you tomorrow!" She said before she closed the door as Kagome waved.

"Lady Amarante fitted you?" Hiroshi curiously questioned.

"Yes, why?" Kagome asked as she stroked the silky material of one of the kimonos.

"It's just unusual. Lady Amarante refuses to make clothes for even Sesshoumaru. She's a proud creature, I wonder why she offered to make your clothes," Hiroshi pondered.

"Lady Kagome, Saku is waiting for you in the gardens where he will further instruct you," Haruko said after he cleared his throat.

"Then lead the way Haruko," Kagome said with a smile.

"As you wish," Haruko said as he padded down the hallway, his twin and Kagome on his heels.

* * *

"Righto, everyone is good today, right?" Miroku questioned as Sango mounted Kirara.

Inu Yasha itched his head. "Do you guys think we should maybe check at Kaede's village, incase she returned there?"

"Sure. I think Kagome can survive a few days by herself. She might have even gone home since you weren't there to badger her," Sango said with a shrug.

"I agree," Mirku said as he sidled up to Sango.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed as she smacked him over the head.

"I didn't do anything!" Miroku complained.

"Well you were thinking it," Sango muttered.

"Let's get moving; I want to see Kagome," Shippo said with a sniff. "She should be okay though, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well she could bump into Sesshoumaru," Inu Yasha said with a thoughtful frown.

Sango snorted. "Pft, like that's going to happen!"

* * *

A/N: _**Eeehhhhyyaaa**_ Not quite as good as I hoped BUT I have to go update the story now so it will have to do. Please review!! THANK YOU!! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!


	5. of Dancing and Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.

* * *

_**My Pet**_

_Of Dancing and Danger_

Sesshoumaru ignored Kagome as she flounced around the room wearing an oversized kimono, a strange head dress the maids had forced on her, and her rather odd shoes. She had eaten her evening meal while Sesshoumaru had continued on with his paperwork. The food appeared to have reenergized her, for the little miko was skipping across the room like a drunk sailor.

She let out a series of loud mechanical laughs and Sesshoumaru glared at her from behind his desk. "Miko, tomorrow you will have to be _silent_. Why don't you start practicing now?"

Kagome paused in front of a mirror to look at her strange hair. Gold was plastered over it, and a huge golden spike was attached to her forehead. "I'm a unicorn in my beautiful garden, aren't I pretty?" She cooed to her reflection.

Sesshoumaru had a sinking suspicion that her debut into the demon lord society was going to be horrific. Perhaps he could kill her and blame it on Jakken?

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to groan and continued to watch her as Saku tried to give her last minute information.

"Never speak unless spoken to, touch Lord Sesshoumaru only as directed, obey only Lord Sesshoumaru, stay within a five foot radius of Lord Sesshoumaru, you must walk three feet behind Sesshoumaru, take small, dainty bites, and never shout." Saku quizzed as he firmly held the girl's wrist.

"I'll be fine!" Kagome assured him before she tripped on her kimono and fell, face first.

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. The girl was clumsy, loud, obnoxious, and naturally annoying. She possessed not a graceful bone in her entire body, and would probably make him the laughing stock of the western lands.

"If you make a fool of me in front of the minor lords I will make sure that the next time you see Inu Yasha, he won't be in one piece." Sesshoumaru said, looking down at his papers. He received the desired affect.

"What?" Kagome asked in a deadly calm voice as she turned from Saku, who had still been rushing down a list of do's and don'ts.

"Don't screw up." Sesshoumaru simply said as he ambled out of the room.

"Just you wait a second." Kagome said as she stalked after him, bumbling much like a blindfolded bear. Perhaps it was unjust to threaten her when it was in her DNA to be a cluz. "You had better not be-AH!" She screamed as she slipped and fell on her butt.

Sesshoumaru continued to walk as he held in a sigh. Yes, tomorrow Kagome would pitifully fail. "Return to Saku and learn how to walk so you can run after me without falling, _pet_." He said in a mocking tone.

Kagome's eyes became an electric blue color. "Why you little runt!" She exclaimed as she held an arm out, calling purification powers to her hand. She could feel the power flowing through her arm, gathering at her hand, and a pink light twitched at her palm. There was a popping sound and a tendril of smoke instead appeared. Kagome tried again and frowned, it felt as though there was some kind of wall that her powers were running into, rendering them incapable of exiting her body.

"Did you honestly think that I would allow you to run around my castle with purification powers at hand, _miko_?" Sesshoumaru mocked as he drew closer to her. Kagome winced when they were mere inches apart as Sesshoumaru reached for her throat. "This necklace is more then decoration." Sesshoumaru said, his breath fanning Kagome's bangs as he touched the crescent moon charm on the black choker. "It keeps your powers inside of you, where they belong." With that he whirled around and glided off, an astonished Kagome watching him.

She blinked several times before the anger built up and she loudly yelled. "THAT'S CHEATING!"

* * *

Kagome moodily looked at the canopy of her bed the following morning. "I don't want to do this!" She groaned. She had been allowed to stay in bed for almost the entire morning, and was even served breakfast in bed. It was almost noon and Haruko and Hiroshi had informed her that they would be taking her to the hot spring in ten minutes. "This stinks." Kagome grumbled as she slid out of the bed, instantly missing the warmth of the silk sheets.

With several mutters Kagome slipped on a strangely fashioned kimono that had been sent to her by Amarante. The entire outfit was one piece, but was much more fitted then a regular kimono, and it stopped just above her knees. It was similar to her school uniform, only made of softer more durable material with a kimono like look to it.

Grabbing her back pack, Kagome swooped out of the room, flashing a smile at her twin guards.

"Good morning Lady Kagome." Haruko greeted with a small smile.

"Good morning Lady Kagome." Hiroshi repeated.

"Good morning, Haruko, Hiroshi!" Kagome said as she grinned and walked down the hallway, following Haruko who had taken the lead.

"You have about three or four hours to get ready, Lady Kagome." He told her with a fanged smile. "Lady Amarante is dropping by to help you get ready, although several maids have been assigned to you. She said something about them 'making girls look like clowns'. I am not sure what a clown is, but supposedly Lady Amarante has seen them in the north." Haruko doubtfully said.

Kagome laughed as they exited the castle and entered a pathway that went through the garden. "Good, I look forward to seeing her again."

"After you are ready you are expected to join Sesshoumaru in greeting the guests." Hiroshi added from behind her.

"Then?" Kagome prompted.

"Well, all of the lords will probably sit around and talk for a while. Then dinner will be served, and after that there is dancing." Hiroshi finished as they came upon the Hot Spring grounds.

"Hooray!" Kagome squealed as she ran the rest of the way. She threw open the door of the building and quickly hurried over to the screened off section where she changed into her swimming suit. Upon coming out again she saw Haruko and Hiroshi standing in the center of the room, chatting.

Kagome padded over to them and set her things beside a hot spring that was in front of them, and hopped in. She quickly got to work, scrubbing her skin with her cucumber melon shower gel before she shampooed and conditioned her hair, using vanilla scented products.

"Do we have to go right away?" Kagome asked her guards as she happily sploshed around the large spring.

"No." Haruko responded as he hunkered down next to her, Kagome could see the sweat on his forehead as he and Hiroshi panted slightly. Kagome blinked and inspected their clothing; she hadn't exactly noticed it before.

They were both wearing thick, gold and black kimonos. (A/N: I don't know what the guys wear… if anyone can tell me I would LOVE IT!) Haruki was leaning over her, so his kimono was opened slightly and Kagome could see some sort of lightweight armor and a white undershirt underneath. They both had swords and numerous daggers strapped on them, and they were wearing leather wrist guards and black, polished boots.

"You two must be sweltering!" Kagome said as she sat up out of the water.

Hiroshi laughed slightly. "It would be more comfortable if we weren't wearing such thick kimonos, but we hate the cold so even during the summer we tend to wear bulky clothes." He said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Shed off a layer or something, you're going to over heat!" Kagome scolded.

Hiroshi threw off the top of his kimono with a great amount of relief while Haruko simply opened it up, displaying more of his armor and undershirt.

"So you said your parents aren't from Japan?" Kagome asked, figuring they were probably from Africa.

"No. They came from a land of scorching deserts and hot savannas. They migrated to Japan due to a great war." Haruko said with a grin as he ran a hand through his golden hair. He then lowered his gaze, his black eyelashes bringing attention to the black marks under his eyes that reminded Kagome of the black marks under a cheetah's eye.

"Are those your demon markings?" Kagome asked as she reached out and pointed, her finger hovering several inches away from Haruko's marking.

"Yep." Hiroshi said with a grin. "Our parents have them too. We aren't blue blooded like Lord Sesshoumaru, but we are pureblooded!" He proudly said.

Kagome continued chatting with her guards, learning more about them while she, in exchange, told them the story of the Shikon no tama, how she had broken it, and about the members in her party. During this time her guards had thrown off their boots and hiked up their kimono pants to dip their feet in the hot, soothing water.

A horse demon found them like this, an hour later.

"Haruko, Hiroshi; what are you two doing here?" The horse demon asked, frowning slightly while Kagome gave him an admiring gaze.

He had creamy white hair that was almost as long as Sesshoumaru's, and a white tail dragged on the floor behind him. His skin was a golden tan color, and his eyes were a deep brown. He had white swirls that snaked up his wrists, and long black eyelashes. His kimono was a sparkling white with gold hexagons on it, and he had two long, thin swords strapped on either side.

"General!" The twins gasped as they clamored to their feet. Kagome stood up again, rising out of the water as she wondered what to do.

The horse nodded at them and Haruko turned, motioning for Kagome to step out of the water while he held out her towel for her, his twin was furiously slipping on his boots and rearranging his kimono. When Kagome exited the hot spring and wrapped the towel around herself the twins switched places and Haruko slipped on his boots while Hiroshi handed Kagome her kimono.

Once both of the twins were presentable they turned back toward the horse. "Lady Kagome, this is General Windsor, one of the four generals of Lord Sesshoumaru's army. General Windsor, this is Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru's pet." Haruko introduced.

Kagome shot her guard a dry gaze. "Well, I would rather attach my self worth to something other then being a pet, but I guess that will do. Hello, General Windsor." Kagome said with a bow. "Please forgive my, um, apparel."

"It is my pleasure, Lady Kagome." The General said in a smooth, velvet lined voice. He then turned away from her, fixing his gaze on her guards. "You were supposed to bring Lady Kagome to her quarters over half an hour ago. The maids are very upset. You're lucky that Lord Sesshoumaru hasn't heard about it."

Kagome huffed a bit over being blown off, but she took the chance to scurry off to change while the twins apologized profusely.

When she returned both guards look chastised while Windsor nodded. "It was wonderful meeting you, Lady Kagome." Windsor said, properly directing his gaze to her before he bowed. "Excuse me." He said, quickly striding out of the room.

"I don't think he likes me very much." Kagome dryly said as her twins escorted her out of the building.

"General Windsor is very slow to trust, especially when it comes to women." Hiroshi said as he once again brought up the rear.

Kagome grinned, glancing over her shoulder to look at the younger twin.

"However, the general is also a military genius. I doubt Lord Sesshoumaru cares about his approval of his pet." Haruko added, and they trekked on in silence.

When they reached Kagome's room, the miko was mobbed by a peacock demon, a cat demon, and an ermine demon. They were loudly shrieking about her being late, and even Kagome had to cover her ears while her guards cowered outside her door, cringing as the noise hurt their ears.

The cat demon instantly started putting makeup on Kagome while the ermine filed her nails and the peacock paced the room, pruning herself. Kagome glanced into the mirror and had to keep from screaming while the cat applied a powder to her face. She looked like a ghost!

"No more makeup!" Kagome said, fighting the cat as she stumbled backwards.

"Come back here!" The cat hissed, tripping over the ermine before chasing after her. Kagome scampered past the peacock who lunged for her but missed, and went sailing over the already abused ermine. "Stop it, you little pet!" The cat said, now spitting as she let her claws out.

"Oh heck no!" Kagome said as she ran toward the door, hoping for her guards to save her. Instead the door was wrenched open to reveal Amarante.

All three demons, and Kagome, stopped chasing to stare at the elegant snow leopard who was wearing a delicate black kimono that had a full moon and beautiful stars on the back. Her silver and black spotted hair was down, except for her side bangs which were held up by a pair of jeweled chopsticks. The feline looked at the other demons through thick, full eyelashes. "I will take care of the lady from here." She said in her silky, minty voice.

The three demons nodded and quickly backed out of the room while Amarante walked over to Kagome, a pleasant smile curled across her lips. "Why don't you wash that stuff off while I get your kimono ready?" The snow leopard questioned as she held up a white parcel.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and walked over to her wash stand, quickly washing off her face. She turned around and nodded when Amarante handed her silk underclothes and pointed to a bathroom.

Kagome went in and changed and came out in a light, silk outfit that was again shorter and more tailored then a normal kimono. Amarante helped her slip Kagome's new kimono on and tightened the obi (A/N: I think that's it? Please let that be the belt thing.) for the miko.

"Sesshoumaru requested that you keep your hair down." Amarante said as she reached into the sleeves of her kimono. "But we still need to decorate your hair." She said as she pulled Kagome onto the bed and seated herself behind the miko. Kagome felt some tugging on her hair and after several minutes the snow leopard voiced her approval.

"All done! It looks great, wait now, don't look!" The demon said as she hopped off the bed and marched over to the nightstand which held jars of makeup. "I don't think you need anything really, except for a bit of lip color." The feline said as she walked over to the miko and quickly applied some, what color it was Kagome did not have a chance to see. The demon studied her before adding a bit of a black, liquid like makeup that acted as eye liner. "There, perfect." She said, pulling Kagome off of her bed and directing her over to the full length mirror.

Kagome was impressed, she looked older and more sophisticated in her silver blue kimono with the pink cherry blossoms. The silver blue color made her eyes a more blue, snowy color, which already looked dramatic with the black eyeliner. The lip color Amarante had applied was the same color as the blossoms, and Amarante had made two small braids with pink jewels and silver blue plating in Kagome's long, but freely falling hair, one on either side of her face.

"Wow, thanks Amarante!" Kagome said, turning to face the snow leopard who laughed.

"No problem Lady Kagome, it was my pleasure." She said with a fanged grin and a nod before she disappeared outside the room.

Kagome heard some talking as she stared at her reflection again, and was startled when she saw Hiroshi pop his head in and stand just inside her room.

"Lady Kagome? Lord Sesshoumaru requests your presence…." Hiroshi trailed off and stared at Kagome as she turned around, giving him a bright smile. He lost his train of thought and instead blinked and stared dumbly at her.

"Hiroshi? What's wrong?" Kagome concernedly asked, walking forward.

Upon hearing Kagome's words Haruko also stuck his head inside, and gave off a similar reaction, staring and blinking at Kagome.

"Are you two okay?" Kagome asked before laughing. "Come on, you two! I can't possibly look _that_ good!" Kagome said, rolling her eyes as she slipped on some shoes. "You said Sesshoumaru beckoned for me? You better lead on before he throws a temper tantrum." She said as she walked out into the hallway. Her guards swiveled and continued to stare at her before they snapped to and stumbled over each other.

"This way, Lady Kagome." Haruko said with a faint blush as Hiroshi turned tomato red.

They softly padded down the hallway and stopped outside two huge, guilded, oak doors that opened like western doors. The twins bowed to Kagome and backed away, and Kagome took a deep breath and pushed a door open.

The door cracked open and Kagome slipped in, staring at the room once she entered it. It was not fashioned in normal Japanese tradition, and instead it reminded Kagome of something from a fairy tale castle. The floor was shiny marble, and the walls were made of a glistening grey stone. The room itself was huge with a ceiling that could have easily accommodated a fully transformed Sesshoumaru, and it was empty for the most part, excluding several flags that hung over the walls as well as a golden throne and several instruments that were located towards the back of the room, near five long tables.

"I see you have been properly prepared."

Kagome whipped around to see Sesshoumaru in all of his icy glory. He had switched his tail so it fell over his shoulder that had no arm (Kagome cringed at that memory) and he wore no armor. His kimono was a silver white color with blue and red petals and designs splayed across the front and back. Kagome glanced at his side to see that both of his usual swords were missing, and instead a smaller, more ornate sword was placed there.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes and tossed her head, looking more like the Kagome Sesshoumaru was used to seeing.

"The guests are arriving. None of them are foreigners, all of them are minor lords of the Western lands. Do not fail me in front of my subjects." Sesshoumaru warned.

"Sure, yeah, whatever." Kagome flippantly said. "So how exactly are we supposed to greet them?" Sesshoumaru walked up to his padded chair and seated himself on it. He inclined one of his fingers, beckoning Kagome closer.

She walked up the platform steps and paused once she saw a large, blue pillow at his side. "Ohhh no. No, no, No, NO!" She said shying slightly away.

Sesshoumaru stared at her with cold, amber eyes. Kagome shivered under his intense gaze.

"Remember what I said." He threatened.

Kagome paused, growled, and muttered before she stomped up the rest of the steps, muttering about 'male egos'. She plopped down on the cushion and stared up at him. "Now what?" She asked.

"Sit there." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Saku materialized at Kagome's elbow, causing her to scream. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome." Saku said with a bow, his voice more warmer when speaking to Kagome. "The minor lords have arrived with their families, some of them have brought their pets, most of whom will stay in their owners quarters."

"Thank you, Saku." Sesshoumaru said with a nod, dismissing the otter.

Saku paused, his black obsidian eyes going back and forth between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Milord." He hesitantly said. "You might want her to touch you. She is, after all, your pet." He said before he disappeared.

Kagome shuddered and looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring down at her. "What?" She peevishly asked. He continued to watch her and Kagome interpreted his look as 'do-something'. So she paused, thinking back to what she would do with Buyo. She paled when thinking about sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap, and quickly threw out any ideas that she had.

Kagome distantly heard some sort of herald shouting something, and the giant gold doors at the end of the room creaked slightly, alerting Kagome to the fact that they would have company in several seconds.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her when Kagome burst out. "All right already!" She snapped and quickly stood and scooted her pillow so it was next to his legs. She then kneeled on the pillow and quickly sat her head on Sesshoumaru's lap, allowing her front arm to dangle over his knees while she slipped her other arm under her head.

She could feel Sesshoumaru tense as the doors partially opened and Kagome quietly bit out. "It's not like I'm enjoying this either. This is _sooo_ demeaning and humiliating." Kagome said, picturing the many ways she would sit Inu Yasha for attacking that chipmunk so long ago which got her into this whole mess. She let out a sigh. The things she did for her friends.

The gold doors swung fully open and a herald shouted names while demons swarmed into the room. Several musicians quickly took their places with their instruments near the back of the room and started playing peaceful, calm music.

Kagome felt several twinges of nerves as she watched all of the demons pour into the room, her miko senses itching slightly as she gripped Sesshoumaru's kimono with the hand under her head. As if almost in reaction Sesshoumaru gently placed a clawed hand on her head and paused before he started running his hands through her soft, silky hair.

Feeling the butterflies of nervousness subside, Kagome allowed her eyes to flutter down to half mast while Sesshoumaru continued to stroke her hair. Soon a crowd was at the foot of the platform, bowing to Sesshoumaru as Saku appeared, announcing all of the lords and their families, as well as pointing at Kagome, a miko and the pet of Lord Sesshoumaru.

All of the different demons stared at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. In one gaze Kagome saw a stork demon, a ferret demon, some kind of wildcat, several bears, a great horned ram, several different kinds of cat, and a sneaky snake demon. Kagome blinked several times, trying to take in all the different kinds of demons, searching out their different voices as she quietly observed them observing her.

To the minor demons, Lord Sesshoumaru looked as impressive as usual, only more so this time. In addition to his icy looks and his aurora that radiated power, he had a miko who had her head on his lap, and he was stroking her hair much like one would pet a cherished pet. The miko's aurora was spiked with the strong twinge of purification powers, Sesshoumaru had captured no weakling. She had enough power in her to kill every demon in the room, and still she remained indifferent, looking relaxed under the hands of Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the Western lands.

In reality Kagome was planning on writing a book, 1028 Ways to Kill a Sesshoumaru, and every time Saku announced a new Lord she would come up with a new idea. However, to her chagrin, the feeling of Sesshoumaru running his fingers through her hair was rather comforting in spite of the concept. She felt her eyes slink shut as she let a small breath out of her body, something akin to a sigh of contentment.

Kagome froze after she did that, tensing for a moment while she listened for some sort of snicker or chilling remark from Sesshoumaru as they both appeared to be simi interested in the introductions, but were really completely ignoring their company. When no reply was given Kagome relaxed, believing herself to be safe.

Sesshoumaru wanted to sigh as poor Saku continued down the long list of lords that filed in front of Sesshoumaru. He had felt Kagome relax and make a noise of contentment, and had wanted to smile. Touching her soft hair was relaxing in it's own way; perhaps the fact, petting your pets would lower your blood pressure, was true. Either way he was greatly relieved that Kagome was a clean creature, otherwise it would have been a traumatic experience.

"How long will this take?" Kagome whispered, her lips barely moving.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the back of her head. "Not to much longer. Soon we will have to rise in order to speak with the other lords." He answered in an equally soft voice.

"Oh." Kagome said, shifting her position slightly when she heard Saku say a familiar name.

"Lord Ichio and his wife Lady Maira" Saku droned.

Kagome sat up, lifting her head off of Sesshoumaru's lap for the moment. Sesshoumaru slipped his hand around her back and cuffed her shoulder while the young miko gave the bear demon a little wave.

Ichio was positively beaming as he waved back, pointing to Kagome and saying something about her and her dratted cats.

The other lords observed the display and turned to look at Sesshoumaru's reaction. Sesshoumaru remained impassive, he didn't care if she greeted another, but Kagome froze slightly, remembering that she had just broken one of the rules Saku had engrained in her memory.

She turned and looked at Sesshoumaru with wild blue eyes. "Did I make a mistake?" She asked in a trembling voice.

Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes, oh sure, NOW she does what she's told. But instead he released his hold on her shoulder and gently touched her chin. "I assure you, you did nothing wrong." He said in his smooth voice, saying it loud enough so all the other lords would hear him reassuring his pet.

Kagome gave him an uncertain smile before she returned her head to its former position, grumbling under her breath about a neck ache. "Darn stupid pillow is gonna slide out from underneath me." She grunted. "And when I'm older I'm going to be a cripple and it's going to be all your fault. I hope you are ready to take responsibility for your actions." She lectured, quietly enough so even other dog demons would be unable to hear her.

This went on for some times, lords and their families coming to gawk at Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Finally a hoarse Saku bowed and disappeared.

"Sit up." Sesshoumaru gruffly ordered.

Kagome did so and slid around on her pillow a bit while Sesshoumaru regally stood. He then turned and offered a clawed hand to Kagome. Kagome gently placed her smaller, more delicate hand in his larger hand and she elegantly rose, keeping her chin at a proud height, but her electric blue eyes remained downcast while the court stared at them.

Sesshoumaru released her hand and descended the stairway, Kagome following him at a slower pace. He reached the bottom, and with some satisfaction noted that Kagome was standing about five feet away from him, her eyes trained on the ground while Sesshoumaru made his way through the crowd, speaking with lords and ladies.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." An ancient badger demon said, giving the lord a deep bow.

"Lord Yorisa. How are the crops fairing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Very well. This year's rain has helped a lot." The badger responded as Kagome tuned out. Sesshoumaru's conversations with his under lords were not very stimulating. She kept her eyes down, not to follow the rules but to count the marble tiles on the floor. Being nosy she wanted to exactly _how much_ it cost Sesshoumaru to make this giant room. Traditional Japanese music flitted through the crowd, drawing Kagome's attention.

The curious miko blinked, internally cursed for losing her spot, and started counting tiles all over again.

"We've been having some problems with raiding parties, although the soldiers you have posted in our borders have helped a lot." The badger continued chatting with Sesshoumaru as the two demons droned on.

Kagome was sorely tempted to run to her room and lock the door, praying for deliverance. She was wondering if she could knock herself out on the marble floor when she heard a very welcome voice.

"How fair your cats, Lady Kagome?" Kagome looked up to see the gruff looking Ichio and his mate, Maira if she remembered correctly. Kagome's face split into a grin and she glanced at Sesshoumaru who gave a slight inclination of his head.

"They are thriving. They have a bad habit of waking me in the morning by loudly purring. They seem to be night creatures too, constantly jumping around my bed at nighttime." Kagome fondly said.

"How is the mother?" He questioned.

"I'm naming her peachy, she's fine. She's left two dead presents in my room already." Kagome said, cringing at the memory while glancing over at Ichio's mate, who was also a bear demon.

Catching Kagome's gaze Ichio quickly spoke. "How rude of me! I'm sorry, Lady Kagome this is Lady Maira, my mate." He proudly said as the pleasant looking woman gave her a quick bow.

The woman had brown hair and towered over Kagome. She had kind black eyes and a sturdy build.

"Pleased to meet you." Kagome said with a wide smile.

"My husband has told me much about you." Maira said with a sly smile in Sesshoumaru's direction.

The demon lord gave her an impassive look as he continued to watch his pet chatter away with the bear couple. He had stopped talking to Yorisa when the bear lord had searched out his pet. He had noticed almost everyone around them had also stopped talking and were listening in on the young miko's conversation with the bear demons.

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation, Lord Ichio, Lady Maira." Said a minty voice. "But I'm going to steal Kagome from you for a while." Amarante said as she glided through the crowd.

"Lady Amarante!" The bear lords said, giving her deep bows.

The feline gave her distant relative a wicked smile as she ambled up to Kagome's side. "Sesshoumaru, Rin's buried Jakken in the stables again. I thought you might want to know." She informed him, forgoing both Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's titles while she gently tugged on Kagome's arm.

She steered the young miko out of the room and onto a patio that over looked the gardens. "Beastly party, as usual." The snow leopard noted while she opened and closed her black fan with satisfied clicks. Her ice white tail twitched slightly as it curled behind her, on the floor. "So how is it going Kagome?"

"Fine." Kagome bitingly said.

Amarante laughed. "That bad eh?"

"I'm glad I was able to see Lord Ichio." Kagome responded, leaning against the fence that went around the patio.

"Yes, well, I have some information for you." Amarante said as she continued to open and close her fan while gazing up at the sky. "But it will have to wait until tonight." She responded, turning around to see Sesshoumaru gazing at them through the open door. "Come on, supper will be served soon and I'm sitting across from you and Saku is sitting next to you so it won't be that bad." The demon said with a fanged grin.

Kagome grinned. "Good, I was worried I'd be stuck next to some stuffy Lord, or worse yet, Sesshoumaru." She shuddered.

Amarante laughed. "Neither of us are that lucky. Sesshoumaru is sitting at the head of the table, we are on either side."

Kagome's face fell and she gave a rather irritated grunt. "Oh how lady fate _loooves _me."

"Now that's the spirit." Amarante encouragingly said.

* * *

"I asked Kaede. She hasn't been in the village since we last visited." Sango said as she worriedly touched the hilt of her sword.

"Stupid girl probably went back home, thinking she could get away with it." Inu Yasha snarled.

"Hadn't you better check?" Miroku questioned.

"No! If that wench wants to go home, let her!" Inu Yasha sulked before running off.

Sango sighed while watching Shippo play in the field in front of the well with Kirara. "What if she didn't make it back to the well?" She quietly asked the monk.

Miroku shrugged. "Tomorrow we'll have Inu Yasha check back in her time. If she's not there we'll go back to where we last saw her. Kagome will be fine, it's not like she's totally surrounded by demons or anything."

* * *

(A/N: Thought I was done for the night, eh? HAH! NOT!)

* * *

Kagome blinked as she felt the purification powers inside her tremble for a moment. Wrinkling her bow Kagome tried to feel what was wrong. She glanced around and saw Lord Ichio and Lady Maira walking a few feet away from her. Windsor was near them, and Kagome could see Saku lurking in the corners. A few tiger, wolf, and hawk demons were milling around Sesshoumaru, and a dark hyena like demon had his piercing yellow eyes trained on her. The miko powers inside Kagome gave another terrified leap as Kagome's mind became murky.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome snapped up to look over at Amarante who walking with her while the lords and ladies moved into the dinning hall for dinner.

"I'm fine." Kagome said smiling as she glanced at Sesshoumaru's back, he was walking about three feet ahead of her. His backside suddenly seemed to become bleary and unfocused while sounds seemed to blur together.

"Kagome!"

Kagome paused and slightly stumbled. As she went down she could see Amarante's worried face while someone caught her. After that the colors swirled together before the darkness set in.

* * *

_Where am I? Kagome asked herself as blackness surrounded her world. _

_**"I have waited 500 years for you Kagome, never again will I let go."**_

_A picture of Sesshoumaru whirled through Kagome's mind as the troubled miko tried to focus. What was going on?_

_**"I have no choice Haruko. If Kagome stays with him another week she'll die! Someone has to warn Sesshoumaru."**_

_"That's Amarante." Kagome said as a vision of the smiling feline swept through her mind._

_**"Their love, it's like no others. We couldn't break it even if we wanted to. Besides, she deserves this happiness."**_

_"Hiroshi, Haruko, What's happening? Why am I hearing this?" Kagome loudly asked the darkness when suddenly the air was filled with piercing screams. Screams of mortal terror. _

_**"NO! JUST LET ME DIE!"**_

_"That's me. What is this, why is this happening?" Kagome loudly shouted, thrashing around while shuddering when hearing her own anguished cries. It felt as though her mind was being ripped in two._

_Suddenly a bright, ice cold light pierced the darkness and Kagome felt a reassuring purr fill the air before all was still._

* * *

"Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru whirled around when he felt his pet feeling nauseous as Amarante cried out. He quickly caught the miko as she fell to the ground, knocked out.

"What's wrong with her?" Sesshoumaru asked Amarante in a quiet voice as panic rose among the demon lords and ladies.

"I don't know! She looked sick for a minute and then she just passed out!" Amarante squeaked as she tried to gently shake the girl before lightly slapping Kagome's cheeks.

"Try this." Saku said, handing them a bottle of smelling salts. Amarante held them under the human's nose while the girl continued to stay in Sesshoumaru's lap.

"It's not working." Amarante said in a tight voice.

"Amarante." Sesshoumaru firmly said.

"No!" The snow leopard said, scrambling slightly backwards. "I don't want to! It's scary."

"Just do it. You can returned to your room once you revive her. Something is wrong." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome started to thrash in his arms, her breathing becoming quick as her heart sped up.

"Fine." Amarante growled. "Look in, not out." She chanted under her breath as she seated herself before the young girl. Touching Kagome's forehead Amarante felt a searing hot pain as beady yellow eyes filled her mind. Panic filled Amarante's own thoughts as her powers automatically rose and shot out, trying to find the source of the pain. If this was what she was feeling, how much worse was it for Kagome?

Growls filled the air as the temperature of the room dropped and ice formed on the walls. Several large icebergs rose, disrupting the guests. Instantly Amarante flopped over, her form steadily changing, while the young miko stirred.

* * *

Kagome screamed in terror while she felt someone grasping her waist. She opened her mouth and nearly shrieked upon seeing a huge, graceful snowy white cat before her. The feline had white whiskers and a silky white coat with black spots. Amber Bronze eyes stared at her before the creature rose, standing taller then Kirara, and ran out of the room, easily running over the ice coated floor and disappearing into the gardens.

"Amarante. Don't worry, she's fine. Her powers always take over when she enters another's mind." A smooth voice explained.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru, frost forming on some of his hair. "This, is her power?" She asked, looking around the icy room while lords and ladies quickly breathed, sending puffs of mist into the air.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes." Kagome shakily said as she crawled off of Sesshoumaru's lap and precariously stood.

"Let us move on to dinner." Sesshoumaru loudly said in a no-nonsense voice as he glided out, slightly supporting Kagome who was finding it difficult to walk over the slick floor.

They entered the dinning hall and all of the court members sat down with Kagome seated on the left side of the table. Sesshoumaru was seated on the end of the rectangle and easily ate his food while Kagome glanced over at the empty spot on Sesshoumaru's right. What had Amarante done? What did those voices mean?

* * *

Amarante growled as she tried to pull in her powers while remaining crouched in the tree. Her bronze eyes narrowing, Amarante gazed into the palace via the open doors on the patio. She growled again, her claws digging into the tree. Where was the dirty fiend that had mentally attacked Kagome? Hissing slightly Amarante shook her head, clearing it of the image of insane yellow eyes. Letting out an angered snarl followed by a fierce roar the cat tried to calm herself.

Digging her claws further into the bark of the tree which had already iced over Amarante sneered. Whoever it was, the second the party was over Amarante was going to talk with Sesshoumaru. If anyone attacked Kagome that meant they had reason to do so. There was something about the priestess, something special.

* * *

A/N: Well? Yes, this last bit was more serious… but that's because soonish we'll actually get to some plot stuff.

Don't worry, the party isn't done yet. There is still PLENTY of Sess/kag interaction in the next chapter.

Skyla: As you can see, Amarante is not a warrior in the way that Hiroshi and Haruko are. She is more of an enchantress because she can fight mental battles.

Pegasus Rider: That will be important in several chapters. (Like 8.)

Skyla: So, you like? Tell us! **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. Of Parties and Ponies

A/N: Heheheh.. I'm sorry it's taken me SOOO long to update. You guys made me feel so HORRIBLE! You'd say stuff like "This story is really great, it really brightens my day! Please take your time in updating, I completely understand." Ohhhhhh the knife stabbing in my side. "I really love this story! It's so funny and it always makes me laugh so hard, thanks for writing it!" Ohhhhh the twisting of the knife. So… I APOLOGIZE!

**Note:** To those who were wondering… Haruko and Hiroshi are pureblood cheetah demons. They come from a long line of them. Blue blooded means royal, Like Sesshoumaru.

And I bring you…..

* * *

_**My Pet**_

_Of parties and ponies_

Kagome hesitantly eyed the strange dishes that were being paraded before her. The appetizers and main courses had already been eaten, the entire affair being awkward and quiet while the lords and ladies chatted among themselves, generally ignoring her.

She was quite relived when the doors suddenly thundered open and Amarante swept into the room, looking as glorious as ever. "I'm back, did you miss me, my dear relative?" Amarante said with a fanged grin, playfully pushing Sesshoumaru in the side.

Sesshoumaru gave her a somewhat uneasy glance, or at least as uneasy as the stoic demon lord could give, as the feline flopped down in the chair, opening and closing her black silk fan with nervous clicks.

"You're back!" Kagome joyously said. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Amarante held out the fan to stop Kagome's flood of questions. "I'll tell you tomorrow morning at breakfast." She said in her silken voice. "So how has the party been?" She asked, glancing at her relative who was acknowledging a comment from a panda demon farther down the table.

"Boring." Kagome frankly said.

"I'm not surprised." Amarante said, batting Jakken away, who was hovering near her elbow. "These parties always are stuffy." She said, rolling her eyes before kicking the retainer away from the table.

"What parties aren't?" Kagome complained.

"It depends where you go!" Amarante winked, slyly glancing at Sesshoumaru. "Up North we have some pretty wild parties, right Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru cast a frown at her. "I have no idea what you speak of." Sesshoumaru grumbled.

Amarante let out a purr before leaning in. "Don't let him fool you. When we were kids he would always come to my birthday parties, which were a lot more fun then this!"

"I did miss one!" Sesshoumaru stubbornly resisted.

Amarante frowned. "That's right. He refused to come to my 94th birthday party. I was so depressed I went out and bought twenty ponies." Amarante told Kagome, tapping her lips.

Kagome's eyes bulged. "Do you still have them?"

"Do you want a pony?" Amarante countered.

"That will be enough." Sesshoumaru ordered his pet.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Can you read lips?" She mouthed.

Amarante gave her a wicked grin before nodding.

Sesshoumaru, without looking up from his desert, clasped his hand over Kagome's mouth. "Silence." He said.

"She was being silent." Amarante protested, daring to push him farther then even Kagome would.

Sesshoumaru ignored her, he seemed to be rather good at that. Kagome vaguely wondered why and decided to ask the cat some time in private exactly how she did it.

Minutes later the lords and ladies rose, exiting the dinning room to return to the gigantic ballroom they had been in before.

Kagome happily plodded along behind Sesshoumaru, pausing when he swept off to the side, his hand gripping Amarante's wrist. Kagome paused and watched the two talk in hushed voices in the shadows.

Sesshoumaru gently touched Amarante's shoulder and the young cat shuddered. Kagome finally noticed the strained look the normally vivacious cat had. Fear gave the feline a hazy look. Sesshoumaru reassured her and Amarante twirled off, softly slipping away from the festivities.

"How come she gets to go?" Kagome complained with a hiss to Sesshoumaru as she trailed him onto the dance floor.

"Because she's Amarante." Saku said, appearing at Kagome's side. Kagome gave a startled yelp.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"It's my job." Saku said with a charming smile.

"I assume you had something to tell me, and that you didn't come merely because you wished to exchange pleasantries with my pet." Sesshoumaru coldly said.

"Oh, yes. Remember to dance with her my lord." Saku said, bowing to Sesshoumaru.

A frown flashed across Sesshoumaru's face. "Does she even know how to?"

"Um, hello! I'm right here, and of course I know how to!" Kagome scoffed. "_You_ were sitting around during those horrible lessons, how could you not miss the annoying music I was forced to listen to for hours on end?"

"He has ear plugs." Saku supplied.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"No not really, but it makes a good story." The otter chuckled before straightening after feeling Sesshoumaru's rock hard gaze on his back. Perhaps Lady Amarante and Lady Kagome could take liberties with him, but Saku knew Sesshoumaru would not tolerate it as well coming from him.

"Yes my lord, Lady Kagome is well versed in the art of dancing, including both traditional and that newfangled European style that the sika deer brothers brought over."

"Good." Sesshoumaru said, nodding in dismissal.

"Bye Saku." Kagome merrily waved while the otter slipped out of sight. Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru who let out the slightest of sighs.

"We have no choice." He said, glancing around the motionless lords and ladies. "In order for the dancing to start I must first go." He let out an irritated growl before dragging Kagome further onto the dance floor, into an empty section.

Kagome let out a small yelp, she had been estimating the pounds of makeup a mink had used on her face, as she was dragged along.

Once they reached their destination Sesshoumaru paused, unsure as to how to handle the miko.

Kagome rose to the occasion, very aware of the demon lords stares and the fact that her life was currently in Sesshoumaru's claws. To her credit she gracefully tucked her arm along Sesshoumaru's side before placing her small hand into his strong one.

The music changed to some strange sort of mix between a waltz and traditional Japanese music, and Sesshoumaru started to sweep Kagome away with some small help from the young miko.

Kagome kept her eyes glued on a sakura petal on the shoulder of Sesshoumaru's kimono, using all of her concentration to properly dance.

Kagome was so enthralled with the petal and dancing correctly that she didn't notice the admiring gazes many of the young lords were giving her while Sesshoumaru swept her around.

However, Sesshoumaru did. He wasn't sure if he should be pleased or disgusted. She was, after all a pet. And while it was disgusting that they thought so highly of her, he was also pleased that they were so amazed.

The song continued on as the pair gracefully dance. Sesshoumaru found himself surprised at the amount of grace the young human showed. Her dancing was excellent, even if she was practically burning a hole in his kimono. The rest of the lords and ladies thought that she was beautiful too. The general idea was that she was exotic and graceful, easilly controled by their great lord but still deserving their respect. Especially if she was as powerful as she was of a good dancer.

The music stopped and Kagome was jarred out of her concentration when Sesshoumaru stopped.

"You are better then I expected you would be." Sesshoumaru grudgingly admitted, trailing back to his throne.

"Thank you, and you are just as bad as good as I figured." Kagome said, not understanding her own words.

Sesshoumaru did not question her and instead climbed up the stairs, a hesitant and grumpy Kagome following him.

Kagome gracefully seated herself on her velvet cushion, delicately tucking her feet underneath her. She pointedly sat a foot away from Sesshoumaru, flat out refusing to touch him.

Sesshoumaru ignored her and instead chatted with the lords that would venture close to his throne, talking about the crops, any recent raids, and the moral of the lands. He looked elegantly bored yet attentive and powerful, sitting on his throne with his beautiful pet unconcernedly studying her nails. Truthfully, internally he was extremely grateful that no other pets had been allowed into the party, Kagome would probably infect them with her rebellious spirit. However, Amarante concerned him. Her cue that she had given him upon sweeping into the dining room had worried him, she didn't frighten easy. It had to be urgent if she demanded to talk to him immediately after the party.

And unless he was mistaken the subject dealt with his pet and her fainting spell on the way to dinner.

The night slowly waned, but the demon lords and ladies danced on, continuing to chat and fill their stomachs on the food being served on the side. Sesshoumaru remained seated in his throne. By now Kagome was starting to nod off and nearly sprawled across the marble floor when she lost her balance.

"Miko, if you are going to fall asleep do not make a fool of yourself." Sesshoumaru scoffed.

Kagome's head jerked and she slowly opened one eye before yawning. "How much longer will they continue on with this?" Kagome whined, motioning to the crowd with her hands, pausing to wave at Lord Ichio.

"Probably until dawn." Sesshoumaru said, betraying the slightest feeling of impatience and utter boredom by resting his arm on the armrest of his throne, propping his head up.

Kagome gave him a sour look. "Then I'll be needing more pillows." She informed him.

Sesshoumaru cut his golden gaze over to Saku, who was hovering in the shadows. He motioned for him before he reluctantly rose.

"Yes my lord?" The otter asked, materializing in front of him.

"Send for more pillows." Sesshoumaru said while Kagome daintily muffled a yawn.

Saku nodded and slipped off while Sesshoumaru grudgingly hunkered down next to Kagome. The miko gazed sleepily at him, blearily blinking. It was well past her bedtime according to her Inu Yasha clock, which made her rise at dawn.

"If you break your head open on the floor all my pain will be in vain." Sesshoumaru told the girl while she jerked upright, fighting a hard battle to stay conscious.

Saku appeared, a trail of servants behind him all carrying satin and silk pillows. They were thrown onto the floor, creating a giant, padded, impromptu bed. Sesshoumaru grabbed the largest one and rested it against his throne before he gave a low growl.

Disgust momentarily twitched his lips as he regally seated himself on the bed of pillows and pulled Kagome next to him, leaning against his throne.

The miko, for once, offered no resistance, and was perfectly content to flop onto his outstretched legs.

She was out within seconds, softly snoring while clenching the leg of Sesshoumaru's kimono.

"Well done my lord." Saku whispered with a grin. "This will show your underlings just how respected your pet is, and how amazing your power is that a miko would fall asleep in your embrace."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "You make it sound like my power is romantic. This _thing_ is only here so she doesn't make a fool of me by falling down the steps when she falls asleep. And I am _not_ hugging her!"

"Yes my lord, whatever you say." Saku smoothly said, fighting a smile while Sesshoumaru unconsciously hauled Kagome further up his body.

The small miko willingly scooted up, cuddling up against his chest while tucking her head under his chin.

Sesshoumaru glared at Saku. "Not a word of this reaches Amarante."

"My lips are sealed." Saku said, picturing the years to come in which Amarante would torment her relative with glee if she found out what happened.

Sesshoumaru gave Saku an icy nod for a dismissal, and it would have been more intimidating if not for the fact that he was softly stroking Kagome's hair while the young girl burrowed her face into his neck.

Sesshoumaru stonily watched the festivities drone on late into the night, occasionally shifting Kagome or quietly speaking with an inquiring lord. He was greatly relieved when the lords and ladies finally chose to retire.

"Shall I take Lady Kagome to her room?" Hiroshi asked, bowing to his lord. The room was all but empty as the last remaining lords and ladies filed out.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru emphatically said.

The younger cheetah twin gently took the human girl into his arms, tenderly cradling her while she unconsciously wound her arms around his neck and pressed her head against his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru watched the interplay with a little offense. Why was his guard treating her like she needed to be…_respected_?

Haruko saluted for his twin and himself, and the pair ducked out of the room, Kagome's soft snores trailing down the hallway.

Sesshoumaru plopped down into the throne, listening to his guard's footsteps and the miko's deep breathing until they passed the threshold of the hearing he usually held in his palace.

Sesshoumaru sighed, and regally sat up, facing the rising sun that filtered in through the giant windows on the walls.

There was one click and Sesshoumaru tensed before relaxing. Amarante always did have the dishonorable ability to sneak up on him.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Sesshoumaru asked, his distant cousin slowly ambled across the marble floor.

Her black silk kimono dragged on the floor, and the feline had an unconcerned smirk on her lips, her tail flicking back and forth while she looked cool and comfortable. Sesshoumaru was not fooled. Her bronze eyes were unnaturally dull and she sported dark bags under her eyes. Her left hand was clenched around her fan, and he could smell the blood from the cut she had bitten in her lip.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning forward.

Amarante slowly walked up the steps to his throne. "Someone is out to get you, or Kagome. I'm not sure which." Amarante bluntly said.

"Explain." Sesshoumaru ordered with narrowed eyes.

"That attack on Kagome was more then a mental attack, it caused physical harm." Amarante said, pulling up a baggy sleeve to reveal a faint black and blue mark. "I am not yet healed, so it had to be a powerful spell in order for my demon blood to not instantly heal it. I'm not sure how Kagome faired, she received the brunt of the blow. To be frank I'm surprised she was able to carry on after that. Her purification powers must be spectacular." Amarante said, worriedly biting her lip with a fang.

"Why would anyone try to hurt her? She's only a pet, easily replaceable and holding no special role in my palace nor my life." Sesshoumaru wondered.

"Wake up and smell the sakuras Sesshoumaru. Kagome is a biiiiggg asset. She's an extremely powerful miko, more then even she knows." Amarante said around a yawn.

Sesshoumaru nodded, trusting his cousin and friend. When it came to these sort of things it was better not to question Amarante, she tended to strike out. "So if someone is targeting her and trying to get rid of her, that means-"

"That they are ultimately planning to get rid of you." Amarante finished for him.

Sesshoumaru wordlessly stared at the rising sun. Coup de tats were not uncommon, but the vanity of the demon who _dared_ to think they could kill Sesshoumaru was unforgivable. Sesshoumaru's mind whirled as he began to come up with a plan to sniff out the mutineer.

"Well I'm going back to bed." Amarante said. "Keep your eye on Kagome, she might be having nightmares."

That explained the black bags under Amarante's eyes.

"I think I'll stick around for a while." Amarante nonchalantly said as she padded down the stairs. "Things are starting to perk up."

Sesshoumaru watched his relative disappear. If she was staying that meant two things. 1) She was planning something, or 2) The situation was graver then she let on. Sesshoumaru suspected it was a combination of the two, pointing more towards one.

* * *

Kagome groaned and covered her nose. Something smelled horrible… like tuna that had rotted for several days. Opening her eyes Kagome was face to face with Peachy. "Hello." Kagome said, patting the mother cat while the kittens scampered around her large bed. "You really need to brush your teeth." Kagome told her, sitting up.

"Lady Kagome?" Haruko called, knocking on the door.

"Sup?" Kagome called.

"Excuse me?" Haruko said, confusement lining his voice.

"Come on in." Kagome giggled.

Haruko poked his head in the door, his twin trying to do the same while Haruko purposely blocked the entrance.

"It is already ten o'clock. Would you like to go to the hot springs?" He asked.

"That depends. Pllleeeaaaseee say I get to have a Sesshoumaru free day?" Kagome begged, flopping back into her bed.

"Well Amarante has declared that she will be kidnapping you at exactly ten thirty. She said something about visiting her Sesshoumaru induced ponies and dragging you along."

"Sounds fun!" Kagome said, tossing off the covers. "I think I'll just clean up in here and **whoa**! How did I get out of my kimono?"

Haruko violently blushed and Hiroshi plainly fell down in the hallway. "One of the maids came by this morning." Haruko muttered while Kagome observed her nightwear.

"Mm. Good." Kagome said before walking over to a porcelain basin to splash her face with cold water. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth and hair before pulling on her normal school uniform.

Kagome frowned, there were several bruises on her arms and legs and she felt stiff and sore, a headache throbbing in her temple. She took a small dose of painkiller, greedily drinking from her water bottle before she resorted to amusing herself, waiting for Amarante to appear.

She was playing with the kittens when the hallway was suddenly filled with loud, evil laughter. The door was blown open and Amarante appeared.

"Kagome, come on! My ponies await!" The feline proclaimed in her minty voice.

* * *

Kagome braided the forelock of a short, stubby, bay colored pony. The fat animal looked at her with adorable liquid black eyes, patronizing Kagome by allowing the violet to remain braided into his thick hair.

Kagome glanced over at her guards. They were eyeing to ponies with sympathy, thankful it wasn't them Kagome was attacking with various flowers.

Amarante had left. On the way to the stables she had gotten distracted with Rin, who was trying to plant a daisy in Jakken's ear. That and a talkative servant seemed to have some inside information on something that was _delightfully funny_ from the banquet the previous evening… erm.. that morning. Whenever.

Kagome had trekked on with her guards, admiring the various dragons Sesshoumaru kept in his stables. Amarante's twenty ponies, as immortal as they were, seemed rather out of place, lacking any demonic qualities besides their unusually long life. (Which was only due to Sesshoumaru threatening to kill some weird enchantress chick after Amarante had threatened to do… well.. we can't say because he made the enchantress make them immortal so Amarante wouldn't do it. Amarante greatly loved her ponies.)

Kagome weaved a daisy into the patient steed's mane; the twins suspected they must have this done to them on a regular basis by someone unmentionable. (_Cough_ Amarante and Rin _cough_.) The miko lightly frowned, glancing around the almost abandoned pasture. Only a few stable boys and girls scurried around the stables, caring for the various animals while turning the dragons and other steeds out into the pastures.

Besides Saku, her panda night guard, and General Windsor, Kagome had met very few permanent inhabitants of Sesshoumaru's palace. It made her curious, and a curious Kagome is never a good Kagome.

"Hey guys, why don't you show me more of the palace?" Kagome suggested, moving on to torment a dapple grey pony who was as round as he was tall. Amarante obviously kept them well fed.

"No!" Haruko shouted.

"Absolutely not!" Hiroshi agreed, straightening up.

Kagome frowned at their violent reaction. "Why not?" She pondered.

"The palace is not the place for a human girl to go running around." Haruko sternly lectured. "Especially when the visiting lords and ladies are around."

Kagome let out a humph while she reached out to pluck a daisy from the giant pile in Haruko's arms. "So why does Rin get to go 'running around'?" Kagome expectantly asked as she expertly weaved the flower into a braid.

"Um… that is to say… uhhh…She's supervised by Jakken?" Hiroshi stumbled, scratching his head.

Haruko sent his twin a scorching gaze. "She is not the pet of Lord Sesshoumaru." Haruko firmly said.

"So what is she?" Kagome asked.

Haruko became very cross with himself.

"The point is after this you will return to your room for a quiet afternoon in which Saku will teach you the proper way to pour tea." Haruko said, diverting her attention.

"What? That's boring!" Kagome complained. Kagome surveyed her work, all the ponies sported at least one flower in their mane or tail. Her work here was done.

"It is what Sesshoumaru wishes for you to do." Haruko said.

"Besides, all the lords and ladies are so drunk off-" Hiroshi started with a snort.

"They will not be up to having company." Haruko hastily cut his twin off.

"But perhaps we can arrange for you to meet another fellow pet or two." Hiroshi thoughtfully said.

"Perhaps." Haruko emphasized.

"Hm." Kagome said, taking matters into her own hands when she spotted the glistening, silken white mane of a familiar horse demon across the pasture. "Sounds fun. See you guys later." Kagome said before loping off toward the tan figure.

"Bye bye." Hiroshi absentmindedly said while his twin ran after her. He jumped out of it and tore after her, by her side in less then a second later.

"General Windsor!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs, eager to gain the horse demon's attention before the twins could silence her.

The tall demon turned toward her, cocking his head as he watched the human gallivant towards him, her peeved guards dogging her trail.

"Yes Lady Kagome?" Windsor stiffly said.

Kagome cheerfully smiled, determined to make the rigid horse relax. "How are you this wonderful afternoon?" She greeted.

"Fine." The general blandly said, nodding to the cheetah twins' deep bows. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked.

The twins froze and made frantic gestures behind Kagome's back, hoping to get the general to take back his word.

Kagome let out a fiendish grin, one that would make Amarante proud. "As a matter of fact there is."

* * *

Inu Yasha peered into the depths of the well, a scowl pasted on his face. "I'm not going after her." He stubbornly said, perching on the edge while remaining unaware of his spectators.

Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes from the foliage they hid in. "Stupid as ever." Sango muttered.

"I want Kagome." Shippo said, on the verge of crying. He was worried, she still might be out there, hurt.

"Don't worry Shippo." Miroku said, brandishing his staff into the air. "In matters like these there is only one thing you can do." He declared.

"What's that?" The little fox asked, rubbing his eyes with small fists.

"Observe." Miroku said. He burst out of the bushes and zoomed up to Inu Yasha, moving faster then Sango or Shippo had ever seen him go. He pushed Inu Yasha forward before the hanyou could figure out what was going on.

With a shout the half dog demon fell into the well, a giant pillar of light and a loud boom announcing his transportation into the future.

"Like so!" Miroku proudly said.

"Well done!" Shippo clapped.

"If he could move that fast all this time, why does he insist on riding Kirara with me?" Sango growled, clenching a fist while the monk 'humbly' laughed and scratched his head.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Another chapter! I'm not gonna say what demon attacked Kagome, that will give away a lot of stuff. I think only a scant number of people guessed correctly though. Sorry if this wasn't as funny as usual. It had more sess/kag then humorous parts. However the next chapter will be funnier since Kagome has some… fun with the general. She also gets to meet a few pets _and_ Amarante hears the latest news on the party.

Note: Sika Deer really are a kind of European deer! Nifty huh?

PLEASE REVIEW! I want to thank **_all my faithful reviewers! _** I'm sorry it took me so long to update guys! I'M SO SORRY!

BTW. If you guys REALLY want me to use Japanese terms, tell me. (See, I would use them… but I don't know how to SPELL them!)

Thanks for all your support!


	7. Of Chuckles and Chasing

Disclaimer:Inu Yasha isn't mine.

A/N: Well you guys didn't seem to care on whether or not I use Japanese terms. Remember if you want me to just TELL ME! I'm sorry it's taken me awhile again. (Cries) SEE MY BOTTOM AUTHOR NOTE!

Pegasus Productions Presents……

_**My Pet**_

_Of Chuckles and Chasing_

"Great shot kid, I can see Sesshoumaru taught you well!" Amarante coached from the sides, giving Rin a thumbs up while the small child beamed before hurling another rock at the already beaten, bound, and unconscious Jakken. "What did you say again?" Amarante sharply questioned, turning to the servant, a small coyote demon.

"Last night the pet, Lady Kagome, was very tired because of the long hours of festivities." The coyote stated.

"Yeah, obviously. If those parties don't put you to sleep I don't know what will." Amarante grumbled, watching Rin beat the tar out of Jakken.

"He called for pillows, claiming she would make a fool out of him if she fell asleep and tumbled down the stairs." The coyote continued.

"Makes sense. Remember to water the daisy and weed it regularly Rin!" Amarante shouted before turning away from the child who was happily peering at the potted plant in the toad demon's ear.

"And then the rest of the night Lord Sesshoumaru spent sitting on the pillows with Lady Kagome cradled against his chest!" The coyote squealed.

* * *

An evil, twisted laughter coming from the palace roared through meadow. "Hm, wonder what Amarante finds so funny." Kagome mused while her guards shivered and cowered, Sesshoumaru was in for it if Amarante found out about the whole 'sleeping Kagome' fiasco.

"Oh General Windsor where did you ever run off to?" Kagome called almost drunkardly swinging through the meadow.

"I am here Lady Kagome." The tall, tan horse demon said, appearing from behind a small thicket of trees. "Are you sure you want a tour of the palace?" He asked, frowning. He didn't quite understand why the twins couldn't give it to her. Unfortunately he was sure to find out extremely soon.

"He got off lucky." Hiroshi whispered to his twin. "She didn't make him change into his demon form and braid flowers into his mane. I half expected her to."

A muscle twitched in the general's face his eyes grew slightly wide, the only two hints he had heard the twins' quiet discussion.

"Haruko and Hiroshi refuse to take me, but I still want to see it." Kagome said, skipping along, the general beside her.

"What would you like to see?" The general politely asked, still hoping he could dump her off on a guard or soldier he would more then likely come across in the palace grounds. Although he respected Lord Sesshoumaru he still thought it was rather odd to take a human in as a pet. And he didn't even house the human in his stables with his other animals!

"Everything, the dungeons, the secret passageways, the works." Kagome bid twirling as they slowly edged along a low wall.

"I doubt I will be of much assistance in that which you wish to see." The horse dubiously said.

"Hm. Well… hey Haruko, do we have anymore flowers left?" Kagome innocently called back to her guard.

"We left a pile behind, why?" Haruko asked.

"On your right is a secret entrance into the training grounds of the palace. Would you like to go through it?" Windsor hastily asked.

Kagome grinned and nodded. The general slowly walked up to the wall, running a hand over the worn wood. He brushed his long white bangs out of his face before using a claw to flick up a small nail with a precise movement. There was a low rumble and slowly a small section of the wall swung in, revealing a sandy area with a gigantic marble building.

"This is where they troops train. The building is the actual training faculties, but whenever possible we like to exercise the soldiers outside." Windsor narrated.

The twins exchanged uneasy looks. The training ground didn't hold a very good history when it came to the ladies that Lord Sesshoumaru hosted. The first time Amarante had stumbled upon the grounds she had been the equivalent of Rin's age in demon years and had ran around with a dagger, shouting 'I like pointy things!' The incident ended with a rather happy feline, and a ragged Lord Inu Taisho. (A/N: Okay, not sure if that's really his Dad's name, but CLOSE ENOUGH!) When Rin had stumbled upon the training grounds… well… Jakken still occasionally had nightmares.

Granted Lady Kagome was neither crazy like Amarante, nor as blood thirsty for Jakken being in pain as Rin, but Lord Sesshoumaru collected an odd sort of female.

Kagome reacted calmly enough and merely observed the happenings of the sandy ring before her.

A water demon was furiously fighting with a snarling panther demon. They had thrown aside their weapons and were merely using their claws and magic skills.

A rhino demon was systematically hurling spears at a target, teaching a small, mixed group of juvenile demons who were standing in the sand, watching with wide eyes.

Kagome watched a line of soldiers firing and releasing bows, going through the motions with practiced and trained movements. She snapped her fingers. "Excuse me, General Windsor? Would it be okay if I borrow a bow and a quiver of arrows? You see I haven't practiced in a while and I don't want to grow rusty."

Haruko and Hiroshi flinched, while she was showing restraint in comparison to Amarante and Rin, who would know what would happen when she had a weapon in her hands.

The general looked faintly amused. "Certainly Lady Kagome. We cannot refuse anything you wish for." He said, calling up a rabbit demon who was standing poised outside the building with wide eyes. "Please retrieve a suitable bow for Lady Kagome."

The rabbit shot off and returned moments later, a small bow quivering in his hands.

Kagome looked at the offered weapon, her lip curling up with disgust. "No, you see this just isn't going to work. That's a toy." She said, turning to the general.

"You have the strength to use something bigger?" The general questioned.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stalked off, sailing past the demons who were practicing archery. She marched among the racks of weapons that had been transported outside for convenience, before finally picking out a glossy bow with a suede quiver.

"This will do." Kagome said with a smile, hiking the quiver over her shoulder, oblivious to the astonished looks the soldiers were giving her. "Thank you for your help General Windsor, that will be all the tour I'll require for today."

"It was a pleasure Lady Kagome." Windsor stonily said.

"Would you be so kind though as to point me in the direction that Lady Amarante, Rin, and Jakken are located?" Kagome asked, her voice sing song and sweet.

"They are probably in the inner garden. Follow the stone path to the main path and go straight through the main hall." Windsor said.

"Thank you." Kagome graciously said before moving out. "Come on boys." She called to her guards. "We're going toad hunting."

* * *

"Toad hunting, milady?" Hiroshi asked again, scurrying after her as they hurried through the main hall and entered the inner garden.

"Yes, toad hunting. I have to practice somehow, and Jakken _is_ pretty useless besides serving as a stress reliever for Rin. Besides I might get a shot or two at Sesshoumaru." Kagome concluded.

"I see." Haruko said, appearing at Kagome's other side. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather practice with the targets in the courtyard?" He offered.

"Naw." Kagome said pausing. "This is much more interesting." She told them lifting the bow up. Mere seconds later she fitted and arrow to the bow and released it in a smooth movement, moving faster then either cheetahs thought she could. A loud shriek told her that she had hit her quarry.

Kagome loped through the greenery and popped up by Jakken, a daisy sticking out of his ear, as he tugged on the embedded arrow that was holding him captive, pinning his weird shirt thing to the ground.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted, dropping the watering can she had been holding before leaping at the miko. "Amarante is looking for you. She said she's got to talk to Lord Sesshoumaru and then have a 'girl to girl chat' with you." The small girl rattled.

"Well I look forward to it." Kagome said, watching the toad give up and simply rip his shirt, freeing himself, before running off. "Tell me, Rin." Kagome said, returning her attention to the young girl. "Would you like to go hunting with me?"

"What will we hunt?" Rin asked.

"Jakken." Kagome decisively said.

Rin giggled and clapped her hands while the toad gave off a girly scream and fled faster, swiftly disappearing from sight.

"Lady Rin has to attend her lessons." A long legged deer demon sedately said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Aww, but I don't want to!" Rin pouted.

"Go on Rin, tonight you and I can stalk him down again, I'm sure that by then he will have recovered." Kagome confidently said.

"Okay…" Rin slowly conceded. "Come, let's hurry!" She urged her teacher, loping through the garden before disappearing with a burst of giggles.

"And I shall continue the hunt." Kagome said, fitting an arrow to her bow before trotting off after Jakken. She knew it was rather unfair to hunt the poor creature since it was impossible for him to hide with the mucky stench he gave off, but perhaps this would serve as a reminder to bathe more then once a decade.

"Oh Jakken, you can run but you can't hide!" She called padding through the outer edges of the buildings. She released her arrow and angelically smiled while Jakken howled.

The twins exchanged glances, Kagome certainly was… unique in a very special way.

Kagome pranced after the toad, smiling while the toad began to resemble a walking pincushion. Haruko cast nervous glances around the path. They were coming up in the guest wing, and while the Lords and Ladies might be sleeping that didn't mean that their servants or newly acquired pets would be.

"Lady Kagome, lunch will be served soon, perhaps we should start heading back." Haruko timidly suggested.

"I don't want to yet." Kagome groaned. "I'm in the middle of the chase Haruko, can't you see that?" She questioned, padding forward.

"Yes, but perhaps we should leave this wing then and pursue Jakken in a more suitable terrain." Haruko nervously said.

Hiroshi's tail flicked back and forth as he uneasily followed his brother and Kagome. There was something disturbing in the air.

"There's someone coming." Hiroshi growled, his sharp ears hearing rustling in the rooms they were passing.

"What?" Kagome peevishly asked.

Suddenly Kagome was tackled to the floor by a hollering…_thing_. In under a second Haruko ripped the thing off of Kagome and Hiroshi picked her up and leaped over the side rail, doing a back flip into the yard.

Kagome struggled in Hiroshi's arms, but he held her clamped to his chest like iron.

Haruko dropped the thing, it was a person. A woman to be more exact. He wiped off his hand as though it had been burned and slowly backed away from the strange woman.

Her black hair was woven into two thick braids and she wore an orange, lime green, and banana yellow kimono. Her eyes were large and there was something in them that made Haruko think that she didn't possess all her mind.

"Where's the pretty lady?" The woman wondered, her voice high and screechy.

Haruko cringed, catching the lady by the collar of her kimono once she spotted Kagome. "Who are you?" He asked while Kagome and Hiroshi merely stared at the crazed woman with a small amount of fear and distaste.

The woman let out a diabolical laughter. "I am Shinqcrazegurl." The woman said once again trying to launch herself at Kagome. "And I want that girl to be my servant!" She declared.

"I'm sorry." Said a masculine voice as a male human appeared in the doorway, eyeing the woman with revulsion. "Her name is Kimi. She's the third pet of Lord Ryuko, Western under lord of the south." He said.

"And you are?" Haruko asked, shifting one of his swords while continuing to hold back the straining woman.

"Oh, I'm Aiko, the second pet of Lord Ryuko. Please to meet you." He said with a bow.

"Very well, carry on." Haruko said, walking off, ignoring the man.

"Haruko that was rude!" Kagome shouted as Hiroshi finally released her. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "That's Haruko, this is Hiroshi, I'm Kagome." She called to the young man.

"Kagome… as in Lady Kagome Higurashi? Lord Sesshoumaru's beloved and most cherished pet?" Aiko asked.

"Whoa, when did my status go up to being 'cherished'?" Kagome asked, poking Haruko who moved to stand next to her in a slightly protective stance.

Aiko laughed. "Well obviously since last night." He said.

"Last night?" Kagome inquired, her eyebrows furrowing with questions as she confusedly scratched her head.

Aiko paused. "Were you not aware of the…_position_? You were in?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome demanded as Hiroshi nervously shifted his weight, glancing at his brother. If Kagome found out about where she slept she probably wouldn't be very happy…

Aiko bit his lip as Kimi loudly laughed, rolling on the floor for some odd and unknown reason. "I don't think _I_ should be the one to tell you that…" Aiko nervously said.

Kagome had already turned her attention from him and had her hands clenched around Hiroshi's neck. "Hiroshi, tell me what happened," She said between clenched teeth while Haruko attempted to help pry her off. Poor, poor Hiroshi. He was always nearest to her when she was feeling violent.

"Humm, well, you are Sesshoumaru's pet!" Hiroshi gurgled, trying to dislodge her grip.

"What happened?" She growled.

Hiroshi was now turning blue. "Well…" He rallied enough oxygen to his lungs to blurt out "YoufeelasleeponLordSesshoumaruandheheldyoufortheentirenight!"

Kagome was so shocked she let go of the cheetah. He staggered backwards, rubbing the red handprints that were clearly visible on his neck.

"Uh-oh," Haruko said, slowly backing up.

"**WHAT?**" Kagome screamed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru frowned, sniffing the air. Funny, he could have _sworn_ that half an hour ago he heard Amarante diabolically laughing, and that scant seconds ago Kagome had yelled 'What?'. He shrugged it off, he must be getting paranoid. After all, the second Amarante found out she would probably either 1) start gossiping or 2) paint pictures and make flyers. Kagome would probably just shout…. Wait… why hadn't he seen his irritating relative yet this morning?

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Saku asked, drawing the dog demon out of his thoughts.

"What?" Sesshoumaru gruffly asked.

"You have several appointments for this afternoon." Saku slowly stated.

"So?" Sesshoumaru questioned, the otter was dancing around something…

"Well, they've asked that Lady Kagome would accompany you." Saku blurted.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "My under lords cannot tell me what to do."

"They aren't your under lords." Saku grimly said.

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Please don't tell me you allowed the Eastern Lord inside my castle again…"

"No, they are foreign monarchs from lands across the seas. One is a distant relative of Kagome's guards. He wishes to see both them and the girl." Saku smoothly explained, having regained his confidence.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Will she be up to it?" He asked.

"More than likely." The otter shrugged. "They also wanted Lady Amarante to attend, seeing how she is well… you know. But she declined and gave me a… handwritten message to give to them if they inquired to her whereabouts." Saku delicately said.

"Let me see it." Sesshoumaru demanded.

_Dear whoever is nosey enough to require my presence,_

_My current location is of no matter to you. Demand that I see you and you **will** be disemboweled before I am found. _

_Have a pleasant Day._

_Oh yes, get your da-_

Sesshoumaru, knowing his cousin, folded the note and tossed it in the fire. "Tell them that she isn't feeling well." He decided.

"Yes milord." Saku smoothly said. He paused. "Shall I go find Kagome and tell her?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said, waving him off with a clawed hand.

The otter demon bowed before silently slinking into the shadows.

"This brat is far more trouble than she's worth." Sesshoumaru decided, standing and walked over to a window where he pulled back a curtain to stare out over his castle grounds.

* * *

"Namir, are you okay with this?" A man with a deep, throaty voice questioned.

"Certainly, Lord Agu." Responded a serene voice.

The demon cast an exasperated glance over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the window. "I already told you, it's just Agu." He said, watching a small, petite human girl solidly thrash Namir's bratty nephews. "You haven't seen them in years, and now they're half grown." He said, observing the red faced human scream and start shooting arrows. The cheetah twins ducked for cover.

"My sister made her decision to flee Africa. The past is the past. My nephews are now grown." Namair sedately said.

"Yeah, and fraternizing with humans." Agu said, twisting away from the window. "To think that Shakir's sons act as…._guards_ for a mere human." He spat.

"You will be able to test them Agu. We have our laws we must follow, if they are weak you may kill them and the human." She said.

Agu laughed. "And you speak so tranquilly about your own nephews death!" He padded across the room, his leopard tail dragging along the floor. "Well, let's just wait and see. We don't want to anger our potential ally, Lord Sesshoumaru. I imagine that the human is easily replaceable, _but_ Hiroshi and Haruko are supposed to be honor guards and twin generals." He let out a merciless laugh. "We shall have to wait and see what his move is."

* * *

Miroku stood in a 'meditating' position on the ground while Shippo plucked up pieces of grass. Sango was leaning over the rim of the well, tapping her fingers impatiently on the stone structure.

"She must be there, he's been gone for over half an hour." Sango said, tipping her head to the sky.

"Perhaps." The monk agreed.

"I hope Kagome brings back some chocolate!" Shippo delightedly said, patting his stomach for emphasis. Kirara meowed in agreement.

There was suddenly a brilliant burst of light from the well, and a troubled looking Inu Yasha leaped out from the depths.

"Guys, we've got a biiiiggg problem!" He yelled, landing in the floor and twisting around.

Miroku nodded, it had to be big if Inu Yasha hadn't hit him yet for pushing him in the well.

"What's wrong? You got Kagome so ticked off she won't be coming back for a while?" Sango sniffed.

"She's not in the future!" Inu Yasha blurted out.

"WHAT?" Sango and Miroku screamed.

* * *

A/N: Hahah… Well. I owe you all an explanation. **I am having a love affair**… with my own story! Hahah.. I started it like last November, and now I'm going through and editing it as a school project. I'm supposed to start searching for an agent this upcoming week… Sooo yeah. I will certainly be writing more in summer, but I'm sorry for not updating. My other story swallowed up gigantic amounts of time!

Well I hope you enjoyed this installment!


	8. of Fights and Fury

A/N: YAY! It's the EIGTH CHAPTER! Actually I'm slightly pouting because this story hasn't gotten nearly as many reviews as Heart Hacking did. ;; does it suck guys? Tell me what's wrong! I'll fix it! (sobs)

And so without any more crying I give you……..

* * *

_**My Pet**_

_Of Fights and Fury_

In the Western Lands of Japan approximately 500 years ago, stood a gigantic, proud castle made with alabaster stone and the most regal trees. It was set on beautiful grounds filled with lush forests, gorgeous gardens, wide open fields, and a cool, crisp river. In this castle, on the farthest western wing in the highest tower in the darkest room, a young snow leopard demon paced the room, padding back and forth. Her bronzen eyes were narrowed in concentration as her black, silk kimono swished around her while she paced. She flippantly ran a hand through her white hair, rubbing her thumb over a black spot in her mane. She dipped her hand into her pocket and unearthed a fan and opened and closed it with almost nervous clicks.

"It's starting." She confirmed. "I didn't think it would happen so quickly. That attack came as a surprise, and it took some time before the actual realization of what's going on hit me. It's only because of that dratted, pompous leopard that it actually occurred to me." The snow leopard stated. She paused to gaze out a window, her bronze eyes blinking. "I just hope my message will reach the lords in time." She whispered.

"Lady Amarante, where would you like me to place these paintings?" Asked a carefully polite and studious voice, which broke the feline out of her reverie.

Amarante gave a fiendish smirk as she whirled around and let out a deep laugher while surveying her newest work. Seriousness aside, the painting was quite beautiful. It was one of the five designs of Sesshoumaru and Kagome that Amarante had come up with. She had kidnapped the local artisans and bullied them into making as many prints as possible.

As Amarante surveyed the picture of Sesshoumaru and Kagome splayed over silken pillows, Amarante had to agree that she was horrible, that even though the possibly most dangerous adventure was about to begin it still was such fun to embarrass her cousin, and that a red background would make the painting even more scandalous.

"Please hand them out at the training grounds would you? Sesshoumaru banned me from that area many years ago." Amarante said while sashaying up, carelessly picking up a painting while the wide-eyed bird demon nodded.

"I shall personally deliver several paintings to my _dear_, _precious_ cousin this afternoon." Amarante said before allowing a throaty, diabolical laughter to bubble out of her mouth.

* * *

In that same castle, some distance away, in a forsaken garden, a young miko stopped struggling in the arms of her guards and frowned. "Amarante sure is having fun this afternoon." She noted as the evil laughter rippled through the grounds. 

Hiroshi took this moment to snatch her bow out of her hands and toss it away, effectively throwing it out of the castle grounds with his careless toss.

"Hey!" Kagome yelped, remembering her current predicament. "I am _not_ going!" She stated before kicking Hiroshi's stomach.

The poor, unfortunate cheetah demon bent over with a heave while his brother easily sailed in and grabbed Kagome from behind, pinning her against his chest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered that you come in for dinner with his honored guest, Lady Kagome. We must do as he says," He firmly said as he heaved the girl over his shoulder and followed the dubious looking fire demon maid who had come to summon Kagome to her room to prepare for the luncheon.

"Never!" Kagome announced.

Hiroshi let out a broken, mewling sound as he slowly followed his charge and his brother.

"He didn't even say who his guest was!" Kagome scoffed, finally giving in as she watched the green looking Hiroshi stumble after them.

"Probably because you wouldn't know the guest anyway, Lady Kagome." Haruko calmly said.

"Whatever. Hiroshi, you owe me a bow!" She called.

The cheetah looked up for a moment with a puzzled expression.

"You had better get me a new one before I come out for dinner." Kagome warned as Haruko strode up a staircase and down a hallway.

"Yes, Lady Kagome." Hiroshi nervously said while Haruko planted Kagome in front of her door. The younger twin ignored the disapproving look his older brother was giving him. _Haruko_ had never been on the receiving side of Kagome's attacks!

Kagome nodded in satisfaction as the younger demon trailed off, seeking a new bow. She sailed into her room and shed her clothes before pulling on a sakura pink kimono. She quickly tied her obi, brushed her hair and washed her face. She scowled at her reflection and crept toward her hidden stash of her old school clothes. She quickly donned them, cringing as she pictured the horrible look Sesshoumaru was sure to give her.

She allowed her hair to hang free and cautiously opened the door. The twins were talking some ways down the hallway, they usually did this to give her the illusion of privacy.

Kagome broke off in a run in the opposite direction, and was rather surprised that she didn't hear any shouts or following thuds after several moments. She craned her head around to see what was holding up the twins and ran with a splat into something rather solid. Kagome nearly crashed to the floor when she was suddenly hauled upright. She stumbled and let out a breath of relief when she was back on her feet.

She smiled and bounced up to look into the rather stony faced Western Lord.

"Oh, you." Kagome said, letting the smile slide off her lips before replacing it with a scowl. "Look here bucko. You can't summon me whenever you feel like it." She started, launching into what was sure to be a good five minute lecture.

Sesshoumaru reached out and covered her mouth with a single finger. His eyes were narrowed and he looked deep in concentration.

Inwardly Kagome rejoiced, he hadn't appeared to have noticed her clothes yet. "What's wrong?" Kagome whispered, his claw gently scraping her upper lip.

"Amarante." He said.

"What about her? I haven't seen her since she ran off with Rin." Kagome continued in her hushed voice.

"Exactly. That is never a good sign." He said his eyes shifting upwards while his ears twitched and he allowed his finger to slide off Kagome's face. His hand slowly slid down her arm before securing itself around her wrist. "Whatever you do, don't encourage her." He said. "I'm sure by now she's probably made a book, if she's found out about last night like I think she has." He grumbled.

"That reminds me!" Kagome scowled as her twin guards trailed up the hallway. "What's this I hear about being your 'cherished pet'?"

Sesshoumaru brushed it off. "Ignore it. Simply steer clear of Amarante. I will meet you in the dining hall in several minutes." He said, allowing his hand to enclose hers, gently and unconsciously squeezing it before he walked off, his silver hair streaming in a nonexistent breeze.

Kagome huffed at his back before striking off down the hallway. At least he hadn't told her to go change.

"Um, Lady Kagome?" Hiroshi meekly said, brandishing a bow.

"What?" Kagome asked, plucking the object from his hands. "Thanks by the way."

"No problem. Um. The dining hall is in the opposite direction." He uneasily said.

Kagome stopped rolled her eyes, spun around and stomped off. "I guess this will work." She decided. "This way I can pick up my quiver too."

* * *

"Are you properly prepared, Lord Agu?" Namir asked, her glittering golden eyes trained on the floor. 

The leopard demon stood before her in an elegant kimono, armor donned beneath the soft material. A giant spear was held in his clawed hand, and various hidden daggers were strapped to his body. "I am." He responded, turning to his eight servants, ten body guards, and five court members.

"Do you recall what our mission is?" Agu asked.

"To forge an alliance with Lord Sesshoumaru." Namir and the four other lords and ladies recited.

Agu scowled. "Yes, that is our masquerade, although it wouldn't hurt to accomplish that goal too. We are here to uphold the laws of our culture and to test and perhaps kill the traitorous cubs and their charge. Their parents fled Africa in the midst of a great war. As penance, if the twin sons of Neyra and Ebony cannot fend off my or Nakita's attacks and injure or kill us, we will kill them." Agu announced, glancing over at the proud leopard demon standing next to him in similar attire.

Namir bowed her head and murmured agreement with the other lords and ladies, knowing that the death of her nephews would surely be signed. Agu had never lost a fight, ever. Nakita was Agu's son, and would not lose easily. Actually, Namir couldn't recall him ever being injured in the past hundred years. They were the clan's fiercest and most powerful warriors.

Namir concluded and meditated on the death of her nephews without much remorse. She had always thought that the stupid prophecy of the Snow Leopard Clan had ruined her sister. After hearing it she had gotten rather uppity. It would be good to see the line die.

* * *

Kagome happily fed herself and aimed a sly glance at Hiroshi who was rubbing his abused tail. The idiotic twins had tried tying her down in order to feed her again. Foolish mortals. 

Kagome took a sip of her water and surveyed all the finery on the table while she faintly wondered where Sesshoumaru and his supposed lunch appointment had run off to.

Kagme itched the back of her neck and shuddered. There was something tickling her mind. Something strange. She glanced over at the twins who were looking tense as they exchanged glances.

Moments later the doors open to reveal to tall, lean, male demons. Both had golden hair with deep tans and glittering yellow green eyes. They had gold and black spotted tails and dark looks pasted on their handsome faces.

"Leopards." Kagome conversationally said, breaking the tense moment as cat faced cat.

"Hiroshi, Haruko. You know why we are here?" The taller, older looking one asked.

The twins slowly nodded. "Please remain seated at all times, Lady Kagome." Hiroshi calmly said, gently pushing her back down into her seat.

"Please make no movements either, no matter what happens. Lord Sesshoumaru surely will not allow any harm to come to you." Haruko added as he unsheathed his swords, his twin doing the same.

The leopard demons let out loud snarls and they flew towards them, leaping over the table to attack Haruko and Hiroshi who parried their blows.

Kagome let out a scream and cringed as the younger leopard demon jumped at her. Hiroshi slickly slid between the two and knocked the leopard backwards.

Kagome took a giant breath and worked on calming her nerves while she schooled her features and watched her guards parry the blows of the snarling leopards. Her heart in her throat, Kagome shakily raised a hand to run her fingers over her silken collar. Her miko powers were hammering inside her body, rushing through her at the adrenaline pumping feeling of demon youkai (a/n: is that spelled right?) pouring through the room.

Her battle trained eyes observed the fight, cringing only whenever the leopards would try to launch an attack at her. The twins were easily defending, taking every blow that was aimed at them. But for some odd reason the leopards seemed to have an upper hand. It was as though Haruko and Hiroshi had a weak spot, but they didn't! Didn't they? If they did, what could it possibly be?

Kagome was broken out of her trance when the older leopard suddenly appeared at her side and whisked out a hidden dagger before plunging it in Kagome's direction. A scream erupted in Kagome's throat, and Kagome clenched her eyes shut, prepared for the blow. It never came. Instead there was a grunt and Kagome opened her eyes to see Haruko pull the bloodied dagger out of his arm.

Horror suddenly attacked Kagome's mind. She was their weak spot. They weren't fighting back because of _her_.

"Stupid cubs. Why don't you _attack_?" The younger demon shouted, leaping at her back. Hiroshi flashed in between them, cringing as the leopard's spear grazed his side.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why hasn't he come yet?" Haruko growled, ignoring the accusation.

"Who, knows." Hiroshi panted, clutching his side. The younger leopard leapt at Kagome with a loud cry and swiped out with his spear. Kagome leaned backwards so the spear tip just grazed her cheek, opening a shallow cut that slowly dribbled a small amount of blood. Hiroshi roared before darting forward, intercepting a second blow and sending the leopard flying.

The leopard crashed into the wall where Haruko mercilessly slammed him into the floor with a martial artist kick, making a large crater in the marble floor.

Kagome's mouth formed a large 'O' as she stared at the giant hole in the ground. Apparently when angered, the twins' level tripled, so to speak.

Their golden eyes were now plainly shooting sparks and their powers, taking the shape of golden waves of sand like material, was shooting out of their skin and wrapping around their swords.

They reversed the direction of their blades and switched swords, the black markings on their eyes standing out more and more. Haruko bent over the leopard crater and leaned down, his sword outstretched. There was a sickening thud, and when the cheetah straightened his sword was covered in crimson blood.

The older leopard was now shaking in anger, and he let out a low growl before releasing a terrifying roar. Instantly a side door burst open and uniformed body guards, all African demons, filed into the room.

Elegant, but powerful looking lords and ladies trailed into the room after them, their eyes glinting in the sunlight.

The twins tightened the grip on their double swords and released their youkai, allowing it to pummel the room like a sandstorm. Several seconds later it passed and the twins had strategically placed themselves in front of Kagome, who had fallen out of her chair, blocking her from any harm.

The older leopard started the onslaught, leaping at the twins in a furious frenzy. The twins blocked his blows and pushed him aside, quickly attacking the ten body guards that replaced him. Although they did their best, releasing waves of youkai while carefully holding their position, they were injured. A giant elephant demon nearly crushed Hiroshi's wrist, a gazelle stabbed Haruko in the shoulder, and each cheetah was slashed and cut numerous times until their uniforms streamed with blood.

The twins remained silent during all the pain, ignoring Kagome who watched with a horrified expression while she clutched her heart, almost in physical pain from her miko powers that pounded inside of her, demanding to be released. Why hadn't help arrived yet?

"Hiroshi, Haruko!" She screamed as the older leopard knocked their battered forms aside with his spear. She let out a piercing shout as he kicked her, sending her sprawling against a wall. She fell to the floor in a heap and held her head, and the bump that was swiftly forming on it.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you first." The leopard purred, standing in front of her bodyguards' stiff forms. Kagome carefully pushed herself off the ground, her blue eyes darting around the room to land on her bow and quiver resting near her spot at the table. She leaped to her feet but was roughly shoved back down by a laughing hyena demon.

"I don't think so!" It giggled as the leopard slowly approached her.

"And the first law of our culture will be appeased with her death, follow shortly by that of the cubs." The leopard announced, raising his hand over the cringing, now blatantly screaming Kagome.

Kagome wondered why Amarante, why her panda guard, why _Sesshoumaru,_ why no one had come to help yet! Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes as the leopard raised his spear.

Kagome clenched her eyes shut and muffled a scream, tensing for the blow. There was the whistling of air, and the sickening crunch of metal crushing bone.

Kagome cautiously opened her eyes to see the stiff forms of her guardians crunched before her. To stop the spear they had both taken the blow, and they now lay flat on the ground, blood pouring out of their wounds while the light slowly faded from their eyes.

"**_NO!_** Haruko, Hiroshi!" Kagome cried, scuttling forward to pull the heads of her bodyguards to her side, cradling their heads.

"S-sorry w-we couldn't p-p-protect you, Lady Kagome." Haruko gasped.

"W-we are g-glad to have k-k-known you." Hiroshi released between struggling breathes. Their eyes simultaneously glazed over as their heaving chests paused.

"The dark traitor's cubs are dead. Now all that is left is to kill off their ward." The leopard announced.

Kagome clutched the prone bodies of her guardians, allowing tears to glide down her cheeks as she rocked herself, her hands digging into the collars of their kimonos. If only it hadn't been for the dratted collar, perhaps her guards would be alive now. No…

"With this we will close the page on the Chatel line, and the famous prophesy that they were supposedly meant to conquer." The leopard announced.

Kagome shook in anger, in coldness, and in sadness. She continued rocking and crying, her tears splashing on her guard's heads. Perhaps, if she hadn't been here… they would have lived. If she hadn't been captured, and if she hadn't befriended them, demanded their company, and had done all sorts of ridiculous things, maybe they would still be alive.

"It was just as my father thought." The leopard continued to ramble as his entourage nodded encouragingly. "The White Maiden will never exist. Nor will the Raising Power, or the Timeless Enchantress."

Kagome looked up, glowering. It wasn't all her fault. It was the leopard's fault. _He_ had killed them.

"And so, I shall end it all." The leopard announced, taking a step towards Kagome.

"_You_ killed Haruko and Hiroshi." Kagome growled. The leopard ignored her and continued towards her. "_You_ are responsible for their deaths." She muttered, clutching her guards closer. "_You, beast!_ You killed my** friends**" She screamed, finally raising her gaze to the advancing leopard to look at him with fiery blue eyes that danced with wild miko power.

There was a crackling noise and the charm on Kagome's collar began to glow and levitate before shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. With a roar her miko powers leaped through her skin, pouring out of her body in with fierce purity.

The purification powers knocked the leopard off his feet and crushed him as well as his minions to the floor, their bones crunching as the purification tendrils hungrily licked at their clothes, painfully dancing across their bodies. Kagome was now silent but was still glaring at the intruders with such a fierce, infuriated gaze that the demons trembled in their spots.

Their very clothes began to disintegrate as the powers rubbed up against them like static electricity, bringing pain but causing no permanent harm. She was playing with them.

Instantly two giant doors on the opposite side of the room were flung off their hinges and sailed through the dinning hall. A frigid burst of cold air came out of one door, freezing half of the room over with a thick coat of ice while snow whirled through the air. The other half of the room was filled with dancing bolts of blue electricity that melted whatever they touched and fell painfully close to the attackers.

The leopard let out a howl of pain as acid and purification scratched at his back. His scream harkened the entrance of two tense forms. The first smaller, and more delicate. Feminine in form but with ice literately flowing out from underneath her feet. The other was tall, deadly, and far more elegant. He was holding in his powers, which even though controlled were easily a match for the frosty magic that radiated from the opposite form.

They drew together around the silent, eerie Kagome, who was still letting off large waves of purification powers.

"Who _dares_ to cause bloodshed in _my_ castle?" The male form, Sesshoumaru, growled.

The female feline tipped her head. "As well as disturb the prophetess from her work and cause fright to her close friends?"

The three swirling powers in the room crackled and switched positions. Amarante's formed a thick, brilliant beam that shot up out of the roof and into the heavens, breaking open the roof. Kagome's purification waves ebbed in and swept across the floor, bathing the room in pink light. Sesshoumaru's blue bolts of power shot around, giving the room a hazy look before combining and flowing with the purification powers.

The intruders screamed. Never before had they felt such burning, icy _pain_ before. When the large leopard demon screamed and passed out Kagome slowly reigned in her powers. Sesshoumaru politely followed her example, and glanced over at Amarante whose eyes had glazed over with a frosty blue white. Her powers still burst out of the room in a pillar of light, and she completely ignored both of them.

Sesshoumaru took a single step toward the leopard who was slowly recovering consciousness. His followers had dragged their bodies to him, and they let out frightened gasps as the dog demon drew near.

"The twins, Haruko and Hiroshi Chatel are my generals who are currently under probation. They fought a fair battle, and it was only because they did not wish for my pet to see great bloodshed that they did not murder you all. Next time, I'll warn you, they will not be on such a short leash. Nor will my pet have the tolerance that she displayed today. Are you listening? Really listening? I am not a patient man. I'm giving you an hour to remove yourselves from my castle. If you wish to hold talks of an alliance again, however unlikely it will be that I am willing to lower myself to ally myself with you, they will be held in a place where you will not be as welcomed, nor as free." Sesshoumaru turned his back and stalked back toward Kagome and the still dazed Amarante.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his cousin, a faint trace of worry entering his eyes as he watched the feline remain motionless as her power continued to pour out, her eyes still rolled back.

"Sesshoumaru, Haruko and Hiroshi…they're….they're dead." Kagome choked out, running a hand over each of the cheetah's heads.

"You're joking, correct? Either that or you're blind and stupid." Sesshoumaru scoffed snapping his fingers. Saku hastily appeared out of the shadows. "Attend to the twins, and then see that our _guests_ are properly disposed of." Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Yes milord." Saku said with a deep bow. He motioned to the open door and four guards slowly trailed in, followed by several hesitant female demons dressed in white kimonos. The guards carefully lifted the twins while the nurses bustled around, using their youkai to try and suppress the bleeding.

Kagome's heart soared when she saw Hiroshi's chest faintly move. She burst out in a loud wail, tears of joy pouring out of her eyes. She grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be Sesshoumaru, and sobbed into the collar of his kimono. Sesshoumaru tolerated the act, resting his arm on Kagome's lower back while he continued to observe Amarante with the slightest hint of growing alarm.

Amarante never stayed in a trance longer than a few moments, no matter how angry she was.

The twins were carried barely halfway across the room when Amarante suddenly moved.

"_Harken_!" She yelled, her voice deep, eerie, and dripping with mystery instead of her normal cheeky tone. "_Harken_!" She repeated, stomping her foot. The castle trembled underneath her. "_The Miko has shed her first tears, soon the White Maiden will appear with the help of the Mirrors. With this transformation, the Rising Power shall be fully awakened, infuriated by the Shadows of the Nights. The Rider, the Lilac Tree, and the Spirit Guide will be revealed by the four winds. The Timeless Enchantress has arrived, her part both known and acknowledged. The future and destiny only she can tell. Harken, and hear my words._" Amarante continued in her errie voice. At last her beam of power faded, and Amarante released a deafening roar before disappearing in a whirl of snowflakes."

The invaders clutched their throats and shuddered. They had bitten off far more than they had bargained for. They looked stupid and unseeing as a team of guards came in and escorted the leopard, the _four_ nobles, the ten body guards, and the numerous servants out. A check by the white clothed demons assured Kagome that Haruko and Hiroshi hadn't killed the younger leopard, and he too was carried out of the room.

"Are you injured?" Sesshoumaru quietly asked Kagome, visually looking for wounds while she continued to cry.

Kagome miserably shook her head.

"Did they do anything to you?" Sesshoumaru questioned, slightly confused why the girl was crying if she was not in physical pain.

"No." Kagome quietly mewed. "But, but Haruko and Hiroshi nearly died because of me!" She said, opening the floodgate of sobs again.

Sesshoumaru let out a disgruntled sigh before switching his grip. "I assure you if the buffoons had wanted to win, they would have. They could have easily thrown off the probation metals and taken up their full strength."

"Probation metals?" Kagome managed to stutter out between hiccups.

"Probation metals. Similar to your charm on your collar. They are small, moon shaped disks of metal that are sewn into the armor of a watched demon. They suppress a fair amount of power and are used for training techniques, as well as punishment." Sesshoumaru recited.

"So, it wasn't because of me?" Kagome quietly asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

Slowly her sniffles died out and Kagome sneezed, comfortably supported by Sesshoumaru. "So…why are the twins on 'probation'?" Kagome questioned.

"Now that you're done using me as a living handkerchief, would you please support your own weight?" Sesshoumaru caustically asked, perfectly changing the subject.

Kagome pinched him and danced away, pausing to rub her swollen eyes. "What happened there?" She asked, pointing to the icy spot where Amarante had been standing mere moments ago, content with allowing him to switch topics.

"She was on a sugar high. It happens when she eats too much cake." Sesshoumaru brushed it off, walking toward the door.

"WHAT?" Kagome yelped, scurrying after him. "Those demons looked like they were about to wet themselves! You can't say that they would possibly be that frightened by a hyper Amarante! That reminds me, why didn't you come earlier? The twins were nearly killed! Not to mention I have the biggest headache in the universe. That _stupid_ charm!" Kagome cursed, rubbing her head.

Sesshoumaru paused and Kagome ran into his back. "That is right. I'll have to get that replaced. Can't have it setting the palace on fire with its wild powers." Sesshoumaru mused to himself.

"Did you just call me an it?" Kagome peevishly demanded.

Sesshoumaru set out down the hallway once again. "Saku, see to the pet." He instructed.

Saku emerged from the shadows, his clever obsidian eyes shining in the light. "Yes milord, come this way please Lady Kagome." He gently said.

"But I want to bother Sesshoumaru!" Kagome complained.

"Don't you wish to see Haruko and Hiroshi? They are in critical condition after all. Perhaps a visit from a friendly face would help them. Mind you, they haven't woken up quite yet. Yachiru is afraid they may die yet." Saku rambled. Seeing Kagome's white face he quickly added. "But fear not, that is why Sesshoumaru has his sword of life!" He said, herding the discontent girl away.

"Shall I go find something to cheer them up?" Kagome asked as they disappeared down the hallway.

"Perhaps that would be a good idea." Saku affirmed.

Sesshoumaru sighed. What he had to look into now he couldn't afford the prying miko poking her nose into. Sesshoumaru swept into the giant library and sailed down multiple isles of scrolls, searching for the wanted few. He wanted to growl, Amarante would be better at this since she had the entire layout memorized. But it didn't matter, she was probably comatose in her room right now. Prophesizing was extremely hard on the body. It was probably just as well. Sesshoumaru had seen one of his sentries carrying some sort of coveted painting that had been a gift from Amarante. He wasn't able to get a close look at it, but from the bright red background something seemed to tell Sesshoumaru he wouldn't be pleased when he finally did see it.

Sesshoumaru found two of the several dozen scrolls that might be of some use to him. He snatched them up and carried them to his study, which was connected to the library. He carelessly opened the door and tossed them on a table, about to turn around to go back and search for more material. He froze and looked around his room with unbelieving golden eyes. "**AMARANTE**!" He shouted, his fury shaking the castle as he stared with disbelief at his roguish cousin's newest brain child.

His entire study was wallpapered with paintings of himself and Kagome in various poses, but all seated on silken pillows with the scandalous red background. Most of the paintings involved Sesshoumaru holding Kagome, although a rather embarrassing one pictured Kagome rubbing his tail. It was just as well that Amarante was unconscious. If she hadn't been he surely would have killed her.

* * *

Kouga (a/n: did I get that right?) sniffed the wind. Dogboy was just over the next mountain, around a hill, across a river, through a forest, and stuck in a pit. What was he doing in the neighborhood? Kouga cautiously sniffed again, searching for Kagome's scent. His nose furiously twitched but he could smell no pleasing scent of vanilla and rain. Kouga sneezed, frowning. Heck, Dogboy was just a light five minute jog away. He might as well go check on her and make sure the mutt hadn't bitten her or anything equally as stupid. 

As Kouga ran his youkai in him twitched. Kouga ignored it, making a small mistake. Perhaps if he had listened to it and stopped he would have felt the blooming power in the North, South, and East. Maybe he would have seen the gigantic silver pillar that shot into the heavens out of the West. Perhaps he would have looked up and seen the white eyes of a female snow leopard etched into the sky across the land of Japan.

But instead he trotted on and was knocked flat off his feet by a gigantic wave of purification powers. The biggest he had seen, ever. What was worse, it felt _exactly_ like Kagome's

"What the!" Kouga shouted, releasing many inappropriate words that would move up the rating of this fanfic. He rubbed his smarting rear and hopped back onto his feet, trying to brush off the leftover feeling of the purification powers like one brushes at invisible spider webs.

"Dogboy!" Kouga growled. "You had better have some sort of explanation for this!" He vowed before taking off.

* * *

(A/N: Oh wait! I have one last small scene!)

* * *

In the Western Lands of Japan approximately 500 years ago, stood a gigantic, proud castle made with alabaster stone and the most regal trees. The roof now needed to be repaired, the dining room scrubbed and aired out, and a study redecorated. But in that castle in the farthest north tower (for she had already destroyed her western tower) in the highest room, in the largest bed, lay a female snow leopard who hiccupped in her sleep. 

She smiled deviously as she dozed, almost aware of the highly infuriated shouts of her very distant cousin. In floors below her an otter demon wondered what on earth chocolate and an apparently infamous 'Brittany Spears' was, a young miko dug through her bag looking for presents for two battered cats, and little girl happily watered a daisy in the ear of a toadman.

Even deeper below her the injured band of African demons exited the Castle. Unknown to the sleeping snow leopard, the perplexed otter, the fuming dog demon, the meddling miko, and the carefree child, a single female cheetah remained behind, hidden within the depths of the castle.

None of the characters could predict what was going to happen, although Amarante may have had a fair guess. But all they knew was that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be any happier when he saw his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: THERE! One of the longest chapters yet! OH YEAH! Okay guys! Thanks for reading another installment of My Pet! This chapter wasn't very funny, but that's cuz we're getting to some plot stuff. The next chapter is mostly fun as well as some interesting little tidbits of info. 

BUT I wanted you guys to know something! Bella and Yuma of A Jar of Pens (For the address please contact me, or **_See my bio,_** Fanfiction won't let me put it up here) nominated me for Best Comedy. (My entry would be My Pet.) **_PLEASE VOTE FOR ME! IF YOU LOVE ME You'll DO IT!_**

That's about it! Thanks for all the reviews. To be honest it helped a lot when you guys told me you loved Amarante. I decided to give her a bigger part in it because of this! (Although she won't be making many appearances in the next chapter since she mostly sleeps.) ) Please tell me what you guys love, and would could use some improvement! (Also telling me who your favorite characters are will help me decide who gets more screen time.) **Were the fighting scenes okay?**

**_Please review! I love reviews! If you review I'll love you!_**


	9. of Naps and Necessities

A/N: Hey guys, two things. 1) **_SORRY_**, there is one error that some of you helped me out on, I said Youkai when it should be Youki! MY BAD! 2) Voting for a Jar of Pens has not yet opened, but I'll be sure to tell you when it is! Apparently my link on my profile is naught working, so I'll work on that. ;; also I'm glad I'm alive. I got several threats on my life if I killed off the twins. Don't worry, they have a BIG part to play towards the end, they NEED to be alive. And with that….

Ba-ba-badum!

This chapter is brought to you by Pegasus Productions and by reviewers like **You**!

_**My Pet**_

_Of Naps and Necessities_

Brittney Spears. Need I say more? Hated by many (a/n: INCLUDING ME!) hailed as one of the worst singers of the decade, pregnant supposedly, again. What on earth is she doing still singing? More importantly, what was one of her horrible songs doing being played 500 years before she even lived in the beautiful, if not celestial, castle of the Western Lord, Sesshoumaru.

Saku pondered this while wondering what 'fat sag wrinkles' were. (Kagome had told him about them about the same time she informed him that the horrid singer was pregnant.) He blissfully meditated, thankful Kagome had thought to bring wax ear plugs for herself and him.

Together the two sat in chairs by the Twins' bedsides, now the only occupants in the hospital wing because the scratchy music had chased out all other Youkai out, patient and healer alike. The twins were still unconscious, although they showed signs of waking up in the way that their ears painfully twitched while they were subjected to the 'music'. It had been a part of Kagome's master plan to keep them from 'a coma', whatever that was.

"Are you sure this won't make them worse?" Saku asked Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru's cherished pet. (Saku had to snicker at this one, he had come up with the 'cherished' part. It no doubt was the inspiration Amarante had used when creating her paintings. Saku did love to see Sesshoumaru in a good lapse of anguish every once in while. Sadly only Kagome and Amarante could achieve this.)

"As soon as they wake up I'll give them a piece of heaven, and they'll forget all about the torture they had to go through in order to get it," Kagome yelled over the blaring stereo.

The pair fell silent again, Saku wondering how the miko could possibly obtain a piece of heaven. Kagome, meanwhile, sat reading some strange sort of book, occasionally glancing up and giving him a smile before turning a page.

They sat there for another hour before a visitor entered the hospital. It was General Windsor, who, Saku noted, looked perhaps a little pale under his golden bronze tan.

"Lady Kagome, please shut that infernal racket _off_!" General Windsor bid.

"Or?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow before flipping a page.

"Or Lord Sesshoumaru has given me orders to silence it, without your permission." General Windsor nervously said.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome asked, glancing up at him with innocent blue eyes. "You and what army?" She asked, peeping behind him.

General Windsor cringed, Saku could see his mind whirling under his white hair. The horse demon turned to Saku, but Saku merely pointed to his earplugs and shook his head. The general ground his teeth, closing his eyes as though accepting a fate worse than death.

"If you cease the noise I will accompany you for the day, going wherever you choose to." General Windsor spat out.

"Really?" Kagome asked, abandoning her book.

General Windsor grimly nodded, taking a hit for the castle.

Saku shook his head, if only the poor horse knew what Kagome would do to him now.

Kagome jumped up and shut off the stereo. She quickly zipped up her yellow backpack and paused, stepping in between the cats' cots.

"Haruko, Hiroshi, wake up," She softly said. Slowly they heeded her call, their faces grimacing with pain. "Good morning my sunshines." Kagome greeted. "I just wanted to give you two a treat before I left. Be good for the healers, don't bite them, don't get up or leave until you are _completely _better. Did you hear that Haruko? I mean 100 better!" She lectured, amazing the steward and general with how well she knew the brothers.

She reached into her pockets and unwrapped something covered in brightly colored paper. A sweet sent sprinkled the air as Kagome hand fed each of the cheetahs some brown sort of food.

"It's chocolate. Hershey's to be exact. Get better you two!" she said, giving them a very light hug each.

The twins purred before drifting back to unconsciousness, each of them falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

"Okay, let's go," Kagome said, brushing off her hands.

"Go where?" General Windsor questioned, he still had one more mission he had to fulfill before the evening was finished.

A malicious light entered Kagome's eyes. "You'll see. You're coming too Saku, right?" She asked.

Saku laughed. "Of course Lady Kagome. Lead on!"

* * *

In her room in her tower Amarante, the snow leopard, snorted. Perhaps she had an idea where Kagome would drag off the helpless horse and the playful otter, perhaps she didn't. Either way she wouldn't be waking up for a while. But that didn't stop her from still creating mayhem in her sleep. Nooooo, that was why she had written instructions on her door (Silly Sesshoumaru would _never_ venture up to her room) for all of her trusted servants to see.

They would act out her will, and stir up quite the scene during the coming evening….

* * *

"This is wrong. Just plain wrong!" General Windsor insisted. "We shouldn't be bathing, not to mention I do not appreciate bathing with a pet!"

"I can hear you!" Kagome called, stepping out of the hot springs house in her swimming suit. A beaming Saku and glum Windsor were already plutching around in a gigantic hot water spring. "You're just upset because you're in the _girls_ section!" Kagome laughed, hopping into the outside water spring. (She had spotted it in her previous hot spring visits, and it only just occurred to her that the outside springs were separated by _gender_. Yes indeed this was the perfect way to embarrass the general, although Saku seemed more amused then upset.)

Windsor let out an upset grunt.

Kagome opened her shampoo bottle, Herbal Essence, the _strongest_ scent, and craftily waded through the water, toward the lightly clothed horse demon. "Turn around General Windsor, please."

The General put up mild resistance. "My lady, this out steps my boundaries, surely Lord Sesshoumaru would be furious if his cherished pet (Here Saku let out a snort)…washed…. His general." Windsor coolly said, pushing himself up against the edge of the hot spring, his blue eyes growing wider as the young slip of a teenage girl approached him.

"You promised!" Kagome sweetly said.

General Windsor swallowed and glanced over at Saku, pleading for help. The otter demon shook his head, his black obsidian eyes glowing with laughter as if to say 'you got yourself into this mess'.

General Windsor clenched his eyes shut and submitted to the suddsing of his hair, concluding that it was the worst wound he had ever received.

Saku snickered in his corner, the horse now smelled like a walking garden as Kagome thoroughly washed his hair.

"Oh yeah Saku, don't think you're getting out of this!" Kagome said with a throaty laugh.

Saku blanched in spite of himself and Windsor allowed himself a triumphant smile.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk in his study, doing his best to ignore the scandalous pictures plastered around the room. Before him sat ten old, dusty scrolls. A frown marred his face, he hadn't found much.

He had been told as a pup about the Rising Power, the White Maiden, and the well known prophecy. The Mirrors were a new piece of information, and they weren't mentioned at all except there were references to symmetry, identical constellations, and one scroll even blatantly spoke of a pair of twins.

If Sesshoumaru had connected everything properly, the prophesy Amarante had just uttered linked two ancient legends together. One of a White Maiden, a human girl, who was to be the heart of the Rising Powers, whatever that meant. The 'Mirrors' were to be the White Maiden's guard, although one of the scrolls muddled around in something Sesshoumaru couldn't quite grasp, something about their powers. However, the Timeless Enchantress was a new development. The only other person mentioned in the legend of the White Maiden was the Timeless _Prophetess_. **But**, a person called the Timefold Enchantress appeared in the other legend that Amarante had linked, a legend which was known through out all of Japan and was whispered with hope. It was a legend of goodness and peace, speaking of the day that humans and youkai would get along.

Sesshoumaru shook himself from his musings and gathered up the scrolls intent on taking them up to his room for further studying before the sun set. As he walked through his castle at a breakneck, almost invisible, pace, Sesshoumaru noticed that Windsor had gotten the miko to cease the racket. He hoped that he would be able to carry out the second part of the mission, Sesshoumaru had no wish to do it himself since it would be rather difficult without receiving the full blown wrath of the dramatic miko.

Sesshoumaru stopped outside his bedroom chamber and opened the door, speeding across the room to drop the ancient scrolls on a table. He paused, and then froze before turning around and blinking.

On his wall was a giant tapestry portraying a sleeping Kagome on some sort of bed, Sesshoumaru bent over her, dressed in his war kimono and armor, about to kiss her. The floor was dotted with little bunnies, several that looked suspiciously like Kagome's friends, Inu Yasha, the female youkai slayer, the monk, the fire cat, and that Fox. A large, cackling snow leopard was sitting in a tree above Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and two bronze eyed kittens were sitting next to a mischievous otter. In the background Sesshoumaru could spot a palomino colored horse, fully tacked as though Sesshoumaru had ridden him. Windsor….

Something made Sesshoumaru raise his gaze to the ceiling, and as soon as he did he wished he hadn't. Painted across the _entire_ ceiling was one of the horrible paintings Amarante had wallpapered his study with. It was the _worst_ one out of them… the one in which Kagome was petting his tail.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breathe. "**_AMARANTE!_**"

* * *

A ways away Amarante snickered in her sleep. Ohhh yes. Her poor cousin had no clue that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

Saku and Windsor watched Kagome skip ahead, racing through the meadows. "We should jump her!" Windsor growled, his cool aura spoiled for once.

"Agreed." Saku happily replied back, struggling to remain calm. He smelled like a girl.

Kagome started picking several pink colored flowers.

"We have to be careful though, she'll kill us if we don't do this right." Windsor said, holding out his clenched hand to let a small object fall into Saku's hand.

Saku raised an eyebrow. "Lord Sesshoumaru gave you this?"

"He told me to carry it out, or else the castle might crumble before our very eyes." Windsor said.

Saku heaved a sigh. "Very well, this is suicide, or at the very least extremely difficult."

"That does not matter; when a mission needs to be carried out I will see it through with my dying breath." Windsor stubbornly said.

"Very well then, I'll do my best to distract her. You can do the cloak and dagger stuff." Saku said before striding off after Lady Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, are you aware that a wave of your purification powers swept through all of the Western Lands, possibly Japan, correct?" Saku called to the prancing young girl.

Kagome stopped, her pile of flowers growing. "Are you serious?" She asked, turning to look at the otter with startled blue eyes.

"It wasn't harmful or anything, it just made most youkai uncomfortable!" Saku hastily said.

"Wow, I didn't think I was using that much power. I guess it was because that stupid charm had been holding me back for so long!" Kagome said, tapping her chin with her finger.

"Speaking of that charm," Windsor said, darting forward. Within the blink of an eye Windsor was inches away from Kagome. He reached out for her neck, there was a little click, and than he leaped away, doing his best to stand next to Saku and not look apprehensive.

Kagome felt for her black chocker and frowned, a little crescent moon charm was now attached to it again. Kagome could feel the power beneath her sinking deeper into her soul. "Well done General Windsor." Kagome said with an admiring smile. "That was well played."

"Thank you, Lady Kagome." Windsor said with a bow.

"But it won't go unpunished." Kagome said in the same sweet tone. Windsor paled and Saku held in a chuckle.

* * *

"Don't you feel so pretty now General Windsor?" Kagome asked, weaving another flower into the horse demon's mane.

The General snorted and swatted at her with his tail, impatiently tossing his golden head.

"Do you have a fly you would like me to swish?" Saku innocently asked the general, who was in his true demon form, lying before Kagome who was standing on her tip toes to reach his mane.

She had braided and plaited roughly thirty flowers into his mane, and she was only halfway done, not to mention his tail would still have to be done.

The horse demon patiently bore it, only occasionally glaring at Saku who had gone as far as to dare say that Windsor probably liked it.

"You're so beautiful!" Kagome said, snuggling into the silky mane of the general. The general snuffed her hair, shooting a warning glance at Saku.

"I always wanted a pony!" Kagome said into his soft fur.

"Congratulations, you are now the proud new owner of a pony demon." Saku slyly said.

Windsor snorted and would have lunged at Saku if Kagome hadn't leaped in front of him, her fists on her hips.

"Saku, you be nice too or I'll have you transform and I'll smuggle you into the hot springs with me again!"

Saku gave a smooth smile and an apologetic bow. "I apologize Lady Kagome." He said as Windsor sneered over Kagome's shoulder. "I should remember that the pony has delicate feelings."

At this Windsor did lunge, and Kagome couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out from the depths of her stomach.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you lost her Dogboy!" Kouga shouted.

Inu Yasha sniffed the air. "Shut up would you wolfbreath? I keep picking up her scent in the Western Lands!"

"That can't be right, we were only on the edge of its borders when we encountered the dragon." Sango said, tightly hugging Shippo to her.

Kouga now paused too and started sniffing. The two canines stood side by side for a moment, sniffing.

They both stiffened and paused, sniffed some more then turned to each other.

"NO!" They both thundered before turning back to sniff again.

"**DOGBOY**!" Kouga shouted.

"**KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN SESSHOUMARU'S CASTLE**?" Inu Yasha shouted.

Sango's jaw dropped and Miroku smirked.

"Perhaps she is offering him special assistance?" He ventured while the wolf and half dog demon quarreled.

Sango rammed her bone boomerang against the monk's head. He fell over, knocked out, and the demon slayer sighed and started off in the direction of Sesshoumaru's castle, her cat following her. Inu Yasha and Kouga would catch up. Unfortunately Miroku the parasite would too. Sango frowned, Inu Yasha was correct…why was Kagome with Sesshoumaru?

* * *

Namir trembled in the shadows, she hadn't been discovered yet. Lord Agu, before the fight, had instructed her to stay out of sigh incase he failed. The Chatel line _had_ to be destroyed, that is what the shaman of their tribe had told them. In order to accomplish that mission Namir stayed behind while her kinsmen went ahead. Namir had a feeling that she would never see her sweet African home again, but she was glad that she would be able to help Lord Agu and kill the twins and their ward.

* * *

Sesshoumaru waded through the flowery meadow, intent on finding Kagome, just as the sun set beyond the horizon. Following his nose he came upon Kagome, leaning up against a gigantic tree, a crown of flowers in her hand, and Saku, his nose in a book.

"Ah, greetings Lord Sesshoumaru!" Saku said, rising to give a bow, speaking in a hushed tone since the miko was fast asleep.

"General Windsor succeeded?" Sesshoumaru asked, bending forward the touch the crescent moon charm with a nail.

"That he did sir!" Saku said, more playfulness in his voice than usual.

"Where did he go?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I believe he went to his rooms to remove some, hair decorations, Milord." Saku vaguely said.

Sesshoumaru grunted before reaching down and picking Kagome up, slinging her over his shoulder. Saku brushed himself off and collected his book.

"Will that be all for now Milord?" Saku questioned.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said starting for the castle. Saku gave another bow before melting into the shadows.

Sesshoumaru sped up into his run, reaching Kagome's room moments later. He opened the door and set the girl in her bed. He paused, watching her sleep as the moon rose into the sky while shy stars started twinkling in the darkness.

He reached into his pocket and uncrumpled the note he had received.

_Dear Lord Sesshoumaru_

_Research has recently shown that it is an extreme necessity for humans, particularly females, to be involved in relationships. Close ones. Lots of them. Especially ones with boys. It is advised that you interact more with your Pet in order to keep her healthy and happy. Not to mention it will keep her from utterly destroying your castle._

_Your most sincere servant_

_Scholar Iknow I. Talls_

Sniffing the note Sesshoumaru could trace just the faintest whiff of snow, vanilla, and mint. Amarante. He was sure it was some big bluff just to make him spend more time with her, but perhaps it did show a minute shard of truth. After all, Sesshoumaru had seen how upset Kagome was over her guards, perhaps making her useful and sending her out to do minor chores would keep her mind off of it for a while.

At least that's what Sesshoumaru told himself. Perhaps deep down inside it was really because he secretly wondered that if _he_ was injured, Kagome wouldn't be nearly as upset. Jealousy always killed the dog youkai!

At least that was what the gecko youkai perched in the upper ceiling of Kagome's room thought. Amarante was a genius, she had said the dog demon would be waaaayyy to distracted to sense his presence, not to mention that Amarante had given him some sort of aura talisman. The gecko continued to draw on the pad of paper suspended before him with his mouth, he wasn't considered Sesshoumaru's best spy for nothing.

The gecko shuddered, hoping Amarante wouldn't live up to her threat. Perhaps this drawing for the new set of paintings she was ordering for the dining room would be enough. If not the gecko would have to follow Sesshoumaru and Kagome around the following day, hopefully he wouldn't run into the two Haiku writers Amarante had blackmailed into making poems of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. They sounded sorta freaky.

As the gecko drew away, and as Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, and as Kagome slept, Amarante snored away in her room, the cheetah twins softly snoozed in their cots with dreams of Hersheys, Namir huddled in a cold corner of the castle, Saku fluffed up his pillow, Inu Yasha and company (complete with Kouga) were just able to make out the pearly white walls of Sesshoumaru's castle, and the three demon lords of the North, South, and East received invitations to Sesshoumaru's newest ball.

Still no one knew what was in store, and so the Haiku writers wrote, the painters painted, and the seamstresses snipped away. Amarante wouldn't be stopped, nor would the glowing eyes of Kagome's enemy who had attacked her the previous day, nor would fate, even with all the meddling of a dog demon.

* * *

A/N: OH YEAH! I'm actually updating again! Thanks for reading, _**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW AND I PROMISE MY ETERNAL LOVE!**_ Kudos to those who can guess what the 'legends' are about. (Like details) as well as who Kagome's new enemy is, and what/who the 'meddling dog demon' is/was. 

Thanks for reading!


	10. of Haikus and Hobbies

A/n: Okay… Reviewers. I don't want to sound whiny but over 1,000 people viewed this last chapter….. and I only got 40 reviews! (cries) Waaaahhhhhhh do you hate me? Seriously, (sniff sniff) am I doing something wrong? (sobs) WHY WON'T YOU REVIEW MY LOVLIES?

Also I was surprised… no one got the scholar comment! The Scholar's name was "Iknow I. Talls. Which can be respelled to make "I know it alls." HAH! Funny, no?

XD Anyway, I had some fun with this chapter… I decided to make it funny and fluffy again, with just a hint of plot stuff at the ending. Oo I think after this the plot should start coming together a little better. Anyways, I give you this week's installment of…

* * *

_**My Pet**_

_Of Haikus and Hobbies_

'Let sleeping otters lie' was an old Japanese proverb. It supposedly originated from the rumor of what happened if you woke up an otter youkai. The picture was said not to be pretty. Rumor has it that two powerful youkai, a dog and a snow leopard, started the saying after accidentally waking up a steward when they were children. Unfortunately, for the castle, and for Saku…Kagome had never heard of it.

"Saku! Saaaakkkkuuuu! Saku, _Saku_, **SAKU**!" Kagome shouted.

Saku awoke with a growl and a snort. "Who DARES to—,"

"Ah you're awake!" Kagome said, obliviously throwing her arms around the snarling demon while flinging herself on his bed, completely disarming the otter and his anger.

Saku blinked once, twice, his obsidian eyes rolling with confusion as the happy human female chattered into his neck. He glanced out the window over her head, which was nestled into his chest, and saw just hints of the sun rising over the horizon.

"Lady Kagome, why are you up at this hour?" He asked, his voice rusty as he rubbed sleep from his dark eyes.

Kagome didn't exactly give him a straight answer and continued to rattle off about 'Inu Yasha time' or some other such nonsense before she kept prattling away. Saku concluded that Kagome _had_ to be a morning person. It was illegal for a person to be this happy at such an ungodly hour of the morning.

"Did you need something Lady Kagome?" Saku asked as Kagome finally released him.

"Well… now that you mention it…" Kagome said with a sly look. Saku deeply regretted his mistake. "Would you please turn into your demon form?" Kagome asked.

"Why?" Saku suspiciously asked.

"I just want to see it!" Kagome whined. "I'm positive you'll be sooo cute! I mean, Windsor was just absolutely _beautiful_, and the twins are still sick so they can't transform for me, so I want to see you!"

Saku narrowed his eyes, trying to follow her train of thought. He was unable to and gave one last grumpy look at the sun before turning to the bright female before him. "As you wish Lady Kagome. Although I'm warning you, I'm not nearly as grand or as impressive as Lord Sesshoumaru or General Windsor."

"That's fine!" Kagome happily chirped, lifting some strange sort of yellow sack with her arms.

Saku shut his eyes, released his powers, and there was a popping noise and a puff of grey smoke. When it cleared it revealed Saku, the size of a normal otter, his pelt a glossy brown, and his adorable obsidian eyes blinking at Kagome while he sneezed around his white whiskers.

Kagome melted. "AWWWW! You're so cute!" She said. Saku cringed, he wasn't exactly aiming for cute. Professional would have suited him better, and if she had claimed he was intimidating (however unlikely that may be) it would have tickled him blue. He was pondering this when he was suddenly scooped up by the cherished pet and dumped in the yellow sack.

Saku poked his head out of it as Kagome zipped some strange sort of thing around his head, leaving him unable to get out. Saku stared up at Kagome with his big black eyes. Traitor.

Kagome grinned before gently petting his head. "Sorry Saku, my panda guard refuses to go with me to the hot springs, and I need _some_ sort of supervision otherwise Lord Snowpants will get after me." With this Kagome shouldered the sack and skipped out of Saku's room.

Saku was left to wonder exactly how he had gotten into this mess, and how did Kagome discover which room was his?

* * *

Sesshoumaru prowled through his castle _very_ early in the morning, unable to sleep due to the wretched tapestry and painting on his ceiling that had kept him in continuous nightmares. He kicked Jaken around, avoided the south wing after smelling Kagome near Saku's room, and generally had a pleasant morning…until he stumbled upon his distant cousin.

"Sesshoumaru, darling, what's the matter?" Amarante asked with a roll of her r's while she flopped onto a chair.

Sesshoumaru paced the room, back and forth, back and forth. "I feel…irritated. Ever since that foolish leopard left I feel like I should be watching my back." The Western Lord mused.

Amarante's eyes swept across the room before she returned her bronzen gaze to her cousin's tense form. "Have you seen anyone suspicious lately?" She prompted.

Sesshoumaru paused, thinking. "No. But there is an aura in this castle that I find…annoying."

"Sure it's not your own?" Amarante snorted.

Sesshoumaru shot her a warning gaze and continued pacing.

Amarante sighed. "You're going to wear a hole in that rug which is practically a relic from my grandmother." She lectured, Sesshoumaru stopped and stared at her with glowing and intimidating golden eyes. "Tilt your head slightly down." Amarante ordered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a fraction.

Amarante rolled her eyes. "Always suspicious. Sheesh! This will help you relax!" She said, getting up from her chair and strolling towards him, she grabbed his arm and led him over to the window where the sun was half of a golden orb on the pink streaked horizon. She reached up to his face and tilted his chin downwards. "Now take a deep breath!" She ordered.

Sesshoumaru hesitated a fraction of a second before doing as he was told.

"Good now raise your hands and lightly touch your finger tips together." Amarante bid. Sesshoumaru shot her an irritated look before doing so. "Now drop your left hand." Amarante said. Sesshoumaru dropped it. Amarante stepped back and stared at him for a few moments, tapping her lips with her finger while loudly humming.

Why was she humming? Sesshoumaru pondered this while he stood in the supposedly 'relaxing' stance. It really was a little comforting, but it felt absolutely stupid. Sesshoumaru supposed that he had better snap out of it, or Amarante's pride would swell from the fact that he followed her advice.

"Perfect!" Amarante chirped.

Sesshoumaru straightened. "Hn?" He grunted.

Amarante turned around and lazily strode out of the room, pausing to take a piece of paper from a gecko youkai standing by the door with a sketchpad.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, that was Mitchu…his most notorious spy…what was he doing here?

Sesshoumaru managed to get a glimpse of the white paper, which showed Sesshoumaru standing in his 'relaxing' pose, his hand touching Kagome's while they stood together over a black and white version of the rising sun. So that was how she obtained her painting material.

"**_AMARANTE!_**" Sesshoumaru bellowed. The fleet footed feline had already disappeared, and was scrambling through the castle. Sesshoumaru felt an animalistic grin slid across his face before pursuing her. It always felt good to release some steam on his cousin. Now she certainly deserved it.

* * *

Saku was promptly and unceremoniously dropped into a hot pool of water. After sliding through the liquid and observing Kagome cautiously lower herself into the hot spring he slid over to a corner in hopes of transforming into his humanish form without being noticed.

"Ah, ah, ah Saku! You stay _just_ like that." Kagome said, rinsing out her hair.

Saku turned to blink innocently at her, using his cute otter features to his advantage.

"And don't try giving me otter eyes either." Kagome said, ignoring the look.

Saku glared at her, giving a high pitched bark as if to say. "What will you do about it?"

Kagome straightened and flung her wet hair over her shoulder. "I broke the charm holding back my powers once, who's to say I can't do it twice?" She sweetly asked.

Saku considered this and decided that there was some shard of truth to it. So he puttered around in the water for a little while before diving to the bottom of the hot spring to tickle the human girl's feet.

"Stop it Saku!" Kagome laughed, his soft glossy fur touching the pads of her tender feet while he purposely tickled her heel with his paws. "Saku!" Kagome squealed, nearly toppling over as she released a belly laugh.

Saku popped up and shook off, feeling and looking most pleased with himself. Kagome recovered and supported herself on unsteady feet before lunging at the mischievous otter youkai. Saku dove beneath the water with a splash before attacking her sides with his clever paws, managing to tickle her in spite of the weird cloth that covered her.

Kagome shouted with laughter and Saku emerged, grinning mischievously as he floated on his back and banged together two rocks he had found at the bottom of the hot spring.

"Oh, I'll get you back for that!" Kagome said, striking out faster then he ever imagined a sluggish human could move. She grabbed him and pressed him against her collar bone, wickedly laughing while Saku released yelps and barks, tickling the back of her neck with his whiskers.

Kagome nearly drowned in laughter while barely managing to hold onto Saku when a strict looking sakura youkai approached the outdoor hot spring.

"See here Lady Kagome, you and your pet need to hush up! Young Lady Rin is still sleeping, and if she wakes up now the entire castle will be in an uproar!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kagome said, apologetically bobbing her head. Saku found himself doing the same thing before he shook his head, clearing it.

Wait a minute! He was a steward, not a pet! And where did that lady come off telling _him_ to be quiet! Saku was about to give the exiting sakura youkai a piece of his mind when Kagome suddenly stiffened.

"I thought I told them to stay in bed!" She growled, her face turning stormy. Saku blinked, what on earth was she talking about? Moments later he felt the aura's of Haruko and Hiroshi stirring in the hospital wing. But how did the girl know that before him? Kagome was but a mere human!

Saku studied his Lord's pet with interested eyes while she clambered out of the hot spring. "Come on Saku, why don't you re-transform while I dry off and than we can go have a talk with those two dratted twins. They obviously don't know what it means to take a day off!" she grunted.

Saku splashed in the water once more, wondering just what sort of creature Lord Sesshoumaru obtained before hopping out of the water. Only time would tell exactly how special Kagome was.

* * *

Sesshoumaru heard bare feet pounding along the outer perimeter of his secret study. (Secret because it was a random room he had walked into, discovered that it was empty, moved all of his things into, and prayed that Amarante hadn't learned about yet.) It was near the outer area of the castle in an open air corridor. The intruder smelled like Kagome, with Saku many yards behind moving at a slower amble.

Sesshoumaru gave an almost inaudible sigh before standing and opening a side door and stepping out into the corridor. Kagome crashed directly into him and fell to the floor with a splat.

"We have really got to work on that." She groaned, glaring up at Sesshoumaru from her spot on the floor.

Sesshoumaru froze, a group of servants were cleaning the far end of the corridor where Saku was just rounding the bend in an unconcerned walk. What made him apprehensive was the fact that one of them distinctly smelled like Amarante. Sesshoumaru tucked this tid bit in the back of his mind before returning his attention to Kagome who was rambling and had scooted forward to grab his arm to use as leverage when hauling herself to her feet.

"Seriously, that is the second time in under twenty four hours we've crashed into each other." Kagome said, placing her hands on her hips.

Sesshoumaru decided Kagome _had_ to be a morning person. He wondered how she managed to survive even though she obviously woke Saku up early in the morning. Let sleeping otters lie…..

"Sesshoumaru, are you even listening to me?" Kagome huffed.

"Yes, of course." Sesshoumaru said before freezing. Was that? No. That wretched fox wouldn't dare—!

A brilliant streak of green and red zoomed down the hallway, and Sesshoumaru barely managed to grab Kagome and throw her over his shoulder before leaping aside as the Eastern Lord failed to stop and went directly through the wall at the end of the hallway.

Sesshoumaru sighed, now in addition to his new roof, new study, and new room, he would need a new wall for that section of his castle.

"Um, what just happened?" Kagome asked, twising her head while planting her hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulder blades.

"That, was a running moron." Sesshoumaru said in a deadpan tone as Saku continued on in his unconcerned walk.

Ryder's head poked through the bushes outside the now shattered beyond repair wall. He leaped out of the greenery and brushed off his brilliant green clothes before leaping back into the castle and zooming down the hallway.

"Haha, sorry about that Sesshoumaru!" Ryder said, sheepishly rubbing his head.

Kagome strained her neck, trying to see the Eastern Lord. She saw a flash of red hair and green eyes. "Shippo?" She asked, pressing harder against Sesshoumaru to try and twist around.

Sesshoumaru hiked her further up his shoulder, jostling her and sending her sprawling against his back.

"Wha?" Ryder asked, narrowing his eyes before shrugging it off. "I see your pet's finally awake! The others were so jealous when they learned that _I_ saw her before they did!" Ryder smugly said.

"Kitsune, why are you here?" Sesshoumaru impatiently asked. The _last_ thing he needed was Ryder and Kagome making the connection.

"Oh, I was just dropping by to tell you that all of us will be a little late." Ryder said, turning back to his 'friend'.

"Us? Late for what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You old sly dog you! Your ball of course!" Ryder shouted, flashing a piece of parchment in his face. Sesshoumaru snatched it from the kitsune's hands and stared.

_You are cordially invited to the House of the West by Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Amarante in order to view the beauty and wonder of his latest pet, Lady Kagome. The ball shall start on the night of the…_

Sesshoumaru saw red. "Amarante!" He growled under his breath. His cousin would surely pay.

"By the way Sesshoumaru, nice pet. She's a real looker, I can see you've grown attached!" Ryder said, suggestively wriggling his eyebrows at the way Sesshoumaru was holding Kagome.

Sesshoumaru darkly glared at the kitsune.

"Anyway, Lila will be a little late. She's traveling by foot, I honestly don't understand why since she could just fly here and get it over with, but whatever! I've got to be going, I'm traveling with her to keep her company. See you tomorrow Sesshoumaru!" Ryder called before high tailing it out of the castle. Even he was not foolish enough to stick around when Sesshoumaru's eyes would start to burn crimson like they were now.

Sesshoumaru, completely forgetting the human miko on his shoulder, was debating the best way to behead his cousin when his ear twitched.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the sound that had attracted his senses.

"_Two, dog and miko_

_A single spark of pure love,_

_An otter swims_"

Sesshoumaru unconsciously shifted Kagome, letting her slid down his chest while he continued to listen to the hushed voice that seemed to be writing the words down. Kagome, her arms fastened around his neck, clamped down on his abs and back with her legs as she stared at Sesshoumaru who was looking straight ahead with deep concentration.

"_Love found between two_

_Kisses beneath sakuras_

_Drops of water fall_"

Sesshoumaru raised his gaze to the ceiling where he noted sakura petals and blossoms were painted. "Haiku." He simply said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Kagome, who resisted the urge to pull back as his silvery hair nearly brushed her cheek. She was suddenly aware of how close they were.

"Nothing important. Just Amarante up to her tricks." Sesshoumaru said, noticing with interest the slight increase of the pace of Kagome's heart.

"I see." Kagome said, staring into Sesshoumaru's gold eyes.

"That you do." Sesshoumaru replied, staring back into her blue pools.

"Ahem." Saku coughed, breaking the moment. He had finally caught up, even though he had slowed his speed to match a snail oozing along the path.

"OH!" Kagome said, dropping her arms and releasing the hold on her legs. Sesshoumaru hesitantly let her go and she dropped to the floor. "Right! We've got to go to the twins!" With out any further comments she hustled down the hallway, Saku slowly ambling after her.

Sesshoumaru watched his pet go before turning and sweeping down the hallway. Following his nose to the servant who had Amarante's scent all over him. His cousin would pay, for the poems and the 'ball'.

* * *

"No, wait! That's cheating!" Kagome yelled, stomping a foot some hours later in Sesshoumaru's prized gardens while Haruko danced away.

"It was not. You are it." Haruko declared.

"Whatever! I can't use my miko powers like you guys can use your youkai powers!" Kagome huffed.

"And whose fault is that?" Hiroshi asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kagome growled and ran to tag Saku, who had moved a grand total of two feet during the entire game.

Upon stumbling into the hospital wing, where the youkai fled Kagome like ants before a flood, Kagome had inspected the sore cheetah twins and deemed them okay. However she expressively forbid them from training and practicing. After dawdling around the castle for a good hour, discovering the twins did little _besides_ training, (What kind of hobby is that?) Kagome called Saku and the twins out to the garden to introduce them to a game called 'tag'.

Hiroshi zoomed by Saku, but the quick limbed otter reached out with an arm and threw the cheetah back in the direction he had come from, sending him slamming into a tree. "You're it." Saku unconcernedly said, scratching an elbow.

"Saku! You're going to open up their wounds again!" Kagome lectured, shaking a finger at the otter.

Hiroshi recovered and sped off, smacking Kagome in the back of her head. "I tag you! You are it!" Hiroshi laughed before dashing away.

Kagome wished she had taught them different phrases. Ones along the lines of "You're cool, I'm a loser", or something.

"Oh that is **_IT_**!" Kagome shouted. "You two, here, now!" She ordered. The cheetahs apprehensively drew closer to the petite miko. "Bend over!" She ordered.

* * *

Hiroshi darted through the garden at top speed, running splat into a tree. "Owwww!" He yelped, rubbing his most likely broken nose.

"Tag, you're it!" Kagome sweetly said, hopping up to him and batting him on his shoulder before running off.

"I don't understand why _we_ have to wear the blindfolds and Saku doesn't!"

"He wasn't abusing his youkai powers like you were! Besides, this is good _practice_ which is what you've wanted to do _all_ morning! What's wrong, is it to difficult?" Kagome taunted.

Hiroshi growled behind his blindfold, using only his hearing and smell to try and locate the other players. "Ah, Saku! You should have at least moved by now!" He shouted, pointing in the general direction where the unconcerned otter stood.

"Why do you say that?" Saku asked.

"Kagome's gotten you at least five times now, and you've hit me after every single time!"

"Oh you stupid, simple pup." Saku said, rolling his eyes before shaking his head, trying to get some of the left over moisture out of his ear from his unexpected swim in the hot springs.

"What did you call me?" Hiroshi snarled.

"New game, Lady Kagome?" Haruko hastily asked, blindly navigating his way up to Kagome.

"Good idea! New plan!" Kagome yelled.

* * *

"Red rover, red rover, send Kagome on over." Hiroshi said with a smirk.

"This is awfully stupid since we only have four players to begin with." Haruko said with a yawn, his hand linked with his twins. "Not to mention that you and Saku just keep squabbling over Kagome." He added as the young miko dropped Saku's hand and took off running across the garden before ramming into the linked hands of Haruko and Hiroshi.

The twin's arms never even budged but Kagome slid and somehow ended up behind there arms. "HAH! Take that Hiroshi!" Kagome challenged.

"You so did not get through!" Hiroshi protested.

"Whatever, your hands separated for a split second and I dashed in at that exact moment!" Kagome said, brushing grass off her clothes.

"Did not!" Hiroshi challenged.

"She fell Hiroshi, let it go." Saku advised from across the garden. Scratching his stomach while turning to look at the small audience they had attracted, mostly consisting of gossiping maids and servants.

"Admit defeat Hiroshi! I trashed you in tag and I'll trash you in red rover too!" Kagome laughed.

"General Windsor, how nice to see you!" Haruko stepped in, nodding at the cream haired horse youkai who had strode into the garden.

"Exactly what are you four up to?" Windsor asked, observing the abandoned blindfolds on the ground.

"Red rover, wanna play?" Hiroshi asked.

"He's on my side!" Saku claimed.

"Hey, since we have five people why don't we play a different game? This one is Waaaayyyyy more fun, I promise!" Kagome said, skipping back over to Saku.

"But we were winning!" Hiroshi whined.

"YES!" Haruko declared.

* * *

"Are you ready, Lady Kagome?" Haruko asked, his cat eyes fastened on his charge.

"Do it as hard as you can Haruko." Kagome said, a wicked smile on her features.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you." Haruko purred.

"I know you never would, my cheetah youkai!" Kagome taunted. "Now…bring it!" She ordered, swinging Haruko's sheathed sword in the air like a baseball bat.

"You two sound absolutely _dirty_ when you play this paseball." Hiroshi complained from second base.

"It's baseball!" Saku corrected from his spot on a stone bench that was serving as the dugout.

"Whatever!" Hiroshi said as Windsor crouched behind Kagome, ready to grab the ball (which was stolen from Rin's play room).

"Why do I have to be the catcher anyway? I'm on Kagome's team!" Windsor muttered.

"Bring it!" Kagome again shouted to Haruko, the pitcher.

Haruko wound up and threw the ball, which sped towards Kagome at an unbelievable speed. Kagome swung the katana at the ball, managing to hit it.

The ball zoomed past Hiroshi, who had leaped after it, and instead bashed one of the observing maids in the head. The maid fell to the floor with a crash, knocked unconscious.

All five players froze before jumping up and tearing off in separate directions, Kagome still carrying Haruko's katana.

"Meet you guys later!" Kagome shouted leaping over a bush and running down a hallway.

"Gotcha!" Haruko shouted, running towards the armory while Hiroshi ran for the stables, Saku the hot springs, and Windsor the outer walls.

Namir stood shivering, pressed against a wall, watching the cheerful garden that her nephews, their charge, the steward, and the general had just vacated. "They're on to me." She whispered, the maid who had been hit was mere feet away from the African youkai, and had been babbling away to her. She felt a drop of sweat slide down her face. "Lord Agu, you've entrusted me with far too much!" She whispered.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed and opened his door for the second time that day as feet pounded down the corridor by his secret study. He stepped outside and Kagome careened into him again. This time Sesshoumaru clasped her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder before she even had a chance to fall to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kagome squealed.

"There appears to be a problem that will require our attention." He said, navigating his way through his gigantic castle. "Your guards, General Windsor, and Saku are already being summoned." Sesshoumaru said, walking toward the gigantic outer walls of his castle. "Why aren't they with you anyway?"

Kagome nervously laughed and decided it was best not to tell him that they had given one of his chamber maids a concussion. "What's going on?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her rear which was against his shoulder before looking forward again. "We will be receiving visitors.

"Again?" Kagome groaned.

"Ones you are in acquaintance with." Sesshoumaru added before leaping to the top path on the stone walls. Windsor, the twins, and Saku were already there, peering over the walls.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome impatiently asked, suddenly silenced by a loud voice.

"_KAGOME! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF SESSHOUMARU_?"

Kagome slid down Sesshoumaru's front before hanging over the walls. "**INU YASHA?**"

* * *

A/N: Ohhhhh yes. I am evvvvvilllllll. Muwahahahah. XD Sorry, I wanted to have some fun with this chapter. Don't worry, next chapter I deal with ALL of Kagome's party, and Kouga!

I had SO much fun writing this! (Especially the games part.)

Okay, the Haikus are mine, although they aren't very good and they aren't even made correctly. A Haiku consists of three verses with syllable patters going five, seven, five. I tried to do that, although I don't think they ended up very nicely.

Anyway, thanks for all of your support. **_Please Review People, I REALLY NEED IT!_** Seriously, although this story has been viewed more times then HEART HACKING, it's gotten like half the reviews. (That makes me sad.) Besides that…..

Okay, I'm trying to send my story (The one I wrote that has my characters and my plots) to agents. XD So far I've gotten four rejections. It makes me cry. **_WHICH IS WHY I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!_** As a side note…. Muwahah, the long reviewrs will start getting replies to their review! Especially now… since I don't really know what to do.

Anyway, sorry about the wait. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Was it funny enough? **PLEASE REVIEW**! (Begs and grovels)

Pegasus Rider.


	11. of More Fights and Floors

A/N: Hi everyone! WOW! I'm updating pretty quick! To be honest it's because so many people reviewed! Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who took the time to do that! I had a lot of new people review it, which was really exciting since I got to hear some new feedback! **THANK YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL**! Seriously though, you totally made my day! (cries) This is the most reviews My Pet has **ever** gotten for a chapter! (Which is why I made a SUPER long chapter in celebration!)

Okay, LISTEN UP! A webpage A Jar of Pens (see profile for link) is holding a 'contest'. As you know My Pet has been nominated for 'best comedy'. Voting opens **_This weekend_**! So be excited, because to remind you I'll be updating AGAIN on the day that voting opens! (beams.)

And so

PRESENTING…………..

_**My Pet **_

_Of More Fights and Floors_

A wise female youkai once said that 'he who talks loudest, is the stupidest'. Sesshoumaru thoroughly agreed with that saying, even if it was Amarante who had invented it. His ears were ringing from Inu Yasha's loud, high pitched yelps, and the human miko shouting "**INU YASHA?**" hadn't helped much.

Sesshoumaru glared down at his younger brother before faintly wondering where Amarante was. He could feel the feline prowling around the castle, so he merely brushed it off, a complete mistake.

"OI! HEY KAGOME!" Kouga shouted up at the girl who was hanging over the castle walls. "HOW'S MY WOMAN?" He yelled.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried, leaping up and down on Sango's shoulder, who was also waving at her friend.

"SESSHOUMARU, YOU FREAKING—," Due to Inu Yasha's potty mouth we'll leave it up to the reader to imagine exactly how horrible he was.

"IGNORE HIM!" Sango called.

"HE'S JUST HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Miroku yelled.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE OKAY!" Kagome shouted down the rather high castle wall.

"LOOK, CAN YOU OPEN THE GATE OR SOMETHING? I THINK WE'LL ALL BE GOING HOARSE SOON!" Sango, always the logical one, yelled.

"LET ME ASK!" Kagome shouted before hiking herself back up the wall. She turned around to see Hiroshi plainly holding his hands over his ears. Haruko was slightly cringing, and Saku and Windsor were wincing.

Only Sesshoumaru looked untouched, raising a fine eyebrow as Kagome smiled at him.

"Would you let them in Se-I mean Lord Sesshoumaru?" She sweetly asked.

Sesshoumaru deeply considered saying no simply for the pleasure of denying the miko, but he was unsure how much more…_talking_ he could take.

"Raise the gates," he called to the team of guards.

With much grunting two tiger youkai were able to raise the gigantic gates.

Without hesitation Kouga raced in, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo on his heels, and he sped up the steps, intent on sweeping Kagome up in his arms.

He was most unpleasantly surprised when a palm was suddenly rammed into his nose, sending him flying down the steps.

Kouga corrected himself in the air and landed on his feet, looking up to growl at the two tall cheetah twins who had leaped in front of Kagome. Haruko's hand was slightly extended, telling Kagome it had been he who rushed to her 'defense'.

"Why you little—," Kouga started.

"Inu Yasha, how pleasant to see you've returned!" Saku smoothly stepped in, elbowing past the defensive twins. "I apologize, the twins take their job rather seriously." He said, giving them a slight frown.

"Saku? That you, ya idiot?" Inu Yasha asked, climbing the stairs with a broken nosed Kouga and his friends.

"Otter, Inu Yasha. I am an otter, not an idiot youkai, whatever that may look like."

"Probably Inu Yasha," Kouga laughed.

Inu Yasha glared at him before snapping his attention to Kagome. "Oi, Kagome! We're here to save you and you're just setting back there cowering behind some guards? Why _do_ you have guards in the first place?" He asked, moving to go around the twins.

In a flash they each had a sword out, aimed precisely at Inu Yasha's throat.

Inu Yasha growled and rolled his eyes. "Hey, Hiroshi, Haruko, whichever one, it's me! Chill out!"

The cheetahs kept their weapons trained on Inu Yasha, their eyes blank.

Inu Yasha growled and was about to bark out an insult when Sesshoumaru spoke for the first time.

"Let him pass." He ordered.

The twins glanced uneasily at Sesshoumaru, who issued a low growl. They both hesitantly lowered their katanas, slowly sheathing them.

Inu Yasha scrunched up his face. "Sheesh! What is it with you guys! You're acting like she's somebody important!" He muttered.

"Hey, woman! Why are you here? I heard that mutt face lost you in an attack by a dragon, but that's no explanation as to why you're still here!" Kouga called.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, they were the only ones who were just starting to comprehend exactly what might have happened.

"Well, I'm…you see," Kagome tried.

"Spit it out wench!" Inu Yasha barked.

He was rewarded with crack in the neck. "OUCH!" Inu Yasha yelped, clamping his neck while turning to glare at Windsor, the one who had struck out. "What's got your tail up your as—,"

"Refrain from speaking such lowlife language in front of Lady Kagome, Inu Yasha. Also treat her with the respect her title deserves." Windsor said with a sniff.

"Oh? And exactly what title is that besides 'my woman'?" Kouga demanded while Inu Yasha rubbed his neck.

"Hahah, yeah, about that!" Kagome sheepishly laughed.

"She is Lord Sesshoumaru's pet." The twins recited simultaneously.

Miroku coughed after inhaling his own spit and Sango, who was holding Shippo and Kirara, dropped both the kitsune and fire cat. Kouga fell down on the steps, nearly taking out Miroku, and Inu Yasha blinked.

"I think that last blast from that stupid dragon did something to my ears," Inu Yasha muttered, rubbing them. "I swore I heard you say Kagome was Sesshoumaru's 'pet'."

"She is." Saku insisted.

There were several seconds of silence before the chaos was released. Miroku did a face plant forwards, dying in laughter. Shippo started bawling, wondering what exactly that made him, Sango leaped forward to hold back Kouga who was barking insults, and Inu Yasha sat on the steps, his golden eyes creased in puzzlement as he tried to comprehend what had been told to him.

"See, it's a funny story!" Kagome laughed. "And, yeah. Um,"

"Wait, **YOU'RE WHAT?**" Inu Yasha growled. "SESSHOUMARU YOU—,"

"Finish that sentence pup, and your life will be snuffed out. Prince or no prince, your brother is _Lord_," Saku threatened as three katana blades were pointed at the hanyou again, a blade each from the twins and the general.

Inu Yasha swallowed and gazed up at Kagome who was furiously blushing and looking away.

"I think we deserve an explanation," Sango said, having released Kouga and was now holding her cat and the sniffling fox again.

"It was a mistake." Sesshoumaru said with a sigh, speaking for the first time since his half brother had entered the castle. "My charge happened to see her in the river and we stopped to investigate. The Eastern Lord—,"

"That physcopathic fruitcake?" Inu Yasha snorted. He swallowed at the evil, identical eyes Haruko and Hiroshi were giving him.

"As I was saying before a moron spoke, the Eastern Lord mistook the situation and decided that I had captured the miko for the purposes of keeping Rin company. He had already decided that Rin was a pet, so he stupidly assumed the same of the miko." Sesshoumaru calmly stated.

The golden glow in Inu Yasha's eyes warned Sesshoumaru he hadn't heard the last of this. The wolf wasn't exactly satisfied either. However Miroku, whether it was because he was a pervert and simply accepted these things, or whether because he had to figure that _a_ grown male had to accept it, was nodding, looking a bit intrigued as he slyly glanced at Sango.

Sango was frowning, accepting but not happy as she rocked Shippo back and forth, who had concluded that if his adopted mother was a pet, that made him the son of a pet.

"How long will you require Kagome's presence?" Sango asked.

Kagome was struck by the logic, and baffled by the fact that she hadn't thought to ask that earlier!

"Perhaps another week and a half. Three at the most. I will keep her until the North, South, and Eastern Lords finally get over their sick obsession with humans." Sesshoumaru stated. The tone of his voice didn't leave any room for argument, but Sango and Miroku thought he was being rather fair.

"Oi, Kagome has to help us find the Shikon Shards! She can't be lazing about your stupid palace, purring and primping!" Inu Yasha barked.

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome growled a warning.

Sesshoumaru blinked and looked past his brother as though he were a gnat.

"Hey! You jerk! Do you understand me? WE need her! You can't keep her! Not like she's doing much anyway."

"Inu Yasha, I think it may be in your best interests to stop." Miroku gently explained while watching the glowering Kagome.

"You tell him Kagome, you _are_ pretty useless when it comes to a fight, but we _do_ need you to detect shards," Inu Yasha said, scratching his elbow. "Kagome, Kagome?"

"**_SIT_**!" Kagome thundered in a murderous tone.

Inu Yasha was jerked to the steps, breaking through the stone and crashing into a rather deep crater.

Saku crouched by the dark hole and whistled. "My oh my oh my! This will take at least a week to rebuild!" Saku said, adding it onto his list of things to fix.

_Wall in Southeast outdoor hallway_

_Roof in dining room_

_Lord Sesshoumaru's Study_

_Lord Sesshoumaru's Bedroom_

_Stairs to upper, outer wall_

Saku finished scribbling his notes while Inu Yasha groaned in his hole and Miroku craned his neck to read the list.

"Ah, I can see Lady Kagome has been hard at work." He observed.

"Sesshoumaru, can I lead the rest of my companions into my room? They _will_ need to stay the night, I mean it's way to late to send them back out." Kagome reasoned.

Sesshoumaru eyed Kagome as one would eye an enemy they had to make a treaty with. "I find that acceptable _if_ you agree to more lessons before a small dinner party with the North, South, and Eastern Lords," He slyly said.

Kagome tapped her lip. "Dancing lessons again?"

"Probably." Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Will I have to wear those _stupid_ shoes again?"

"Doubtlessly."

"Will you tie me up again?"

"Most likely."

"If they can stay longer then a day I'll think about it." Kagome countered.

(During this conversation it struck Sango and Miroku that the _Lord of the West_ was actually _bargaining_ with Kagome, a simple human miko.)

Sesshoumaru had only the _smallest_, sharp intake of breath. "If that is your offer you shall then have to truly _act_ the part of being a pet, _as you did last time_." Sesshoumaru said, getting it across to Kagome, without words that would upset her friends, that the head in lap thing? That would _so_ be happening again, oh yeah.

Kagome breathed in and out while eyeing Sesshoumaru, who stared at her with icy golden eyes. "Hmm, make Amarante attend too, and force Hiroshi and Haruko to transform into their cheetah selves for a day and it's a deal."

"Done." Sesshoumaru said while Hiroshi blanched and Haruko became even more stone faced then usual.

"Great news guys, you can stay!" Kagome said, turning around with a brilliant smile to face her friends, as though they hadn't heard the entire conversation.

They spent the next five minutes fishing Inu Yasha out of his chasm while Saku, Windsor, and Sesshoumaru discussed something under hushed breath. The twins simply looked lethargic and frightened, and Miroku was slapped various times by Sango after attempting to ask her to become "His Pet!" The perverted monk apparently learned vicariously through Inu Yasha, and chose not to sexually harass the young miko… in front of her guards.

Kouga took the time to pridefully explain to Kagome why it was okay that "She was Sesshoumaru's Pet". It was because she was originally "his woman!" which made it into a compliment? Somehow.

Finally ten minutes later the large group (and growing) marched toward Sesshoumaru's castle. The main wing was standing magnificently before them, looking regal and impressive.

Miroku and Sango were gawking everywhere, and Kouga attempted to refrain to, while Inu Yasha merely limped along, supported by Kirara in her full fire cat form.

Haruko, who had managed to wrestle his second katana away from Kagome, and Hiroshi were flanking Kagome. Kagome was directly trailing behind Sesshoumaru, walking with Saku and Windsor on either side.

However, it was Sesshoumaru who stiffened first, stopping in his tracks. The rest of the entourage halted.

"What's the hold up?" Inu Yasha loudly demanded.

"Quiet." Sesshoumaru ordered, his face frozen.

The air was suddenly filled with malicious laughter, all coming from a rather tall and slender form that was hanging out of a porch on the fifth story of Sesshoumaru's castle.

"Sesshoumaru, I HAVE OUT DONE MYSELF!" Amarante laughed, cackling away as her servants scuttled to and fro behind her.

Sesshoumaru growled in his throat and Kagome found herself curious as to what new thing Amarante had done.

"I am now unearthing my **GREATEST** creation of **ALL **time!" The snow leopard shouted, banging her fist on the siding.

"Amarante?" Inu Yasha muttered, squinting to get a better look at the coy cat.

"I give you, **_LOOK OF THE SAKURA MORNING!_**" She shouted. On cue her dozens of servants released ropes which allowed a giant cloth to unfurl from its position beneath Amarante.

The cloth rippled in the wind before settling down on the side of the castle, revealing a _GIANT_ picture of Sesshoumaru and Kagome standing together, hands touching, before a rising sun with Sakura petals scattering across the clothe. Haiku poems written in bold letters served as a frame, and the cat laughed as Kagome turned tomatoe red and Sesshoumaru became unreadable.

"It's **PERFECT**!" Amarante yelled while Miroku read the poems out loud.

"_Two, dog and miko_

_A single spark of pure love,_

_An otter swims_" He read.

"Actually, "an otter swims" is only four syllables…" he thoughtfully said, counting on his fingers. Sango's eyes nearly popped out and Shippo vainly tried to muffle his snorts of laughter.

Saku rolled his eyes knowningly, the twins looked rather sulky and sullen, while Windsor blinked, not reacting from fear due to the loss of his life if he so much twitched. Sesshoumaru was still frozen.

"_Love found between two_

_Kisses beneath sakuras_

_Drops of water fall_" Miroku read.

"Ah, that one is much better." He decided as Kouga merely stared in shock. Inu Yasha started shaking before violently bursting out.

"Grrrr, **_AMARANTE_**!" Inu Yasha growled.

The feline nearly fell over the railing in shock before screeching back. "**INU YASH**?"

"**WHAT THE FREAK IS THIS**?" Inu Yasha snarled, pointing at the cloth.

"Why a work of ART!" Amarante proclaimed. "Why? Don't you like it? Or is it that you wish it was YOU on here instead of Sesshoumaru?" She called with a crooked, fanged grin.

Inu Yasha was violently denying the fact, his face bright pink, when Kagome suddenly imploded. "AMARANTE!" She shouted. "I don't care if you take _HIM_ down and ruin _HIS_ reputation, but only as long as it didn't affect **ME**!" She shouted, pointing to the stoic Sesshoumaru.

Amarante gave a catty grin, nonchalantly leaning over the balcony. "Well the best way to take him down _is _through his…stomach?" Amarante wondered, scratching her head as she tried to internally organize her colloquialisms.

"**_AMARANTE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?_**" Inu Yasha raged, shocking the feline with his blast so much that she accidentally slipped over the balcony. She zoomed head first for the ground until she twisted in mid flight and pushed off the wall while smacking into Sesshoumaru's woven face.

She landed lightly, as though she had fallen only a few feet, and smugly strode up to the group. "Hah! Cat's always land with their feet on the ground!" She purred.

She gave them a fanged grin as she sauntered up to the seething Inu Yasha.

"AW! Look at poor embarrassed Inu Yashie!" She gushed, taking the hanyou's head and shoving it into her chest while squeezing him in a bone cracking embrace. "How you must have missed me, dear cousin!" She cooed. Inu Yasha's mutters into her chest sounded more like a mouse being squashed against an elephant's foot in a vacuum cleaner than actual words.

Miroku enviously watched Inu Yasha while Sango and Kagome watched with fascination, wondering how long it would be before he passed out. The wicked cat laughed and continued to hold her death grip on her cousin while he frantically tried to back up. Kouga laughed and pointed with Shippo while Haruko, Hiroshi, Saku, and Windsor pretended to go momentarily blind.

All of the fun was stopped when Sesshoumaru spoke for the first time since the 'unveiling'.

"**_Amarante_**." Was all he said in a burning voice.

Amarante promptly dropped the squirming Inu Yasha, who fell to the ground with an almost boneless flop, and grinned slowly backing away. "Hahah, well, wow! Time flies! I just suddenly remembered that Rin hasn't watered Jakken yet! That daisy is sure to die if _someone_ doesn't remember! So ta ta!" Amarante called, twisting around. She was extremely fast, but she only made it a few feet before her tall cousin loomed over her.

"**_Amarante_**!" He repeated, his voice more warning now.

Amarante gulped before widening her eyes in her best 'please don't kill me' look. "Um… I'm not really sorry but if it helps I'll say it?" She brightly asked.

"Windsor, keep an eye on her. I'll be speaking with you before the day is done, **_Amarante_**." Sesshoumaru said before sweeping off to his castle.

Windsor hesitantly ambled up to Amarante. "I wouldn't try to escape Lady Amarante. Lord Sesshoumaru has business to attend to with you." He said.

"Yes, whatever you say." Amarante prettily said before snorting and catching herself. "Wait a sec, why am I being nice to _you_? _YOU_ aren't the one housing my ponies! Why am I being nice to anyone! If he does anything to me I'll just mention_ that_ time when we were kids! And DUH he's got to talk with me, he just SAID that!" Amarante stormed before angrily flicking Windsor's perfectly straight and fine nose with her claws and huffing, sashaying away.

"Sesshoumaru, where are we going?" Amarante loudly demanded before leaning over to Sango and whispering. "Do you want an immortal pony?"

Sango slowly shook her head, gazing at the unique and matchless Amarante.

"We are going to the appropriate living quarters for the miko's friends." Sesshoumaru stiffly said as his cousin pranced at his side.

Amarante turned her head and her eyes landed on Inu Yasha. "Oh, so we're going to the family wing?"

Sesshoumaru slowly nodded. Amarante brightly smiled. "Sorry, you guys won't be anywhere near me!"

"But Amarante, aren't you related to Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked as they entered the castle.

"Yes, but I tend to stick to high places and drafty towers. I do my best work there." Amarante modestly said.

"That reminds me." Saku said, digging out his list of things to rebuild. "You utterly destroyed your former tower." He said, scratching that onto the list too.

"Destroy is such a strong word! I prefer 'redecorated for free'." Amarante opposed as the navigated the way through the main part of the castle before turning into the family wing.

"Suuureee!" Inu Yasha huffed, rolling his eyes. "Just like you and Sesshoumaru 'remade' my toys when I was little."

"Is it MY fault that Sesshoumaru's poison was a little more acidic then we thought? NOOOO!" Amarante moodily yowled.

"That reminds me Amarante!" Kagome said, calling to her friend. "Exactly how are you and Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha related? I mean, it seems like you know a lot about them. I didn't think you would have even seen Inu Yasha very much!" She said as her friends were now staring at the gigantic prints and paintings hung on the wall. (For once they were not Amarante's scandalous ones.)

Shippo had shyly crawled into Kagome's arms and now sat nestled there, sleeping and content for the first time in quite a while. Kagomly fondly ran a hand through his small pony tail while waiting for Amarante to answer.

The cat snorted. "I would HOPE I know Inu Yasha! I mean I _AM_ his godmother!"

Kagome nearly dropped Shippo while Sango tripped on Miroku who had again done a face plant forward in laughter. Inu Yasha blushed slightly and Kouga looked disturbed.

"You mean youkai have godparents too?" Kagome asked.

"Well, not normally. Since Inu Yasha was a hanyou, and I was all but raised by Inu Taisho, he requested that Sesshoumaru and I keep an eye on the brat. Funny, you think he would have turned out better." She said, tapping her lip.

"What_ever_!" Inu Yasha barked. "You two were like the godparents from Hades!" He said, shivering while reliving parts of his childhood which involved a smirking Sesshoumaru, a smug Amarante, and various violent 'games' involving his precious toys.

"Why were you raised here?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, well I didn't lie. I am distantly related to both Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha. Their father's, father's, father's younger brother was the husband of my mother's, father's, mother! Or wait… was it my Mother's father's, father's, mother? Oh whatever. I'm not a pureblood Snow Leopard, I have a little bit of Inu Youkai royal blood. It's less than an eighth at any rate so it doesn't count for much. Inu Taisho was my parent's best friend because of the family ties. That twit was the one who gave me such an unbearably long and hard to spell name." She rolled her eyes.

"So you know what Inu Yasha was like as a child?" Kagome squealed, upsetting Shippo from his nap.

"Of course! Sesshoumaru too! You should have seen him when he was going through his clawing stage! Taisho lined his entire room in steel! And Inu Yasha? Let's just say two little words, Female Complex." Amarante stated.

"**YOU GUYS** MADE ME DRESS UP LIKE A GIRL!" Inu Yasha screamed, growing redder as Sango, Kouga, and Kagome laughed outright.

"Look!" Miroku said before shudders of extreme laughter. He was pointing up to a series of paintings, all of which contained teenage/preteen looking Sesshoumaru and Amarante, and an _extremely_ young Inu Yasha. In one Amarante was bent over her godchild, who she had dressed up in a female kimono while Sesshoumaru eyed his half sibling with something akin to worry. In another Amarante was laughing and pointing at Sesshoumaru who was decapitating Inu Yasha's teddy bear. Another one showed Inu Yasha, his sharp little teeth solidly clamped down on Sesshoumaru's tapered ears while Amarante tried to wrench him off. Various, _precious_ little moments were captured between the three, although the one that definitely stuck out most was the Inu Yasha transvestite one.

"HAH! THAT ONE!" Amarante crowed. Saku's face was cracking in a grin while Hiroshi and Haruko tried to hold in snickers and Windsor politely looked away, chuckling at the memory. Kagome, between her tears of laughter, _SWORE_ she could see a crack of a smile flash across Sesshoumaru's lips.

"He-He-He-we managed to convince him to try and be 'the only Taisho daughter' for the portrait!" Amarante cackled, dying with laughter. "Cross dresser!" She got out before dissolving on the floor.

"I was NOT a cross dresser! I was a FEMALE INPERSONATOR! Sesshoumaru told me it would help me when I grew up and had to do spy work!" Inu Yasah snarled, turning redder by the second.

"And you BELIEVED HIM?" Kagome shrieked with laughter. "Even I'm not _that_ dense!"

Inu Yasha was very grateful when they finally cleared the seemingly endless stretch of portraits of the three of them, most of which were embarrassing to him. (But there was that one when Amarante tripped and pulled on Sesshoumaru's pants while falling down…and well…yes. Unfortunately that one had been locked away _long_ ago, along with the one in which an outraged Inu Yasha had ripped the lower hem of Amarante's kimono revealing…well…_her_ to the world and the artist.)

"Sesshoumaru, I can take them the rest of the way!" Amarante declared, staggering past the tall dog while holding her gut.

"Very well, Saku, Windsor, I would like to speak to you for a moment." Sesshoumaru said, turning to his steward and general.

Amarante began to lead the pack of visitors away, freezing when Sesshoumaru called. "Do not think you are off the hook, Amarante."

She scowled and rolled her eyes before zooming off, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Hiroshi, Haruko, and Kouga on her heels.

Only Inu Yasha stayed behind. Kouga and slowed down once he realized this, but when it occurred to him that this might be the only wooing time he had without muttface and his big brother around he decided he could defend his woman's honor another, less pressing time. Now if only he could get rid of those sissy guards.

Sesshoumaru, Saku, and Windsor were about to relocate to Sesshoumaru's secret study when Inu Yasha spoke.

"Sesshoumaru." He said, looking serious and almost respectable for once.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at his brother with glittering, golden eyes. "Go on ahead, I'll meet with you two in a minute," he smoothly said, nodding his head at Saku and Windsor.

Saku lowly bowed and melted into the shadows. Windsor shot the disappearing otter a creeped out look before traveling back the way he had come.

Inu Yasha's hand was resting firmly on his sword as he stared his brother down. "You don't need her, even if the other Lords are obsessing over humans you have enough power to blow them away. _Why are you keeping her_?" The younger brother demanded.

"That is none of your business." Sesshoumaru stiffly said.

"Look, I know you ain't got feelings for her, I mean you're too much of a glacier to do that. She is virtually useless to you, especially since you've got that stupid charm on her, don't think I'm so dull that I didn't notice that by the way. She's got no manners, she's clumsy, loud, and she doesn't take orders _at all_!" Inu Yasha listed.

"My, my, my. Sounds like a certain hanyou I know." Sesshoumaru mocked.

Inu Yasha growled. "Look, you've got the land, the title, the castle, the servants, _all_ of our old friends, _and_ Amarante! You leave _my_ new friends and _my_ forest alone!" he snarled, his gold eyes shooting sparks.

Sesshoumaru arched an elegant eyebrow. "You are in no position to be ordering me around, _hanyou_." He said, whipping the last word like a physical blow.

Inu Yasha cringed and glared. "Whatever you say, _human lover_! And here everyone thought _I_ would be the one to follow in our old man's tracks!"

"Do not assume I would ever sink so low as to associate myself with _humans_!" Sesshoumaru spat, his own hand inching towards his sword.

"I think you already _have_!" Inu Yasha snapped. "Well newsflash, Kagome _isn't_ going to be the second addition to your list!" With a flash he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and leaped at Sesshoumaru with a growl. Sesshoumaru was waiting, Toukijin already out.

Sesshoumaru blocked the thrust and pushed into it, sending Inu Yasha skidding backwards on his feet. The two brothers breathed deeply before raising their swords over their heads and lunging at each other with snarls.

Inu Yasha leaped to the side and swiped at Sesshoumaru's rib cage, but the older youkai had already shifted and easily parried the blow before bringing Toukijin back and leaping at Inu Yasha.

The hanyou brought his sword up in time, but it vibrated so heavily from the force behind the blow that he clenched his teeth and concentrated on gripping the hilt while he went flying off his feet. He slammed against a wall, making a slight indent, before pushing off it and leaping at Sesshoumaru once again.

Sesshoumaru did a half jump, leaping onto the giant Tetsusaiga and using it like a springboard. Up in the air he threw Toukijin at Inu Yasha, who easily dodged it, before unsheathing Tensaiga. He struck Inu Yasha so strongly that he went straight through a wall, giving Sesshoumaru enough time to reclaim Toukijin and re-sheath Tetsusaiga.

"You've gotten better." Sesshoumaru applauded, as though observing the fight from a distance while his half brother climbed back into the hallway. "But not good enough!" He thundered, racing towards Inu Yasha.

"Hah! Tough talk even though you haven't laid a hand on me yet!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Foolish hanyou!" Sesshoumaru growled. There was a flash and he was gone. A second later Inu Yasha was pinned up against the wall, Sesshoumaru's two sword's pointed at his throat. "Did you honestly _think_ I was fighting with full power?" He spat. Inu Yasha's glowering eyes suddenly widened in comprehension. "I can honestly say that Amarante is probably providing a more stimulating conversation then you are a battle." Sesshoumaru taunted as he pressed his swords closer to Inu Yasha's throat.

Obviously he underestimated Amarante's power of…well…Amarante, as well as Kagome's…Kagomeishness.

* * *

"NO Hiroshi! You're patting more then you're rubbing!" Kagome exclaimed at her guard. "_This_ is how it is properly done!" Kagome said, rolling her eyes while demonstrating. 

"Pick up the trick fast, poor imitation of a cat!" Amarante threatened, also mimicking Kagome's movement. "You will trod over the fine name of felines across the world if you cannot do a simple thing like pat your head and rub your stomach! Ah, see? Even your twin can do it!" Amarante triumphantly said while Haruko rubbed his stomach and patted his head, a slight smirk spreading across his lips.

"I think it must be something genetic. I bet Haruko inherited the ability and Hiroshi is left with…smelling like cucumbers and melons." Kagome said with a shrug.

"Hey that was from YOU!" Hiroshi said. "Besides, who _cares_ about being able to do two things at once! I can breathe and fight!"

"Yes but you can't do a simple thing like this!" Kagome challenged.

"Move over wussycat, I am here to impress _my_ woman!" Kouga declared.

"Wussycat? WUSSYCAT? ARGH! Hiroshi I TOLD you that you would destroy the feline reputation!" Amarante hissed.

"Hey Kagome, am I doing this right?" Shippo said, patting his head and rubbing his stomach from Kagome's shoulder.

"Perfectly Shippo! I'll give you a candy bar once mr. I Have No Talent learns this." Kagome soothed.

Miroku and Sango stared at the group, Sango petting her cat while Miroku tried to discreetly pat his head and scratch his stomach.

"You can't do it, you've already tried." Sango bluntly said.

Miroku cringed. "Why Sango my darling, it won't matter if I can't and you can! Why don't we wed our abilities? You can become my pet! I promise I won't make you wear a collar like Kagome has to!"

* * *

Saku cringed halfway across the castle while tallying up all the extra damage the two dog youkai were creating. He was distracted however when he heard the resounding slap through the castle, followed by "**PERVERT**!" Apparently the monk was not as holy as he seemed. 

Saku shrugged it off and turned back to the servants he had gathered. "I'm positive their going to ruin that Turkish rug we just received from the visiting Lord, so I'm ordering a new one to be made. We need _all_ available artisans since I think that crash we just heard involved another wall that needs repairing. We'll _need_ even more since the humans and Inu Yasha are staying indefinitely, provided Sesshoumaru doesn't kill him. Let us pray that the castle remains standing after this long week." Saku said, before dismissing the servants with a flick of his wrist.

Being responsible for all the damage sucked.

* * *

A/N: HAH! I DID ALL OF THAT FOR YOU GUYS! I sorta left it off at a cliff hanger again, but I'll be updating again in a few days so it's not THAT bad! 

(Cries, sobs, grovels, assumes dogma pose) **PLEASE REVIE_W_**

Thanks for reading guys! I hope I didn't go to overboard with this chapter. I thought it would be more…solemn but that didn't really happen since they went into that hallway with the paintings. THANKS FOR READING!


	12. of Challenges and Chances

A/N: Hi everyone! Okay, I was insulted a couple of times in some reviews this past…chapter? (Which is TOTALLY okay! I mean if you've got problems with my story TELL me cuz otherwise I can't fix it!) They said I had a little _too_ much comedy, which I agreed with. SO as a result, this chapter was born. I like to think it's probably better written, more serious, and certainly more plot orientated. Sorry to everyone who reads this solely to get their day's laughter, this chapter is _a lot_ more serious, just be forewarned.

Also important… XD Okay I've seen like the first eighty episodes of Inu Yasha, but not much after that! Sesshoumaru was nearly full grown when Inu Yasha was born, so my version of their childhoods is incorrect. (When I say nearly I mean his hair was a little shorter and his eyes were a little bigger. He might have been a tad shorter too.) However this is a fanfic and I thought that the relationship would later serve to propel the story. I know I don't have all the facts down right, so sorry about that!

**Three rather important things!** Voting has finally opened on A Jar of Pens, so please go there (link in profile) and **_PLEASE VOTE FOR ME!_** Also I've got a new 'homepage' in my profile. (The link before was to my sister's webpage in which I was a staff member.) Now the link takes you directly to my online blog I created specifically for writing so you guys can directly contact me if you so desire to! Please check it out! (Begs and grovels) And finally I'll be releasing Heart Hacking, a new updated version, on the webpage **A Single Spark**! The first chapter is LOADS better and I've fixed naming errors, location errors, and plot holes!

Okay, that sums it up! Pegasus Theaters Presents…..

* * *

_**My Pet**_

_Of Challenges and Chances_

A brother is born for adversity, my how that chimes through. Many thought that this meant that brothers, or even siblings in general, were born merely to provide eternal rivals. They would be a person whom you absolutely abhor and plan to kill. That is what an adversary is anyway, but…

"Did you honestly _think_ I was fighting with full power? I can honestly say that Amarante is probably providing a more stimulating conversation then you are a battle." Sesshoumaru taunted as he pressed Toukijin against Inu Yasha's throat.

Inu Yasha squirmed before managing to shove Sesshoumaru off himself. Within a second his sword was back in his hand and he glared at Sesshoumaru, breathing heavily while rubbing his abused neck.

"Even if you say that, that doesn't change the fact that I'm still alive _even_ after all those times you said you would kill me!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Yes, well I would say that a good seventy percent of the time you survive solely because of your companions." Sesshoumaru sniffed as Inu Yasha leaped at him.

"Stay. Away. From. HER!" The hanyou shouted, raining blows down on his half brother, who expertly blocked every attack.

"Why, in your unnaturally small brain, does everything happen to circle back to Kagome?" Sesshoumaru mocked, and with a calculated swipe, sent Inu Yasha crashing to the ground. He leaped up in the air and rushed at Inu Yasha from behind, aiming Toukijin at his shoulder.

Inu Yasha swiveled Tetsusaiga so the giant sword leaned against his shoulder, making Toukijin's blade bounce harmlessly off. "I think the question is, _why do you know who I mean when I say Her_?" He growled, swinging his sword over his head before charging at Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" Kagome asked, her forehead wrinkling in concentration. Amarante had flamboyantly left after giving the newcomers rooms, and now Kagome was alone with her friends and guards.

"Hear what?" Sango asked, tickling the sleeping Shippo's feet before shooting Kouga, who was still professing his great love for Kagome, an irritated gaze.

Kagome glanced over at her guards, who were carefully emotionless. They had obviously heard it too. She turned her thoughtful eyes onto Kouga.

"And as soon as Sesshoumaru is done with this little façade I'll beat dogboy once and for all and _then_ you can _finally_ come live with me and my pack." Kouga rattled on. The way his eyes were darting towards the door while he carefully kept up the steady flow of conversation told Kagome that there _was_ something going on…

* * *

Inu Yasha struck down on Sesshoumaru, who moved like liquid lighting and blocked the gigantic fang with Toukijin. He growled, not for the first time wishing his other arm was in place so he could beat the Halfling senseless by using both Toukijin and Tensaiga. 

"You are losing your mind Inu Yasha. Of _course_ I know who you would be referring too. She is—," Here Sesshoumaru stopped cold, his brain freezing for a moment. He was about to say that 'She is what we're fighting over, after all', but to do so would admit there was a _reason_ for them to fight over the miko in the first place!

Inu Yasha was able to finish his brother's thoughts and let out a snarl, springing so furiously at Sesshoumaru that the already puzzled dog youkai's sword went flying.

With an irritated look Sesshoumaru quickly switched to Tensaiga and beat his brother backward. Although the sword couldn't injure him, he could still use it to block until he found the opportune moment to reclaim Toukijin.

"Face it Sesshoumaru, she's a human! You _hate_ humans! Why is she any different?" Inu Yasha asked, stopping to pant deeply before leaping at his half brother again.

"She is not." Sesshoumaru stiffly said, parrying the blows. "She just happens to be in a position to help me at this moment."

"Help with WHAT?" Inu Yasha yelped as Sesshoumaru knocked him off his feet.

Sesshoumaru pursed his lips, growing even more irritated with himself. The thought process that the hanyou was pulling him into was extremely ghastly and unworthy.

"You cannot command me, _little hanyou_. What I do and who I choose to associate with is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru coldly remarked.

"It is when it's my FRIEND you're with!" Inu Yasha growled, releasing a mighty blast from Tetsusaiga.

Sesshoumaru easily dodged it, however his castle was not so lucky. He looked over his shoulder and refrained from sighing and scolding Inu Yasha. The hallway was torn up to bits. When Saku finally did see the damage he was sure to cry. (Which made Sesshoumaru wonder if the otter really ever _did_ cry.)

"Get off your high horse Sesshoumaru and LET KAGOME GO!" Inu Yasha shouted, lunging at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, without turning his head, easily blocked the blow and knocked Inu Yasha off of his feet before darting back to grab Toukijin and re-sheath Tensaiga.

"You have taken enough of my time for today, _hanyou_. I will continue to keep _Kagome_ on until I deem it unnecessary. You will have no say and no control over the matter." Sesshoumaru informed his brother, hefting his sword into the air.

"Why YOU!" Inu Yasha started, racing toward Sesshoumaru, who was already crouching and waiting, his arm starting to move into an attack position.

"**_STOP_**!" A female screamed, shattering the roars of battle.

Inu Yasha, soaring toward Sesshoumaru, turned white as Kagome clambered through the hallway massacre and threw herself onto the tall dog demon. He landed, pulling his sword back in. "Kagome!" He shouted. "Kagome you can't defeat him if I can't…." He trailed off. Kagome hadn't tried to tackle Sesshoumaru…

Kagome, her eyes clenched shut, had smushed her face into Sesshoumaru's chest, her arms straining around his neck as she stood on her tip toes to hug the crouched dog youkai.

Sesshoumaru was staring ahead, still holding his sword, as though there was no small human female hanging from his neck. He had frozen in his stance though, and appeared to remain unmovable.

It was then that Inu Yasha noted the stance of his sword. His position and the way he held it were completely different from how he had been holding it the entire fight. It then hit him, Sesshoumaru was planning on mortally wounding him, and had stopped only because Kagome had attached herself to him.

Sesshoumaru finally turned his golden gaze onto Kagome, who was still hugging him. "His well being was not part of the deal." He chided.

Kagome, her adrenaline pumping in her veins, shut her eyes again and allowed herself to sag against the Western Lord. "No. But I would be sad if you _did_ hurt him." She sighed.

"Are you implying that I care about your emotional condition?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Of course." Kagome muttered into his kimono. "What would that Eastern Lord fellow say if I came to dinner crying?"

Sesshoumaru considered her words and decided to back gracefully down. She was giving him a chance to get off scott free from both attacking Inu Yasha, and fighting over her. He had no desire to muse upon the ground he had trod upon. It had never occurred to him what Ryder might say, but since that was the excuse Kagome had offered him he was going to take it.

Inu Yasha had fallen to his butt as he stared at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru finally straightened, and Kagome released her hold. She reached up and lightly patted his chest before ambling over to Inu Yasha, crouching down next to him.

"Are you done?" She quietly asked.

Inu Yasha stared at her. "Why did you go to _him_?"

Kagome sighed. "I knew you would easily be able to stop your own attack, but I highly doubted he would stop for just little old me leaping in front of you." Kagome said with a wink. Inu Yasha wasn't convinced. He had an inkling that it was more along the idea that Sesshoumaru only _would_ stop if she had asked him to. Inu Yasha turned his gaze to the floor. Kagome thought he was weaker then his half brother.

Kagome gave another sigh and watched Inu Yasha who was closely resembling a kicked puppy.

"Come on, let's go back to our rooms." She urged.

Inu Yasha glanced at Sesshoumaru, who had finished putting his swords away. The older demon nodded once at his half brother before walking down the corridor and disappearing the in dust that they had unearthed.

"Let it go Inu Yasha!" Kagome sharply said.

Inu Yasha scowled at her. "What are you talking about you stupid girl?"

"Don't make me say it!" She teased.

Inu Yasha gave a loud "Humph!" And leaped to his feet. He blushed at the sight of Hiroshi and Haruko, waiting for Kagome at the hallway that would lead back to the family wing. He couldn't believe that they had also seen that rather embarrassing scene.

"Where's that dumb wolf?" Inu Yasha grouched. At least _HE_ could beat Kouga up!

"I think the demon slayer is sitting on him right now." Hiroshi volunteered.

Inu Yasha gave a fanged grin at the twin who innocently batted his eyes at Kagome, who had scowled at him.

"Yes, well… Let's go." Kagome said, marching forward. "How come I'm a floor below everyone?" Kagome complained as her guards led the way.

Inu Yasha snorted. "You're a floor beneath us?"

"Well… Yeah. I'm also like two hallways down. Why?"

Inu Yasha's jaw dropped as his eyes started to bulge out of his sockets. He turned around, ready to charge back in the direction they had just come from. "**SESSHOUMARU**!" He shouted.

Hiroshi and Haruko both clamped a hand down on his arms and dragged him forward, kicking and shouted.

"Let me go you two over grown housecats! Do you know what that MEANS?" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Yes, but the Lady Kagome does not!" Haruko hissed in his ear.

"What's the big deal, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.

Inu Yasha scrunched up his face before muttering. "Nothing."

Kagome gave him an unbelieving look before rolling her eyes and brushing it off. She would break it out of him sooner or later. Kagome had thundered a distance ahead of the hall before pausing, rubbing her stomach with one hand.

"Do you guys feel that?" She asked.

"Feel what you crazy girl?" Inu Yasha asked, still pouting slightly.

Kagome frowned. "Nothing, I guess it was just my imagination." She said, missing the look the twins exchanged. "Let's go. I don't know how long Sango can fight off both Miroku AND Kouga!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his golden eyes from the safety of his office. Kagome had traveled down the hallway and was now stepping into one of the rooms the servants had prepared for her friends. Both her guards and Inu Yasha were with her. Sesshoumaru let out the sigh he had been holding and gently ran his fingers of a piece of cloth that had been delivered to him. (It was a sample pattern made with silk, it was the fabric Amarante had used to create Kagome's kimono for the dinner with the Lords. She was now working on a matching kimono for him. Sesshoumaru was quite surprised she was being so gracious and guessed that it had _something_ to do with her worries about the little talk they were going to be having in a few hours.)

Sesshoumaru gave a small hint of a frown. Kagome had felt soft and lovely when she clutched him. It felt much better than he found tasteful. Perhaps he would have to meditate or something in order to cleanse his mind of the human filth she was obviously managing to clutter it with. She was _not_ able to crawl into his life.

Sesshoumaru froze, he had smelled Inu Yasha's anger in his scent moments before, but it had quite occurred to him why. It hit him that Kagome might have blabbed out what wing she was staying in. More specifically what floor. Sesshoumaru resisted the temptation to rub his head and growl.

He hadn't _meant_ to stick her there. It just sort of ended up that way since it was so convenient to have her a floor directly beneath him so he could keep tabs on her. Saku _had_ warned him that sticking her on the female wing was not such a good idea. Even Amarante wasn't considered close enough to the family to stay there. It was kept there solely for the female Taisho's that had married into the family, or that would more than likely marry into the family. And having her room beneath his was rather, well, implying something…

Sesshoumaru shut the thought down, not allowing himself to think about it any longer. It was over and done with, he would stick with the decision he made. Besides, he was the Western Lord! He could break tradition if he wanted to!

A door slid open, revealing Windsor, who entered Sesshoumaru's study after bowing. The horse's nose was inconspicuously twitching as it caught scent of something interesting. Sesshoumaru, who had nodded at the equine youkai before turning his gaze to his paperwork, internally sighed as Windsor stared at him with a puzzled look, still sniffing.

"She thought the best way to stop the fight was to become involved." Sesshoumaru stated.

Windsor looked shocked for a moment, surprised Sesshoumaru was able to guess exactly what he was smelling, before adjusting his expression. It was no business of his that Kagome's scent was _plastered_ all over Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru wondered the exact same thing while pondering why he felt it necessary to explain to his servants why he was in contact with his pet.

Sesshoumaru also wondered when Kagome went from being a miko, to Kagome, to his pet. These thoughts were neither satisfying nor necessary.

"The Western corridor will need extensive remodeling." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Saku is already starting." Windsor said, studying the swirls on his wrists. "Said he would have to rebuild the whole blasted castle before the week was over." He added.

"What of our foreign visitor?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Have the twins noticed?"

"Saku told them to be on the lookout. They had already suspected something was up since they said they've been feeling a rather strange aura that hadn't left with the other African youkai. They're refusing to stray far from Kagome's room now. Saku doubts that they'll spend the night anywhere but in her hallway." Windsor said.

"Saku is quite the informant." Sesshoumaru mused.

"He is, but not as well as Mitchu." Windsor agreed.

"Where is that gecko?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm not sure… I know Amarante had employed him for a few days. He is scheduled to meet you for a meeting after dusk. When I saw him this morning he had said he found out more information about _that_ incident."

"Good." Sesshoumaru said, feeling satisfying. "And Amarante?"

"Is working quietly in the sewing room. The tailors are frightened, they have never seen her this calm or pacified, well, _ever_."

"Even better. Thank Windsor."

"My pleasure Lord Sesshoumaru."

* * *

"STOP IT! HIROSHI STOP IT! IT IS NOT GOING TO KILL ME!" Kagome begged, trying to pull the chattering game from her guard's hands. She had originally thought that Totally Twister ™ and Catch Phrase ™ would be fun games to play with such a large group. However both games emitted computer voices that her guards took as a threat toward her well being. As a result she had to wrestle the games away from her over eager bodyguards.

"Why don't we play that Twister ™ game again? That's just got a mat on the floor." Shippo suggested, watching Kagome chase Hiroshi around the room.

"NO!" Sango loudly objected. "I am not giving that monk an even better chance to group Kagome or myself."

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about Kagome, at least not while her guards are around." Shippo said before coloring with his crayons. (Kagome had giving him a brand new box with ninety nine colors!)

"Well, battleship is out of the running." Miroku said, turning to glance at Kouga and Inu Yasha who were screaming their lungs out as they played.

"B-14." Inu Yasha decided.

"Can you even count that high muttface?"

"**B-14!**"

"Total miss ya moron! To slow!"

"Che. Whatever!"

"C-15!"

"Completely missed!" Inu Yasha triumphantly shot. "A-18."

"What the? You CHEATER! You killed my samurai!" Kouga howled.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Ohhh you've done it now dogbreath!"

"Bring it on wolfpup!"

"That is IT! Fight me if you've got any guts!"

"You're just angry cuz you lost your daiyoukai _and_ your youkai slayer too!" Inu Yasha snarled.

"I don't think they're really playing by the right rules…" Shippo said, looking up from his coloring book to look at the plastic pieces that had _once_ resembled boats, until Inu Yasha and Kouga had mutated into looking like the said warriors.

"Whatever. What other games do you have Lady Kagome?" Miroku pleasantly asked.

Kagome had finally retrieved her talking game and was shoving it into the depths of her backpack. "Well, I didn't bring Twister this time so that doesn't matter. All I have left is a pack of Uno cards, and--,"

"You're cheating! You HAVE to be cheating!" Kouga loudly shouted.

"Sore loser! Just keep howling at the moon you mangy wolf!" Inu Yasha shot.

"**SHUT UP!**" Kagome screamed. "It's so loud I can't even THINK in here!"

Silence ruled the room, broken only when Sango slapped Miroku and screamed. "**PERVERT**!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked up from a letter to stare at his best spy, a nervous looking gecko youkai. "Mitchu." He greeted as his soldier bowed deeply. "General Windsor said you had some sort of news?"

"Yes my lord. I have traced the attack on Lady Kagome to a whisper of an uprising in the southern most post of the Western Lands." Mitchu said, his voice quick and jumbled.

"Lord Ichio?"

Mitchu, with a sorrowful look, nodded. "There are several pieces of evidence that point to him having a rather large part in the soon to be born rebellion."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and massaged his forehead, strangely wishing for the annoying and chattering Kagome to be around to sooth his nerves. Lord Ichio had been a lord when his father ruled. He was a jolly youkai, one that Sesshoumaru would have normally trusted his life with. It grieved him greatly that the bear underlord didn't appear to feel the same.

"Watch him, and continue to look for signs of Kagome's attacker." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Yes my lord." Mitchu said with a bow, melting into the shadows as Sesshoumaru sighed and gazed into the empty, cold depths of his study.

* * *

From in her chambers Kagome slept peacefully, her breathing deep and even to her guard's ears from their post directly outside the door.

They had felt the disturbance that had distressed Kagome earlier that evening. It was the aura of one of their own, a cheetah youkai. As far as they knew they were the only cheetah youkai in Japan. That would mean that this youkai was a friend of the infamous Lord Agu.

After reaching that conclusion they decided that they were the only ones well suited to guard Kagome that night. If she found out they were in for the scolding of their lives, but it would be worth it to assure her safety.

Both of them were surprised when Lord Sesshoumaru refrained from commenting on their unnatural loyalty. (After all, that was what had put them on probation in the first place.) So they took up their nocturnal posts, their katana blades strapped to their sides as they stared straight ahead into the dark hallway.

The only sign that they were indeed alive was the steady intake and exhale of air from their lungs, and the occasional blink.

It looked completely natural, both of them staring at the blank wall across the hallway. Less then a second later their katana blades were out and crossed, and a dagger struck the intersection points with a clang before falling to the ground.

Neither twin moved a muscle for several long moments. Finally Hiroshi released the grip he had on his sword, and bent over to pick the weapon up.

"It's from the armory." He said, holding it up for his twin to see.

"So they _are_ hiding in here." Haruko stated.

"Yep."

"One thing is for certain…that was a warning."

"Why do you say that?" Hiroshi asked.

"Lady Kagome's porch doors are wide open."

* * *

Inu Yasha sat pretzel legged on his bed, staring into the darkness. He had seen Mitchu stalking through the shadows when he had tried to hunt Sesshoumaru down. (He was accosted by Windsor who was dragging Amarante in the direction of Sesshoumaru's not so secret study.)

Normally that wouldn't bug him, but the gecko looked _worried_. That was a bad sign. To be a spy, especially Sesshoumaru's, it was necessary to have nerves of steel and well controlled emotions. For the jittery spy to look even _slightly_ worried was a very bad sign.

Inu Yasha gazed out of his window at the bright moon. Something was going on with his brother, and he was going to make sure that both Kagome and his sibling lived to tell about it.

So yes… a brother is born for adversity as many people like to say. What they don't know is that a brother is born for _times_ of adversity. Just like the chapter of life Sesshoumaru was about to embark on. The Western Lord was going to be very grateful that his half brother and distant cousin were there for him. After all, if you can't count on your brother, who can you count on?

* * *

A/N: YESSSSSS! I think this chapter is much better! It think it's written better, and it's not so "gag-hit you over the head with humor".

Soooo… Did you guys like it better?

(snorts) Oh yeah… XD I forgot.

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha does not belong to me. However Windsor, Amarante, Haruko, and Saku do! (Hiroshi technically does too, but I'm renting him out to Kuraii Koneko!)

I forgot to do that earlier! MY BAD!

**PLEASE VOTE FOR ME, AND REVIEW!** It would also be really nice if you could visit my blog! But seriously guys, PLEASE REVIEW!

(Assumes dogma pose, grovels, sobs, and begs.)

Thank you so much for reading! Tell me if you like this chapter!


	13. of Pets and Pride

A/N: Okay guys, voting is still open so PLEASE vote for me if you haven't! Secondly, I **Totally** busted my butt to bring this to you guys. It's a LOONNNGGGG chapter, the LONGEST YET! (So if you don't review I'll cry and go back to short chapters to soothe my ego! J/k!)

Warning: This is what I'm trying out to do for the rest of the story, a healthy balance between humor and excitement! Please tell me how I'm doing!

Hold on to your hats peeps! LOTS of stuff happens in this chapter!

Drum roll please!

_**My Pet**_

_Of Pets and Pride_

Sesshoumaru had to admit that ever since Windsor had taken over Kagome's 'pet training' things were going _much_ smoother. (Saku was seeing to the castle reconstruction.) Perhaps the otter had been a little _too_ sadistic towards the human girl. Or maybe Kagome was now taking the job far more seriously. (Although that wasn't entirely true. For the first ten minutes she had purposely stumbled around like a wounded ox while yowling woefully about her problems. That had stopped when Sesshoumaru asked her if she would prefer to lay her head on his lap, or sit in his lap.)

Kagome's good behavior was also probably contributed to by the fact that Inu Yasha and Kouga were stalking back and forth in the hallway outside, while the youkai slayer and the kitsune were seated in chairs on the far side of the room, watching and playing with the firecat. (The monk's whereabouts were unknown, but Sesshoumaru had a suspicion that he was still in the closet the furious youkai slayer had shoved him into earlier that morning. Locked in no doubt.)

Sesshoumaru glanced up from the treaty he was holding to watch Kagome and Windsor gracefully sweep by in a dance. Kagome was smiling and teasing the horse, who remained calm and unruffled while directing his partner. He really was surprised at how obedient Kagome was being.

"Excellent, beautifully done Lady Kagome." The horse praised with a smile, his white teeth flashing in a grin.

"Why thank you Windsor!" Kagome said in a delighted tone while she gracefully flopped to the floor. "What's next?"

"Unlike last time, this time you'll be eating with youkai who have a rank that is higher then yours. You will be required to converse with them, and you will have to carry yourself with poise and grace. Since it is you, Lady Kagome, I know it is possible." Windsor slickly said while handing Kagome a black kitten he had allowed her to bring with.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes to the heavens and gave an imperceptible shake of his head. His general was being a total butt kisser. That, and the presence of the kitten, were probably the true reasons why Kagome was being so pleasant.

"So, you will address the four lords differently then the way you addressed Lord Sesshoumaru's underlings." Windsor continued.

"Am I still to refer to Sesshoumaru as Milord?" Kagome asked, raising her hand like a school girl.

"Yes. Saying his name is optional, but you must say Milord." Windsor acknowledged. Kagome nodded, satisfied, and returned to petting her kitten.

"The three lords are as follows. Ryder is the Lord of the East, Spiro is the Lord of the South, and Lila is the Lady of the North." Windsor continued.

"Isn't Amarante from the north?" Kagome asked while the kitten in her lap made a pathetic attempt at purring.

"Indeed. She is well acquainted with Lady Lila, the two are said to get along quite well."

"I see. So what do I call them?"

"First of all, call them by their title, Lord of the East, Lord of the South, and Lady of the North." Windsor said.

"But that's such a mouthful!" Kagome complained.

"Chances are that after you acknowledge their title, they will instruct you to refer to them as, for example, Lord Ryder. Calling them their respectful titles is more for tradition then anything." Windsor said with a pleasant smile.

"Very well." Kagome said with a sigh and rolling of her eyes. She caught Sesshoumaru's skeptical look out of the corner of her eye. "What?" She crankily demanded.

"You seem to be much more accepting of these lessons then of your previous excursions." Sesshoumaru bluntly stated.

Kagome bristled. "Yes, well perhaps that is because they are presented to me in a much more favorable manner!" She shot, sticking out her tongue.

Sesshoumaru stared, almost not believing what the peppy girl had just done.

"Table manners!" Windsor hastily said, sidetracking the girl. "It isn't exactly the same as the last feast you attended." He nervously said.

"Why not? Aren't we just meeting for a light dinner this evening?" Kagome suspiciously asked, Sesshoumaru chuckled deviously from his desk. "What is your problem?" Kagome demanded.

"Now settle down Lady Kagome. Perhaps it is best if we send the youkai slayer and the fox kit out to get some lunch." Windsor nervously said, glancing at the pair who were watching Kirara play with a ribbon hawked from Kagome's room.

"Windsor…" Kagome warned.

Windsor made a squeak and glanced at Sesshoumaru, who slightly shrugged and nodded. Windsor leaned forward, closer to Kagome until his breath tickled her neck.

"Lady Kagome… during the meal you will be required to be seated next to Sesshoumaru at the head of the table. It will be traditional style so you will be seated on the floor, in the same position as you were during the greeting of the guests at the previous feast." Windsor whispered.

"Hey now, I am _not_ going to starve while everyone else eats!" Kagome complained.

"You won't, because Sesshoumaru will be feeding you." With this Windsor backed away before putting on a false bravado and standing by Sesshoumaru's side.

Kagome stood rock still for a few moments, trying to comprehend what Windsor had just told her. It was totally illogical. She must have heard it wrong. Kagome repeated the conversation in her head before the true consequences sunk into her mind. "**WHAT**?" She bellowed, whirling around to face the Western Lord and his general.

"I will not enjoy the experience either, miko." Sesshoumaru said as the girl thundered toward him. Sango and Shippo looked up from the far side of the room, confused at Kagome's sudden outburst.

Kagome glared at him, her eyes shooting sparks. Sesshoumaru ignored the look and glanced toward the door, both the hanyou and the wolf had stopped pacing and were now standing directly outside thanks to the girl's roars. Even the twins seemed to have perked up from their stations outside the door.

"I refuse. It will be far too demeaning!" Kagome growled.

Sesshoumaru frowned, glancing up at Windsor when the horse spoke. "She may be right Lord Sesshoumaru." He slowly admitted. "She will appear to be entirely incompetent before the other Lords. Either that or they will think she is in the house for a far different reason." The horse vaguely hinted.

That certainly changed Sesshoumaru's mind. "How do we maneuver this then? She is supposed to appear to be tamed and graceful. She is hardly the former, and not at all the latter." Kagome glowered at him.

"Perhaps she could still remain near you, but have her own plate?" Windsor suggested.

"The head of the table has only enough room for myself." Sesshoumaru argued.

"Maybe I should just not attend?" Kagome hopefully piped in.

"That is not an option." Sesshoumaru stated, Windsor nodding in agreement.

"I have a suggestion." Said an airy voice. Saku dematerialized from the shadows. "Why not allow the Lady to feed herself, but from _your_ plate Lord Sesshoumaru? It will clearly indicate that she is a capable miko, that she trusts you and accepts you as her master, and you two will still be in contact."

Kagome wanted to run up and squeeze the normally chauvinistic otter to death. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Perhaps." He slowly conceded.

"It is settled then." Windsor firmly stated, obviously wanting to close the subject as Sango and Shippo stood and wandered in their direction.

Sesshoumaru grunted before turning to his steward. "Did you need something Saku?" He asked.

Saku gave a small bow. "I have seen to most of the renovations Lord Sesshoumaru. I recently ran into the Lady Amarante, who requests that Lady Kagome comes for a fitting of her Kimono. She has also instructed me to tell you that she will require a second fitting with you, Lord Sesshoumaru, since some necessary adjustments are needed to be made. Also Mitchu is here."

"Thank you Saku. That will be all." The Western Lord said, dismissing his steward. "Windsor, if you would please escort Kagome to Amarante's fitting room."

"My pleasure, Lord Sesshoumaru." Windsor said with a bow before slowly leaving.

Sango and Shippo both awkwardly bowed before scuttling after him. Kagome waited a second before sticking her tongue out at Sesshoumaru and scurrying after the horse.

Sesshoumaru casually picked up a sealing ring and flicked it in the retreating girl's direction. It hit Kagome directly in the head, and she squawked and whirled around to glare at Sesshoumaru, who had returned his attention to several documents, before growling and whirling out of the room. Ahhhh yes. Pet indeed. Sesshoumaru was following Ryder's instructions for once. He was even playing with her.

_**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

_A/N: sorry, it's not letting me put dividers in... I'm not sure why. _

"You truly do create beautiful kimonos." Sango quietly said, stroking the soft, silken material of a sunflower patterned silk kimono.

"Thank you!" Amarante glowed as she played with the substitute material that she had draped over Kagome. "Now, as for your kimono, well I can't let you see it! It is positively a secret as to what it looks like, although you will be pleased!" Amarante said with a cheerful, fanged smile.

"So why did you call me in then?" Kagome asked, slightly confused as she watched the cat stick several more pins in the back of the fabric that was draping over her arms.

"I needed to study the draping effect on you. I think what I have made will be okay, but with this information I know I'll have to make some minor adjustments." Amarante said, stepping backward. The tip of her tail curled up and down in mild pleasure.

"What does Sesshoumaru's look like? I heard you actually agreed to tailor a kimono for him too." Kagome asked, twisting her neck to try and glance at the feline behind her back rather then stare at the reflection in the mirror.

"Hah. No being sneaky, your kimonos are a matched set." Amarante snidely said.

"Amarante, isn't this all going a little over board?" Kagome complained while Sango stared at the mountains of silks in the room. Kirara was watching over the black kitten who was playing with a silk cord Amarante had given it. ("We are both of the cat clan after all! He's less of an eyesore then Hiroshi.")

"What do you mean?" Amarante asked, fidgeting with the white obi.

"The other three lords all have pets too, and I don't think they'll be wearing matching clothes or eating from their 'masters' plate!" Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

Sango muffled a giggle, Kagome had whispered to her as they were trekking towards Amarante's abode once Shippo and the boys left to eat. (The twins had distinctly tripped and choked upon hearing the news again.)

Amarante paused. "To be honest, I am unsure. But I do know this. Sesshoumaru's house commands respect. Normally I, even though I'm a relative and the heir to the Snow Leopard clan, would not be treated as a princess here. Inu Taisho basically adopted me, even though the shared blood between our families is very very thin. Dogs take family and loyalty very seriously. I believe the other lords would be worried if Sesshoumaru did not extend the same type of loyalty and protection towards you. It is something that they have come to expect from the Dogs of the Western lands."

Here Sango, and Kagome, twisted with surprise. "Sesshoumaru is loyal to Kagome?" Sango asked, Kagome nodded, also curious.

Amarante stood, her feline eyes flicking back and forth between the pair. "Of course!" She watched them some more. "You seriously didn't know that?" She questioned.

The girls shook their heads.

"He doesn't show it at all!" Kagome insisted, Sango gave a half nod.

Amarante laughed. "Inu Yasha is still alive, and this human youkai slayer is standing before me." She pointed out. Kagome's mouth formed a small 'o'. "Indeed." Amarante said with a fanged smirk.

Sango's brow wrinkled as she appeared to think about the consequence more, while Kagome merely stared at her kitten.

"Well, that's all for now! Now scat! I'll be by before dinner to help you dress." Amarante said, carefully shedding the cloth off Kagome.

"Isn't Sesshoumaru going to make you attend?" Kagome asked.

"He was, but I have some business that I have to take care of. He told me of your deal, but I thought you would understand." Amarante said, folding up the material.

"I guess." Kagome sighed. "At least the twins will be guarding me still. If I get bored maybe I can throw something at them." She gloomily decided.

Amarante laughed. "It was nice to see you again, Sango. I hope you can stop by again sometime soon." She said, handing her a package.

"What is this?" Sango asked.

"A kimono, for you. I hope the creases from the folds come out." Amarante responded.

"I can't take this!" Sango said while Kagme gathered up Kirara and Octopus.

"You can. It is a gift, enjoy." Amarante said, lightly pushing the two girls out of the door, sliding it shut behind them.

Sango slowly peeled back the outerwrapping and stared at the patterned cloth beneath it. It was made from silk and was a beautiful red color, trimmed with black, and decorated with softly falling snowflakes. "Wow." Sango breathed, running a hand over the kimono.

"Amarante is generous." Kagome agreed. "Well, I'm going to drop Octopus off in my room before heading off for lunch. I'm sooo hungry! Shall I meet you in the dining hall?" Kagome confirmed.

"Sure." Sango agreed.

"Can you find your way there?" Kagome asked, stepping between her guards.

"Of course." Sango shrugged. "I just have to go where my senses tell me not to. Miroku is there after all."

Kagome giggled. "Catch you later!" She called, setting out in the opposite direction.

"Have you had an enjoyable morning, Lady Kagome?" Haruko inquired.

"Well, it wasn't as bad as some of the previous days, I'll tell you that much!" Kagome laughed, cradling her kitten. "How are you guys?"

"Bored." Hiroshi bluntly said.

Kagome laughed. "Why don't you guys eat with me before we head out to the hot springs? I don't want you two to starve!"

Hiroshi looked like he was about to accept before his older brother but in. "Truly, we are fine Lady Kagome."

"Is that so?" Kagome asked. "Well, if you eat with me I'll give you more chocolate for dessert!" She slyly stated.

Haruko's resolve started to buckle, Hiroshi's was already looonnggg gone.

"Please Haruko?" Kagome asked, turning her big blue eyes up to her guardian.

Haruko's resolve fled like Inu Yasha from a mad Kagome.

"Alright Lady Kagome." Haruko agreed as they rounded the bend toward Kagome's room.

Kagome skipped ahead and flew into her room, gently setting the black kitten down. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and kicked off her shoes before slipping on a more comfortable pair.

"Oh my cheetahs, I am ready!" Kagome announced, flinging open the door. She stopped cold since the bristling backs of her guards were blocking the door of her room. "Um, guys?" Kagome asked, standing on her tip toes to try and peek over their shoulders.

She gave up and tried to peer through the small space between her elbows. A dark hyena with yellow eyes, and a green tinged snake youkai were sneering at her guards. Kagome faintly recognized both youkai from the party.

"It is good to see you two doing your job for once." The hyena sneered.

"Yessss, indeed." The snake agreed with a hiss.

Kagome shivered and trembled slightly, the miko powers prisoner within her wailed and shook. With fear or anger, Kagome could not tell.

The twins backs became stiff, and their unsheathed, crossed, silvery blades sang as they shifted slightly. "We have orders to kill any who hinder the Lady." Haruko growled, the anger in his voice thinly held in check.

They hyena straightened his black kimono. "Awfully brave for being a cat on such a short leash." He taunted. "Be careful kittens…you wouldn't want your lady to get burned."

"When Lord Sesshoumaru hears of this-," Hiroshi roared.

"Who will he believe? The traitors who have disobeyed him before? Or I, one of the biggest land holding lords in his domain?" the hyena snickered while the snake fussed with his sandals.

"Conspiratorsss." The snake hissed before lazily strolling down the hallway. The hyena gave a freakish laugh before following. As they nearly disappeared down the hallway the hyena twisted his neck to gazed at the twins once more. Kagome raised a hand to her throat, it was almost like he was staring straight through the twins and was grabbing her with his smoldering yellow eyes. Kagome shook, feeling fear well up in her as laughing filled her mind.

"Lady Kagome?" Hiroshi asked, his voice gruff and raw.

Kagome startled and looked up at her guards, visibly shrinking back in fear. Their dark lines by their eyes were more prominent, and their eyes were twitching with red, reflections of animalistic rage. Their muscles were stiff and their faces hard, their katanas still unsheathed.

Kagome pressed herself against a wall and trembled, clenching her eyes shut. It finally occurred to her that one of the pair could easily reach out and snap her neck.

There was a scraping noise as their swords were sheathed, and Kagome violently jumped when she felt warm hands on her shoulders.

"Lady Kagome?" It was Haruko.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, his features were now lined with worry, any trace of savagery or fury had disappeared.

Kagome clamped her eyes shut and leaned forward, falling against his armored chest. Haruko awkwardly patted her back, not quite sure what to do. His hug was strong, encasing Kagome with arms of protection.

Kagome opened and eye and saw Hiroshi behind his brother, his tail dejectedly hanging on the floor, looking like he had been physically slapped.

Kagome released the older brother and walked into Hiroshi's hesitantly open arms. She sank into his warm hug that felt distinctly like sunshine in a meadow.

"We should probably go." Haruko said after clearing his throat.

Kagome released her guard and danced ahead of them. She stopped and turned around, they weren't following her. "Come on you guys! Hurry up! I'm _starving_!" She called, stamping her foot.

"Wrong way." Hiroshi said, pointing in the opposite direction.

_**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

"And then I turned into a balloon and floated away! And Inu Yasha couldn't do nothing about it!" Shippo triumphantly boasted to Rin. (Kagome suspected that someone was smitten.)

"Wouldn't his ears taste _bad_?" Rin asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Doesn't touching Jakken feel like swiping slime off the top of a pond?" Shippo rebutted.

The two children nodded before chorusing in agreement. "It's the principle."

Kagome snorted into her cup, holding back laughter as the children swapped torture tips before resolving to visit Amarante later that afternoon for more ideas. She glanced at her side, where Sango was sitting, her legs pulled flush against her body while she stared suspiciously at the table.

"Come, come lady Sango!" Miroku charmingly said from his place across from the youkai slayer. "I have already promised not to touch your feet again!" He said with a winning smile before rubbing the black eye he had received for his efforts.

Kagome nearly spit her drink out at the memory. The monk had tried, and failed, to play footsie with Sango.

"I'm telling you, muttface, if you won't agree to a rematch of yesterday's battlewar I'll dropkick you in the face!" Kouga growled.

"Hah! You're just mad cuz I creamed you, and all you were able to hit was my dinky monk!" Inu Yasha smugly barked.

"I feel insulted by that remark!" Miroku commented.

"That is _it_ dogbreath, after lunch it's you and me in Kagome's room!"

"That sounds very, _very_ wrong." Miroku said, continuing to keep up the steady commentary.

"Che! I'll kick your butt with Uno and go fight too!" Inu Yasha smirked.

"Fish, Inu Yasha. I believe it is go fish." Miroku added.

Kagome turned to her guards who were seated side by side, quietly eating their food, disturbing no one. "Well at least this is one of the more 'tamer' lunch times!" She cheerfully told them.

Haruko, who had been right about to eat a riceball, stopped. "Tame?" he asked, unbelieving.

"Oh yes. There once was one lunch in which Kouga and Inu Yasha nearly flattened a village, and then there was that one time Miroku was arrested for harassing some girls." Kagome considered before picking at her meal with her chopsticks.

The twins turned to each other and blinked, not quite sure whether or not to believe her. They then both turned to the door and seconds later a harried looking mouse servant flew into the room.

"They have arrived! They have arrived!" She squeaked, throwing herself to the floor to bow at Kagome.

"Who has arrived?" Kagome asked, starting to rise while her guards readjusted their weapons.

"The Lords!" The mouse shrieked.

Kagome turned pale. "They're early aren't they?" She asked.

The twins slowly nodded. "Let's go!" Kagome said, grabbing a riceball before hustling towards the door. "We have to stop at my room, and then it's on to the hot springs!" She careened to a halt at the door, her guards nearly running into her.

"Will you guys be okay?" Kagome asked, turning to her friends.

Sango waved. "You go ahead. I'll keep the monk from following you." She said while Inu Yasha and Kouga wolfed down their food (no pun intended) intent on finishing their meal before getting kicked out.

"Bye Kagome!" the kids called, waving pudgy hands in their direction.

"Bye guys! Okay, let's move!" Kagome shouted before running down the hallway.

_**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

_A/N: Soooo LONNNGGG! Seriously, I'm just a little over half way through! I really hope you guys like this long chapter! If not I really will cry!_

"RUN!" Amarante hissed, pushing Kagome out of her room. "You're late! You spent nearly two hours in that hot spring! It's amazing I was able to get you dressed so quickly!"

"You call in two hours quickly?" Kagome dryly asked, hiking up her kimono while Hiroshi and Haruko visibly blushed as she strode down the hallway.

"You'll be meeting Sesshoumaru in his horridly kept secret study, which isn't so secret really since everyone knows where it is. Have fun, you look great!" Amarante said before separating at a fork in the hallway.

"Perhaps if I carry you, Lady Kagome." Haruko offered.

Kagome stopped. "Yes, please!" She said. Hiroshi rolled his eyes and sulked while his older brother bent over and swept up the girl in his arms.

"Let's go." Haruko told his twin before breaking off at a run. They zoomed through the palace at an inhuman speed, skidding to a wild stop mere seconds later at Sesshoumaru's study.

Haruko carefully released Kagome, who rearranged her kimono before sweeping into the study.

"I have arrived, you had _better_ be thankful!" She growled, stopping once the Western Lord turned to face her. His kimono was a dark silver, almost an inky black, with swirls crawling up his sleeves. White feathers clouded the upper half of his kimono and dotted the lower half while a few silver blue petals were thrown into the pattern. It was almost the exact opposite of hers.

Kagome's kimono was a shimmering white color. Silvery azure colored feathers clouded the bottom of her kimono, and slowly drifted up to top. Inky black petals and stitching edged her kimono, which draped around her slim form, pooling onto the floor at the bottom while slinking down her sides and arms. The same ink black color was used on her obi, which had minute white feathers stitched into the design. Amarante had pulled her hair up, holding it up in braids and buds with black colored pins and a pair of jeweled chopsticks, the same the cat had used in the previous feast. Her bangs were smoothed to the side and a small curl at the nape of her neck was tucked against her shoulder. The eyeliner had been applied again, along with silvery blue eye shadow, and a pink gloss to her lips.

They made a stark couple, perfectly contrasting each other in height, features, and clothes.

"I see Amarante has outdone herself again." Kagome commented.

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod. "She has done an adequate job with you also." Sesshoumaru vastly understated.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I hope my chopsticks jab your stomach."

"We must go." Sesshoumaru bid.

Kagome nervously bit her tongue and painfully swallowed. She wasn't looking forward to this.

As they were about to leave the study Sesshoumaru paused. "You will do a magnificent job, don't worry." He bid before sauntering off. Kagome smiled and scurried after him.

They hurried through the palace, stopping outside of pair of gigantic ornate doors. "Enter the room, but stay positioned near the doors." Sesshoumaru bid the twins, who nodded and bowed.

"Are you ready?" Kagome nervously asked.

"This Sesshoumaru is _always_ ready." Sesshoumaru said with a sniff before offering her his clawed hand.

Kagome gratefully took it and squeezed it. She was surprised at the small, almost invisible, reassuring squeeze the dog youkai returned.

The doors swept open and Saku's clear voice zinged through the air. "Announcing Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the Western Lands, and Lady Kagome, cherished pet of the line of the Moon."

After seeing the other Lords Kagome nearly sagged with relief. She had been picturing three versions of Sesshoumaru. Instead what she saw was a mischievous looking fox, who looked distinctly familiar, a serene but smiling swan, and a beaming raccoon. None of them were exactly images that could strike fear into ones heart, but Kagome had a sinking suspicion that they could be quite different if they felt like it.

Sesshoumaru kingly walked to his place at the table, Kagome nervously accompanying him.

"Lord Ryder, Lady Lila, Lord Spiro, I introduce to you my pet, a miko by the name of Kagome." Sesshoumaru said in his velvet lined voice.

Ryder let out a whistle. "Gosh Sesshoumaru, you did well!" The Eastern lord said with a wink aimed at Kagome.

"Yeah!" Spiro said, his nose twitching as he smelled the air. "She smells good too!"

"Oh knock it off you two!" Lila scolded. "You cannot expect the poor thing to like you if all you do is appreciate her beauty and smell! Honestly she's not, okay, yes she _is_ something the dog dragged in but she still is a human!" The swan said with a huff before smiling and turning back to the Western pair. "And how are you my dear?" She kindly asked in a motherly sort of way.

Kagome gave a curtsey and bowed her head. "I am fairing well, Lady of the North."

"Oh, aren't you the sweetest thing?" Lila cooed. "Call me Lila dear!"

"As you wish, Lady Lila." Kagome said with a smile.

"No, no, no. No lady, just Lila!" The swan said, returning the smile.

"Call me Ryder!" Ryder announced without a preamble.

"And me Simon!" Spiro said, rapidly nodding his head.

Lila gave him a look of distaste. "Your name, idiot, is Spiro."

"Well Kagome is going to call me Simon!" Spiro decided.

Kagome watched the group, laughter clawing at her throat. The three other lords and lady were extremely relaxed. Although Kagome had no doubts as their capabilities as leaders, it was good to see that they weren't stuffy and simpering like most of Sesshoumaru's lords were.

"Shall we sit so we can begin the meal?" Sesshoumaru asked with a hint of a rumble in his voice.

"Yes, of course!" Lila elegantly said, slowly lowering herself to the floor. Ryder merely plopped down, and Spiro dropped like a dead horse.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both lowered themselves to the pillows, and Kagome rested on her knees. Her pillow slightly slipped out from underneath her, she nearly fell backward.

A quick move from Sesshoumaru saved her. His left leg was folded in front of him while he had moved his right leg to support her back. Kagome turned her large blue eyes to him, silently asking if he wanted her to move elsewhere.

Sesshoumaru let a small frown slip across his lips while he thought. They were in contact, and she was less then a hands width away. He shrugged and nodded, giving his approval as servants silently streamed into the room, presenting the dinner.

"So how fair's Amarante? I must say I am surprised she hasn't joined us," Lila said with her serene smile.

"She is doing well, perhaps too much so. She had business to attend to, so she informed me she would be unable to attend. It is _that_ day after all." Sesshoumaru said as the servants bowed and backed away.

"I see." Ryder said with a nod, his face growing serious. "I have more to tell regarding our enemies, and I have heard that you do as well."

Sesshoumaru nodded before reaching for his chopsticks and starting his meal, the other lords mirroring his actions.

Kagome scooted closer to the table before pausing. The servants had forgotten to leave another set for her! Whether it was intentional or not, she didn't know… but there wasn't really a way to raise this matter up without making someone pay the price.

Kagome sighed, unsure what to do.

She was surprised when a pair of chopsticks suddenly popped into view. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru who was holding out his pair.

"I will wait." He said, a small smirk of amusement riding his lips.

Kagome blushed and muttered a quiet "Thank You" before taking the chopsticks and grabbing a bowl of rice.

"So tell me, Kagome. Where do you come from?" Lila asked.

"Ummmm, ahhhh… Inu Yasha's Forest!" Kagome brightly said.

"Really, I was unaware that there was a village there." Spiro piped up.

"Well, Edo is at the edges." Ryder said around a mouthful of rice. "What's your surname Kagome? I might know some of your relatives."

"Higurashi." Kagome nervously supplied.

"Higurashi? Hmm, nope, don't think I've heard of it." Ryder thoughtfully said.

"And exactly why do you know so much about human culture and this 'Edo'?" Spiro suspiciously asked.

"You know me, I just like to…look around." Ryder uncomfortably said. The lords exchanged apologetic glances.

Sesshoumaru spoke up for the first time. "About that situation Ryder. I believe I may have found-,"

"It's okay Sesshoumaru. I found proof that he really did die." Ryder interrupted.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "But-,"

"That is the end of this discussion Sesshoumaru!" Ryder sharply said. Kagome would have been slightly frightened if she couldn't see the pain wallowing in the fox's green eyes.

Kagome paused and handed the chopsticks back over to Sesshoumaru before turning a puzzled frown to the various cups and goblets orbiting Sesshoumaru's plate. She turned her sharp mind to a new game. Figure out which cup holds the water, and don't get drunk on sake while doing it. Hopefully it would be more fun then her other mind game she had recently made up, Squash the Sesshoumaru.

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

The sun was setting in the horizon, sending a pink and gold glow onto the magnificent gardens of the Western Palace. The garden itself was filled with the fluttering of wings and chirping of birds, the throaty babble of a stream, and a soft, lonesome song sung by a voice so unearthly only an angel could have uttered it.

Instead of an angel, the singer was actually a white and black haired female, who was sitting on a large rock while quietly singing the song over and over, her voice filled with longing, love, and times long lost.

The servants who passed the gardens had a hard time ripping themselves from the alluring song, a few maids even shed a tear, not quite knowing why. The guards who circled the garden had on stoic masks of grief, but only one observer knew why the haunting song was being sung. And that was the equine general standing in the shadows, his creamy mane blowing in the wind while his sharp eyes settled on the form that was sitting on top of a large rock in front of the hotsprings building.

"Amarante…" the general whispered.

Indeed, it was. The snow leopard was singing the song, her voice rising and falling as crystalline tears softly dripped down her face. Her eyes were clamped shut, and her hands were running over the faded text jotted into the stone.

_North, South, East, and West_

_Four Lords, four powers, four crests_

_East is the land of the green clad rider_

_North is the home of the white lilac tree_

_South is the land of the Spirit guider _

_And West is the home of the powers that be_

_Four winds, four clans, four homes_

_His to each and to each his own _

As Amarante continued to utter the beautiful song, the lower portion of the rock started to glow, and words slowly appeared in the smooth surface. Amarante increased the volume and intensity of the song, her voice calling to anyone who would listen. Even the birds fell quiet to the sound of her voice.

Several minutes later she let the last note fade, and the glowing text on the stone slowly disappeared. "Father…Mother…Brother." She quietly said, her voice brimming with pain as more tears spilled down her cheeks. "It has begun."

_**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

Kagome blearily blinked, slightly shaking her head. "Why do I always want to sleep during these types of occasions?" Kagome quietly grouched to herself while fiddling with Sesshoumaru's chopsticks. The meal had been finished long ago. They were now sipping tea and discussing 'important' matters before departing. (Although Kagome was still hoping some sort of desert might be served to perk her up.)

The twins twitched from their position at the doors. Kagome twisted around and smiled at them. They had quietly approached Sesshoumaru several minutes ago and questioned when they would be taking her back to her room. Sesshoumaru frowned before responding "When I deem it necessary." He was obviously trying to make her suffer.

Kagome's eyes fluttered shut, and she leaned against Sesshoumaru's knee a little more. She was surprised when a warm arm suddenly embraced her and pulled her flush against Sesshoumaru's sculpted chest.

Kagome's eyes shot open and she peeked up at the dog youkai. "Rest if you must." He simply said. Kagome sagged with relief and rearranged herself before settling down, her head fitting perfectly on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, her breath faintly tickling his collar bone and neck.

Sesshoumaru shifted his position before wrapping his arm around her again, tracing soothing patterns on her midriff. He then returned his attention to the conversation as his tiny human was slowly lulled to sleep.

"The Western lands have been targeted too. There have been two attempts on her life." Sesshoumaru explained, his eyes darting downward to rest on his peaceful pet. "My spy has also informed me that some of my lords are not as loyal as I thought."

Spiro's eyes darkened. "There's a lot of problems in the Southern lands too. Some lords have been picked off, and there's a lot of squabbling among the humans."

"Amarante's presence and her clan have helped significantly. We haven't had much of an uprising ever since that great bloodshed." Lila sorrowfully said. She too, now knowing the date, understood why the snow leopard hadn't come.

Sesshoumaru sighed. For a long time evil had stirred in Japan, Naraku was only a piece of it. Long before there was an attack on the Northern lands, one that cost Amarante her parents, brother, countless cousins, and multiple friends. It was what had cast her into the role of being the Heir of the Snow Leopard clan.

The bloodshed was a cycle, each time something drastically horrible would stir up in a country, and then all would be quiet for several years.

"Since the murder of my brother I have significantly tightened my grasp on my kingdom. Anyone who dares to try and get in will face consequences far worse then death." Ryder uttered. Even the mischievous kitsune had paid a price to this invisible evil.

"I believe everything will soon come to a head. This is far different than before, usually they targeted a single land, not all four of us at once." Sesshoumaru said, twining Kagome's single loose lock around his fingers.

"I agree." Spiro said with a grave nod.

The cheetah twins perked up and Sesshoumaru turned to the side, he could smell Mitchu hurtling down the hallway.

The gecko flung open the doors. "LORD SESSHOUMARU!" He heavily panted, blood dripping down from various wounds. "IT HAS STARTED!"

"What?" Ryder asked, bursting up from his position as Kagome stirred.

"An army is gathering on the southern border!" Mitchu said.

"What about Lord Ichio?" Sesshoumaru sharply barked. "He is still a guest in my house!"

"He's gone! Saku and Windsor already searched his room, he totally fled, leaving this behind!" Mitchu said, tossing an object at his lord.

Sesshoumaru stared at the small brozen object in his hand. It was spelled to release off the aura and scent of Ichio and his mate, leaving Sesshoumaru unaware of his disappearance.

"**ICHIO**!" Sesshoumaru roared.

_**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

Inu Yasha stood at the edge of the garden, staring at his broken cousin. "We'll avenge them, you know?" He asked.

Amarante let out a harsh laugh. "At the cost of our lives, yes."

Inu Yasha itched his nose and growled impatiently. "I just saw Mitchu, he's wounded pretty bad. Think there's gonna be a war?"

"Undoubtedly." Amarante coldly said, gazing up at the silver moon.

"Don't worry Amarante, I'll watch him." Inu Yasha said.

Amarante turned her cat eyes onto her cousin. "Be careful. I would like to see both of my precious relatives return to me."

Inu Yasha snorted. "Yeah, like anything can hurt me! And as if my brother would allow anyone to even so much as _touch_ his hair!" He laughed at his own joke. "Watch Kagome." He said after a while.

"You doubt my abilities?" Amarante mocked.

"No. But I do doubt your resolve. You would never willingly kill anyone." Inu Yasha growled.

"Perhaps. Maybe I just haven't ever been angry enough."

"That's a lie."

There was a pause, and both the hanyou and the cat could hear the distinct roars of the four lords.

"It's starting." Inu Yasha said.

"What are you talking about? It already started long ago." Amarante stated.

**_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

A/N: OH MY GOSH THAT TOOK FOR STINKING EVER!

Okay, I have to go to work so only a quick note. **_PLEASE_** review! I am especially nervous about this chapter since I worked _really_ hard! PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! Lend me your thoughts! What are you thinking? Do you like the plot? Do I still manage to have humor in it? Please please please review! (Seriously, it's what makes or breaks me!)

Also are any of my Heart Hacking fans still around? I've been told by a few people that there is a copy cat story that has exact quotes and scenes extremely similar to Heart Hacking. Is this true? (If it is, what do I do?)

Well… this is the beginning of the end!

Thanks a lot for reading!


	14. of Separation and Sadness

A/n: WOAH! Seriously, WOAH! You guys broke EVERY review record I have! THANK YOU! (cries with joy, sobs, bows profusely.) I LOVE YOU! (sings, dances, and hands out cyber cookies.)

In memoriam I am making this chapter REALLY long again!  SOOO much happens once again! Fights, separation, jokes, and history. Okay that sounded like a cheesy commercial. Sorry it took so long, I was gone on vacation! Again, sepration thingies are still broken so sorry for the funny stuff.

Warning: Fluff overload ahead… and I'll **totally** understand if you guys want to kill me at the end of the chapter.

_Pegasus Rider productions are brought to you by Reviewers like you!_

_**My Pet**_

_Of Separation and Sadness_

Kagome sighed and peered down the breakfast table, her eyes landing on the group of youkai gathered at the far side of the room. The party consisted of the four youkai Lords of Japan, Saku, Amarante, and Inu Yasha.

She sighed again and twitched her chopsticks in her hand before lowering her eyes to rest on her lap. A tentative hand hesitantly touched her shoulder, and Kagome gazed up at the warm eyes of Hiroshi.

"Everything will be okay Lady Kagome." He told her.

Kagome smiled at her guard, warmed by his gesture. However, she knew the truth.

"I cannot believe that Lord Ichio has betrayed us." Amarante said with narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw. Her tail quirked back and forth behind her as she faced the four lords head on, openly challenging them.

"There is blatant proof Amarante, he's fled my castle, the army is massing in his territories, and his lands are the center of the evil." Sesshoumaru growled.

"His aura would never have held against mine if he was truly evil." Amarante challenged.

"We don't have time for this Amarante, we have to act now and wipe out all signs of rebellion before Ichio manages to gain more support, support from _our_ lands." Spiro grimly said.

"This doesn't hold with the visions and prophecies from my clan." Amarante stubbornly insisted.

Lila sighed. "Darling you have told us before that the Snow Leopard Predictions are shaky at best. I'm sorry Amarante, but we don't have much of a choice. Over the last few months our countries have been attacked from the inside out, and they have finally come into a physical form. We have to go and crush them." Lila calmly explained as though discussing it over a cup of tea and scones.

Amarante growled and paced.

"Who will be accompanying us?" Ryder asked, his fluffy tail forming a question mark.

"Windsor will be accompanying me obviously, as well as two of my other generals. Saku is also coming, and I am taking all the honor guard in my castle as well as an army of several thousand." Sesshoumaru smoothly said.

"I have already sent out runners to my lands. A large army will be waiting by my northern borders. We'll crush them in between us." Spiro said.

"My army has been mobile for several months now, I have arranged for them to meet us at Silver Pass. What about you Lila?" Ryder questioned.

Lila shook her head. "My troops have the farthest to travel, so it is doubtful that they will make it on time, but I have a large legion on its way."

Ryder frowned. "Don't you have warriors at your southern border?"

"I do, but it's the Clan of the-,"

"Snow Leopards. And we will NOT lend you our help over this idiotic escapade." Amarante growled.

Ryder's mouth quirked in irritation while Spiro sighed and Lila looked settled. They could not challenge Amarante's word when it came to the Leopard Clan.

"We will be fine." Sesshoumaru said.

Here Inu Yasha finally spoke. "I'm coming with too." He stated. There was no argument, the three lords merely spoke in acceptance while his brother gazed at him before giving an minute nod of approval.

"So who will run the castle then while you're gone?" Amarante growled. "Saku is going with you, and I can't run this blasted thing by myself!"

"Don't worry. My lords are still here, so my most powerful underling will be ruling while I am away."

Amarante exploded. "**_NO_**!" She growled, lunging at her cousin. "NOT Lord Hide." Kagome noticed how Haruko and Hiroshi grew stiff and slightly bristled at the name.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "He will not have ultimate power. He will rule my castle only, I am still placing you as ruler of the country, although I doubt there will be any reason for you to do anything." Sesshoumaru firmly stated.

"It'll be fine Amarante." Inu Yasha gruffly said, taking her hand and diverting her attention and death grip on Sesshoumaru's clothes. "He's not my favorite youkai, but he's a sharp ruler." Inu Yasha bitterly said, his own memories surfacing at the thought of the cold jackal lord.

"If you would trust Hide over Ichio you have truly lost your mind!" Amarante growled before storming from the room.

Kagome glanced across the table at Sango who was also eating and looked rather uncomfortable. Rin and Shippo had scampered off long before the lords ever entered the dining room, and Miroku was slinking around the castle. (He had been instructed by Inu Yasha to stay behind to protect Sango and Kagome, but currently he was trying to protect himself since Sango had set Kirara on the lecherous monk directly before breakfast.)

Sango shrugged as if to say 'it's not my business'.

Kagome frowned and returned her attention to her food before playing with the pooling silk fabric of her kimono. She would normally have thought the same thing, but she _knew_ the people who would be going to this war. There was a chance that she might never see Windsor or Saku again. Perhaps even Inu Yasha or…Sesshoumaru.

The lords exchanged whispered words before Saku scurried off, Inu Yasha trailing after him. Moments later the three foreign lords also exited the room.

Kagome hastily got to her feet and scrambled after Sesshoumaru. "So it's really going to happen, isn't it?" She called.

The dog youkai paused, allowing her to catch up with him at the door. "What are hinting at?" He asked.

"You're really going to war." Kagome softly said, looking at the marble floor.

Sesshoumaru's hand slid under her chin and raised her up to meet his gold gaze. "Sometimes battles must be fought in order to save lives. I thought you of all people would know that." He chided.

"You're leaving me here aren't you." She finally said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

Sesshoumaru's hand slid along her jaw line before entwining among her black locks of hair. "It is for your own good."

"As your pet shouldn't I be with you?" Kagome tried, not quite sure why she was feeling so abandoned.

"I do not question your miko skills Kagome, I would simply rather keep you from the bloodshed and sights that are sure to taint you." Sesshoumaru rumbled.

Kagome stared into his molten eyes, and took a half step closer. However, both she and the dog youkai were knocked out of their stupor at the sound of metal crashing to the floor.

Kagome jumped and turned to face a rather stoic looking Haruko and an unapologetic Hiroshi who had plainly dropped his unsheathed katana on purpose.

Kagome cleared her throat and felt generally embarrassed as her face blushed a bright red, Sesshoumaru had already removed his hand milliseconds after the clang.

"Well, will I see you before you leave?" Kagome inquired.

"Yes, I will introduce you to Lord Hide before leaving." Sesshoumaru said before briskly exiting the room.

Kagome awkwardly turned to the breakfast table. Her guards looked distinctly sour, and Sango grinned and batted her eyes, mimicking Kagome's look before bursting into giggles.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Kagome was wandering the hallways with her guards, hoping to stumble upon one of her friends so she wouldn't have to meekly ask for directions from her guardians for the fifth time that day. It just so happened that a whirlwind was at the far end of her selected hallway, and before Kagome could blink she was scooped up into the strong arms of Kouga.

"My woman! Did you miss me? Has muttface been good?" Kouga asked, whirling her around, ignoring the noises of discontent emitted from the twins.

Seconds later Inu Yasha came thundering down the hallway. "I heard that you mangy wolf! Get away from Kagome!" He barked.

"Neh, kiss my claws and say pretty please!" Kouga bellowed, shifting Kagome into a single arm so he could stick out his tongue and point with a hand.

"Whatever fatso!" Inu Yasha growled.

"FATSO? FATSO?" Kouga roared, the insult to his weight seemed to catch him off guard. "Who are you calling fat you scrawny mutt!"

"I'd rather be scrawny than fat!" Inu Yasha shot.

Kouga gently set Kagome down before turning to the hanyou. "Take that back you bug breathed dog!"

Inu Yasha, as quick as a streak of red lightning, leaped out and grabbed Kagome before scurrying away. "HAHA! So much for 'protector of your woman'!" Inu Yasha taunted.

Kouga narrowed his deep blue eyes. "_You_."

Inu Yasha gave one last snicker before hot footing it away, tearing down the hallway. They passed Miroku, who paused before giving chase.

"Inu Yasha, what game are we playing now?" Miroku called.

"Catch Kagome!" Inu Yasha spewed.

"Really?" Miroku brightly said, flexing his hand and grinning. "I'll play!" He volunteered before his face froze. "Wait, never mind!"

"It's not like you to give up so easily when you have a perfect opportunity for a rear groping! What's wrong?" Inu Yasha laughed.

"Inu Yasha, don't encourage him!" Kagome lectured, hauling herself upright so she could peek over Inu Yasha's shoulder and watch Miroku track after them.

"Well this would be a great chance to feel Lady Kagome's perfectly sculpted bottom, but I do recall seeing her guards with various pointy implants that they might poke into _my_ bottom if I _do_ touch her. The fair Lady Sango has already warned them of my wandering habits." Miroku mournfully said. "But I'll watch! It will be such fun to see Kagome rip you two to shreds when she gets fed up!" Miroku recovered.

"Mind the wolf." Kagome told the monk.

"What?" Miroku blankly asked, puzzlement lining his face as the links on his staff chinked with his jog.

Kouga burst up from behind and ran Miroku over, knocking the purple clothed monk into the wall.

"That." Kagome said as Inu Yasha darted down a dark hallway and leaped out of an open window, landing in a giant garden.

"Give her back muttface!" Kouga demanded.

"Dream on you dull clawed moron!" Inu Yasha retorted.

"If you could kill and injure with insults both of you would be pathetically wimpy." Kagome caustically said.

"You such be grateful, you stupid girl, that I'm saving you from the clutches of this dumb wolf!" Inu Yasha snorted, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll rescue you from that snub nosed mutt!" Kouga called.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Please don't fight on my behalf." Kagome dryly said as though reciting a script without any feeling. "No. Don't fight. I can't stand to see either of you hurt." She narrated, repeating the speech for nearly the hundredth time ever since she had met Kouga.

"You ready wolf boy?" Inu Yasha asked, hitching Kagome up over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Kagome growled.

"To kick you to your grave you dog eared mutt? Of course!" Kouga challenged.

With snarls and growls the two canines leaped at each other managing to furiously kick and claw each other without landing a single hit on Kagome, which was probably good since she would have completely slaughtered them.

Inu Yasha and Kouga leaped apart, panting slightly as they faced each other. "Why don't you put her down, she's got to be pretty heavy." Kouga offered.

"**_KOUGA_**!" Kagome growled, his scalp was hers.

"Feh, I won't fall for the same trick as you, mangy wolf!" Inu Yasha laughed.

"Well, then let's decide the victor!" Kouga said with a smirk.

They leaped toward each other, Kagome wondering if she could manage to kick them both in the shins and escape, when there was suddenly the loud boom of a thunder clasp. Kouga and Inu Yasha were thrust apart, falling back onto their backsides while Kagome felt herself gently, but quickly, taken from Inu Yasha's arms.

"We win." Haruko said, holding silver katanas at Inu Yasha's and Kouga's throats. Hiroshi had secured Kagome and was holding her tightly to his chest several feet away from the defeated wolf and hanyou.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see the Lady Kagome." Haruko smoothly said, removing his weapons and sauntering towards his twin. "He reminds you that you will need to prepare for your departure today, Inu Yasha." He added before walking off, Hiroshi following him.

Kagome waved from over Hiroshi's shoulder before she started entreating her guardian to put her down, to no avail.

Inu Yasha and Kouga watched them leave, stunned looks of shock pasted on their faces.

Miroku ran into the garden, a look of excitement expressed on his features. The look faded to disappointment after seeing the two youkai on the ground. "I missed her beating up you two already?"

Inu Yasha turned to Kouga. "They cheated didn't they?"

Kouga snorted. "Duh! There were two of them!" he sulked.

"Ohhh." Miroku said, his eyes lighting with understanding. "So it _was_ a good thing I decided not to play."

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

A fatal flaw. An Achilles' heel, a deadly weakness. Sesshoumaru had none of them. He was a perfect fighting machine, nothing could hurt him, nor touch him. This war would be a mere annoyance. He had powerful allies, his brother would be joining him (not that that mattered or anything) and his castle would house a powerful miko in his absence while an influential snow leopard ruled in his stead. Sesshoumaru was convinced that nothing could hurt him.

Sesshoumaru was pulled from his musings when the footsteps of the cheetah twins entered his hallway. His nose twitched, he could smell Kagome, but her footsteps weren't among the twins'. He narrowed his golden eyes, one of the twins' footsteps were _heavier_. He was carrying Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sighed, the _last_ thing he needed on his hands was a love stick cheetah. He felt a quirk of irritation, and he wasn't sure if it was because the twins were completely enthralled with the miko, or because the thought of one of the cats holding his pet sent rankles up his spine.

There was a small muffled thud as Kagome was set on the ground, and shortly after a knock rattled the door. "Come in." He called.

The door slid open to reveal a pink faced Kagome, a smug looking Hiroshi, and a stoic Haruko.

"What did you want?" Kagome barked.

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow. "I _was_ going to introduce you to Lord Hide, but since you look like you have been drinking sake I don't think I will."

Kagome's blush deepened. "Who is this Lord Hide guy anyway?" She asked, attempting to move the topic onto something less discomforting. She wasn't able to see her guards stiffen, their feline eyes narrowing as their fangs pricked out from under their lips.

"He is my underling lord who rules the most land in the Western Lands besides myself. He is very competent and highly capable." Sesshoumaru said.

"So why is he just watching the castle and Amarante ruling?" Kagome inquired.

"Amarante is my blood relative, however distant and unwanted. She would naturally be the one to take my place if both myself and Inu Yasha were away."

"You would leave your lands in Inu Yasha's hands?" Kagome criticized, sounding impressed as her eyebrows disappeared under her bangs. She was unsure how intelligent of a move that would be though. The hanyou would probably ruin the lands in a week, or less if he was having a bad day.

"Theoretically speaking." Sesshoumaru smoothly retorted.

"Ah." Kagome said, now satisfied.

"Shall we go?" Sesshoumaru asked, rising from his kneeling position.

"Sure!" Kagome chirped, tucking her hand around his offered arm.

The pair swept out of the not-so-secret office and down the corridor.

"Soooo…will my collar come off while you're gone?" Kagome coyly asked.

"What is the term you use? Dream on." Sesshoumaru scoffed as they made a turn.

Kagome gave a loud humph, scrunching up her nose. "It's not fair!" She complained, twisting around momentarily to confirm that her guards were following them.

"Life is unfair." Sesshoumaru blandly informed her.

Kagome gasped. "So _you're_ the one that came up with that positively _irritating_ expression!"

"I do not comprehend your gibberish." Sesshoumaru said with a sniff. His eyes darken for a moment before raising his eyes to the heavens.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"To the gates. After introducing you to Lord Hide I will be departing." Sesshoumaru said.

"Already?" Kagome cried, somewhat disappointed.

"Indeed. I intend to crush the rebellion before it grows." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome grew quiet and adjusted her grip on his arm.

"I will be back before the week is out." Sesshoumaru soothed.

Kagome looked up at him with her azure eyes. "Promise?" She asked.

"To be any longer would mean my skills have significantly fallen." Sesshoumaru dryly said.

A smile cracked across Kagome's features and she resumed her happy, bouncy walk.

The pair, with the cheetahs following, exited the castle, following a giant cobblestone path. After passing the inner gates they entered the main courtyard. A rather large crowd had already assembled, and Kagome was tickled pink to see some equipment packed onto Amarante's immortal ponies. The snow leopard had gathered the youkai grooms in a circle and was lecturing them about the welfare of her pets. As Kagome passed the group she heard things like "if hurt you die" and "the loss of one pony means the slaughter of one army".

Inu Yasha was strapping his rusted sword to his side while Kouga released snide comments and Miroku assured Sango that "Nothing could drag me away from you and your wonderfully perfect bottom Lady-," he was never able to finish the sentence since Sango's bone boomerang collided with his head.

Shippo, who had been standing next to a teary looking Rin, spotted Kagome and ran up to her, grabbing her silk kimono.

"Rin's crying." He plainly said, sounding disgusted, worried, and frightened.

"She'll be fine later Shippo." Kagome reassured him.

The little kitsune gave her a skeptic look before scurrying off. "Girls are weird!" He called over his shoulder. Rin glared at him and started to run after him, but the little kitsune took refuge in the inner sanctum of the castle, leaving the small girl behind with plot of revenge in her mind.

"Lord Hide." Sesshoumaru called in a commanding voice.

Moments later the dark hyena Kagome had encountered in the hallway with the twins appeared, giving Sesshoumaru a leering grin and deep bow.

"My lord?" He politely asked.

Kagome's arm tightened as she squeezed Sesshoumaru's arm. She didn't like the dark, oily feeling that the hyena youkai's aura emitted.

"Lord Hide this is my highly esteemed pet, Lady Kagome." Sesshoumaru formally introduced them. "If something should happen to her I would be gravely disappointed, Hide." Sesshoumaru said, his threat thinly veiled.

"I shall make sure no physical harm comes to the Lady." Hide said with a dark grin.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome quietly asked.

"Yes?"

"_Please_ take me with you!" Kagome begged, the hyena lord made her extremely nervous, and she could feel the acid in her stomach churning.

"We've gone over this Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"I'm serious!" Kagome snapped.

Sesshoumaru gave her an irritated look.

"It seems like the Lady is not very well behaved for a pet." Hide mildly said.

Sesshoumaru grunted. "If you could improve her manners I would be most impressed." He rumbled before turning his attention back onto his underling. "Speaking of misdemeanors, I would like to know what several squads of your guards are doing inside my castle, Lord Hide."

"I thought it merely a precaution since you would be taking so many of your soldiers with you." Hide greasily whined.

"My guards are highly proficient. You underestimate them, Hide." Sesshoumaru growled, his golden eyes all but burning the jackal.

"I apologize my Lord." Hide said with a low bow. "I thought that perhaps the rebels would attack the castle in your absence, and I doubt your guard would respond to me they way they respond to you."

"My guards will defend the castle and the persons in it with their lives. You have overstepped boundaries Hide. I want these soldiers out before the evening sets in. If they haven't Amarante will send word to me. Remember _she_ will be the supreme ruler of my country while I am gone." Sesshoumaru commanded with a growl before stalking off, dragging Kagome with him.

"Wait here." Sesshoumaru told Kagome before taking Haruko and Hiroshi off to the side, speaking to them with hushed tones.

Kagome sighed and scuffed a slippered foot on the ground.

"Sad Lady Kagome? I thought surely you would be glad to be rid of his tight handed ruling for a week!" Asked a cheerful voice.

Kagome looked up and smiled into the masked face of the Southern Lord. "I'm not entirely sure why I feel so bad myself, Spiro."

"It's Simon, Kagome, Simon." Spiro insisted.

Kagome let out a giggle at the raccoon's demands.

"You really are challenged intellectually, aren't you Spiro." Lila, her voice airy and serene, called from her position on a gigantic chestnut horse. "Kagome is sad to see Sesshoumaru go!" Lila scoffed.

"Sorry I'm not ancient enough to know that, you old goose!" Spiro insulted, sticking out his tongue.

Lila recoiled. "I always knew you were a barbarian."

"Guys, relax!" Ryder called, riding in on a bay. "We _all_ know I'm the coolest!"

Lila and Spiro both turned on the kitsune lord.

"Whatever you squirrelly brat." Lila sniffed.

"Your fashion sense has no existence." Spiro added, gesturing to the Eastern Lord's garb of the day, which was an electric green kimono, decorated with puce green caterpillars.

"It's camouflage!" Ryder defended.

"Suuureee." Spiro said while Lila shook her head in disbelief.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is time for our departure!" Saku timely called, emerging from the shadows to stand next to Kagome. He let out a sigh as the foreign lords turned their attention to Sesshoumaru. "Those three are _almost_ as bad as Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru." The otter whispered to Kagome, who giggled.

Sesshoumaru kingly nodded and beckoned his cousin and underlord closer. The two approached him while the crowd formed a circle around the Western Lord. "Lady Amarante, Heir of the Snow Leopard Clan, and Prophetess of the Timeless Snow. I leave to you my lands. Govern them well in my absence." Sesshoumaru formally said, handing the proud snow leopard a sealing ring.

Amarante bowed her head and took the ring, slipping it on her thumb since it was to large for her slender fingers.

"To Lord Hide, underlord of the Western ruler, and holder of Foxyard valley, I place you in charge of my castle. See to it, and the people inside." Sesshoumaru said, handing a smaller ring to the jackal.

"Yes my Lord." The hyena said, taking the ring and placing it on his finger, bowing deeply.

Sesshoumaru nodded in dismissal, and the jackal disappeared into the crowd while his half brother pushed through the crowd to stand next to him. Amarante blinked, her bronze eyes glossing over with unshed tears, before reaching out and hugging both of her cousins. Inu Yasha looked awkward and Sesshoumaru rubbed her back while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Be careful you two." Amarante said, her voice thick with tears. "If either of you die I'll never forgive you!" She released her relatives and smiled bravely before backing off.

While Inu Yasha gruffly said goodbye to Sango, Miroku, and Kouga, Rin ran up and threw herself at Sesshoumaru's legs.

The Western lord set his hand on top of Rin's head, allowing the young girl to cry.

"If you die muttface I win!" Kouga reminded Inu Yasha.

"Pft, like I would, you stupid wolf!" Inu Yasha boasted.

"You can't, cuz I'm going to be the one to defeat you!" Kouga replied, poking the hanyou on his chest.

"Like you ever could!" Inu Yasha barked.

"So long Inu Yasha." Sango said, half hugging her friend before backing away, trying to break up the insultation fight.

"Goodbye Inu Yasha, these are good luck sultras! Use them wisely!" Miroku said, handing the paper over with a wink before opening his arms, waiting innocently for a hug.

"Um, I'll miss you too Miroku, but I know you, and well, who knows if that wandering hand of yours won't grab _my_ rear?" Inu Yasha asked, eyeing the monk.

Miroku dropped his arms, his face taking on a look of unbelief. "**What**?" He asked.

"Oh look, there's Kagome, I had better go say goodbye to her!" Inu Yasha said, quickly moving on to the miko.

"Take care Inu Yasha." Kagome said with a smile, a clog forming in her throat.

"Che. This is gonna be a piece of cake." Inu Yasha said with a fanged smile. "Don't let Amarante push you around to much. And watch out for that Hide guy. I don't like him." Inu Yasha sneered.

"Goodbye." Kagome said, reaching out and hugging her friend. "You _have_ to come back. We have to collect the remaining shikon shards!" Kagome reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Inu Yasha said, rolling his eyes.

Together they turned to look at Sesshoumaru, who was watching them with golden eyes while Rin remained clamped to his leg and Jakken writhed in front of him, yammering away.

"You had better go say bye to him." Inu Yasha gruffly said, lightly pushing the miko toward the dog youkai.

Kagome turned and smiled before continuing on to Sesshoumaru. By the time she arrived Rin's nurse pulled the girl away from the Western Lord, and Amarante had made a new game involving Jakken and a flower pot.

"So, this is it?" Kagome asked, staring up into Sesshoumaru's impassive gold eyes.

"It is. Be good, try to keep your friends and Amarante from completely destroying the castle." Sesshoumaru dryly bid.

Kagome stared at him. "You're joking, right? Like _I_ could stop Amarante! You aren't even giving me a fighting chance since you still have this stupid collar on me!"

"So it seems I have overestimated you?" Sesshoumaru coolly asked.

"What? _You_! **GRRR**!" Kagome roared. She paused and glared up at him before scrunching her nose and smoothing the silk fabric of her kimono. She stared at Sesshoumaru, and he stared back, both trying to figure out what came next.

Kagome slightly frowned before shrugging and reaching out to embrace the tall Western Lord. He stiffened for a moment before awkwardly patting her back.

They parted, each feeling slightly dissatisfied.

"Aren't you going to say good bye to us, Lady Kagome?" Saku asked.

Kagome turned around to see Windsor and Saku, standing besides a cream colored and dark bay horse, the reins in their hands.

Kagome smiled and ran forward, throwing herself at Saku. The otter was pushed a step back before chuckling and warmly embracing Kagome. His laugh vibrated in his chest, tickling Kagome, causing her to giggle before backing away.

"I'll miss you Saku." Kagome said, smiling fondly at the otter who was just a touch taller then herself.

"As I will you, Lady Kagome." The otter said, his voice bubbling and chirping like a river. "I will look forward to seeing you once we return." He said before mounting his horse.

Kagome nodded and smiled before turning to Windsor. They awkwardly stared at each other before Windsor offered her a hand to shake. Kagome studied it before turning to look up in his eyes, craning her neck since the horse was as tall as Sesshoumaru.

Making up her mind Kagome jumped up, her arms twining around his neck. The bewildered horse's eyes widened in shock, his arms automatically moving around her waist to keep her from falling down. He got over it and warmly embraced the terror he had come to like.

"I'll miss you too Windsor." Kagome said, her voice muffled since her head was pressed into his creamy white mane.

The horse said nothing, and merely squeezed her before carefully setting her down, making sure her kimono didn't catch on his katana or daggers.

He nodded and quickly mounted up, a light blush of pink covering his cheeks as he urged his mount away. Saku gave a malicious laugh and winked at Kagome before following.

"We bid thee farewell Lady Kagome!" Ryder regally called from his horse.

"So long!" Spiro called.

"Goodbye!" Lila echoed as Sesshoumaru mounted a dapple grey horse.

"Goodbye Ryder, Simon, Lila!" Kagome called with a wave.

"HA! She called me Simon! Did you hear that?" Spiro triumphantly remarked.

Lila rolled her eyes. "There will be no living with him now." She grumbled while turning her horse toward the gate.

"Are we ready?" Ryder asked Sesshoumaru, who nodded.

"Then let's ride!" Spiro crowed. The gigantic gate doors opened, revealing a flood of soldiers waiting for them outside the castle.

Inu Yasha waved at Kagome before disappearing into the sea of soldiers, he was going by foot. Saku waved merrily at Kagome while the general avoided her gaze. The three foreign lords eagerly rode out of the castle, Sesshoumaru behind them.

Kagome watched his tall, regal form, the silver color of his kimono shimmering in the light. His silver hair blew in the wind, and Kagome blinked, feeling a dull pain in her heart. She swallowed before yelling. "SESSHOUMARU!"

The Western Lord halted and turned his horse to watch Kagome barrel towards him. Kagome ran up to his horse and threw herself at him. The dog demon easily caught her and pulled her up into the saddle with him, as though expecting her outbreak all along.

Kagome, seated across his lap, reached out and fiercely hugged the dog. "Don't you _dare_ die!" Kagome hiccupped, her eyes filling with hot tears that spilled over. The dog demon warmly embraced her, resting his head on hers, which was burrowed into his neck and hair.

"I will be back." He firmly said. Kagome's squeeze increased, and Sesshoumaru breathed in the rich scent of her hair.

"Okay." Kagome thickly said. She paused. "Are you sure I can't come with you?" She timidly tried again.

"No. I don't want you hurt." Sesshoumaru quietly said.

Kagome sighed and enjoyed the warmth radiating off of his tall form before reluctantly releasing him. With his help she slowly slid down the saddle. She gave him a bright smile as he leaned over and brushed away the tears from her face with a clawed finger.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru leaned further out of the saddle and gently kissed her forehead. "Goodbye." He said before straightening up and cueing his horse forward. He rode out of the castle, the rest of his entourage following him before the gigantic wooden gates creaked and were cranked shut, slamming with an ominous bang.

Kagome sighed as Amarante approached her, and smiled at the snow leopard who slung arm over her shoulders. "Keep your chin up kid. He'll be fine." She reassured her. "Heaven isn't quite ready yet for that irritable youkai." She said with a wink.

Kagome chuckled.

"Come on, let's take Rin and Sango and that brat of yours and go visit the hot springs. Perhaps we can pull Hiroshi in with us again. Do you have any cucumber and melon stuff left?" Amarante asked with a fanged smirk.

"You heard about that?" Kagome inquired.

"I _smelled_ it!" Amarante darkly laughed, beckoning to Rin who escaped her nurse and attached herself to the snow leopard.

"Well, it was rather strong." Kagome agreed as Sango joined him.

"Exactly. But this time I say we get _both_ of them." Amarante decided.

"We can hear you, you know!" Hiroshi complained.

"I know, that's the point! What fun would it be if you weren't prepared and frightened?" Amarante called.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Kagome, Sango, and Amarante exited the hot springs house, doubling over with laughter and giggles. Sango's face had turned extremely red, and Kagome was unable to stop laughing, while Amarante's mouth was cracked open with soundless laughter, her fangs winking into vision.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sango gasped, clasping her stomach. "I knew Miroku was stupid, but to try and sneak inside when your guards were watching!" Sango was unable to finish the memory since the punishment again surfaced.

Hiroshi and Haruko, who were dutifully guarding Kagome and her company, had caught Miroku's scent directly before he attempted to enter the hot spring house. They accosted the said monk, questioned his gender, and carried out the appropriate punishment.

Amarante continued with her soundless laughter while Shippo appeared and flopped on the ground, laughing and pointing at the dark hot springs house as smug Hiroshi and Haruko emerged.

Rin followed them, a twinge of concern masking her face. "Haruko-san, Hiroshi-san, maybe you over did it?" She asked.

The cheetahs snorted as Miroku made his entrance. A blonde wig, compliments of Amarante, was pinned and all but glued into his hair. He had been stripped from his standard monk's robe, and was put into a silken violet colored kimono (It did a lovely job bringing out the color of his eyes) again compliments of Amarante. Mascara was horribly applied to his face, along with a fine white powder, and hideous red lip color.

Sango gave in and toppled over and Kagome sagged against a tree while Amarante transferred all of her weight to the gigantic rock in front of the building.

"Stop laughing!" Miroku shrilly said, clutching the neck of his kimono.

Amarante crawled all the way on top of the rock and flipped onto her back, kicking the rock while continuing her soundless laugh. Kagome was pounding the trunk of a large tree with a fist, and Sango was ripping out handfuls of grass while Shippo sharply gasped, searching for air.

Night had fallen, and the delightful hot springs were illuminated by blazing torches that cast orange light onto the lush vegetation. Crickets chirped, and hours had passed since Sesshoumaru and the other lords had left the Western Palace.

Miroku glared and adjusted his obi, scowling at the laughing girls and Shippo, who laughed even louder as Rin offered to help the monk properly adjust his attire.

Hiroshi and Haruko each let out a few chuckles, sounding smooth like chocolate but as deep as purrs. Their laughter, however, was put behind them moments later, and they straightened up, gripping their spears.

Sango, Shippo, and Kagome continued laughing, but Amarante regained her composure long enough to stop laughing and curiously lift up her head as she delicately sniffed the air.

Seconds later a serious of snarls ripped through the air, and a bundle of claws, daggers, and teeth descended from the trees, moving directly towards Kagome.

Hiroshi and Haruko, as quick as lightning, intercepted the attacker, each striking an outstretched dagger with a silver katana, sending the assassin flying through the air, crashing through several trees.

Haruko let out an animalistic growl, and Hiroshi barred his fangs, which were now more pronounced as red seeped into his eyes. Together they released roars and leaped at the growling female youkai, one that looked distinctly like them, as she raced at Kagome.

They expertly blocked any dagger she threw at them, easily defending Kagome. However Kagome could feel the anger radiating off of them and shuddered, their auras were swiftly growing dark.

Kagome gripped her throat as Haruko leaped at the alien youkai, his claws longer and dripping with blood after he reached out and raked his claws across the youkai's arm.

The attacking youkai roared and threw herself at Kagome, coming within inches of her face.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, Shippo and Rin trembling and clasping her legs.

Hiroshi, in a flash, was next to Kagome and easily broke the dagger in half with his bare hand. With a feral growl he grabbed the attacker and flipped her over his shoulder sending her sprawling into the hot springs house.

Kagome winced as Haruko snatched her up, his claws digging into her arm, and jumped backwards as his brother moved in for the kill.

Suddenly at least a dozen red garbed youkai poured into the hot springs, arrows trained on Hiroshi. They released the strings, and the cheetah disappeared, a cloud of dust the only target for the arrows. He appeared over their heads and roared as the female youkai emerged from the hot springs.

Haruko roughly set Kagome down and raced for the guards.

"It's a trap." Kagome whispered, falling to the ground as Miroku crept closer to Amarante, whose eyes were snapped shut. His hands were rapidly moving in formations as he neared the snow leopard.

Haruko leaped into the air, twisting as he sailed over the guards' heads, brandishing both of his katanas that gleamed in the sputtering light of the torches. Hiroshi leaped up, grabbed a hold of his twin, and used him as a platform to leap higher before reaching down and pulling up with him.

The assassin leaped at them, slashing Hiroshi across the arm, while an arrow managed to embed itself in a wedge between Haruko's chestplate and shoulder guard.

Hiroshio snarled and managed to injure the female youkai, slicing her across the ribcage, and knocking her away. Haruko bellowed in pain, his eyes landing on the soldier that shot him. One of the daggers he had taken from the assassin pierced the arm guard of the youkai, who fell with a shout as Haruko smiled in smug animalistic satisfaction.

A red eyed Lord Hide triumphantly crashed into the clearing and shouted. "Shoot them!"

An additional twenty soldiers poured into the small space, each training an arrow on Kagome's beloved, but snarling and wild guards.

"NO!" Kagome screamed.

The soldiers ignored her and released their bows with twangs while Hiroshi and Haruko, falling back towards earth, snarled, their eyes now completely red with the lust of blood.

Kagome felt a scream erupt in her throat as things seemed to move in slow motion. Suddenly there was a flash of light, Miroku's mutterings and Amarante's murmurs grew in volume while the air dropped several degrees.

The arrows were covered with a solid layer of ice, and dropped like rocks, their cold icy cages cracking on the ground. Weapons frosted over, and skin and fur stuck to the cold metal while a faint crackle of purification bled through the ice and snow.

The torches froze into icy flames, and the light puttered out before the moon drew out from behind the clouds, reflecting through the ice and snow, lighting up the small space as though it were day.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as the snow started to eat away at the youkai's clothing. She spun around, snow crunching under her feet, and stared at Amarante and Miroku. Amarante's hand was over Miroku, using her snow as a medium for his monk powers.

The forest was covered in frost, ice, and snow, and the youkai slowly brushed the snow off, cringing as the stinging coldness of the frozen substance touched their skin.

Lord Hide turned to Amarante, a snarl barely veiled behind his lips. "I am in charge of the castle." He growled.

"I saw it necessary to act, especially since you haven't removed your guards yet." Amarante smartly said.

Hide glowered at the swaying feline who was obviously feeling slightly weak.

"I shall send out a messenger to Sesshoumaru, informing him of your lies." She said, rising with some help from Kagome and Sango. Haruko and Hiroshi had fallen to the ground, and they stood there, breathing shallowly as mist hovered over their faces and blood dribbled from their wounds.

"You will do no such thing." Hide growled.

Amarante whipped her face up, staring at hyena. "I currently rule the Western Lands, you can do nothing to stop me." Amarante challenged.

"Oh yes I can. You are in the castle, which is currently _my_ territory. I am in charge of _everyone_ and _everything_ in it." Hide darkly chuckled before turning to his guards. "Throw the generals into the dungeon. They have attacked and esteemed guest of mine." Hide said, motioning at the attacker, which Kagome could now see was a female cheetah.

"She tried to attack me! They were merely defending me!" Kagome shouted, elbowing her way through the guards.

Hide turned to Kagome, looking uninterested. "I see no mark upon your skin, besides that which your so called _guardians_ left on you."

"That's because they kept her _away_ from me!" Kagome said between clenched teeth.

"You are merely a human. You were obviously mistaken. Take them away." Hide said with a careless wave of his hand.

Growling and roaring, the twins were dragged away.

"Kagome!" Haruko bellowed, struggling.

"Guys!" Kagome called, moving to run after them. Hide caught her and held her back.

"KAGOME!" Hiroshi roared as they were pulled down the dark path, slowly dwindling from view.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, straining forward.

Hide released her and shoved her through the ground. "And you, I shall teach you some manners as Lord Sesshoumaru requested."

"What are you talking about? He never said _anything_ about Kagome!" Amarante growled.

"He said _'If you could improve her manners I would be most impressed'_" Hide smugly said.

"He wasn't serious!" Amarante impatiently said, waving him aside.

"As Sesshoumaru's underlord I take his instructions very seriously, and since I am responsible for his palace, I find that I must also try to meet his expectations in training his pet." The hyena said with a wide grin.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Amarante threatened.

Hide widened his sickening eyes. "Of course, I promised I would see she never came to any _physical_ harm." He said with a smile.

"Amarante." Kagome said with a squeak, reaching out to clasp the sleeve of snow leopard as worry bubbled in her throat.

"It will be okay." Amarante assured her as Hide turned toward Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.

"Throw those three out with the wolf prince!" He ordered his guards.

"WHAT?" Kagome shouted.

"They are Sesshoumaru's esteemed guests Hide. Make no mistake, I will report all of this in my message to my cousin." Amarante growled.

"There will be no message." Hide impassively said before motioning to his guards. "Go now." He ordered.

"Kagome!" Sango called as a large elephant youkai secured her arms.

"Stop it, Kagome!" Shippo cried as he was picked up.

"Ka-," Miroku was knocked over the head, unconscious. Kagome's friends were dragged from her sight, and the young miko leaned against Amarante, sobbing into her kimono. Rin also ran to Amarante's side, shuddering in fear as the dark yellow eyed hyena stared at the trio.

"Come, Lady Kagome." Hide said, extending a hand, his yellow eyes boring into her mind.

"I won't allow you to take her Hide!" Amarante growled, the snow on the ground trembled and the icicles hanging from the trees shook and shuddered.

Kagome felt her purification powers curling inside of her, clawing to get out.

"There is very little you can do Lady Amarante. You are no warrior." The hyena slickly taunted, satisfaction brimming in his words.

Amarante growled, her fangs barred as she snarled.

"Hand her over, or you will all suffer." Hide bid, his warriors stringing their bows while the female cheetah licked her blood covered claws.

Amarante stiffened, Kagome knew the already tired snow leopard couldn't fight them _all _off, and without her purification powers Kagome was useless.

"I'll go." Kagome bravely said, taking a step forward.

"What? Kagome, NO!" Amarante sharply said.

"Take Rin and hide her. Hide will kill her if he can." Kagome whispered before leaving the snow leopard.

"NO!" Amarante thundered, reaching out for Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "If I don't go we'll all die." Kagome said before reaching Hide's side.

Hide chuckled. "Perhaps you are intelligent after all girl. Van, Sumiko take her to my room." Hide ordered before turning back to the castle, his eyes sparkling with dark flames. "I'm going to have some fun with those boys." He said with a vicious grin before offering his arm to the female cheetah who purred and took it.

The pair disappeared and a plain looking young man appeared with a tall and pretty girl at his side. Both were youkai, but Kagome was unsure what kinds.

The teenage boy slowly tied Kagome's hands together while a team of soldiers tried to repress the snarling Amarante.

Kagome shut her eyes, trying to block out Amarante's raging howls that ripped through the night air. She lifted her gaze and stared at the dark tower that loomed ahead of her. He life was spiraling out of control, and Kagome was no longer certain that she would live to see the sunrise.

**'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Sesshoumaru frowned, gently rubbing the spot on his chest directly over his heart. It ached, and he wasn't sure why. He turned his gold eyes to the moon, wondering if perhaps somewhere, tucked into some unknown corner of his castle and heart, he did have a weakness.

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

A/N: DONE! I'M STINKING DONE! THAT TOOK EVEN LONGER! I did it all for you guys, my reviewers! I hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you think!

What did you guys think about the whole Hide thing? Did I make him evil enough? Where all the partings too fluffy? **_Please tell me! I can't improve without help_**! Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers! I hope you liked this installation!

I have a few special thanks to send out there! **_Funnyfan_,** thanks for all the investigative work! _PerkyPuppy_, thanks for encouraging me even when I wanted to throttle myself since I'm gearing myself up to be positively evil toward Kagome. _Crazed Up Chick_ for being with me FOREVER! _Ohiowriter_ for reviewing Heart Hacking once upon a time, _Love Of Blue Crescent Moon_ for clearing something up for me, Ducky-sama for being simply wonderful, _Kuraii Koneko _for being such a good encourager, and… **_ALL OF MY AMAZING REVIEWERS_**!

Seriously, I REALLY didn't want to write this chapter, but the feed back I've gotten from you guys was amazing, so I felt that I totally owed it to you! THANK YOU! THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR YOU!

Pegasus Rider


	15. of Pain and Problems

A/N: WOW! Again I received LOADS of reviews! So I bring you another long chapter! (Not as long as the last, but that was pretty much because I couldn't force myself to write anymore.) But WOW, the general outcry of all the reviews was Hide's death. XD I've never seen everyone so united before! (Also I had many pleads on the twin's behalf, and much yelling at Sesshoumaru for not taking the collar off.)

SEE THE END FOR SOME IMPORTANT NOTES!

This weekly installment of My Pet is brought to you by: Pegasus Rider's Weaponry, a healthy sponsor of hunting Hide down and killing him.

_**My Pet**_

_Of Pain and Problems**  
**_

_Haruko and Hiroshi were young, cubs really, when it happened. They had lived in Japan, specifically the Western Lands, for a great part of their life. They had only distant memories of hot savannas, scarce watering holes, and the elegant yet deadly youkai that made up their tribe. Their parents had died years ago, a tragic accident involving a swollen river. (Shortly after Inu Taisho had ordered the pair to be instructed in the art of swimming.) Then the great dog youkai died._

_Lord Sesshoumaru took over, and with that change he promoted them from Captains in his honor guard, to being his Northern Generals. They shared the duty meant for one, but that didn't matter. They were twins, they shared **everything**._

_During their debut into the blue blood society, Sesshoumaru's crowning, they were introduced to a powerful lord named Hide. They were not fond of the lord, for he smelled of the blood stained lands they had left, but he was a lord and as so afforded their respect._

_They pushed the yellow eyed youkai out of their minds and instead focused on serving their Lord Sesshoumaru under the careful tutoring of General Windsor, top Commander of Sesshoumaru's armies, and General of the West._

_Years later a snake lord named Nyoka sent a messenger begging for help. According to the message bands of wild youkai and humans were ransacking Nyoka's lands, as well as his neighbor's lands, Lord Hide._

_Sesshoumaru sent his Northern Generals with a small band of merely a hundred youkai to remove the problem. Haruko and Hiroshi dutifully went, proudly leading their men North._

_There was an ambush. When on the border of Hide's lands their army was attacked. Every youkai soldier was slaughtered, excluding the two generals who fought until they fainted from blood loss._

_When they awoke they were being paraded in front of their Lord Sesshoumaru with charges being brought against them. _

_Lord Hide spewed poison that Hiroshi and Haruko were in league with the feral youkai bandits, and they had led their men into death._

_Proof was brought up, several youkai testified against them, faked messaged were found, 'captured' prisoners attested that the twins were their leaders, and the evidence was so solid that Sesshoumaru had no choice but to punish his once promising generals. They were demoted and placed on probation, kept close to the castle, and no longer considered even an honor guard. They were mere soldiers with the probation medals sewn into their clothing, constantly sucking their power._

_Years passed, and several youkai continuously rallied for their promotion. Lady Amarante of the North, General Windsor, the chief steward named Saku, all three consistently pleaded with the Western Lord to release them. As much as Sesshoumaru wanted to readmit his twin generals, he couldn't, not as long as the solid proof stained their record._

_They would have to make up for their 'mistake' before they were allowed to lead again. That chance came in the slim form of five feet and some odd inches with black hair, and stunning blue eyes._

_**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

"_Kagome…_." Haruko whispered as he slowly opened his eyes and moved his fingers. Hide had broken his spine, but it seemed that his youki healing powers had finally repaired the damage.

Hiroshi let out a small grunt, one of his eyes forced shut from the swelling on his cheek. He raised his open eye to the ceiling, his twin following his gaze.

Even down in the deepest dungeon they could still hear the wild growls of Lady Amarante, and the hushed sobs of their charge.

"You would do well to pay attention to me, Chatel cubs." Hide snidely said, stepping out from the shadows, their aunt Namir at his side.

Haruko licked the blood that dribbled out of the side of his mouth, his eyes fastened on the evil lord and his aunt. Hiroshi struggled in his chains cringing, as the purification powers that were locked into the chains and padlocks hissed, burning his skin.

"Finally I shall be able to remove this stein from the Chatel line." Namir purred.

"Not quite yet." Hide corrected, hunkering down to stare at the twins with his putrid yellow eyes.

Namir bristled. "What do you mean?" She growled.

Hide watched the twins. Haruko was sitting statue still, propped against the moist dungeon wall. Hiroshi was foolishly struggling with the chains, he hadn't given up yet like his elder brother had. "I mean that until we can pin Amarante and that miko's death as well as an attack on the castle onto them we cannot kill them." Hide said, straightening up.

Namir glared. "You told Lord Agu we would kill them the moment Sesshoumaru left." She growled.

"It's not that easy!" Hide complained. "That was before I knew the snow leopard was staying behind! The miko will be easy enough to kill, humans are very breakable but easy enough to replace. I doubt that Sesshoumaru will be much saddened with her death, but his cousin will be harder to kill off, both physically and figuratively. We had originally thought there would be no witnesses," Hide said, kicking Hiroshi in the gut. "But now we have them. Those troublesome humans and that stupid wolf, the wretched miko, and the heiress of the Snow Leopard Clan. That's mass slaughter; we will need an excuse to show Sesshoumaru so he doesn't instantly disembowel me." Hide calmly explained.

Haruko felt anger in him roll at the thought of his charge's death. A glance over at his twin showed that he too was feeling his fury rise again.

"Oh look." Hide snickered. "They're getting angry at the thought of their precious miko dying! How amusing!"

Namir frowned, glancing at the hyena. "I want them killed now." She firmly said.

The hyena stopped his freakish laughing and instead he turned to his companion. "Could it be that you actually feel a shred of mercy for your nephews, and as such want them to be put out of their misery?" He lightly questioned, sounding sing songish in spite of the malice that ebbed in his words.

Namir's amber eyes remained trailed on Hide's stinging yellow gaze.

The hyena broke off laughing, waving the female cheetah aside. "Go restrain Amarante as well as the rest of Sesshoumaru's remaining guards. From the thundering she's making I think she has managed to throw off most of her chains." He ordered.

Namir glared before sweeping off into the darkness of the dungeon, the padding of her feet echoing in the moldy chamber.

Hide turned back to the twins, his eyes glowing a hideous yellow color. "Now that she is gone I have no need to be so merciful." He haughtily whispered. "Nyoka!" He called.

The green colored snake demon materialized in the darkness, hissing with pleasure.

"Have fun." Hide instructed.

"With pleasure." The snake hissed, poison dripping from his fangs and claws, falling on Haruko.

Haruko swallowed the pain, his voice was already raw from shouting. He glanced at Hiroshi and the two braced themselves for the most painful hour in their entire life.

_**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

Kagome hung out of a window, watching hundreds of red clad soldiers flow into the castle. More were still coming from the gates. She sighed, it was hopeless. Unless her friends managed to make it to Sesshoumaru on time, or unless Amarante was able to escape and flee the castle, there was no hope.

Kagome straightened as a savage howl was released. "That sounded like Hiroshi." She whispered, feeling the blood in her veins practically turn into ice.

The door to the scarlet colored room was thrown open and Kagome whirled around to watch Hide saunter into the room.

"Hello Kagome." He purred. Kagome swallowed and felt her chest tighten while her miko powers started to bubble. The hyena was flecked with crimson colored blood. Cheetah blood. Her guards' blood.

Her sight started to go hazy and she could feel a roaring noise in her ears as her hands became very warm. Suddenly she was painfully jerked out of her stupor with a cry as there were several snaps.

"Ah-ah! Not so fast you quick minded miko." Hide chided, snapping several more charms around the velvet collar on Kagome's throat. These charms were a burnt iron color and were plain little balls of metal, and they sent miniature jolts of electricity through her skin while her miko powers remained riled up. Kagome could feel the purification slowly settling back down, and the stinging feeling became less prominent.

"I was prepared for that this time. I will not make the same mistake that the fool of a leopard did when first confronting you." Hide smirked.

Kagome trembled as the hyena stared at her with his sickly eyes.

The hyena laughed. "Yes human, you should be afraid of me."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and quick as lightning she struck out, using the palm of her hand and shoving up in an upward motion, colliding with Hide's nose. "Who said I was shaking with fright?" she growled as the hyena let out several curses and stumbled backwards, holding his bloodied nose.

He wiped his face off with a cloth and glared at Kagome while his healing powers got to work, fixing his broken nose. "Stupid human." He spat. "I told Sesshoumaru I wouldn't hurt you physically, but that doesn't keep me from harming you in other ways!"

**_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

Kagome kept herself collected and calm under the heated, leering stares of Hide's army. The hyena had forced her into a red kimono before parading her around his armies and leaving her out there, by herself.

The soldiers that passed by her insulted her humanity, her beauty, her miko skills, her family, and anything else that came to mind. They predicted her death, cursed her homeland, threatened her, catcalled, and hooted. Kagome felt thoroughly humiliated and angry, but was forced to keep herself calm so her miko powers wouldn't stir and cause jolts of electricity to tickle her neck.

The castle was lit up only by sputtering torches, and soldiers and guards trickled through the courtyard, while one of Hide's servants, Van, huddled in the darkness, responsible for making sure none of the soldiers backhanded Kagome or anything else.

Kagome wasn't sure exactly what the small, sticky boy would do if that happened. He was short and plain looking with mousy gray hair and dark black eyes. He also had the tendency to cower.

Kagome sighed and tried to shut out the taunts of the soldiers, which proved to be impossible.

"Humans are the filth of the earth." A soldier snarled.

"A pet my-," started another demon.

"A mortal too dirty and disgusting to be housed inside the palace."

"A witch who has blinded Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Wench"

"A curse on the Earth."

Kagome bit her lip as electricity pricked her skin.

"Ugly and useless."

"A wench not worth killing."

"Not worthy of Sesshoumaru."

"**_SHUT UP!_**" Kagome exploded, her voice echoing with purification as electricity painfully zapped her spine. The soldiers stopped and stared at the petite girl in their midst. "**YOU'RE** the weaklings!" Kagome spat. "Cowardly severing a youkai who is turning against your Lord! Some_ honor_ you have! At least I, a human and the lowest of the low, am being punished for _supporting_ Sesshoumaru, something **you** cowards aren't doing!" Kagome growled, flinching as the electricity slowly faded.

Silent was the courtyard as the youkai stared at Kagome with surprised looks.

"**VAN**! Bring her up here!" Hide shouted from a window overlooking the scene. "And you sloths, get back to work!" He barked at his soldiers.

The plain boy youkai scurried through the stone still army before popping out by Kagome. He gently took her hand and slowly led her through the silent crowd, bringing her back into the castle.

"I don't think that was very wise." He whispered.

"I don't care. Someone had to open their eyes." Kagome stubbornly said.

Van looked at her with big eyes, something glimmering in their black depths. "Aren't you afraid of him?"

"Who?"

"Hide!" He whispered.

Kagome snorted. "The second Sesshoumaru gets back he is dead where he stands."

Van shook his head. "But Lord Sesshoumaru is miles away! Shouldn't you watch out for yourself?"

"Why? My guards and closest companions are being tortured for me. Amarante is struggling to try and escape so she can help me. How could I be so selfish as to think about only myself?" Kagome asked as they started up a staircase.

Van stared at Kagome with something akin to wonder, and Kagome was able to see gray wings on his back for a split second. Kagome found herself wondering again exact what sort of youkai Van was.

_**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

Amarante growled, a noise that rippled through her whole body, shaking the chains that were half hazardly attached to her.

"I seems that I underestimated you." Hide snidely said as he entered the tower that housee Amarante and the fifty guards that had remained loyal to Sesshoumaru. Guards were posted around the edge of the room, and Namir leaned against the doorframe, balancing a dagger on her knuckles while watching the hyena and the snow cat.

Amarante glared at him. "You planned it all." She accused, hate rearing in her bronze eyes.

Hide let out a freakish giggle while some of the other prisoners stirred and glared at the hyena. "Exactly!"

Amarante's glare deepened. "You set up Ichio. He never betrayed Sesshoumaru, you merely planted evidence to try and convince the lords of his guilt. You needed a lord whose land was far away from yours so that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to sense the mass move of your army into his castle."

"Right again!" Hide snickered, his fangs peeking out from under his lips.

"There will be an army waiting on Ichio's lands so it will continue to distract Sesshoumaru and the other lords. By the time they will return you will have killed me, Kagome, Hiroshi, Haruko, and any other loyal supporters of Sesshoumaru, claiming that the twins planned to overtake the castle and managed to kill us before you killed them." Amarante calmly continued. "It didn't matter if I am the supposed ruler of the Western Lands if you don't let me out of the castle. While I was in the hot springs you opened the main gates and attacked the remainder of Sesshoumaru's guards, putting them under arrest before coming for Kagome and myself."

"It is such fun to talk to you Lady Amarante, only you can see the genius of my plans!" Hide snickered.

"If I ever get out of here I will rally the rest of the Western Lands." Amarante growled.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about that. Now that I've got you I don't intend to let you go. If you had been a good little kitten and gone with Sesshoumaru none of this might have happened Amarante." Hide said, his eyes burning as he stared at Amarante. Some of the less beaten and injured guards stirred and growled at the lord for daring to stare at the snow leopard like that, but they were quickly silenced by Hide's squad of guards that had accompanied him to the tower.

Amarante glared. "Sesshoumaru _will_ know the truth. You were a fool to try this."

Hide laughed. "But my dear, there will be no survivors! No one will be able to testify otherwise."

Amarante felt a smile crack across her lips. "No. That is where you are wrong."

Hide straightened. "What?" he growled.

Amarante shook her head before changing the subject. "You have lost your touch, Sesshoumaru will see right through this."

"How?" Hide scoffed as Amarante rattled in her chains.

"Because this is exactly what you did to the Snow Leopard Clan over seventy years ago."

**_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

Sesshoumaru swung Toijikun through the air, taking out a large horde of mindless, swarming youkai. If he didn't know any better the horde of attacking youkai would remind him of all of the youkai that served Naraku on the last battle.

He stopped and glanced over to the right where Ryder took out almost an entire army with one pillar of foxfire. He squinted into the sun and watched the area Lila was in charge of. Sure enough a giant forest slowly crawled onto the battlefield, steadily moving in and killing countless enemies.

To Sesshoumaru's left the battlefield was swamped with fog, making it impossible to see, but the occasional cries told Sesshoumaru that Spiro was up and fighting with his _special_ magic.

Even though the four lords were winning, Sesshoumaru still felt slightly upset. The great numbers Ichio had mustered were quite alarming. When Sesshoumaru had stopped by the campgrounds to consult Saku he was greatly surprised at the vast number of youkai they had defeated, and the hordes that were still left.

But that wasn't the cause of the uneasyness lurking in his heart. Sesshoumaru, for some odd reason, was worried about his castle. He often found himself wondering if Kagome was okay, or if Amarante had destroyed his castle yet. There was something strange in his heart that told him….that they were not well.

The feeling harkened Sesshoumaru, making him fight with such determination and ferocity that the other lords were surprised. Sesshoumaru wanted to get home, before he felt like there would no longer be one to return to.

_**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

Kagome sat trembling in Hide's dark room. Van had taken her there, only to discover that it was empty. The jittery demon had left her there and ducked out of the room, and sat in the hallway, fluttering up and down while waiting for his lord to return.

Kagome swallowed the bile that had worked its way up. She had a feeling she was not going to like what Hide did to her next.

The door was slammed open, and in stalked a leering Hide. "Lady Kagome." He said, his voice smooth and oily. "I see that humiliation will not work with you. Now I've wanted to do this, but _dear_ Namir didn't think it was a good idea. Thanks to your rowdiness I have no choice but to do this." He said, leaning into Kagome who tried to keep her body from trembling.

Kagome suddenly stiffened as her mind screamed, it felt like a bomb exploded in her head. She was knocked from her chair and fell to the floor, her blue eyes unseeing as the cold feeling that had washed over her at the banquet once upon a time returned.

"That was you." Kagome got out before losing herself in the pain. She screamed and Hide's dark chuckles echoed in her mind while an unearthly pain burned at her.

"Correct. Amarante gave me the scare of my life when she managed to break into your mind." Hide said, watching the miko convulse on the floor. "But now she is locked up and unable to help you. You are truly alone."

In the darkness of Kagome's mind she could hear Hide laughing while shadowy demons with glaring red eyes attacked her.

"Sesshoumaru." She whimpered before a scream of pain erupted in her throat. It felt like a hundred needles were shoved into her spine, like she was being held underwater and was unable to breathe, like the very air that touched her skin burned her, like everyone she had ever loved had abandoned her.

Faces whirled in her mind, and she was forced to watch the death of her guards, the sight of Amarante flopping to the ground, her body lifeless. Her mother, grandfather, and little brother died, their house set on fire.

"THEY'RE FIVE HUNDRED YEARS AWAY! YOU CAN'T GET THEM!" Kagome screamed before all thoughts left her head and she was left with pure, raw pain.

Her screams joined the growls and roars of her guards, and all who heard them shuddered.

Van, now back in the courtyard, trembled as Kagome's pain filled screams echoed in the castle. "She didn't deserve that." He whispered.

"No. She surely was a pure miko." Said a rough voice. Van whipped around to face a group of grim looking soldiers. Sumiko, his fellow worker, stood with them, her pretty face a mask of despair.

"He has gone to far." Sumiko said as Kagome continued to scream, cringing as the shouts of the cheetah twins suddenly turned from pain to fury as they identified their charges voice.

"We surely are seeing the end of the world." A soldier agreed.

"But what can we do? What can we do?" Van moaned.

_**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

Kouga cursed from the upper branches of the tree he was perched in before leaping off and athletically landing on the ground. "We're being followed by a band of panther youkai." He growled.

"By when will they get here?" Miroku asked while Sango rubbed her arms and gave Shippo a worried smile.

"Probably ten to twelve minutes." Kouga groaned.

Miroku sighed and closed his eyes. "Very well. We're going to have to split up."

"What?" Sango yelped.

"It's the only way!" Miroku argued. "We'll only slow Kouga down! He has to get to Lord Sesshoumaru to warn him what's going on. If we split up and act as decoys we'll help his chances."

"He's got a point." Kouga admitted.

Sango sniffed and opened her arms, allowing Shippo to hop into them. "Where do we go?" She quietly asked as the small kit cried.

"You'll take Shippo and ride Kirara to Inu Yasha's forest." Miroku firmly said.

"What about you?" Sango demanded.

"I'm going back to the castle." Miroku grimly decided.

"WHAT?" Sango screeched.

"You'll never get in monk. You'd better go with her." Kouga said, jerking his thumb in Sango's direction.

Miroku shook his head. "With my help the Lady Amarante will be able to do more. Something tells me that she'll need as much spiritual support as she can get."

"But Miroku it's dangerous!" Sango protested.

The monk shook his head. "I've made up my mind Sango. We've got to save Kagome."

The youkai slayer became quiet and tightened her grip on the sobbing kit while Kouga lowered his blue gaze to the ground.

"Very well." Sango said before awkwardly reaching out to embrace the monk. "Be careful." She begged before releasing him and springing onto Kirara. The fire cat leaped into the air and quickly took kitsune and the youkai slayer East.

"Good luck." Kouga said, offering Miroku a hand.

"You too." Miroku said, shaking it. "Kagome's welfare depends on us."

"You betcha." Kouga said before whipping around and disappearing a whirlwind.

Miroku sighed and walked due west, carefully getting out of the pathway of the oncoming panthers. He was needed at the castle.

After quietly walking for ten minutes, sweating with fear as the occasional crash from bushes sent his senses on hyperspeed, Miroku nearly yelled as something green rolled out of the bushes.

Miroku raised his spear, ready to defend himself, before pausing. The green mess looked familiar.

"Jakken?" Miroku asked.

"Human!" The green youkai croaked in reply.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku asked, prodding him with his staff.

"I was sent by Lady Amarante to get help!" Jakken deeply panted. "The castle has been thrown into Hades! The lady is held captive, the Pet is being tortured, all of the guards are chained and unable to move-!" Jakken started listing.

"Silence toad, I am here to help." Miroku hissed, glancing into the darkness. He hoped the panthers weren't close enough to hear the toad's squawking.

"You? What can you do?" Jakken scoffed.

Miroku held up one sultra that had the words for purification and ice on it.

The short toad grimaced. "That will work. Come, I'll show you a secret entrance into the castle."

"Its got a secret entrance?" Miroku questioned.

"Of course! Lord Sesshoumaru is prepared for _everything_! But we've got to hurry. That treacherous Hide has soldiers scouring the forest!"

**_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

Amarante trembled as she leaned against the cold wall of the tower. Her bronze eyes skimmed over the severely beaten soldiers she was housed with, and she internally roared. She could feel Kagome in a great amount of pain, but there was nothing she could do to help since she was all but sucked dry of her magic.

She closed her eyes, Sesshoumaru _would_ know the truth. Amarante had taken Kagome's advice and had hidden Rin. Hide had forgotten about Rin… and Jakken. She had sent the small girl North to the leopard clan, bearing a scroll that would tell Sesshoumaru of Hide's treachery and had instructed the toad to try and get help. She was hoping he would be able to catch up with Kagome's friends before they were out of reach.

In the mean time Amarante would do everything she could to stop the power hungry hyena. She would not allow another massacre like that which destroyed her clan. Amarante sighed before her body stiffened.

A familiar icy coldness crawled into her bones, and Amarante wanted to both scream in fear and cry with joy. A prophecy….

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and an icy blue light started to radiate off her skin. Her body shook and shuddered in the chains, which hissed with purification as they tried to rein the twitching snow leopard in.

Several of the soldiers around her woke up and struggled to sit up and try to block her from the prying eyes of Hide's guards.

Amarante banged her head against the wall and took in several sharp intakes of breath before collapsing.

Several feet away Namir watched the heiress straighten up, a knowing smirk crossing the shuddering cat's lips. The Snow Leopard knew what was going to happen. Namir wondered if she should tell Hide or not. She did not particularly like the hyena, and he was acting on his own.

She had no care except for the quick death of her nephews, so it would not matter to her if the hyena was slaughtered.

As the cheetah dwelled upon Hide, Amarante raised her gaze to the small window which allowed her to see a scant number of stars. A smile curled across her lips, Inu Yasha was wrong. Amarante had finally found the resolve to kill someone...

**_""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

A/N: YAY! ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER FINISHED! WOOT!

Okay, NOTES! Thank you SO MUCH to **PerkyPuppy** who is my FIRST reviewer to make **fanart!** To see it go to my profile! Check it out please!

Also look forward to my new webpage which should be up in a few weeks! It will have some of my original stories, so for the next few chapters I'm going to post short descriptions to try and get you guys pumped up!

What did you think? I upped the rating in here **_FOR SAFETY_**! I don't think there is anything really bad in here, but I've been uneasy about the rating for quite some time now, so I decided to raise it.** HOW AM I DOING?** Did you guys like this? I know it's not funny at all, but I NEED to do this in order to have a plot. Also...**Please Don't kill me! I'm sorry I was so cruel!**

My Original Story

**Princess Ahira:** In the land of Maze, life is a backwards fairy tale! Princess Ahira Tzipporah is taken prisoner in a 'princess raid' by the dragons. Taken in by Azmaveth, a duke dragon, Ahira is forced to work as his maid. The young princesses is expected to accomplish all sorts of feats, including talking with gnomes, gathering griffon feathers, and spending time with Azmaveth's positively irritating steward, Kohath, while waiting for her brother to come and rescue her. But with Azmaveth life is not what it seems, and when Ahira faces a choice will she stay with her dragon, or return to her life of being a Princess?

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	16. of Resolve and Revival

A/n: **_ALL ARTISTS PLEASE READ THE ENDING AUTHOR NOTE!_** This is it guys, probably one of the cruelest chapters I've ever had to write in my entire life. Please don't hurt me or kill me for this.

Disclaimer…Since I haven't had one in a while: Inu Yasha doesn't belong to me, sadly.

This week's installment is sponsored by…Kleenex. You might want to get some…

* * *

_**My Pet** _

_Of Resolve and Revival_

"Sango, why are we heading North? Miroku 'n Kouga said to go to Inu Yasha's forest!" Shippo asked, peering over Kirara's side.

"We _are_ going to Inu Yasha's forest!" Sango prettily pretended.

Shippo frowned. "No we aren't! The forest is EAST!" He squawked.

Sango sighed. "You're too sharp. We're heading North to the Snow Leopard Lands. Lady Amarante was the leader, so they've got a right to know that she may be in danger. Besides, we can't let the big boys have all the heroism can we?" She challenged with a grin.

"Ah. And how exactly are we gonna convince them of that?" Shippo doubtfully asked.

"We bathed with her and we've been with her for over twenty four hours. Her scent _has_ to be on us!" Sango said, clenching the silken hair on Kirara's neck. The fire cat purred in reassurance.

"No kidding." Shippo grunted, plucking at his shirt. "I smell like a stinking mint….GIRL!"

"A mint girl? What exactly is that? Something from Kagome's time?" Sango amusedly asked.

"No! Girl! Rin is down there!" Shippo said, frantically pointing at the peach colored blob that was slowly moving through the woods, sometimes disappearing under the sheltered branches of the forest trees.

Sango frowned and turned Kirara around, making a circle. "I think you're right, but what is she doing all the way out here by herself?"

"There's a deer youkai down there with her!" Shippo said, squinting in the darkness. "Drop down, let's see if they need help."

"Hold on!" Sango instructed.

Kirara purred and dropped, the cold wind and wet leaves whipping their faces as they plunged through the trees. Branches slapped and scratched their arms, and they landed with a thud mere feet away from Rin who was trying to climb over a fallen log.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" Shippo shouted. "Let's do it again!"

"I think _NOT_!" Sango said, rolling her eyes while sadly surveying her youkai slayer outfit.

The tall, limber deer youkai Shippo had spotted turned with a gasp, a hand clutching her throat while she stared wide eyed at the duo.

"Shippo!" Rin cried, falling off the log before hurrying to the fire cat's side while the kitsune and youkai slayer dismounted.

The deer youkai's shoulders visibly slumped and she released the breath of air she had been holding in. "You are the kitsune and the youkai slayer, guests of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome?" The deer questioned.

Sango nodded. "We were kicked out of the castle, you?" Sango asked, un-slinging her boomerang while glancing appraisingly around the clearing they had crashed into. Crickets chirped and an owl hooted while she walked over the carpet of moss, all was well.

"Lady Amarante smuggled us out. I am Rin's tutor and teacher. We are going North to the Snow Leopard lands to give them a…message." The deer youkai blandly said, glancing at the children.

"What were you looking at?" Sango asked, stopping next to the deer.

The deer gazed at her with sad, liquid brown eyes before pulling back a branch on a tree. It revealed a perfect upper view of Sesshoumaru's palace. The castle was bathed in red light and smoke billowed from fires around the palace. Sango shuddered, she swore she could faintly hear screams…

"Can you run fast here in the forest?" Sango asked in a hushed voice.

"I am a deer youkai!" The teacher scoffed.

"Why aren't you moving faster then?"

"…I cannot carry the Lady Rin and run swiftly. Besides that, I want to remain unnoticed as long as possible. It is hopeful that Hide has not detected the absence of our auras."

"You run on foot, Shippo and I will take Rin on Kirara. She can easily carry all three of us." Sango decided.

"No." The deer youkai firmly said.

"Yes. We were heading north anyway in hopes of gathering help from Amarante's clan. Since we're going in the same direction why no co-operate to get there sooner?" Sango logically asked.

The deer youkai paused, looking split. "I was instructed by Lady Amarante to take Rin personally North…but you are right. If we take to long…" The deer glanced at the children before looking back at the castle.

"We're not kids you know! We know what you're talking about!" Shippo loudly insisted.

"Actually…We are kids. But…Rin wants to help." The little girl quietly decided. "We have to get there fast, right? R-I can ride with Shippo." She firmly said.

Sango and the deer youkai stared at each other. "Well, there you have it!"

"Yes… partner." The deer said, offering her smooth, nut brown skinned hand. The two shook on it.

"We'd better get going. When we first left the castle Hide set some youkai on us, and I really don't want to meet up with them!" Sango said, hustling for her cat.

"Agreed!" The deer called, picking up her charge. An alliance had been forged between youkai, and youkai slayer.

* * *

Miroku held his breath and pressed himself closer to the rock wall. Jakken had led him to the butt of the castle where he had knocked on a brick, said some sort of canine word, and backed up as a small section of the castle swung aside to reveal a pitch black passageway.

The duo had crawled along the tunnel at a snails pace as it went down into the ground, taking them underneath the gigantic, red swathed army camped in the courtyards over their heads. They crept along, popping out of the wall in a linen closet. Jakken had slowly opened the door and shoved a yellow balloon like eye into the hallway before emitting a high pitched squeak and shutting the door.

"It's a maid!" he had squawked, and the two hid themselves in the back of the room seconds before the maid entered the closet.

Miroku watched her movements with a calculating gaze, blinking and releasing his shoulders when she left the closet and moved on.

"That was close!" Jakken groused, crawling to the door and peeking out again.

"I need you to get me as close to Lady Amarante as possible." Miroku said, also walking to the front of the closet to peer out.

"Are you mad?" Jakken howled. Miroku silenced him with a whack of his staff.

"No. I need to be as close to her as possible to be the most efficient and least detectable." Miroku mildly said.

Jakken rubbed the lump on his head. "Well, there is an unoccupied room directly under the Lady Amarante."

"Excellent, will I be discovered there?" Miroku asked.

"Uh…not likely…" Jakken hesitantly croaked.

"Well then take me there!" Miroku gallantly ordered, his staff chinking as he lightly tapped it on the ground in the darkness of the closet.

"That's just it. There's only one way to get in there…and it's rather….challenging."

"So? It can't be that hard!" Miroku scoffed.

* * *

"By all that is sweet, round and firm! In the name of Lady Sango's rump! Why on earth would you build a room with no entrances?" Miroku fiercely cursed as he slid his hand along the wet, grimy stone rock. His sandaled foot felt falteringly along the jagged rocks as he scaled the wall of the tower. He felt grateful that he had managed to change back into his monk robes, and rip off the wig before leaving the castle. Now, perhaps if he was lucky and a practically blind youkai gazed up at the tower this dark and foggy night, he merely looked like a fat purple spider missing several legs. A _Very_ large spider. If he had been wearing the wig it would practically be a homing beacon.

Miroku let out a muffled growl and quickly grabbed his staff, which was held against the castle, pinned in place by his body, and placed it in his mouth. With a grimace, and the thought that he was going to lose several of his teeth before the night was out, he pulled himself up, his eyes fixated on the finish line…a small window.

After several more minutes of constant struggling, a near loss of his staff when he was suddenly swung out over the courtyard compliments of a blasted breeze, Miroku finally reached the window and managed to push himself in the same way one tries to force a fat dog into a sweater.

Miroku panted, staring at the stone ceiling of the room. "I don't care _what_ happens. After this I deserve to grope Lady Kagome AND the Lady Amarante AND kiss my dear Sango!" He growled as he slowly sat up, surveying the room.

Sure enough, Jakken was right. There was no door, no hallway, no entrance to the plain stone room besides the small window that let in a fraction of light.

Miroku turned around to stare out the window, peering past the clouds to get a glimpse of the stars.

He sighed and scooted back until he rested against the wall. He balanced his staff on his lap and shut his violet colored eyes before reaching out…

* * *

Amarante jumped to a start, her bronze eyes quickly sweeping across the badly lit room. She narrowed her eyes and let out an almost inaudible growl.

_"_**Lady Amarante, it is I! Your faithful follower, protector, and disciple**_-_,"

"_Miroku the groper_?" Amarante caustically interrupted his mental monolog with her out thoughts.

"**Eh, that will do I guess**." Miroku bemoaned.

"_What on earth are you doing_?" Amarante asked, politely pricking his mind to gain a picture of him sitting in a stone room.. "_Hah! You're in the entranceless room? Did you take the stairs_?"

"**THERE WERE STAIRS**?"

"_Apprently not_. _Jakken give you directions?_"

"**THERE WERE STAIRS!**"

"_I'll take that as a yes. What are you doing here?_"

Miroku slowly, with great restraint, moved his thoughts onto more pressing issues. "**I'm here to help. I know you've got to be tapped out of youki, and I can hear Kagome screaming**."

"_Hmm…So you'll 'lend' me your spiritual powers so I can shield Kagome_?"

"**Absolutely! I might happen to get a guilt free grope outta this!"**

"_Don't care, don't wanna know. Now concentrate you perverted priest_!"

"**Alright, alright already. Killjoy.**"

"_Shut up and hold onto your robes. It's going to be tough to force my way into her soul!_"

* * *

It was like a dream…no, a Nightmare.

Hot, burning pain like boiling metal brushed against Kagome's mind. Her petite form continued to convulse on the floor while her blue eyes remained blank and lightless, she had retreated inside.

Inside her mind black monsters that constantly shifted shapes attacked her, their leering red eyes pierced her mind and maked her nauseated as they cackled and clawed at her. Sometimes she would manage to throw them off for a minute and flee, but always they would chase her down and put her through intense pain, pain like she had never felt before.

Scenes of death and chaos reeked havoc on her mind. She was forced to watch countless horrors before the nameless black monsters returned to her.

They had been her tormentors for over an hour now.

"NO! MAKE IT STOP!" Kagome screamed, withering in pain. White hot flashes of lighting crashed through her scull and Kagome howled in misery and pain.

Then…all was quiet. Kagome shuddered on the black floor of her soul, trembling as a low, soothing voice ebbed around her.

Kagome took in harsh sobbing gasps and slowly opened one eye, lifting her head just high enough to watch for the black fiends.

Instead she looked up into the angelic face of a lean, tall, handsome boy. He had long white hair with ebony black spots. A white and black spotted tail curled behind him, forming a question mark. His bronze eyes warmed Kagome's soul, and when he smiled Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying again. This young teenage youkai reminded her so much of Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, slowly peeling herself off the ground while flinching whenever she shifted wrong.

The boy simply smiled at her, his warm eyes resting on her. Kagome swallowed, she was worried Hide might be trying a new attack. That was when she spotted two other youkai.

One was a female youkai, her snow white hair falling to her knees, her skin creamy white, her eyes snow blue. Her pink lips were pulled back in a soundless laughter as she smiled at Kagome and waved. Her tail ticked back and forth, much like a pleased and content cat.

The other was a male, tall and regal. He looked much how Kagome imagined Sesshoumaru's and Inu Yasha's father looked. His white hair with the now familiar black spots was pulled back into a low pony tail, and his eyes were a steady gold, hot like the setting sun. He had wrapped his tail around his waist, and was clothed in a white robe like the female and younger male.

Kagome stared as the male hefted a wicked looking sword over his shoulder and turned his attention back to the black monsters that were now keeping their distance, their ever changing feet staying exactly at a white glowing line that was now marked on the surface. The line curled back around Kagome, forming a large circle.

"Who are you guys?" Kagome cautiously questioned.

"They're my family." Said a silken, minty voice.

Kagome turned around, cringing at the sudden movement, her face shifting into a mask of joy. "Amarante!"

"Indeed." Amarante said, sounding please and amused as she slowly walked up to Kagome, smiling at the boy who nodded and took his place by the older male youkai. She looked slightly rattled, and perhaps a bit untidy, but still a sight for poor eyes.

Amarante watched Kagome gaze at the three beings before her who appeared to be holding back the monsters. "It's not _really_ my Da, Mom, and brother of course. It's the form my powers take form in though when I mentally fight or oppose someone. Usually I would summon my uncles, aunts, and cousins too if I had enough energy, but I'm trying to conserve so I figured these three would be plenty."

"They're…dead?" Kagome asked.

Amarante shrugged. "My family is gone from this world, yes. These images before you are mere mirrors. Illusions really. But it is nice to see them." Amarante said with a small smile as she gazed at her missing family.

"I'm sorry." Kagome quietly said, watching Amarante's father smite a demon that came too close.

Amarante let out a bark of laughter. "You're the one being held prisoner in your own mind and you feel sorry for _me_?"

"That's right! How did you get in here? What's going on?" Kagome remembered, trying to leap to her feet.

"Relax, lay down. You're safe for now. Hide, the dweeb, is positively _stupid _when it comes to battles of the mind. The only reason it's taken me so long is because I didn't have enough energy to get past his stupid barriers." Amarante growled.

"So how are you doing it now?" Kagome questioned.

"With my help, Lady Kagome!" A cheerful voice that sounded suspiciously like Miroku chimed.

"Miroku? Is that you?" Kagome called. A transparent image of Miroku slowly wavered into view. "I thought you were kicked out of the castle?"

"I was. Jakken helped me back inside. I knew if we ever got in trouble I could help the fair Lady Amarante out again!" Miroku winked.

"Get lost monk." Amarante said, swatting at him. Amarante's brother leaped at him, slicing straight through the transparent illusion.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Miroku squawked while fading away.

"So, what do we do now?" Kagome asked.

"You sleep while you can. We need to conserve energy as long as possible." Amarante instructed.

"No problem there." Kagome muttered, curling up on the ground. She fell asleep watching Amarante stare at her family with such great longing.

As she drifted off she swore she heard the leopard whisper…"I'll be seeing you soon."

* * *

Kouga picked up speed once more while zipping through the trees. "I can't keep throwing them off!" He panted, wiping sweat off his forehead before glancing over his shoulder. Several panther youkai had been haunting his steps for hours now, and they had cut him off from going south towards Sesshoumaru. Kouga was generally aware that he was slowly being herded back to the palace.

Kouga leaned against a tall oak tree, panting. "Get your butt back here Inu Yasha. We can't handle this!"

* * *

Eventually Kagome grew tired of sleeping, and instead turned to talking. She talked to Miroku, until he fell asleep, Amarante, Amarante's family, even herself.

"Do you think Sesshoumaru has realized Ichio really didn't betray him?" Kagome asked.

"It is possible, but I doubt it. By this point he is at least growing suspicious, and will likely start searching for the bear demon. He will not find him though…"

"Where is Ichio?" Kagome asked, her thoughts wandering back to her cats that were hopefully hiding from the horrible intruders.

"I don't know." Amarante sadly said.

"I hope he's okay. Do you think Haruko and Hiroshi are okay?" Kagome abruptly switched topics.

Amarante remained silent and Kagome felt tears gather at the corner of her eyes.

"Do you think I'll see them again?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" Amarante said with a stubbornness that surprised Kagome.

The pair remind quiet for several minutes, watching Amarante's family stalk protectively around the circle.

"I hope Sesshoumaru gets here soon." Kagome quietly said.

"As do I Kagome, as do I." Amarante said, exhaustion lining her words as the hours ticked by.

* * *

Inu Yasha sniffed the air, scrunching up his nose while his ears lay flat against his head. "I don't like this." He wined.

Sesshoumaru spared his brother a glance before returning his gaze to the army campgrounds. "Amarante's messenger has yet to arrive."

"It's not just that." Inu Yasha barked.

Sesshoumaru paused. "We have yet to see Ichio." He stated. The two brothers stared at the camp for a moment, pondering the idea.

"Lets finish up here and get back. Something's wrong." Inu Yasha growled stalking off.

Sesshoumaru sniffed slightly before replying. "Agreed."

* * *

A fine sheen of sweat beaded across Amarante's brow. Namir watched the snow cat with an arched eyebrow. She had kept Kagome shielded for well over thirty hours, occasionally stopping due to Hide's unexpected visits on the heiress, and, unknown to the cheetah, the occasional jolt given by Miroku when he fell asleep. What Namir did know however was that the great cat wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

A scarlet clad guard watched the white cat pant and clench her eyes in concentration. "Does Lord Hide know what she's doing?" He asked the cheetah.

Namir considered the soldier and pondered the hyena for a moment before shrugging. The mongrel still hadn't put her nephews out of their misery, and as such she might as well dirty his reputation whenever she could. "Doubtful. He is an idiot." She replied before turning back to the white cat. "He most likely thinks his 'brilliant mind attacks' have sent Kagome deeper into her soul."

The scarlet guard, one of Hide's little side kicks that scurried around him, sadly watched the cat. "She won't be able to hold out much longer, will she?" He asked.

Namir looked at him with narrowed eyes. Mousy colored hair, pale complexion, big black eyes, what was his name? Van? It clicked. "You're-,"

As though answering a prediction Amarante slumped over and fell onto the moist stone floor with a thump. The cat had fallen.

* * *

"How much longer do you think it will be until Sesshoumaru comes back for us?" Kagome asked, running her hands over the smooth floor. Amarante was still keeping watch by herself as Miroku slept on, and she now stood in the back edge of the circle, practically covered by shadows.

Kagome mostly talked now simply to break the silence of the muttering demons, and the occasional scream of a sword as it whipped through the air and sliced down a foe. Kagome bit her lip and watched Amarante's family. She stopped and blinked…were they _flickering_?

"Amarante?" Kagome asked, turning around to peer at the cat, who was still hidden in the shadows. Kagome quickly strode up to her and pulled her into the light. She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming, the snow leopard had turned a waxy white color and was drenched in sweat.

"Amarante?" Kagome asked, gently touching the cat's forehead.

"Mustn't sleep." Amarante muttered, her head lolling to the side before jerking back up. "Can't….leave….you." The cat fell and splayed over the floor before slowly disappearing.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes, but she bravely brushed them aside. She could feel the circle of protection evaporate. "You should have told me. I could have dealt with the pain if it would have helped you." Kagome quietly accused. Her shoulders shook in fright as she felt the dark shape shifters approach.

She yelped with surprise when a loud roar suddenly erupted. She whipped around and stared at Amarante's parents who were each fiercely shouting words and brandishing swords at the demons.

"Kagome! Listen to me!" Amarante's brother shouted, grabbing her face with his clawed hands, a look of worry, seriousness, and desperation mixed in his handsome features.

"You talk? B-b-but you're just illusions!" Kagome stammered.

"We don't have long! We can only hold our own for so long! You must listen to me!" He said, changing his grip to her shoulders and lightly shaking her. "In order to win the final battle you _must_ wake up the Spirit Guider, the Rider, and the White Lilac Tree! Find the flying youkai that will change the tide of the war! They are nearby and are already within your grasp! The mirrors shall do whatever you tell them, but most of all you _must_ use your powers to wake up the **Powers That Be**. The Timeless Enchantress knows what to do. She holds all the answers, you CANNOT let her perish!"

"What? I don't understand, why can you talk?"

"We aren't allowed out for long, remember my words Kagome. I'm sorry we couldn't shield you longer." He sadly said.

Kagome stared at the trio of Snow Leopards and finally noticed that a circlet of light hovered over their heads. "Go, Heaven needs you." Kagome said.

"You are brave, little miko. Sesshoumaru has chosen well." The boy praised before bowing and fading away. His parents also disappeared after saluting her, and the evil, shadowy demons broke through.

Kagome squared her shoulders and faced them with her chin set in determination. She would survive. Tears poured down her face as she stiffened herself one more time.

* * *

Hide chuckled from his red room and rubbed his clawed hands together. "Everything is going _perfectly_!" He chuckled and glanced over at his friend, Nyoka.

"How Sssssoo?" The snake youkai hissed.

"The human is getting what she deserves," Hide started, motioning in the air while nodding with satisfaction. She had started screaming again several hours ago and had now moved on to shuddering and whimpering. "The snow cat has finally been restrained, I have taken over the castle, Sesshoumaru hasn't even _started_ moving back yet, and those dreadful twins are rotting in my dungeons!"

Together the youkai snorted and freakishly chuckled, frowning and instantly stopping when the door was shoved open.

"What do you want?" Hide snarled.

"Sesshoumaru's other underlords have fled the palace, you have complete and supreme control over the castle. You've gotten everything you want, it's time to pay back my clan." Namir stated.

"Patience is a virtue my dear." Nyoka hissed.

"Which I don't have." Namir threatened, holding a dagger against the snake's throat.

"Fine, whatever. Here's the key to their cell. Kill them, abuse them, do whatever you want." Hide said with a sigh, tossing her the metal key. "Now be gone." He said, making a shooing motion.

Namir bowed and sauntered back to the door. A malicious smile crossed her lips and she paused and turned around. "Oh yes, the Heiress is stirring."

"Really? Shall we go check on her?" Hide asked his friend.

"Cccertainly." Nyoka agreed, and the two youkai stood, never seeing Namir stride down the hallway, a dark look rolling across her face.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's loyal guards growled as the hyena lord swept into chamber.

"I'm not quite sure why she fell into such a deep sleep for so long. She's probable mentally tried to contact Sesshoumaru. No doubt she failed." Hide monologued to Nyoka as they walked up to the snow princess. "Amarante, wake up." Hide ordered.

The snow leopard remained motionless, her chest barely rising and falling with each breath she took. Her white hair that pooled around her was no longer glossy and well kept. Dark circles shadowed her eyes, looking sick under her waxy complexion as the first rays of the sun peaked in through the window over her head.

Hide and Nyoka grinned at each other. "Risssse, you ssstupid cat!" Nyoka mocked, kicking her in the gut.

Sesshoumaru's followers muttered, glared, and clanked their chains, but the cat remained perfectly still.

"Ssshe's ssstill ssssleeping?" Nyoka hissed in unbelief.

"Probably. Perhaps she tried to interfere with my methods of training Kagome and was shocked by the recoil." Hide sniffed.

Nyoka kicked the cat again, and the guards muttered more while the cat was statue still.

Nyoka turned to look at Hide, who gave a hideous grin. "Unchain her."

"What?" Nyoka questioned. "Are you mad? Sshe could ssnap us like twigssss!"

Hide darkly glared. "If she had the energy and the mental power to do it, perhaps! But she doesn't now does she?"

Nyoka shrugged and slowly undid the shackles, raising an eyebrow at the angry red chaffs that had formed around her wrists and ankles from the chains.

"Besides, mentally she is a threat, but physically she's nothing-," Hide started, but was interrupted when Amarante leaped to her feet.

She let out one wild roar before tearing out of the room, faster then anyone had ever seen her move.

"Don't just stand there, AFTER HER!" Hide shouted.

Bells were sounded and guards poured through the castle, chasing after Amarante who careened down a spiral staircase before leaping out an open window.

She fell with a wince and a crunch, but rolled to her feet and stumbled through the gardens before reaching the courtyard.

"CLOSE THE GATES!" Hide growled, and slowly the wooden doors started to close with loud groans.

The white cat dodged the arrows that were aimed at her and passed through the secondary walls, reaching the main courtyard.

"**CLOSE THE GATE**!" Hide roared at the top of his lungs as he hurried up the steps of the secondary wall.

Amarante let out a cattish yowl before kicking it up a speed and zooming by the defending guards. The sight of the closing doors did not daunt her in the least, and she plunged forward, barely scraping past.

"**OPEN THE GATES! RELEASE THE PANTHERS!**" Hide bellowed, franticness spreading across his features.

Once Amarante reached open space she released into a roar and quickly changed into a white and black pelted snow leopard. She roared and plunged forward, now moving faster with more flexibility. But…she was no cheetah or dog youkai.

The black panthers growled and screamed at the sluggish gates before forcing their way through, also turning into their natural cat forms. The black cats chased after Amarante's slower form. They were fresh, and she had just come off of shielding Kagome after scant hours of sleep.

The leader growled and leaped forward, slashing her across her front leg. Two other panthers split off and simultaneously attacked her sides, sending her nearly crashing to the ground.

The last one launched itself into the air, sinking its claws into her hindquarters.

"She'll never get away from them." Hide smugly said as the sun fully crawled over the horizon line.

Amarante roared and swiftly a path of snow and ice branched out in front of the Snow Leopard. It glowed before exploding, covering the vicinity in a thick layer of ice. It was a dazzling array of light that blinded the castle in the rising dawn.

"Unless she does that…sir." Van weakly volunteered while Sumiko violently nodded.

Amarante was able to increase her pace, now running on familiar turf instead of grass and flowers, where as the panthers slipped and slid across the slick surface, unable to correctly run and see. The leader managed to land a blow on the side of her neck and shoulder, but he too skid across the ice and crashed to the ground. Even if the black cats tried to get up, they couldn't chase after her since the entire field was crusted over.

Hide watched the snow leopard run and disappear in the tree line. "She'll never make it." He stubbornly claimed.

"No sir, she can't unless she runs the whole way. And in her physical condition she will be unable to do that without killing herself. She would have to use her life youki and convert it into the power to run." Sumiko informed the hyena.

"Whatever. Let Sesshoumaru come. We'll be ready for him, and he'll be greeted with the bodies of his generals and pet!" Hide growled, sweeping away.

* * *

Hiroshi numbly sat slumped against a wall, not able to feel his body, but plenty aware of his unbearable pain. But that wasn't what was on his delirious mind. Kagome was. He had heard her screaming start again during the night, and it had gone out some time ago. He wondered which was worse, her silence or her screams.

Hiroshi heard the dreaded clank as someone walked down the stone steps and into the dungeon. After several moments the creaking noise of a key being inserted and turned echoed through the cell.

Hiroshi opened an eye and closed it again. It was his aunt Namir. Finally death had come for him. He could hear his brother sigh, also accepting. They had known what their end would be ever since Hide had sentenced them to the cell. Their only regret was that they were unable to properly protect Kagome.

There was the unsheathing of a sword, and Namir took a few steps forward. The female cheetah stared at her nephews and raised her sword into the air, orders scrolling through her mind. It was her duty. They were of her blood. She flexed her hand and raised her sword a little higher…

Hiroshi remained motionless, selfishly wishing that he would be the first to go so he would not have to hear his brother die. He was surprised when there was the clatter of metal falling on stone. He opened his eyes and stared at the bronze metal key that had fallen before him.

"It is your decision. Choose wisely." Namir said before leaving, her unsheathed sword clenched in her hand. She climbed the stairs and disappeared, leaving her sister's sons behind.

Haruko and Hiroshi stared at each other. "Can you move?" Haruko asked, his voice gritty and raw.

"Heh, no. Can you?" Hiroshi prompted.

Haruko didn't reply and instead let out an expirimentory deep breath. "How soon do you think till we can stand?"

"Probably around the hour of the singing monkey." Hiroshi quipped.

"Good to know you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Good to know you haven't lost your seriousness." The younger twin retorted.

The twins were silent for a moment before Haruko spoke. "She's in great pain."

"I know." Hiroshi growled.

"We need to save her."

"I know!"

"Rest brother, we have to get up there as soon as possible." Haruko decided.

* * *

Sesshoumaru gazed over the battle torn land with a blank look. The carnage was horrible, and he _still_ hadn't seen Ichio. Something was rotten…

Sesshoumaru gazed over the battle torn land with a blank look. The carnage was horrible, and he hadn't seen Ichio. Something was rotten… 

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Windsor shouted, shaking the dog out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked with a frown.

"A Snow Leopard approaches from the north." Windsor said with a salute.

"Is it Amarante?" Sesshoumaru questioned quickly turning around and striding through the camp.

"It appeared to be so…" Windsor hesitantly said.

"What do you mean appears?" Inu Yasha barked, emerging at his brother's elbow.

"Well, the blood…" Windsor struggled for the words.

"The blood?" Sesshoumaru prompted, coming to the northern edge of the camp.

"The blood is making it hard to identify her my Lord." Saku said, materializing and pointing to the horizon line.

Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha watched a blood covered Snow Leopard slowly lope across the plains. Spatters of snow patches showed where her path had been, but her pace slowed down more and more. Blood was trickling down the side of her neck, and most of her white fur was stained red.

She let out a bellow of pain, and collapsed on the ground.

"Get a healer!" Sesshoumaru shouted as Amarante converted into her human form, and all nearby snow melted.

* * *

Kagome was shocked witless when from deep within her delirium, all pain left her. Numbness tickled her body for a few minutes, until a white cloud swirled into view.

"Amarante?" Kagome groggily asked, seeing the snow leopard.

Amarante was covered in blood. Her breath came out in shallow rasps, and blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. She coughed and choked as Sesshoumaru elevated her upper body while Inu Yasha clasped her hand.

"What's happening?" Kagome hysterically asked.

"She's ran herself to sickness!" Inu Yasha cried. Sesshoumaru merely looked grim, the brothers both knew it was far worse then a normal forced run should have been.

Kagome blankly stared at the picture before her, her mind registering what was going on. Amarante had spent a great deal of youki when saving Hiroshi and Haruko. She then went on to shield Kagome for over thirty hours. Finally she ran for who knows how long, using up more youkai as she went. The young snow leopard had given up everything she had to reach Sesshoumaru.

"Amarante, what happened?" Inu Yasha asked as Saku and Windsor appeared in the white cloud, an owl youkai with a bag hurrying after them.

"Castle…attacked. Hide….betrayed you." Amarante said, pausing to cough. She jerked her bloodied arm up to her mouth and pulled it back, her palm now wet with blood.

Inu Yasha swallowed and Sesshoumaru glared. "Settle down Amarante. You're going to be fine."

"Hurry, Kagome hurt….dying!" Amarante insisted, her raspy breath going faster as she fought to get more oxygen. "Ichio innocent….hurry!"

"We will, but we need to get you stabilized first Lady Amarante." Saku said with a charming smile.

"You….rotten liar….Saku." Amarante laughed, breaking off to cough again.

Inu Yasha squinted, sniffing and ignoring the tears that dotted his cheek. "You're gonna be okay Amarante. You've gotta be!"

Amarante opened her eyes to look at her cousins. "Love you…guys… Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah?" Inu Yasha asked.

"…Told you….I could….kill someone."

"Yeah, well who did you get the resolve to kill, you hair brained cat?" Inu Yasha said, his voice cracking.

Amarante gave him one last grin. "Myself." The great cat's head lolled to the side, and the light in her eyes faded and went out. Her hand dropped and her chest stilled as her heart beat for the last time. Amarante the Snow Leopard…Was dead.

Kagome could barely believe her eyes. Her dear friend's life had been snuffed out…forever. There was an explosion of light around Kagome, and she could vaguely hear the cat say "Even in the darkest of nights, the stars still shine."

The light faded and Kagome sniffed before bursting into tears, the vision of Inu Yasha crying over Amarante's lifeless body acting as the trigger.

Inu Yasha let out a wail of lament, and Saku raised his head to the sky and cried. Windsor shook his head back and forth, letting out miserable and desperate neighs, and a stoic look rolled across Sesshoumaru's face.

"I am sorry I did not listen to you…my cousin. If I had, you would still be alive with me today." He said, his hand slowly passing over her face to close her dull eyes. He lifted his face to the sky and howled, his voice filled with misery and regret.

And as the Western Lord and his brother, and the equine general, and the steward, and the miko cried for the cat, the metal balls attached to Kagome's collar jingled and were covered in another layer of rust as zaps of electricity started to jump from her body. And miles away a clan was once again without a leader.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry. That's all I can say I'm sorry, please don't kill me, I PROMISE you I will deliver a happy ending, Amarante's last words should assure you of that! Please don't be TOO sad, just wait and see!

Finally, **_Artists, drawers, friends of artists and drawers, LEND ME YOUR EARS!_** Okay, _PerkyPuppy_ has unknowingly given me a great idea that I plan to undertake. My mission? To obtain art pieces that relate to an original story written by me that I haven't released yet. Sounds complicated? Well this is it in a nutshell. What's going to happen is I'm asking all available and willing artists to contact me if they are willing to do a drawing for me. I would like to see a sample piece of work just so I know who I would want you to draw, ask if you have any preferences, and then I would describe the character I want you to draw.

What I'll be doing with this is setting it to music and making a short clip (perhaps several depending on the response I get) and putting it on my webpage. I would give you credit for your work, and give you all copyrights or whatever. ) It's just something that I thought would be really cool to make!

The Page Turner: Yet another finished original story by me.

Raven Wishmore could have passed off for a normal girl, if she had wanted to. Actually, she was quite fine with that. Kingdom Quest and magic were suposed to be secrets in the modern world anyway. But she was NOT fine with being forced to dress like a boy after being uprooted from her home and shipped to Bakertown city where she was employed in the magic and mythical Saint Cloud Library. Raven is forced to control her own wild magic, the ability to read things to life, while contiously hiding her real identity and gender from her fellow workers/friends, all while tracking down the mysterious Drops of the Pretense. Can she do it all?

Finally….**_Thanks for reading. Please Review. Again…I'm sorry._**


	17. of Love and Life

A/N: WOW! So much is going on! First off I have a homepage now, with an actual webpage, message board, and some of my original work on there! Please go check it out, it's my new **homepage** on my **profile**.

And wow, I got death threats, sympathy letters, hate mail, and thank you cards in all of these reviews! Very mixed reaction with Amarante's death, although the general vote was that she was a cool character.

I PROMISE you guys will LOVE this chapter! Seriously, this will make up for any pain you went through while waiting for me to update! (It's REALLY LONG)

_**My Pet**_

_Of Life and Love_

Sesshoumaru stared into the pink colored horizon, his molten eyes reflecting the crimson light that slowly faded from the horizon. He turned to the youkai fleet behind him, an army of the fastest soldiers from all four regions.

"You ready for this Sesshoumaru?" Inu Yasha asked as stars twinkled overhead. It was minutes after Amarante, the snow leopard heiress, had delivered her final message and died.

Sesshoumaru wordless turned to face the army behind him. "Men, we go forth now to defeat an enemy that once was our friend. We will kill those who we once trusted, and slaughter those who dared to not stay faithful." Sesshoumaru roared, his voice echoing.

None of the youkai so much as blinked.

"**MOVE OUT!**" Sesshoumaru roared before springing forward. Snarling wolves, fleet footed deer, slick cats, and racing horses pounded after the Western Lord. It was a wonderful sight, each youkai moving at a top speed that was so fast it was nearly impossible to see them. They wore no armor and carried only one weapon each, they had packed light, and they would reach the House of the Line of the Moon by midnight.

They were dressed for war.

* * *

Hiroshi rolled his arm, cringing at the stinging sensation it released. Further up in the dark hallway he saw his brother's tail flick in the dim light. He slowly dragged himself along the wall, pausing behind his brother. 

Haruko's nose quivered as he sniffed the air. "Kagome is in the guest wing. I can no longer detect Amarante's scent…although…" He hesitated.

Hiroshi also joined him, scenting the wind. "Is that…the monk?" Hiroshi wondered.

"I thought I was mad when I smelled it, but could he have possibly gotten back inside?" Haruko asked in a hoarse whisper, turning to his twin.

"Smells like he's right below Sesshoumaru's remaining guards." Hiroshi observed, his brother nodded in agreement. "So what do we do? Try to rescue Kagome…or release the soldiers?" Hiroshi asked.

Haruko closed his eyes. "Kagome is in pain." He said.

"Yeah, but will we really be able to help her if we charge in there now?" Hiroshi inquired.

Haruko shut his eyes, thinking, and Hiroshi patiently sunk back on his heels and waited. Haruko would always be the one to make the decisions, and Hiroshi would follow them no matter how he felt.

"Let's go. We're going to free the guards and grab that monk." Hiroshi decided, stalking into the darkness.

"Alright!" Hiroshi hissed, snatching a pair of decorative lances off of the walls and toss one to his brother.

Together the two twins invisibly sauntered through the hallways, intent on rescuing their charge.

* * *

"Are you sure we'll be okay?" Sango nervously asked the deer youkai, she had learned her name was Mai. 

"The Snow Leopard Clan is generally very peaceful." Mai assured the youkai slayer, twisting around to make sure Kirara and the children were following them as they slowly entered the White Woods.

"What do you mean generally?" Sango asked.

"Well…the last time their clan leader died, Lady Amarante's father, they launched into an all out war and massacred the Shadow clan, the enemy who had killed the royal family."

"The Shadow Clan…I've never heard of them." Sango said, her forehead wrinkling.

"Now you know why." Mai dryly said, staring up at the giant spruce and pine trees before her.

"Do we need to announce ourselves?" Sango asked, picking her way around a small sapling while Shippo and Rin clambered onto Kirara.

"Perhaps." Mai considered. "**I AM MAI, KEEPER OF RIN, THE CHARGE OF LORD SESSHOUMARU, THE WESTERN LORD AND LEADER OF THE LINE OF THE MOON, THE COUSIN OF LADY AMARANTE, HIERESS OF THE SNOW LEOPARD CLAN!**" Mai bellowed, a seemingly impossible task for such a quiet youkai.

"Wow," Sango said as Mai's roar echoed in the forest. She swore she could faintly feel the ground rumbling under her feet.

"Hopefully that will be an incentive not to kill us." Mai cheerfully said.

"I thought you said they were peaceful!" Sango hissed.

"Yes, well they are physic. They may already know what has happened to Lady Amarante, and if she is hurt they will not take it well." Mai lightly said.

Together the deer and youkai slayer ventured further into the forest, the fire cat, kitsune, and human child following them.

"This is bad." Mai said after twenty minutes of walking. "We've nearly reached their camp and they still haven't greeted us."

"Shh!" Sango ordered, lifting a hand to her ear. Together they listened and swallowed, they could hear distinct wails and roars of despair.

"Come on!" Mai hissed, plunging into the forest. They tore through the trees, leaping over frost edged streams, and dove into the clan center.

The city was beautiful, smelling of evergreen trees, mint, and snow. All the buildings were a sparkling alabaster white color, and smears of green trees and the mossy floor liberally painted the town. What ruined the beautiful city was the gigantic image of Amarante painted in the sky. Her eyes were closed and blood had dried on her lips, she was dead.

The snow leopards, mostly clothed in white, black, grey, blue, and green kimonos, sobbed and cried, staring at their fallen leader.

"She died." Mai said, sounding lost.

"What? Wouldn't they have known before hand and sent help?" Sango desperately asked. Amarante _couldn't_ be dead! It was scarce days ago that she had the company of the beautiful and devious feline.

"Visions are random, they can't control what they see!" Mai said.

"But-but!" Sango said, sounding lost as Rin's wails joined that of the snow leopards.

"The clan is built around the ruler. They act as a concentration point, uniting the clan. The moment they die it is felt by ever member." Mai explained, her eyes looking lost.

Sango swallowed, staring unbelievingly at the picture. Mai collapsed to her knees.

"All is lost." The deer cried in a broken tone.

Sango bit her tongue and closed her eyes. Perhaps Mai was right. By now Miroku might be dead, and Kagome could have been ripped apart days ago. Perhaps even Sesshoumaru had fallen, the mighty and loyal dog…_loyal_….he would _surely_ return for Kagome…

Sango stalked into the city, climbing the pristine white steps that led to onto a marble platform. "**PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER!**" Sango roared in her best imitation of an angry Inu Yasha.

The entire plaza fell silent.

Encouraged, Sango pressed on. "She was your RULER, she DIED trying to save people that STILL are in pain and danger! Are you going to let her death be in VAIN?" Sango roared.

"Why should we care? They _killed_ our leader." A voice coldly asked.

Sango licked her dry lips as her eyes swept across the crowd of snow leopards before her. Her eyes landed on Mai, Shippo, Kirara, and Rin…._Rin_! The little girl who had died.

"Her cousin has the Tensaiga, the sword that banishes death?" Sango tried, hoping vainly that the prospect that their leader could yet live would revive them.

The snow leopards stared at her, their gold and bronze eyes flickering as they blinked in the dying sunlight. A small girl pushed her way to the front, getting as close to Sango as she could.

"Who did this to her?" The small leopard demanded, her hand tightening around a small dagger.

The other snow leopards murmured in agreement before they started slamming their weapons into the ground in unison, creating a throbbing beat.

Sango grinned, Hide would _pay_.

* * *

Kagome blankly stared straight ahead, her blue eyes taking on a haunted, hallow look. Amarante had fallen. The mighty snow leopard had died. She had left and joined her family in heaven. She had left Kagome behind, alone. 

Sesshoumaru was gone, Kagome was not convinced he would reach her in time, and Inu Yasha, Windsor, and Saku were with him. Miroku was not powerful enough to help her without the aid of the dead snow cat, and Kagome suspected her guardians were on the death row. She hoped that at least Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kouga would make it out safely.

After seeing Amarante die Kagome had come to the conclusion that she wouldn't be far behind. After all…when so much evil had taken place, was it possible for the world to ever return to normalcy? After so much darkness had plagued her, would Kagome ever be able to bask in the light again? Somehow she didn't think so.

The cackles and howls of the haunting shadows echoed in her mind, and Kagome blindly looked up to see the black shapes slowly approaching her. Kagome had been able to outrun them ever since Amarante had died, but she was growing tired.

Kagome pushed herself into a standing position and sprinted away, tears dripping down her face.

If she had turned around perhaps she would have seen the pink sparks that danced around the spot she had been sitting at. Maybe then she would have seen the sparks attach themselves to the shapes, and blow them to pieces.

* * *

Haruko and Hiroshi sat, pressed against the wall. On the other side of the stone wall was Miroku, totally oblivious to their presence. 

"Do you remember where the secret entrance is?" Hiroshi hissed. He always thought that having an entrance-less room was a dumb idea.

Haruko stared blandly at his brother before he rolled to a standing position and kicked. There was a crash and stones and bricks flew through the air while dust and mortar created a fog.

Haruko and Hiroshi squinted and covered there noses as they stepped through the shattered wall.

"Oh, a thousand curses on that toad! Safe in here, Hah! My donkey's-,"

"Monk?" Haruko asked, finally pushing through the dust cloud.

Miroku, who had been in a standing position with his staff raised in front of him, relaxed. "Thank Lady Sango's bum, it's just you two." He wearily said, plopping down on the floor as his legs gave out underneath him like jelly.

"Come, we don't have much time." Haruko urged him as Hiroshi hauled the monk to his feet.

"Tell me about it. Could you have made it more obvious that you were free?" Miroku mildly asked as he stepped through the crater in the wall.

"We're going to free the guards and then rescue Lady Kagome." Hiroshi said as they sprinted up the spiral stairs that would lead to the room over their heads.

"Good, because Amarante is gone. No one is shielding her anymore." Miroku bluntly said.

The twins careened to a halt. "Gone?" Haruko asked.

"Like, gone, gone?" Hiroshi inquired, worry wrinkling his face.

"She has left the castle, and I suspect that she may no longer be on this living earth." Miroku said, panting slightly as sadness enveloped his violet colored eyes.

The twins relaxed. "She's cat." They said in unison, as though that explained everything.

"Let's go." Haruko commanded, once again hustling p the stairs.

"So, once we reach the room with Sesshoumaru's men, which is probably well guarded, not to mentioned locked, what are we going to do?" Miroku asked.

"Improvise." Hiroshi said as a giant wooden door came into view.

"Oh great. I know what that means," Miroku grouched. "Lots of crashes." He finished as the twins simultaneously leaped into the air and kicked out, shattering the door into mere splinters which exploded into the room.

The twins burst in, quickly silencing and taking out two red clad guards that had been standing on either side of the door. Twirling their borrowed lances around them, they moved onto the next pair while Miroku calmly entered the room, standing in the sawdust sprinkled doorway.

The twins exchanged blows with a vulture and a coyote youkai while Miroku reached into the pocket of his robe. They knocked the youkai over and swapped their lances for the fallen enemies' katanas before moving on, all while Miroku grabbed a fistful of fragile looking paper.

Sesshoumaru's guards were now waking, and they were howling and hissing as they tripped and grabbed at the scarlet soldiers who rushed at the twins. There were at least twenty guards, and while that number wouldn't be a problem for the twins, it was very likely that help would soon be on the way, making it increasingly difficult.

Haruko and Hiroshi stood back to back, their katanas slicing through the air with metallic zings as they struck out at their opponents who threatened to flood them.

Meanwhile Miroku straightened his thin pieces of paper.

"Perhaps a little help, human?" Asked a grizzled looking fox in chains, his head tilted toward the twins.

"Oh they're doing fine!" Miroku fussed, sorting his paper.

Hiroshi barely managed to avoid a mace swung in his direction, and Haruko blocked a blow that was inches away from his head. The brothers threw their opponents off of them, blinking when four replaced the two they had just defeated.

"Human?" The fox asked as the twins nearly disappeared behind the cloud of red uniforms.

"Yes?" Miroku mildly asked, his forehead wrinkling in concentration.

"Human?" The fox tried again, rattling his chains as he tried to stand to help the twins.

Miroku ignored him, his eyes staring at his slips of paper.

The fox gave up and instead started tugging on his chains, hoping to pull them out of the wall. As such he was shocked when suddenly pieces of paper flew through the air, attaching themselves to the red clothed guards as though pulled by static electricity.

The second the paper touched a soldier, he collapsed and fell to the ground in complete comatose.

The fox blinked and turned to stare at Miroku who was smiling triumphantly. "Never underestimate the power of paper!" Miroku declared. "Hey, what's taking you two so long?" Miroku asked, sauntering toward the red pile that now jiggled as the twins struggled underneath it.

The twins slowly forced their way out from underneath the wave of unconscious bodies and sat on the floor, breathing heavy.

"What now?" Hiroshi asked between puffs of air.

"We free the prisoners!" Miroku triumphantly stated.

"How?" Haruko asked.

"I told you, do not underestimate paper!" Miroku said, wriggling his eyes as he held out a piece of paper which shed red colored sparks.

"The guards by the door had the keys." Said the scruffy fox.

"Way to go and ruin my moment!" Miroku huffed at the fox while Haruko went and retrieved the rusted ring of keys.

"Focus monk. Next we go and get Kagome." Hiroshi said, his eyes smoldering.

Miroku turned to the cheetah and nodded, his eyes moving to the open doorway. "Let's try to get out of here before 'help' comes." He slowly added.

Haruko returned, complete with the key, and arched an eyebrow. "Your sultras become useless after a few minutes don't they?"" He critically questioned.

Miroku stomped a foot. "What is it with you youkai and making me look bad?" Miroku asked as Haruko inserted a key into the lock on the fox's foot. It wouldn't budge.

"This is going to take forever." Hiroshi hissed, watching as his brother frowned and tried a different key.

"Van was right, Namir did decide to release you two." Said a sweet, airy voice.

Miroku and the twins spun around to stare at a pretty girl youkai. Her hair was jet black wrapped in coils at the side of her head, and her eyes were a sparkling green. She wore a brightly colored kimono, and appeared to be neat, orderly, and tidy.

The twins instantly tensed, their hands sliding over the hilts of their swords.

"Relax. I'm here to help." She said, a small smile crossing her ruby red lips.

"How are we supposed to trust you? You obviously work for Hide," Haruko growled.

"You're right. My name is Sumiko, and I worked with Van. We're Hide's undersecretaries." The pretty youkai bluntly said. "I can only offer proof of my loyalties to Lord Sesshoumaru through two things."

"And they are?" The fox nosily asked.

"Van is with Lord Hide right now, and he's trying to keep him from destroying Lady Kagome." Sumiko started. Seconds later she was pinned to the wall, a hand crushing her throat.

"What did you say?" Hiroshi growled, leaning in as his brother crowded his backside. Their eyes started to glow red as they sneered at the small youkai.

"Hide is worried about Sesshoumaru!" Sumiko squeaked, her voice turning raspy as she tried to gasp for air, her small hands pulling on Hiroshi's. "Lady Amarante reached him, and Sesshoumaru is coming for the castle, he'll be here by midnight! Hide…wants to…kill the lady before he arrives." The tall, beautiful, youkai said as her body started squirming, searching for more air while she started clawing at Hiroshi's hand.

"Hiroshi you're killing her!" Miroku shouted.

Hiroshi removed his hand, and Sumiko fell to the floor, her legs folding underneath her as she heaved in gulps of air. She gently rubbed her neck and stared up at the African cats.

"And what is this second thing that will offer proof?" Haruko growled as his brother stalked back and forth like a caged animal.

Sumiko reached into the sleeves of her kimono and pulled out a single silver key and a gold, ruby studded key. "The silver one is the master key, it will open all of the locks." She said, swallowing while holding the object out.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Hiroshi snapped.

"The gold key is the key to Hide's room." Sumiko stated.

* * *

"Lord Hide, I _beg_ you, please flee!" Van pleaded as he scuttled around the room, staying between the hyena and the miko who lay, twitching on the floor. 

Hide stalked through his room, snarling. His plans were falling to pieces. "No! I am perfectly safe here. Those wretched cheetahs are dead by now, Sesshoumaru's remaining men are locked up with no where to go, and his pet is an inch away from death. I will greet him by throwing her body over the walls." Hide said, walking toward the window.

Van saw his direction and scurried over to him, intercepting his path just in time to quickly pull the shudders on the windows closed. Hide passed by the window and Van let out a small sigh of relief before hurrying back to stand in between Hide and Kagome.

"Wouldn't it be better to keep her in this state where he can neither rescue her nor bury her?" Van timidly suggested.

"No. As long as she breaths there is still hope. Sesshoumaru may fetch one of those snow leopards who _may_ be able to get past my barriers." Hide stated.

"But Milord, if Lady Amarante couldn't, then surely no other youkai could!" Van implored, hoping that his eyes wouldn't show the lie he just told. He _knew_ Amarante was _easily_ able to by pass Hide's flimsy defenses.

"If several dozen of them banded together they might be able to! I'm not _that_ almighty Van!" Hide snapped.

Van cringed and glanced at the closed shudder and the unconscious miko. If he could just keep stalling long enough…

"Nyoka!" Hide shouted.

"Yessss?" The snake hissed, emerging from the shadows.

"Stay here and guard the human. I'm going out." Hide snapped, flying out of the door.

Van stopped, wondering whether he should follow or not.

"Van, come!" Hide barked.

"Yes Milord!" Van said, hurrying after the hyena.

"I'm going to get the bodies of those blasted cheetahs. They will be my first gift to Sesshoumaru when he arrives." Hide rattled, walking down the dark hallway.

Van froze and stopped walking. He watched Hide continue to walk and talk, completely oblivious that his servant had stopped following. Once the hyena disappeared down the hallway Van ran in the opposite direction. If he discovered the twins were still alive then soon the cover would be blown. He _had_ to get to Sumiko, and then the main gate before that was discovered.

Van knew there was still hope. He knew that Kagome was indeed alive and not even close to death. Van knew Amarante had been able to help Kagome because he had been there, watching, in the background like the gray shapeless form his youkai shape was.

* * *

Kouga leaned against a tree, his blue eyes a shade of exhaustion while his legs shuddered underneath him. He had been running nonstop for days, and was still as close to Sesshoumaru as he had been when he was first kicked out of the castle. 

He had failed.

Kouga let himself sit as he continued to pant. He no longer cared if he lived or died. The only way he could see victory in the future was if Sesshoumaru arrived at the palace before dawn came. But that was impossible, the dog youkai was still fighting in the south, never knowing the calamity that hit his own home.

Kouga stared up at the shining stars in the sky as he waited for his end to come by one of the panther youkai that was stalking him. It was nearly eleven thirty.

A twig snapped and Kouga shut his eyes, to tired to fight, to tired to run. "Just kill me and get it over with, cat." Kouga ordered.

"Cat….**CAT**? Who you calling a cat, you mangy wolf?" Snarled a very irritating and remember-able voice.

"Inu Yasha?" Kouga asked, certain that his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Che. Told you he was a wuss." Inu Yasha told a companion.

"He has been running for days Inu Yasha. You, for a few hours." Stated a cold, collected voice.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asked, twisting himself around to peer into the darkness.

Sure enough the two half brothers stood there, side by side as they observed the wolf.

"Thank God." Kouga said as he collapsed on the ground.

"What's going on you dumb wolf?" Inu Yasha asked, stalking up to Kouga.

"Kagome, you gotta go save Kagome!" Kouga said, his face pressed into the earth.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru stated in a firm voice that told Kouga he had better buck up, or else.

Kouga swallowed and picked his head up off of the forest floor. "It was all a trap as best as I can guess. Hide kicked us out of the castle a couple of hours after you left. The monk and the youkai slayer said something about a female cheetah attacking them, and those twin guards of Kagome's being locked up."

"Where did they go?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were supposed to head East to Inu Yasha's forest…I don't think they did though." Kouga said as his eyes started to flutter shut. He was so tired…

"And Miroku, what about Miroku?" Inu Yasha urgently asked.

"He…went back to the castle. Something about helping Amarante…" Kouga trailed off before falling into a deep sleep.

"Kouga…KOUGA! You stupid wolf, don't do this now!" Inu Yasha freaked.

"Silence Inu Yasha, that is all we will be able to get out of him. Saku?" Sesshoumaru called.

"Yes Milord?" Saku asked, materializing.

"Dispatch a soldier to take care of the wolf." Sesshoumaru said, walking away.

"Dude, I still don't get how Saku is able to keep up." Inu Yasha whispered to his older brother.

"He is faster then he looks. Windsor." Sesshoumaru dryly observed before calling his general.

"Yes?" Windsor asked appearing at his side.

"Prepare the troops to run again. We're almost there." Sesshoumaru said, peeling back a branch to stare at the white spot on the horizon line, his palace.

"Yes sir." Windsor said with a smart salute before turning and facing the moon bathed soldiers.

"We're almost there Kagome, hang on." Inu Yasha whispered, joining his brother.

Sesshoumaru wordlessly stared at the horizon line. There was a dull ache in his chest, and he wasn't quite sure what was the cause of it…But he did get the nagging feeling that there was something missing from his side, and it suspiciously seemed to come in the slim form of five feet, some odd inches, jet black hair, and deep blue eyes.

* * *

Hide blankly stared at the empty cell before him. There were no blood spatters, no sign of a struggle, and the key was left hanging in the lock. That weak Namir had let them go. 

Hide narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists until his claws punctured his palms. Judging by the way Van had avoided coming with, he knew.

Hide considered his options. He would flee of course. With the twins free they would no doubt release the other prisoners and top it all off by saving that human. Sesshoumaru was due to arrive any minute, and it appeared as though his undersecretaries had betrayed him.

But all in all, it was his win. The miko still would more then likely die, and if not that she would at least remain unconscious for the rest of her mortal life. He would lose his army, he had not the time to gather them and take them from the palace, but he had others. He would escape with his life, which was what was important. And if by some miracle his army managed to defeat both Sesshoumaru and the renegade twins he would be able to return.

But before he left there were preparations to make….

* * *

Hiroshi and Haruko's eyes shifted up and down the dark hallway. Haruko nodded at Miroku, who gave them a thumbs up gesture before creeping down the hallway with a dozen youkai, the fox and a bobcat serving as his second in commands. 

They had divided up the fifty odd soldiers into groups, and sent them to different places in the castle on sneak attacks. Haruko and Hiroshi were heading for Hide's room with Sumiko.

She led the way, cautiously glancing up and down the emptied hallway before leading them on. She walked ahead to peek around the corner and instead crashed head first into a mousy grey haired youkai.

"Van!" She cried, disentangling herself from him. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"The game's up, Hide knows you're alive!" Van whispered to the twins. "Go to Hide's room, just follow Lady Kagome's scent. There are no guards on duty, _but_ Nyoka is watching her. You'll have to defeat him to save her. I'm going onto the gate house, good luck." Van grimly said.

The twins were gone like flashes of lightning, racing down the hallway with their katanas out and gleaming in the faint light.

They threw the door open, nearly throwing it off it's hinges, and roared as they saw Nyoka standing over Kagome's prone form.

The snake turned white for a moment before a malicious smirk spread across his face.

"Don't touch her." Haruko growled, his voice deep and animalistic.

"Try to ssstop me." Nyoka taunted.

Together the twins roared and leaped at him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared at the walls of his fortress. 

"I don't like this. There aren't any guards on duty!" Inu Yasha whispered. "I mean, we got here quietly, but it's sorta hard to miss an entire army outside your front door!"

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, and slowly approached the giant gates. He leaped back when there was a loud groan, and the walls slowly parted, moaning as they were pulled apart. They finally slammed into place, and Sesshoumaru with the first hundred soldiers, Saku, Windsor, and Inu Yasha silently rushed into the castle, their weapons raised.

They were shocked speechless at the sight before them.

Scarlet clad soldiers stood in the courtyard, staring at Sesshoumaru. Their weapons were thrown into a gigantic pile, and every single youkai had their arms raised in the sign of surrender.

"What's going on?" Windsor quietly nickered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we apologize for following Lord Hide and remaining unloyal to you. We will accept whatever punishment you bestow upon us." Said the general of the red army, a fierce looking dragon youkai. He walked up and dropped to the ground, his forehead touching the brick floor.

"The entire army is surrendering?" Inu Yasha asked in an awed voice.

Sesshoumaru kept a smirk from crossing his lips. "This has Kagome's finger prints all over it."

"Indeed!" Cried a quiet voice over their heads. Sesshoumaru looked up to see a gray haired boy youkai, and a pretty female youkai standing side by side next to the gatehouse. They had been the ones to open the gates.

"The Lady Kagome showed us that what we're doing is wrong." The girl shouted.

"Hide is an evil youkai. We should have reported to you instead of following his orders." The boy squeaked out.

Sesshoumaru gazed thoughtfully at the army before him.

"It is interesting that one small miko can fell an entire youkai army without firing a single weapon." Saku mused.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"She's in Hide's room. The Chatel twins are fighting Nyoka, who was charged with watching her." The boy youkai said.

"Windsor, secure the palace, wipe out any of Hide's loyalists." Sesshoumaru ordered, sweeping away.

"What of this army milord?" Windsor called as soldiers spilled into the castle.

"Spare them. Inu Yasha, come. And bring Amarante." Sesshoumaru ordered, passing through the sea of red soldiers that magically parted for him.

* * *

Haruko slammed Nyoka against the wall, cringing as some of the snake's poison plopped onto his skin. The twins had herded the snake out of the room in an attempt to keep Kagome safe, and were now several hallways away. 

"You two are ssstill weak! You cannot defeat me!" The green snake mocked.

Hiroshi ignored him and instead headbutted the snake as his brother fell backward, replacing him for the moment.

Nyoka became dazed for a moment before shaking his head and clearing his vision. He hastily raised a spear to block Hiroshi's katana, and spit at the cheetah.

The poison crackled as it landed on Hiroshi's forearm, burning away a layer of skin. Hiroshi hissed and grabbed the shaft of Nyoka's spear, flipping him over his head.

While in the air Nyoka tossed down his weapon and quickly transformed, neon green scales sliding over his skin as his body became one long line and his spine elongated. He finished the transformation with a hiss, and landed on the floor. He slid across the marble ground, roughly the size of a simi-truck and at least four times as long. The twins leaped away, struggling to stay away from his hideously large fangs, and his body which would snag them and break their bones in a flash.

"Jusst try to win now!" Nyoka laughed, baring his fangs at them as his yellow eyes pierced their minds.

Hiroshi growled as he was sucked into the wriggling mass, and Haruko roared, leaping to help him, but was instead intercepted by Nyoka, who fit the older twin in his mouth, ready to inject the poison into his body.

"Failuresss." The snake hissed around Haruko. "Failuresss!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced down the hallway, her could hear his once twin generals battling Nyoka. Kagome was in the room in front of him, and Hide was with her. 

Sesshoumaru paused, Inu Yasha, carrying Amarante's stiff body, was the only one to accompany him.

"Lay her out." Sesshoumaru ordered. As best as he could guess this would be the best place to try. It seemed to be the general area where Amarante had last felt her best.

Inu Yasha set his cousin down on a decorative table and backed away, glancing anxiously at his older brother. They were running out of time, the sword would only be affective for so long…

Amarante was cold, and a waxy white color. Her hair spilled over the side of the table, and she was stiff and unmoving.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, watching the creatures of death who very hesitantly were poking at the snow leopard. The cringed and scowled as they cautiously crawled across her body, looking like little, unhappy black dolls. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and unsheathed Tensaiga. He sliced through the air three times, hitting the death monsters. They screamed and faded away, leaving Amarante stone still.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, observing his work. He had cut off a great amount of Amarante's hair, but otherwise she was physically untouched.

"It's up to her now." He told his half brother. "She must choose to be in the land of the living."

Inu Yasha miserably nodded and allowed his gaze to slide down to his cousin.

"Leave her be, go and find the monk. I will deal with Hide." Sesshoumaru thundered, turning towards the Hyena's room.

Inu Yasha started to follow him, but he froze. Some things a dog youkai just had to do alone. This was one of them. It seemed that it was no longer his place to rescue Kagome.

Inu Yasha mournfully dropped his eyes and forcefully turned around before running down the hallway, praying that Kagome would be okay.

* * *

Haruko and Hiroshi were ticked. They had been pushed to the limits of their sanity, when being tortured, and Kagome's pain-filled shrieks had magnified the affect. That found that hard to forgive. 

Their youki inside of them roared and stretched. The air was quiet for a minute, and time seemed to stand still. There was a roaring noise, and suddenly the very _seams_ of their clothes exploded, and thin disks of metal pelted out and away, hitting Nyoka and melting on his skin.

The snake howled as Haruko, inside his mouth, suddenly seemed to flash to life. The cheetah burst forward in a streak of speed, and broke one of the snake's fangs completely off. He leaped out of Nyoka's mouth, the gigantic fang still in hand, and easily landed on the ground just as Nyoka felt the scales on his body rip off. Inside the coils holding him tight Hiroshi got to work, ripping off scales and flesh, burrowing his way out to his brother's side.

The two stood side by side, staring at Nyoka, who was writhing in pain, with red eyes. Their youki combined and folded over itself, becoming visible as large golden dunes that constantly shifted and changed. Their power was _unimaginable_.

"You will pay for hurting Kagome." They said in unison as they stared at the snake, their eyes crimson and angry.

The snake shivered and shook, he knew his death would be painful.

With smirks the twins closed in on him. They always did have problems with holding grudges.

* * *

Sesshoumaru paused directly outside of Hide's room as Nyoka's dying cries echoed through the castle. His generals had won. Satisfied, Sesshoumau simply obliterated the door using his youki as he stormed into the room. 

Kagome was on the floor, her eyes open but a dull, empty shell. Hide was standing across the room, waiting for him.

"Sesshoumaru, so good to see you!" The hyena oily said. His neck was in Sesshoumaru's hand a second later.

"Return her." Sesshoumaru growled, his voice barely controlled as his eyes glanced over at the miko.

Hide laughed, a hard thing to do with a fraction of the normal, necessary amount of oxygen. "She will die!" He snickered, which turned into a hack as Sesshoumaru's hands tightened around his neck.

"Where is Ichio?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Gone! Good luck finding him!" Hide added with a squeal as Sesshoumaru pressed down on his windpipe.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, something wasn't quite right.

"Go ahead and kill me if you want. I'll only come back stronger then ever!" Hide freakishly laughed.

Ah. That was it. The hyena had taken a page out of Naraka's book and had cowardly used a puppet.

"You'll never win Sesshoumaru! That pathetic pet of yours is nearly dead, and she _cried_ for you! In all her pain she _begged_ for you as she remained unconscious! As pain ravaged her body she _screamed _for you, believing you would be her hero! But you were never able to-," The puppet was unable to finish the sentence as Sesshoumaru silenced it forever.

The dog demon dropped the crumbling doll and turned to Kagome. His body shook with rage, but he gently picked her head up and placed it on his lap.

"I'm so sorry. I was late." Sesshoumaru quietly apologized. Running a thumb over her cheekbone as he stared into her blank eyes. "I should have listened to you." Sesshoumaru haltingly said.

He didn't understand. Why did it _hurt_ so much, when he wasn't even the one who went through the pain? His eyes took in the bruise marks on Kagome's battered body, and he closed his eyes and held her close.

He had failed her.

* * *

Kagome trembled deep inside her soul. She could hear the hideous cackles of her pursuers on her heels, but she no longer cared. She sat down and collapsed in heart wrenching sobs. 

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru!" She cried, tears trickling down her cheeks. She let out a few whimpers and continued to silently sob as the growls drew closer.

They were nearly on her when there was suddenly the strike of a clear toned bell, and the floor shook.

Kagome blinked and blearily wiped away her tears, glancing up. Her mouth dropped open at the sight.

Amarante with pearly white wings and a shining silver sword stood between Kagome and the monsters, the sword embedded in the ground. Her eyes glowed and ethereal white, and she seemed to radiate warmth.

Kagome swallowed before speaking, her voice quivering. "Amarante?" She fell backwards on her heels, falling against something. She was about to turn around and look at it when someone walked into view.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome yelped. Sure enough the silver haired hanyou waved his sword threateningly at the monsters before turning to several other forms which stepped into the light. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara?" Kagome wondered, watching her friends pour onto the scene. They all glared and brandished their weapons at the black monsters that were slowly shrinking back. "Windsor, Saku, Hiroshi, Haruko!" Kagome said, tears gathering in her eyes. "Then…" She looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing over her in a protective stance.

"Sesshoumaru…my Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, tears once again gathering in the corner of her eyes.

She sobbed as she spun around and hugged the dog demon's legs.

* * *

Sesshoumaru frowned as he leaned over Kagome. Pink light was occasionally flashing across her black velvet collar. He cautiously poked it, and several rusted balls of metal fell off, rolling across her body and onto the floor. He peered more closely at her collar once again, quickly pulling back when he saw the crescent moon charm levitating, and not a moment too soon. 

Pink flooded the room in lightning, pouring over surfaces like water. Sesshoumaru blinked, nearly blind in the purity of the light. He glanced over his shoulder and swallowed, it was like standing in the middle of an errupting volcano.

"Sesshoumaru?" He heard a weak voice say.

Sesshoumaru looked down to see Kagome staring up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!" She sobbed, jerking upright to throw her arms over his shoulders and sob into his chest.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her back and rocked her as she sobbed, finally the restlessness in his soul was disappearing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for purposely stepping on you, and for being rude! I'm sorry for everything! Please don't leave me, _please don't leave me_!" Kagome cried. "I missed you so much."

Whatever control Sesshoumaru had, disappeared at Kagome's frail words.

* * *

Miles away Hide watched as blue light erupted out of the castle, taking the shape of giant dog in clouds. Its eyes glowed an eerie red, and it let out a long howl before disappearing into the mist of the night. The warning had been dilvered. Check….. 

Hide swallowed, shuddering in his carriage. He had made it out just in the nick of time, taking with him an escort of roughly fifty soldiers.

The wind outside the carriage started to howl and Hide stuck his head out of the window, into the freezing cold night. Ice coated the sides of the carriage, and snow banks dotted the path.

A huge blizzard rage and as Hide pulled his head back into the carriage he swore he could hear howls and roars. The hair on his neck stood on end as he heard screams from his men. The sides of his carriage thudded, as though someone were pounding on them, and he heard the ripping of wood and clothe.

Then suddenly as the weather came, it dissipated. The carriage rolled to a stop, and Hide threw the door open and leaped out, wildly looking in all directions.

There was not one sign of his men. Even the horses pulling his carriage were gone…and on the sides of his carriage were claw marks, and multiple paw prints of giant cats.

…..Mate. Checkmate.

Hide tore through the forest at top speed glancing over his shoulder and shuddering as though the gate keepers of hades followed him…and indeed they would have if they were not so intent on reaching the Palace of the Line of the Moon.

* * *

Kagome shuddered, huddled against Sesshoumaru as the dog demon gave orders around her. The two had yet to part. 

"When the Snow Leopard Clan arrives tell them where they can find Amarante's body." Sesshoumaru told Saku while gently rubbing soothing circles on Kagome's back.

"Yes Milord." Saku said, never asking Sesshoumaru how he knew the clan was about to arrive.

The door to Sesshoumaru's bedroom slid open, and Hiroshi and Haruko dragged themselves in.

"You have visitors." Sesshoumaru told the girl who was currently using him as a living Kleenex.

Kagome looked up and let out a shriek of happiness, haltingly rising and hopping across the room. The twins met her halfway there, also moving painfully with cringes and hisses.

It was almost like a convention in a hospital.

The three embraced, Kagome throwing her arms around their necks. "I would have **NEVER** forgiven you if you got yourselves killed!" Kagome sniffed. "Instead I'll just have to help you two recover."

Hiroshi cringed. "Please don't play 'Brittney Spears' again." He pleaded.

"Okay." Kagome laughed, squeezing them harder before releasing them and hobbling back to Sesshoumaru. She placed herself in his lap as if it were the most logical place in the world for her to be.

"Oh, by the way…" Saku offhandedly said, about to exit the room. "The monk found Jakken, Milord."

"Where was he?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"In a pickle barrel. Although I am unsure if he was there _before_ or _after_ the monk found him." Saku mused.

Kagome frowned as she laid her head on Sesshoumaru's collarbone. "Well, I guess that makes sense." She said.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking down at the human in his lap.

"Jakken _could_ be mistaken for a pickle if you were blind." Kagome said.

"And deaf." Hiroshi chimed in.

"And if your nose was particularly dull." Haruko muttered.

Kagome laughed and slipped her hands around Sesshoumaru hugging him closer. The dog youkai smiled for a moment before turning back to his paperwork. Hiroshi and Haruko collapsed on the ground and slept, pleased that their charge was okay. In the hallway Saku tisked, it was going to be nearly _impossible_ to get the renovations done by the end of the week now that the twins had gone and torn everything up. Several rooms over Windsor nervously noticed that there were flower buds outside, and Sesshoumaru had mentioned Windsor taking Kagome for a walk the following morning.

And meanwhile a monk sighed happily, his youkai slayer was on her way back, and a hanyou poked and prodded a wolf prince before unearthing Kagome's permanent marker. Outside a Snow Leopard Clan raced toward the palace, and a young heiress with much shorter hair was still laid out, cold and motionless on a table as black marks started to form on the palms of her hand. And over the top of the castle in the clouds a blue dog paced back and forth, a crescent moon shining on its head as it watched the miko that it had learned to care for.

* * *

A/N: wow, that is THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! 

I had BETTER get feedback people….(tries to act tough.)

…..

Okay, okay I'm sorry! I love you all! I WORSHIP you! (cowers, bows, licks boots)

PLEASE, FOR THE SAKE OF KAGOME, LEAVE ME A REVIEW!

Don't worry, **this is not the end**. Hide WILL get what's coming to him, I just need some time to have a few fluffy chapters and to get things going again.

But…PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! I'M VERY VERY INSECURE! (Cries)

**_ALSO IMPORTANT!_** I'm entering a contest at the webpage called Kuruizaki!(See my profile for the actual address) Please go there and **read all stories** and vote for the best! My name is KM.Shea But DON'T BLINDLY VOTE FOR ME PEEPS!

The thing for the artists is still totally open! Next update I'll link to some of their beautiful/wonderful work! Oh BTW, the dog thing is just the manifestation of Sesshoumaru's powers. You'll get it in the next chapter.


	18. of Making Memories

A/N: Yay! I had SOOOO many reviews last chapter! It makes me happy! Okay this chapter is fluff mixed with a little bit of humor, the next chapter will have LOADS more humor since I'm just starting to get back into the swing of things. Please read my bottom Author note for some important announcements! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha does not belong to me!

(insert random theme music here) TA DA!

* * *

_**My Pet**_

_Of Making Memories_

Namir didn't quite understand why she let her nephews go. In fact, she was half tempted to turn around and go back and kill them, but since she was to the coast already, she didn't feel like walking that distance again.

Now that she was thinking about it, Namir didn't really even understand why she was supposed to kill them in the first place. It was a tribal custom to come and test the members of the clan that left…but test, not kill.

Namir licked her lips, getting a taste of the salty air as she stared out at the blue ocean before her. She had a long ways to go before she would get home. She yawned and leaned back. She was sitting on top of a cliff, contemplating all of these things as a flock of stupid seagulls wandered a little to close to the quick cheetah.

She lurched at them with a playful roar, grinning as the birds screeched and launched themselves into the air. She let out a snicker and turned back to observe the rising sun.

Her nose twitched and Namir reached up to scratch it, scowling slightly at the scent of her nephews on her hands. It was up to them now.

Namir lazily flopped backwards, staring up at the pink tinted sky.

"Haruko and Hiroshi are Chatels. They are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves." Namir stated. She pushed herself off the ground and stood, a small ship was rounding the bend and coming into the coast, it was her ride home.

The quick footed cat jumped, leaping over the side of the cliff, and carefully landed on the sandy beach before heading in the general direction of the boat.

"They'll be fine!" She repeated before taking off in a dead run, leaving behind foot prints in the sand.

* * *

Windsor was terribly sleepy. He was having the _perfect_ dream where he was in a meadow, and the morning sun was beating on his fur while birds cheeped in the trees. Butterflies danced over blooming flowers, and Saku snickered as Kagome combed his mane. _Wait_…**AS KAGOME COMBED HIS MANE?**

Windsor snorted and shook himself awake, looking around with wide eyes as he released a raspy neigh.

"Ahh, Windsor not again! You just ruined this braid for the _fifth_ time!" Kagome complained as the palomino equine demon struggled to stand. "Windsor!" She complained.

Saku was crouched by the daisies, releasing bursts of laughter.

Windsor was shakily standing when Kagome stomped her foot with frustration and vaulted onto his back, sending him crashing back to the flower covered ground in shock.

"I'm riding!" Kagome announced, giggling from the giant horse's back. Windsor snorted and shook his head while Saku laughed.

"R-riding the p-p-pretty pony!" He managed to stammer out.

Windsor glared at the otter and quickly scanned the meadow they were in. In reality it was actually a garden, walled in by stone walls, but still quite large and very grand with exotic trees, flowers, and plants.

Hiroshi and Haruko were sunning themselves on two stone benches, and Saku had moved onto prodding a poor toad in the small pond while muttering to himself about renovations.

Windsor nearly leaped out of his fur when he felt Kagome lie flat on her front on his back, laying her cheek against his shoulder.

"You're so soft Windsor!" She cooed, stroking his fur.

Saku let the toad go and went back to outright laughter. Windsor had a feeling the twins would also be laughing, but they knew he would string them up by their toes from the nearest tree if they dared to do so much as blink their eyes.

Windsor glanced up at the giant windows that over looked the garden with woeful, mournful, and pleading eyes. Sesshoumaru, who had been observing the entire act, wiped a faint smile off of his face and turned his attention back to the papers on his desk. He had sent Windsor outside with the miko, her guards, and Saku in hopes of getting a little work done. With the daiyoukai watching from above, the twins guarding (in spite of their sleepy stances) from the side, Saku protecting her front, and with Windsor…well…_underneath_ her, Kagome was probably the safest person in all of Japan at the moment.

Windsor's nostrils quivered and he stretched his giant neck, snorting in the wind. Haruko's nose faintly twitched, and Hiroshi sat up from his relaxed position.

"The Snow Leopard Clan has arrived!" Saku cheerfully said, standing up and straightening is kimono before wrapping his tail around his waist.

"How can you tell?" Kagome asked with a puzzled frown.

"That." Saku said, pointing up to the sky. Small, intricate snow flakes fell from the sky, instantly melting on the warm ground. Kagome held out her hands in hopes of catching a few of the icy drops.

Suddenly the air was filled with roars, howls, yowls, and screeches of cats.

"And that!" Saku added as Hiroshi and Haruko stood and dusted themselves off.

Windsor glanced up at Sesshoumaru's office, but the dog youkai had already disappeared. He slowly stood, releasing a rumbling neigh that clearly told Kagome to "hold on".

Kagome sat up and slid closer up to his neck, settling just behind his withers before reaching forward to grab a fistful of mane, clamping her legs down on his muscled sides.

"Where are we reporting to?" Haruko asked, fiddling with his belt to make his katanas fall in their proper place.

Saku cocked his head. "Lord Sesshoumaru would like for us to meet him at the main gates to…greet the Snow Leopard Clan."

"How do you know?" Hiroshi asked, scrunching up his nose as he fell in line behind Windsor, his twin taking the lead.

"I just know." Saku insisted.

"It's his Sesshoumaru radar! He materializes whenever Sesshoumaru needs him!" Kagome called from Windsor's back, ducking to make it under a stone archway.

"This isn't gonna be pretty." Haruko grimly said.

"What do you mean….oh…." Kagome said, her voice falling soft. She had almost forgotten about the death of her snow cat friend.

Saku reached up and patted Kagome's leg. "Don't you fret. She's just taking her merry old time. Now that they're here she won't dare tarry there much longer." He soothed.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, on the verge of wailing again, she thought she couldn't possibly cry much more.

Windsor broke off any conversation by moving into a brisk trot, which was about the equivalent to a dead run for Kagome. Kagome cuddled closer to the horse, her eyes tearing over as the wind stung her face.

Haruko led the way out of the garden, down a side pathway, across the inner courtyard, and into the outer courtyard where Sesshoumaru stood as the gates _just_ finished opening.

Windsor slowed to a walk, and Kagome grinned from her high perch, about to belt out a hello to Sesshoumaru when she saw two white figures enter the castle, flanked by tall guards.

The first was a boy, tall and cold looking, he could probably give Sesshoumaru a run for his money when it came to frosty personalities. His hair was cut to his shoulder blades, and was a snowy white color with the familiar Snow Leopard black patches. His eyes were a scorching blue, and his face looked like an ice sculpture, he was probably about Inu Yasha's age.

The second was a small girl who looked like she was about eight. Her hair was pure white, void of any spots, but she sported blazing bronze colored eyes. Her face looked so…familiar. That's when it hit Kagome, if the girl had twisted her features into a smug smirk she be almost a miniature version of Amarante.

Kagome licked her lips, watching the two snow leopards speak with Sesshoumaru. A fierce aching pierced her heart, and she started to rock backward and forward.

"Lady Kagome," Saku worriedly asked at her side, his voice sounding fuzzy and blurred.

Windsor uneasily shifted underneath her as the world started to spin.

"Lady Kagome?" Saku tried again.

Kagome closed her eyes, and as she slipped off of Windsor's side she heard Haruko and Hiroshi simultaneously yell "**KAGOME**!" She was caught and cradled against warm clothes, all went black.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched the great gates open and waited for the inevitable storm. He never did like dealing with Hachi, Yuki was another matter all together.

"Sesshoumaru, when our leader and beloved cousin left us for a visit to the West we were under the impression that she was in capable hands." Hachi said, standing just outside the threshold of the castle, his blue eyes searing those around him.

Sesshoumaru remained unaffected. "If she wanted to live she would, and you know that full well."

"But she won't, and _you_ know that full well." Yuki quietly said, her bronze eyes welling with tears as she and her brother approached him.

The two were Amarante's last living relatives besides Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha, and they loved her with a fierce passion. (Amarante liked to pretend that the two leopards were not, in fact, her relatives. But facts were facts, and shared blood was shared.)

The two stopped a foot away from him, each attempting to wound them in their own way. Hachi, through angry glares and blazing youki, and Yuki through watery eyes and a shaking jaw. Sesshoumaru was not impressed by either attempt.

"Her body is in her room." Sesshoumaru said.

"Has anything happened?" Hachi coldly asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, pausing to look over his shoulder when he heard Saku say something.

Kagome was sitting on top of a fully transformed Windsor, looking small and delicate on the giant horse. She was rather white, and was wavering, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Lady Kagome?" Saku asked, worriedly standing besid her.

"Sesshoumaru?" Hachi angrily asked, the ice in his voice telling him that the cat's patience was evaporating.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning slightly

"**KAGOME**!" The Chatel twins shouted.

Sesshoumaru, almost by instinct, zoomed through the courtyard, securely catching Kagome by the waist and pulling her snug against his chest.

Sesshoumaru managed to secure her, and turned to walk toward his castle.

"Sesshoumaru." Hachi called.

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder. "My Pet requires immediate attention." He said.

"What about Amarante?" Yuki asked.

Sesshoumaru turned back to his castle. "I've done all I can for her. The rest is up to her." He said before sauntering toward the palace, leaving the snow leopards with his steward and generals.

* * *

Kagome thrashed around her large bed in her sleep, shuddering as the black creatures in her nightmare slunk after her, clawing at her, tearing at her. It was like she was reliving Hide's torture all over again.

Kagome, in her dream, watched Amarante's dead body veer towards her, as Sesshoumaru walked away from her, never turning to look or even pause as she shouted.

"Sesshoumaru! No, Sesshoumaru, come back!" Kagome screamed, her arms stretching toward the dog demon as she was swallowed by darkness.

"**SESSHOUMARU**!" Kagome screamed, jerking up into an upright position on her large, plushy bed.

"A nightmare?" Asked a cool voice from the side of her bed. Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru, her eyes wild and frightened. She lunged across her bed, tackling against him.

Sesshoumaru caught her and eased his arm around her before maneuvering himself onto a sitting position on her bed, Kagome clinging to him like a frightened child.

They both knew at that moment that if he even tried to leave her, she would cling to him with all of her strength.

"Did Hide really scar your mind that much?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome shuddered in his lap.

"You have no idea what he did." Kagome said, shaking as the horrifying memories and pain danced through her mind.

Sesshoumaru had to bite down the growl that camped out in his throat. How _dare_ the Hyena hurt her.

"You won't leave me?" Kagome asked, her small hand snagging the collar of his kimono.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the bundle in his lap. "No." He assured her.

Kagome nodded a small smile crossing her lips as her eyes fluttered shut. Her breathing deepened, but Sesshoumaru could tell she was mostly dozing, not sleeping. After seeing the frightened look in her blue eyes, he didn't blame her.

* * *

Kagome sighed and cuddled deeper into her warm blankets. Her mind was wandering, and she was warm and comfortable. It was heaven. Haruko and Hiroshi had originally moved to the inside of her room, but roughly thirty minutes ago they took up their traditional posts outside her door.

Speaking of the door, it creaked as it was quietly pried opened.

"Is she awake?" A quiet, girlish voice shyly questioned.

"I dunno…Kagome, are you awake?" Asked a childish voice that could only be Shippo.

"Shuddup runt!" Inu Yasha barked.

"Well if she wasn't before she certainly is now!" Miroku said, tisking in exasperation.

Kagome opened her eyes and stretched. "Come on in guys!" She called.

"Yay!" Shippo said, running across the room like a red bullet. He landed on her bed with a bounce and scurried up the blankets, stopping by Kagome's face. He anxiously studied her face, placing one of his chubby hands on her cheek.

"Hey Shippo!" Kagome said, sitting up in bed as Rin darted across the room, also throwing herself on the bed.

"Kagome!" Rin squealed, army crawling up the bed to reach the vibrant miko. "Sesshoumaru-sama said that you were having nightmares?" the girl anxiously asked.

"Feh! No small wonder why!" Inu Yasha grouched from the doorway, pushing past Miroku who was blocking the entryway.

"Hey!" Miroku protested. "Don't manhandle me!"

"I'm not _handling_ you at all, wig boy." Inu Yasha growled.

Miroku turned to point an accusing finger out the door. "Sangooo! I told you not to tell him about the hot springs incident!"

"I'm sorry Miroku, he asked for a complete description of what happened in his absence, and I wasn't about to refuse him." Sango said, sounding smug as she sailed into the room. "Hi Kagome!" She greeted as Inu Yasha thundered across the room, stiffly seating himself in a chair that his brother had vacated roughly an hour and a half ago.

Miroku radiated a charming smile. "Then_ I_ won't refuse your charms either, Sango!"

"My what?" Sango asked, sounding confused.

"Why, your charms of course!" Miroku said as he sidled up alongside the youkai slayer. "You're practically asking for a -," his sentence was stopped short when Sango rammed her elbow in his gut.

"Don't even think about it, monk." She said as she dusted off her hands while Miroku sank to the ground, gasping clutching his stomach.

"You guys are okay!" Kagome said, a hint of tears thickening her voice as Sango crossed the room and plopped on her bed.

Almost magically, Miroku rose from his spot. "Why of course Lady Kagome!" He brightly said as he ceremoniously journeyed to Kagome's bed. "Even Kouga made it out relatively safely!"

"What do you mean relatively?" Kagome asked, alarmed and slightly rising from her bed as Shippo and Rin protested.

"He's fine." Sango said, rolling her eyes. "He doesn't even know." She added, as the said wolf strolled into the room.

"Kagome, my woman! How are you doing?" He asked with what would have been a winning smile….if it weren't for the bottle cap glasses, handlebar mustache, and giant mole drawn on his face with a permanent marker. The word 'loser' stamped on his forehead didn't help much either.

Kagome stared at Kouga, blinking twice before she was shaken into life by Rin and Shippo giggling on her bed. "Dang it Inu Yasha, I _told_ you not to go through my stuff!"

"Why do you always instantly blame me?" Inu Yasha barked.

"Because it always **IS** you!" Kagome accused.

"No it isn't!" Inu Yasha insisted.

"Don't lie!" Kagome scoffed. "Now fork it over!"

"Fork what over?" Kouga asked, his blue eyes swiveling back and forth between the steaming miko and the sulking hanyou as he unconsciously scratched at his mustache.

Inu Yasha growled before digging in his fire rat robe and pulling out Kagome's black permanent marker and tossing it to her. Kagome took it with a frown and tucked it in the folds of her sheets.

"I deal with you later!" She hissed before turning back to the graffiti-ed wolf. "Kouga, don't go outside for a while, okay?" She kindly said.

"Huh?" Kouga wondered as Kagome turned away.

"I'm so glad everyone is okay!" She said with a large smile.

"Indeed. And soon I will be cashing in on my reward for helping the good Lady Amarante!" Miroku said, greedily rubbing his hands together why sideways eyeing up Sango.

"Miroku, Amarante is dead." Kagome gently said.

"Of course she is. But she's a cat!" He said, throwing his hands in the air. "Those guards of yours told me that!" He added, leaning in for effect.

Kagome fixed him with a glare. "Of _course_ she was a cat you dense block of sanctity! She was a **snow leopard**!"

"Well you obviously don't understand what I'm talking about, so I'm not going to take the time to explain it to you." Miroku said, planting his hands on his hips.

"He doesn't understand it either." Sango chirped.

"Lady Sango!" Miroku hissed.

"Hey Kagome, do you have any new games in your bag?" Shippo asked, poking his head in the yellow beast.

"Not since you last looked. I suppose we could try playing Clue since Inu Yasha and Kouga **DESTORYED** my battleship game!" Kagome said, glaring at the two guilty youkai.

"Yay!" Rin shouted. "Professor Plum in the Ballroom with the pipe!" She happily said, jumping up and down.

Kagome felt wrinkles form on her brow. "Yes…how did you know that Rin?"

"Miss Scarlet in the Billard room with the rope!" The little girl squealed. "Amarante said that Sesshoumaru was Miss Scarlet, since he's so pretty, that Windsor was Professor Plum because he's to stuffy to do anything, that Saku was Mr. Green because when Saku get's old he's gonna be fat too, and that the twins are Mrs. White since they clean everything up!"

Kagome frowned, watching the hyperactive little girl. Strange…how on earth would Amarante know about a twentieth century game?

"It sounds interesting!" Kouga brightly said.

"Kagome, I thought you said Clue was about solving a mystery?" Sango asked.

"It is-," Kagome started, glancing over at the youkai slayer. "Sango, look out!" Kagome switched, watching Miroku's hand dip.

Miroku, however was too quick, and he quickly copped a grope before dancing away, his hand raised over his head. "I DID IT!" He shouted, dancing around the room. "Now all that is left to do is Lady Amarante! I'm _never_ going to wash this hand!" He added, staring at his appendage in rapturous joy.

His jubilance was disturbed when Sango finally caught up to him by Kagome's bed, and tackled him to the floor with an Amazonian cry. He quickly recovered though.

"Why Sango, if you wanted me that much you could have just said something!" Miroku teased.

Sango flushed tomatoes red and held up a hand. "Shippo!" She called.

"Yes?" The little fox asked, hopping onto her hand while fluffing his tail.

Sango closed her hand, caging the little kitsune's body, and raised it over her head. "Transform into something hard!" She ordered as both Miroku and Shippo struggled.

"What?" Shippo screeched, attempting to throw her off.

"Don't do it Shippo! I beg of you!" Miroku called.

"You have three seconds Shippo!" Sango warned him, holding the kitsune over the monk. "Three...Two…One!" Sango yelled, swinging Shippo down at Miroku's head.

Shippo released a squeak and there was a popping noise as he quickly transformed into a hammer. Miroku released a girly scream that was silenced only once Shippo's head met his own.

Sango triumphantly dropped Shippo, who detransformed and dizzily staggered around rubbing his head, and climbed off the now unconscious Miroku.

Kagome laughed, holding out her arms to the shaken Kitsune, who attempted to hop up on her bed but failed and instead landed on his butt and fell over.

"Sango that was mean!" Kagome laughed.

"Whatever, they both deserved it!" Inu Yasha insisted.

"I don't think the little guy earned it though…" Kouga said, bending over the fallen kit.

"Ah, whatever! Hey Kagome, where is this mystery game?" Inu Yasha asked, bending over her yellow monster.

"It's in the front pocket. Miss Scarlet is mine!" Kagome claimed.

"Whatever, Miroku gets the purple dude. It suits him." Inu Yasha dryly observed.

And so a started a competitive game of cards, lists, and little swallowable metal pieces that Kouga and Inu Yasha discovered were _much_ harder to mutate then plastic, although they _did_ easily fit in the mouth…

* * *

Kagome screamed, waking up to her hot, stifling bed. With a groan she threw off her sheets and wiped off a layer of sweat on her forehead. She had stayed in bed for the entire day, and was left with little desire to leave her room as long as her friends were at her disposal. However, the group had left around ten, and the twins retired from their shift at eleven, leaving Kagome alone.

Kagome considered padding down the hallway and finding Sesshoumaru, but she doubted the dog would be ecstatic to have her complain to him about her nightmares. Kagome sighed and fluffed up her pillow before lowering herself back into her bed. She would simply have to try and stay awake for a while. It was better to be exhausted then terrified.

Kagome scanned the room with sleepy eyes before shutting them and relaxing. A floor board creaked and Kagome's eyes shot open. A tall, slender form was leaning against the sides of Kagome's canopy bed. Kagome felt a scream well up in her throat, and was about to release it when the shape spoke.

"Poor thing, still having nightmares?" Asked a minty cool voice.

Kagome swallowed. "Who's there?" She asked, blinking in the darkness.

"Relax kiddo, it's me." Replied the minty voice as the owner of it walked across the room, moving toward the windows. The being peeled back the curtains, letting the light of the moon flood the room before stepping back.

It was a girl youkai who was wearing a crisp white kimono. Her back was turned to Kagome, and her hair fell just above her shoulders in a silken white wave with black spots tucked in her straight locks. The youkai turned and fixed Kagome with a serene smile, one that started deep in her bronze colored eyes and ended with a mischievous grin…

"Amarante?" Kagome breathed, her voice turning thick.

"Indeed!" The cat shot, sauntering across the room, stopping a few feet away from Kagome's bedside.

"I must be dreaming again." Kagome miserably said.

"Nope!" Amarante said, shaking her head, making her silken hair swing in her face. "I just got up about five minutes ago when I heard you screaming."

"Got up?" Kagome nearly shouted. "You DIED! I saw you die!"

"Sooo you've already forgotten about Sesshoumaru's sword?" Amarante asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

Kagome fell silent before reaching out and hugging the cat. "Oh Amarante! You're a live!"

"There, there Kiddo. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let me stay in Heaven even if I wanted to. Besides, I would never leave you to survive in this horrid castle alone. That point aside, I didn't even need that big oaf's help. I am a cat!" Amarante proudly stated.

"What does that have anything to do with it?" Kagome hissed.

Amarante held out her hands, palms up. Branded on her palms were the roman numerals XIII.

Kagome hesitantly reached out and traced the thick black lines. "What is it?"

"Number thirteen. Cat's have nine lives you know, or haven't your heard of that saying?" Amarante asked with a wink.

"Then…your family?"

"Were directly destroyed through the removal of their spirit. Mind you, most youkai cats don't use all nine lives, many of them die before their second. I'm sort of an oddity."

"Wait, why are you on thirteen? You said nine lives!" Kagome protested.

Amarante looked at her hands with a curious light in her eyes. "I've been on thirteen for as long as I can remember. I was born that way. Besides that…when my parents died they transferred all of their remaining lives to me and my older brother. My brother passed away…leaving me," Amarante said with a smile.

"I'm…sorry." Kagome quietly said.

"So, would you like me to help you with the nightmares?" Amarante asked, changing the subjects.

"You can do that?" Kagome squealed.

"Yep. Come here." Amarante said, wiggling a finger.

Kagome slid into a more comfortable position, perching at the edge of her bed. Amarante reached out and gently touched Kagome on her temple. Kagome felt an icy wave rush through her body, washing out the scorching heat in her mind. There was an audible roar, and then all was quiet…peaceful.

Kagome shut her eyes. A vision of a blooming meadow and a giant white dog greeted her. "Thank you." Kagome whispered.

"Eh, no prob! I don't think I completely got rid of it though, so I'm going to go fetch my other remedy." Amarante said.

"And what would that be?" Kagome curiously asked.

"Hm? Oh, you'll see in a few minutes. Good night Kagome." Amarante called over her shoulder as she swept out of the room.

"Goodnight!" Kagome said, falling back onto her bed. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet, reveling in the calmness of her soul. Her hand moved up to touch her velvet collar, and she smiled at the feeling of pure velvet, no crescent moon charm caging in her powers.

"You look…happier." Observed a cool voice.

Kagome didn't even have to open her eyes to know the speaker. "You just found out your cousin is alive, and you can't even muster a happy voice, Sesshoumaru?"

"I do not have a 'happy voice'." Sesshoumaru said, sounding slightly disgusted. The bed dipped as he sat on the side. "And besides, I knew that worthless feline would return if she chose to."

"What do you mean chose?" Kagome asked, opening her eyes to watch the mighty dog youkai.

"Amarante is a cat, she could have truly died and moved on to live with her family in Heaven, or she could have claimed another 'life' and lived again. Mind you, if she was stabbed in the heart it would be highly unlikely she would be able to return again."

"It sounds like you've considered that option before." Kagome dryly observed.

"She was there for my crowning ceremony." Sesshoumaru retorted.

Kagome giggled, picturing Sesshoumaru ascending to the jeweled throne, only to have Amarante loudly bellow something utterly embarrassing. Kagome cautiously dipped her head, placing it next to his side.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Petsitting. A deranged cat told me you were restless." Sesshoumaru explained before fully shifting onto the bed.

"Mm, perhaps. Where are Ryder, and Lila, and Spiro?" Kagome asked, stifling a yawn.

"On their way back. The messenger Ryder sent said that they had destroyed the army and were on their return journey home. They will be back by early morning." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome shifted her position, crawling onto his lap.

"Good…" Kagome sleepily said, yawning again. "I'm glad…everyone is okay."

"You thought they wouldn't be?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Kagome opened her eyes and glared. "Amarante was **dead**!"

"So we've established." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes and settled back into the warmth the dog was radiating. "I'm glad you're back." She said as her breathing deepened.

Sesshoumaru stroked her hair, marveling at the silkiness of it. "I would never leave you to fend for yourself, pet."

"Normally I would find that demeaning….But…." Kagome trailed off.

"But?" Sesshoumaru prodded, the miko was fighting to stay awake.

"But…there you said it….like…you meant it….." Her breathing evened out and the small human fell into a deep, peaceful, restorative sleep.

Sesshoumaru stayed there for some time, combing her hair and considering her words, and overhead in the clouds a white dog paced back and forth, back and forth.

* * *

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Kagome called before pouncing on her bed. The distinct giggle from under the covers told her that she had successfully guessed Shippo's hiding place. "You silly little fox! It's time for breakfast!" Kagome called, pausing to hitch down her skirt before diving into the blankets.

Shippo's head popped out from underneath the covers, and Kagome nearly died when she saw the silly little fox. He had tied one of her…erm…_undergarments_ on his head, and was wearing it like earmuffs. Thank goodness it was clean!

"Shippo! Give that back! Don't you dare leave the room like that!" Kagome said, lunging at the fox. She managed to secure her clothing piece, but Shippo slipped through her fingers like a slippery eel before giggling and scampering away, hiding behind a pillow.

Kagome was crawling toward the head of her bed when the door was merrily thrown open.

"Hello gentle Lady Kagome! Sesshoumaru said you were attacked in our absence! How are you doing now?" Asked an airy, crazy voice.

Kagome paused and twisted around to see Ryder beaming at her from the doorway. "Oh, Lord Ryder, why hello-OOP!" Kagome squealed, falling on her back as Shippo tickled her hand, which was next to the pillow, with his tail.

"May I ask what you're doing, it's just Ryder by the way!" Ryder said, venturing deeper into the room.

"It's nothing…well…oh…it's just…THIS!" Kagome said, hopping up and grabbing a flower patterned pillow.

"A pillow?" Ryder blankly asked, even he had problems with stretching his imagination to accommodate that.

"This isn't a pillow! It's a…" Kagome tickled the pillow which started to giggle. "Kitsune!" She proclaimed as there was a popping noise and Shippo shed his pillow form and instead moved into his normal form.

The duo giggled hugged each other, forgetting about the stranger. When Shippo finally settled down, Kagome hugged the small fox in her arms and turned to look at Ryder, who was as white as a sheet.

"Ryder, are you okay?" Kagome asked, concern lineing her voice.

Ryder licked his lips before shakily asking. "S-Shippo?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I lied when I said I would explain the whole dog thing in the clouds. It's gonna happen next chapter since this is already pretty long, and I wanted to get it out there in time for tonight.

Okay now some important announcements that I really didn't convey very well in the last chapter. 1) I have a webpage! The Page Turner and Princess Ahira can be found there, as well as a message board, and some other stuff! (I have some links up for some of the art that's been done for it!) It's really neat, and to be honest guys The Page Turner is **WAY** better then any piece I've done here on fanfiction. So far I have 30ish pages up, and this weekend I'm going to put up another 20 or so, as well as the first few chapters of Princess Ahira. **Please** go and check those stories out and tell me what you think! I'm starting to transition off of fanfiction, so after I finish My Pet, Honor and Glory, and re-vamp Heart Hacking I doubt I'll be on here much more, but I will be updating my webpage **weekly**!

2) Thanks to everyone who voted in the "A Jar of Pen's" Contest! I love you guys! **BUT** I'm in another contest. Now this one is for the anime 'In a Distant Time', and I'm asking you guys to go and read all the stories at the webpage (which can be found in my profile, or PM me.) and vote for the story YOU guys think is best. (If you want to read mine, my penname is KM.Shea) **Please Go and Check it out! It would be cool if the page had a lot of votes! **(It would really make my day if you guys check it out!) **VOTING CLOSES ON SATURDAY! THAT'S TOMORROW!**

3) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You totally blew me away! Please be sure to tell me what you think of this chapter! This whole fluff thing is sorta new to me! **Thank you so much for reading My Pet and my author notes! Thanks guys! I look forward to seeing what you say!**


	19. of Brotherhoods and Bothersome

A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome to another fluffy and fun chapter of My Pet! A few minor notes before I start off!

First off all I'm updating my webpage fairly often, at least more often then My Pet..(heheh)…and if you want me to tell you when I update please send me a review or email with your EMAIL address! I'll add you onto an automatic update list that will let you know what I've updated and when.

Third off, XD Don't worry folks, I'll SLOWLY be transitioning off of Fanfiction. Besides, if I get another plot bunny after Honor and Glory I'm gonna run with it. And no, Honor and Glory isn't dead, nor am I, I just don't have enough time to be updating EVERYTHING. That's it for now! I hope this is an enjoyable chapter for you to read!

Sponsored by….Saint Cloud Art Team, "We're the artists of the future."

_**My Pet**_

_Of Brotherhoods and Bothersome...  
_

"S-Shippo?" Ryder cautiously asked.

Shippo froze in Kagome's arms, peeking around her sleeve at the older fox youkai. "Kagome, who's that?" He loudly whispered, watching the fox with cautious but curious eyes.

Kagome's arms automatically tightened around Shippo as Ryder shook his head and stumbled backward. "Ryder, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"But, it can't be…he died…" Ryder mumbled, bringing his hands up to massage his face. He stopped and glanced at Kagome and Shippo, shaking his head again.

"Ryder, what's wrong?" Kagome repeated, standing with Shippo secure in her arms. The Eastern lord paced back and forth across the room, glancing at the pair every few steps.

"Shippo?" Ryder tried again.

"WHAT?" The little fox crankily burst out. Kagome tried to cover his mouth in fear that his words would anger the Eastern lord, but it was too late.

"You really are Shippo? But that's impossible! I went to your foster home, your foster parents were dead, the home ravaged. We assumed you were lost in the fray…." Ryder mumbled.

"He was picked up by a pair of kitsune youkai who cared for him as if he was their own. They never knew his true parentage." Said a firm, controlled voice.

Kagome gratefully looked up as Sesshoumaru entered the room, he would be able to make sense out of the mess.

"You _knew_?" Ryder accused.

"Indeed. I even tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen, you brainless, deaf, fox." Sesshoumaru harshly said as he strode across the room to stand next to Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru, don't be so mean!" Kagome scolded.

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders before reaching out and plucking Shippo out of Kagome's arms. He dangled the objecting kitsune by his tail. "He has been a guest in my palace since before you came. I am rather unimpressed that you were unable to sense him until you were directly confronted by him." Sesshoumaru intoned.

"Sesshoumaru, you meanie!" Kagome argued, stomping her foot. She grabbed Shippo, who climbed onto her shoulders, before walking across the room. She reached out and grasped Ryder by the shoulders. "Lord Ryder, this is Shippo, he's something of my son since his father was killed by the Thunder Brothers. He's been staying with Inu Yasha and I ever since. Shippo, this is Lord Ryder, Ruler of the Eastern lands." Kagome formally introduced him. Sesshoumaru snorted in the background, he obviously thought she was being to gentle.

Ryder stared at Shippo and Kagome. Shippo nervously bowed, his little hands clutching Kagome's neck. The young kitsune bashfully hid in her hair as Ryder continued to scrutinize the fox.

Meanwhile Kagome watched Ryder with an appraising eye. There was a family resemblance, she could see that much. They both had green eyes and flashy red hair. Both had the fluffy red tails and mischievous personalities. But exactly how were the two related?

"Ryder, how do you know Shippo?" Kagome gently inquired.

"My parents both passed away unexpectedly, leaving behind only me and my younger brother, who was by many years my junior. He was actually just a kit when our parents died. Mere months after I was crowned, I received death threats. I was young and frightened, but I wouldn't abandon my country. However if I died that left my infant brother to rule, and he more then likely wouldn't make it. In desperation I sent my brother to live with a foster family of wolf youkai that lived in my lands. We contacted them only through extravagant means, taking every possible step to keep my little otooto safe. Finally, roughly thirteen months after Shippo went to stay with them, we lost all contact. They were slaughtered, and we were never able to recover my little brother's body." Ryder said in a hollow voice, as though he were reliving the memory.

Shesshoumaru shifted before sauntering forward and stopping mere inches behind Kagome.

"As I said, a pair of kitsune youkai found him, and decided to rear him as their own. I assure you, they stumbled upon him by accident, the enemy who tried to murder your brother missed him completely." Sesshoumaru said, his voice was now softer, and his eyes reflected sorrow. He too also had a history of loss with his brother.

"Shippo, do you understand what's going on?" Kagome kindly asked the kitsune who was still securely snuggled in her hair.

"Shippo?" Ryder quietly asked, holding out a hand. Shippo peeked out and blinked at Ryder before darting back behind Kagome's hair.

As Ryder retracted his hand, Kagome thought that never had she seen a man more broken then the poor kitsune lord before her. His normally sparkling green eyes had now faded to a dull hazel color, and he seemed to have aged a hundred years.

He blankly stared ahead, his eyes void, and Kagome nervously wrung her hands, glancing over at Sesshoumaru who raised an eyebrow.

Shippo peeked around Kagome once more, his tail wriggling before he hopped the distance and landed on Ryder's shoulders.

"You look like you need to cry." Shippo told him, offering his tail as a handkerchief. "Sango _always_ says that to Kagome after Inu Yasha's been with Kikyou, and Kagome _always_ says that to Sango after Miroku's felt her bum." Shippo finished, patting Ryder's cheeks with his childish hands.

Two quiet tears trailed down Ryder's face. Sesshoumaru quietly steered Kagome toward the door. "You would cry because my idiotic half brother was with the dead priestess?" Sesshoumaru quietly asked.

"Hey, I've got feelings too!" Kagome protested as they reached the door.

"Indeed. But no longer will you have to worry over that stupid hanyou." Sesshoumaru said while opening the door. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but Sesshoumaru smoothly continued. "Do not worry, I will make sure the kit receives his breakfast."

"And what am I supposed to do for the day?" Kagome objected.

"Have Haruko and Hiroshi transformed for you yet?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Kagome grinned and reached up to hug Sesshoumaru. "Thanks Sesshoumaru, see you later!" She called, bursting out of the room, leaving the chuckling dog demon with the reconciling brothers.

* * *

When Kagome was younger she had always wanted to be a zookeeper. Now as she lounged over two lean, luxuriously furred cheetahs, Kagome dwelled on that occupation. Kagome ran her hand through the tuffs of fur on Haruko's neck, sighing with pleasure at its softness.

"This is _waaayyy_ better than being a zookeeper." Kagome cooed in Haruko's ear. The appendage twitched, and Haruko opened on lazy eye.

Meanwhile Hiroshi yawned, shifting slightly under Kagome's legs before pressing his cool, wet nose, against her knee, sniffing it.

"Hey!" Kagome squealed, rocketing out of her position. She landed with her front half draped over Hiroshi's neck, her legs plopped on Haruko's warm stomach. Hiroshi sniffed and purred and Kagome giggled and rubbed his ears. "I always wanted to sit on big cats! Hah! The pet is sitting on cats" Kagome laughed.

Hiroshi sneezed and Haruko let out a low rumble in his throat that may have been laughter.

"Sitting pretty with my kitty!" Kagome chanted, scratching under Hiroshi's chin. The cheetah responded by thumping the ground with his back right leg, his purr deepening. "I wonder if catnip would work on you two…" Kagome wondered. She shuddered and shook off the thought.

"Oh Lady Kagome!" Saku called out in a sing song voice.

Kagome looked up and stopped scratching Hiroshi to watch Windsor and Saku travel across the large field she was playing in. Kagome and her guards had snuck out of the castle and had been playing in a large meadow next to it for a good two hours.

"Windsor, Saku!" Kagome greeted, beaming in their direction. "What brings you out here?"

"Oh nothing. The Snow Leopards are hunting for Amarante. Looks like she gave them the slip again." Saku offhandedly said.

Meanwhile Windsor eyed Hiroshi and Haruko who hadn't moved from their positions. "We had hoped Haruko or Hiroshi would have noticed if she left the castle, but seeing the…_kittenish_ way they're acting I doubt it." Windsor sniffed.

Saku smacked him upside the head. "Retract your claws. Twenty four hours ago you were getting flowers braided in your hair, you've got nothing on them. Anyway, did you by chance happen to see Lady Amarante?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't understand, why would Amarante run away from her own Clan?" Kagome asked, slowly rising to a standing position.

"It's not her _Clan_ she's running from." Saku mildly said.

"Amarante is scared stiff of her cousins, Hachi and Yuki." Windsor added with a snort, clearly stating what he thought of that.

"Again you vain equine, retract your claws. When Yuki visited a decade ago she used you as her ribbon holder." Saku scolded before continuing. "Well then, if you haven't seen her we'll be off. We thought she had perhaps managed to slip out this far, but if she hasn't appeared by now then maybe she hasn't." Saku said, wading through the tall grass.

"Bye!" Kagome cheerfully waved.

Windsor started to turn around, but paused, about to say something smart to the twins. Right on cue Saku loudly called "Come pretty pony, you'll get your grooming session later today I'm sure, so there is no need to be jealous."

Windsor's tan skin gained a definite red hue, and he wordlessly turned around and trailed after Saku.

Kagome laughed and slowly sat down on a grassy patch that was framed by the twins' bodies. She plucked a piece of grass out of the ground, and ran her fingers over it for several minutes, her blue eyes raised to the heavens.

She was roused out of her trance with Haruko raised his head and delicately sniffed the air. His nose twitched, and he released a high pitched bark, prodding his brother out of his nap.

"What's wrong?" Kagome worriedly asked as the twins struggled to standing positions. She stiffened and glanced around, something was wrong. She was vaguely surprised when both of the brothers plopped into a sitting position on either side of her, their gold eyes gleefully scanning the meadow.

That was when she heard it.

"YES! I am the masterful cat! The best of the best! Not bad, not bad, not bad!" At the far side of the meadow Amarante popped out of a patch of waist high grass and tore across the meadow. She had hiked her kimono up to her knees, and was cackling and scampering across the meadow, her tail happily flicking back and forth. Her hair was mussed, and her clothes wrinkled, not to mention she was running like a duck with a pack on it's back, but a wicked grin had long ago curled across her mouth.

"HOOO boy! I hope they stay with Sesshoumaru for a few years! Buwahah, it's off to the North for me!" Amarante laughed, looking rather odd in comparison to her usual controlled, cool self.

Kagome heard a deep throaty purr, and she twisted her head to gaze at Haruko, who was definitely smirking.

"What?" She asked.

The cheetah nodded his head at the snow cat, and Kagome returned her attention to the feline just in time to see two white bullets shoot down from the sky and crash with the heiress. Amarante released a yelp, followed by a long and sorrowful yowl as Kagome's view was obstructed by a dust cloud.

Slowly the dust settled, revealing a rather odd sight. Amarante had face planted into the ground, and she made no move to remove herself from the grassy surface. Instead she was clutching it, her claws digging into the earth as the small, white haired girl from the day before clutched her leg and cried.

The snow leopard boy from before was standing over Amarante, his leg lightly planted on her back as he looked over her with cool eyes. There was also this horrible racket that sounded like air leaking out of a balloon. It took several minutes for Kagome to realize that it was Amarante making that noise.

"And so the practical joker does indeed have a weakness." Saku wisely quoted, appearing by Kagome and her guards.

"You knew she really was out here?" Kagome asked.

"No. But you would have to be deaf in order to miss the commotion she's raising." Saku dryly said as the balloon noise gained in volume while the boy pried Amarante from the ground.

"Lord Hachi, do you require any assistance?" Saku called.

The boy, Hachi, shook his head. "It is enough that we found her. Thank you for helping us." He coolly said.

"This time we'll use stronger bonds." The little girl reflected. "Maybe steel since iron didn't seem to stop her."

Kagome felt her eyes pop out of her head as she watched Hachi and the little girl drag the sobbing Amarante away.

"Heeeelllllllppppp meeeee!" Amarante begged, leaving behind twin trenches as she tried to wedge her feet into the ground. It helped naught, for Hachi instead hauled her over his shoulder and leaped into the air, speeding toward the castle.

"Well…that was disturbing." Kagome chirped. The cheetahs nodded in agreement but Saku chuckled.

"Oh, you've only seen the start of it." He laughed, sedately walking away, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Hm, I wonder what he could mean." Kagome pondered. She soon found out.

* * *

Kagome had thought that she was treated absurdly like a pet. Too much for her taste anyway. Being fed by her guards, having to cling to Sesshoumaru, it all made her feel ridiculous. But watching Amarante and her cousins….Kagome realized that under Sesshoumaru's jurisdiction she was treated_ very_ nicely.

"Amarante, do not attempt to cuss through your gag. It is very un-lady like." The small girl, whom was called Yuki, scolded her tall cousin.

Amarante growled and tested her bonds again before growling. For lunch the castle was forced to feed at a western style table because of Amarante's…unusual eating arrangements.

"So Sesshoumaru, have you found Hide?" Hachi asked, delicately picking at his rice before reaching over, ripping Amarante's gag out of her mouth and shoving food in. Just as calmly he shoved the gag back in, his eyes remaining fixed on Sesshoumaru the entire time, as though this were all a normal occurrence.

"After his brief run in with your clan he traveled north and than east. We suspect he is hiding somewhere around Inu Yasha's forest, the fool." Sesshoumaru scoffed, his eyes landing on Amarante for a moment.

The cat saw this and tried screaming through her gag, leaning forward in an attempt to break the metal chains that anchored her to the chair.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked back onto Hachi, and Amarante sat back with force in disgust. Unfortunately she sat back too hard, and made her chair tip over backwards.

She sat there for a moment, shocked, before she started growling around her gag again, her feet kicking the air as she remained stuck like a turtle flipped upside down.

"We refrained from killing him, as our code calls for." Hachi said while setting a foot on the cushion of Amarante's chair. "As much as we wanted to make him pay, he _is_ your underlord to punish." He said before stomping down, rocketing Amarante's chair into an upright position.

Amarante was jerked forward, her face barely missing the empty plate before her. She groaned and glared at her cousin before settling for darkly gazing across the table at poor Spiro.

Kagome giggled from her spot on Sesshoumaru's right, shifting closer to him to allow her a better look at the snow leopard's theatrics. Sesshoumaru glanced at her before snaking his arm around her, pulling her further across so she could fully see Amarante.

Yuki was now saying something to the heiress, and Amarante was feverantly shaking her head and leaning sideways, toward Hachi.

"And when will you make your move against him?" Hachi asked as Amarante's chains started sliding, dragging her closer towards him. "I assume you mean to do it soon so he won't be able to assemble a large army." He calmly said, reaching out and stopping Amarante's path with a hand while he continued to talk to Sesshoumaru.

"I plan to move out in several days." Sesshoumaru admitted with a nod.

"Although the Snow Leopard Clan will not help you in the battle, you are responsible after all for Amarante's near death, we will be willing to stay behind and guard the castle if you so wish for us to do so." Yuki kindly offered, leaning past Amarante.

Amarante tucked her head in, making a gurgling noise as she helplessly pleaded with Sesshoumaru.

"Perhaps that would be wise." Sesshoumaru nodded.

Amarante made a hacking noise and nearly fell over again.

"Will the other lords be accompanying you?" Hachi asked, inclining his head toward Spiro and Lila. Ryder had opted out of the luncheon.

"Of course." Lila breezily said with a smile.

"With all four of us working together, victory will be certain!" Spiro boasted.

"Whatever happened to Lord Ichio?" Kagome whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"We are still searching for him. Do not worry." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck.

Kagome nodded and smiled at the table. The two young snow leopards where civilly chatting with the lords, but Amarante looked rather cross. Several muscles on her mouth twitched, and suddenly the gag shot out of her mouth, leaving the cat looking very pleased.

"Dude, Sesshoumaru! What are you gonna do about that overgrown dog?" Amarante shouted before Yuki managed to re-secure the gag.

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru asked, arching a silver eyebrow.

"The dog! Tell me you haven't missed the big, huge, gigantic dog stalking around in the sky?" Amarante complained.

Hachi, who had been drinking, dropped his glass. Spiro fell off his chair, and Lila chocked on the food she had been eating. Sesshoumaru straightened up, and Yuki tried to shove Amarante's gag back in place.

"Saku?" Sesshoumaru called.

"Yes milord." The otter said.

"Get Windsor and meet me in my study. Bring Amarante and her cousins with." Sesshoumaru decided, watching the desperate snow leopard tiptoe across the ground, her chair still fastened to her back as she tried to dodge Yuki.

"Yes milord." Saku said with a bow.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, worry creasing her words.

"Nothing bad. Just something that might be…inconvenient." Sesshoumaru said, setting his hand on the crown of her head. "I thought the most meddlesome creature I was going to have to deal with was Amarante. Apparently I thought wrong." Sesshoumaru dryly said.

* * *

"….HAH! Caught you Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried, pointing to the hanyou who lay crouching in the trees.

"Who cares? It's just a stupid game anyway!" Inu Yasha grumbled, sliding out from underneath a tree branch.

"What game is next Lady Kagome?" Miroku eagerly asked. (He had been found second to last having so much practice with spying.)

"Hide and Seek was my last idea. We can't play tag since Hiroshi and Haruko will totally dominate the game, Inu Yasha cheats in red light green light, and you always try to freeze with your hand on Sango's butt." Kagome said, plopping down to the ground, reaching for her yellow backpack.

"Do you have any other wondrous ways of amusement in there?" Kouga skeptically asked, his drawn on moustache stretching as he peered at Kagome. The poor wolf still hadn't discovered it yet.

"Well, let me see. I might have a jump rope somewhere in here." Kagome said, unearthing various objects out of her yellow monster. She handed the items to Kouga and Miroku who were standing buy, picking at the trinkets in an amused manner.

"Almost there…" Kagome said, pulling out a book, a hand mirror, and a CD, handing them to Kouga. "Got it!" She triumphantly said, coming out with a sparkly pink colored rope. "You ready Kouga, Miroku?" Kagome asked. She turned around, a frown on her face since there was no response.

Miroku was tip toeing away, making his way out of the garden. "I think I'll go collect my reward from Lady Amarante!" He called before dashing away.

The mirror Kagome had carelessly thrown out was sitting in Kouga's clawed hand.

Kouga practically burned with anger.

"**INU YASHA**!" Kouga thundered, reaching out and snagging the rope out of Kagome's hands before hurtling through the garden, heading for the hanyou.

"Now _that_ is a warrior's spirit." Hiroshi observed, his brother nodding in agreement as they watched the wolf chase the dog around in a circle.

"YOU EVIL BACKWASHING HALF BRAINED BAD BREATHED MUTT!" Kouga shouted.

"Chill out you stupid wolf! Can't you take a joke?" Inu Yasha barked, hopping onto a branch.

The pink, plastic handle of the jump rope hit him square in the head.

"Nope." Haruko replied for the wolf.

"Well that's enough fun for today." Sango laughed. "Whatever happened to Shippo?"

"Hm? Good question, now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since I left him with Lord Ryder." Kagome said, her forehead creasing as she watched Kouga trip Inu Yasha with the pink rope.

"I think I'll see if I can go find him. Otherwise I'm heading out to the meadow to train, I've been lazy far to long." Sango said with a yawn.

"I'll stay here and supervise. I think they'll be done in about an hour or two. If it get's bad I'll ask Hiroshi and Haruko to throw them in the hotsprings." Kagome said, noticing how pleased the guards look at the thought of punishing the canines.

"Okay. See ya!" Sango called.

"Bye!" Kagome responded. She watched Kouga clothesline Inu Yasha with the stretched rope, which was now roughly twice it's original size.

"Kagome!" Spiro wailed entering the garden.

"Oh, Simon! How are you?" Kagome brightly said, turning around to face the raccoon.

"I'm bored! Ryder's shut himself up in his room, Amarante is being civilized, Lila is going to the hotsprings, and Sesshoumaru is acting all scholarly." The disgruntled raccoon complained, plopping down on the floor.

"Would you like to play a game with Haruko, Hiroshi, and myself?" Kagome asked.

"Sure!" Spiro said, brightening up.

"It's a great game, I'm sure you'll love it…especially considering the name!" Kagome said with a smile as she tugged on her guards' arms, asking them to stand.

"Really? What is it called?" Spiro asked.

"It's an American game called 'Simon Says'."

* * *

"So, the legend will come true with this last battle." Hachi said, glancing at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I do not like it."

"Of course you don't. But I warned you that that meddlesome dog youkai would managed to get a say in this one way or another." Hachi scoffed.

"Yes, well we know that we'll win for sure now." Saku mildly stated before turning to Sesshoumaru. "Shall I get working on a permanent suit for the Lady Kagome milord?"

"No." Sesshoumaru firmly said. "Let him meddle away all he wants. I will choose my own path."

"Are you sure you want to do that milord?" Windsor cautiously asked. "You'll have to set her free then and send her away."

"Your point is?" Sesshoumaru pointedly asked.

"It will break many a heart, including Rin's milord." Windsor quietly pointed out.

"She isn't the only one, apparently." Sesshoumaru sharply said, his gold eyes pressing down on Saku and Windsor. The general and the steward stared back, their eyes remaining trained on the Western Lord.

"It's no business of mine what you do, as long as you keep Amarante out of it. She probably already knows. You know it will be in your best interest to separate the human from her guards." Hachi abruptly switched topics.

"It will be taken care of." Sesshoumaru smoothly said. "I will appoint…Van and Sumiko as her new guards."

"The underlings of the traitor?" Hachi hissed. "Are you mad?"

"No. That is my final decision." Sesshoumaru said, his tone etched in stone.

"As you wish my lord." Windsor and Saku murmered.

Now Sesshoumaru's plan to completely eradicate the legend might have managed…if he had not forgotten that the 'meddlesome dog youkai' had an equally 'meddlesome' cat cousin.

And so Amarante, in both triumph and misery, hid herself in her tower, praying that none of her relatives would come and find her before the final battle. And as Kagome played with the Lord of the South, two separated brothers awkwardly entered the game just as the pink jump rope finally snapped. A wayward monk slowly climbed the stairs, intending on securing his prize before utterly devoting himself to his lovely lady youkai slayer. A fire cat watched her mistress with interested eyes as a young girl named Rin stroked her fur, exchanging insults and various 'naughty words', with the snow haired Yuki. And Jakken coward and hid, for although Rin was his worst enemy by far, Yuki was probably her strongest ally.

And the dog in the clouds paced back and forth, back and forth, intent on its goal. It felt triumph and glory as it gradually understood why the power was welling up inside of it. It was not about to let go of it's newly discovered treasure or power, even if the powerful Lord Sesshoumaru demanded it. After all, one would never listen to oneself if it meant to gain something beyond comprehension.

* * *

A/N: WAHHH!!! SO BUSY!!! Seriously it's amazing I got this chapter up here.

Anyway, To make the dog thing clearer, Yes the dog IS Sesshoumaru's youki/inner beast, whatever you wanna call it. HOWEVER it's only existing without him because of something else, which the 'meddlesome dog youkai' has to do with.

Ugh, I'll be updating my webpage tonight/tomorrowish, so be sure to check that out. I'm just so darn tired I don't know if I'll managed to do it tonight. Sorry if it wasn't very funny. I originally planned on it being longer, but my life is swamped right now so chapter's are gonna be a little shorter for a while.

Thanks for reading guys, I really hope you enjoyed it/were able to laugh! Please tell me what you think!


	20. of Preparation and Pests

A/n: Okay, I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while! (bows) Really I'm VERY sorry! I'm also sorry I didn't respond to everyone's reviews!

Anyway LOADS of new stuff since I ALSO updated Honor and Glory! I made a radioplay which also happens to be on my webpage, which is newly updated!

For more stuff stay tuned to the end of the chapter!

…..This Chapter was Sponsored by Zelda: Twilight Princess….

_**My Pet**_

_Of Preparation and Pests_

It was early in the morning as Miroku quietly snuck up the stairs, sometimes pressing himself against the moist wall and posing just for affect. "I should have been a ninja!" he hummed in his sing song voice as he continued to creep up the stairway.

And although it all started out with fun and games... he was huffing and deeply panting by the time he reached the top floor. Amarante's tower was much taller then it looked. Miroku took in great gulps of air before stumbling forward and leaning against the door, which gave away under his weight.

The moment the door swung aside a blast of cold air nearly knocked him off his feet. A gigantic pile of snow was dumped on top of him, before huge icicles the size of Rin crashed down around him, neatly caging him in.

"_I'M NOT COMING_!" Amarante screeched, leaping out from behind a crisp and frozen curtain. "_I'm_ the ruler, you can't make me go Hachi…oh….It's just you…the perv." Amarante trailed off after spotting Miroku's head poking out from his snowy blanket.

Miroku snorted. "I helped you and Kagome for countless hours and you still refer to me as 'the perv'?" He asked, hooting like an owl as he tried to wiggle in the snow.

"Would you prefer 'the Most Lecherous Monk on High'?" Amarante caustically asked as she strolled over to him. "We could call you MLMH for short."

"No! Oh fair maiden, would you please find it in your kind heart to help this simple monk out of this large snow bank?" Miroku sweetly asked.

"No!" Amarante shot before scampering away.

"Why not?" Miroku peevishly asked, his charm gone. He was cold and was getting wet.

"Because."

"That's not a very good reason!" Miroku complained as he stretched his neck as high as possible.

"Because it's your fault for coming up here." Amarante said, tossing her head, her short hair flying with the toss.

"Are you expecting company?" Miroku asked, he had finally worked one of his hands out of the snow and was slowly scooping away with it.

"….maybe." Amarante defensively retorted.

"Look, you get me out of this and I'll help you make sure that you go where _you_ desire to go." Miroku offered.

Amarante quirked an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think your miniscule amount of power could help _me_?"

"I also have very strong lungs and I could probably scream bloody murder, making this… Hachi and that other snow leopard chick come running." Miroku smugly said.

Amarante swung around, glaring at him. "You wouldn't dare!" She threatened.

"I'm getting cold," Miroku mildly stated, batting his eyes at the snow leopard.

Amarante rolled her eyes and released a growl. "Whatever you say, pervert."

"I take offense to that remark!" Miroku objected as the snow leopard ambled over.

"To bad." Amarante said, snapping her fingers. Instantly the snow disappeared and the icicles flopped inward, crushing Miroku.

"OW! Sheesh, talk about abusing the help!" He complained.

"It's your fault for coming here in the first place. Which reminds me…Why did you come up here anyway?" Amarante asked, standing a foot away as the monk heaved large icicles off his back.

"Oh…This!" Miroku said, leaping into the air, his hand outstretched, his eyes bright as he leaped at the snow leopard.

"What?" Amarante irritably asked before pausing. Her jaw dropped and she stared at the monk with shell shocked bronzen eyes as she distinctly felt Miroku touch her rear end.

Miroku jumped into the air, staring at his hand with adoration. "After one more prize, Lady Sango I shall be a faithful, faithful man!"

"**Only if I don't kill you first**." Amarante darkly said from behind him.

Miroku gulped. "Now remember Lady Amarante…our agreement?" Miroku reminded.

"**I'll rip off your hand first!**" Amarante growled.

"eheeheh?" Miroku asked before flinging himself down the stairs. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He screamed.

"**Your head is MINE monk!**" Amarante roared.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked up from his study, almost thoughtfully frowning as he heard the monk's screams echoing in his castle. "It seems that Amarante has found a new victim." Sesshoumaru observed.

"Either that or Miroku tried to grope her!" Kagome offered, sitting several feet away with her confounded black kitten. (It bit him no less then five minutes ago when he had swatted it at for sitting on a new treaty. Little devil. Kagome had insisted its name was Octopus.)

"Then perhaps he deserves it?" Sesshoumaru wondered as the monk let out a particularly loud howl.

"Hmm…I wouldn't doubt it, but does that justify _this_ much of a punishment?" Kagome asked.

The miko and dog youkai stared at each other before shrugging.

"Probably." They simultaneously responded.

"Anyway Sesshoumaru, what did you want to tell me? Can we hurry it up here? I have to groom Windsor in an hour and I want to fit in a bath before then. I've got vanilla bubble bath and the twins BADLY need a rinse. Besides, the Snow Leopard Clan is leaving in two hours and I **can't** miss that."

Sesshoumaru's mouth quirked. He had been planning on telling her that her guards were going to be ripped from her grasp, but he found it rather hard as she stared at him with her cobalt blue eyes, her wicked demon cat nestled against her chest.

"Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, standing up and walking across the room. She gracefully sat down next to him, her legs folding underneath her. She shifted the kitten to her shoulder and gently bumped Sesshoumaru's hip with her own.

Sesshoumaru felt his eyebrow shift upward. "You pretend to know my mood miko?"

"Your mouth quirked. That means you're thinking about something that you don't look forward to doing." Kagome said, side tracked for the moment with the black kitten who had gotten his minute claws tangled in her dark black locks of hair.

Sesshoumaru's forehead gained a few wrinkles as he pondered her words. He didn't _really_ give away signals like that…did he?

"See, now you're thinking about what I said!" Kagome lectured. Sesshoumaru's eyes shot up to pin her down as he suspiciously glared at her. "You're wrinkling your forehead which means your thinking about something that is particularly puzzling, but not really important!" Kagome triumphantly said.

Sesshoumaru felt that he was indeed offended, and informed Kagome of his thoughts.

Kagome grinned and leaned over, hugging his arm. "Aw, Sesshoumaru! I missed you too!" She said, setting her head in the hollow of his neck.

Sesshoumaru let out a "Che," and sniffed as the girl pulled back and hopped to her feet.

"Well I'm gonna run, see you later Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried before racing out of the room.

Sesshoumaru listened to the black haired girl thunder down the hallway, her guards chasing after her like love sick kittens. He sighed and raised his hand to touch his temple. She was turning his fortress into a zoo.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Asked a nervous and jittery voice. A plain looking youkai was hovering in the doorway to his office. His hair was a mousy grey color, his eyes dark, and was clothed in a washed out gray kimono. His companion was his polar opposite.

A glittering female youkai towered over the young boy. She had satin brown hair, and sparkling eyes. Her kimono was a rich magenta with splashes of purple and other equally bright colors. She distinctly jingled as she walked from the bells that were worn around her wrist as bracelets, and magenta beads that were stranded in her hair.

They were an odd pair indeed.

"Come in." Sesshoumaru ordered. The two youkai nervously entered, casting frightened glances around the room. (The boy more then the girl.) "Sit down…" Sesshoumaru trailed off, not quite recalling their names.

"Van and Sumiko, My Lord." The girl said with a bow as she delicately seated herself on the floor, Van coping her.

Sesshoumaru grunted before launching into his decision. "Tonight Kagome's guards will be promoted back to their original positions. Generals of the North."

Van and Sumiko exchanged puzzled looks.'

"That makes sense, My Lord, since the accusations brought against them have been proven false…but what does that have to do with us?" Sumiko humbly asked.

"You will replace Haruko and Hiroshi as Kagome's guards." Sesshoumaru informed them.

Van, who had been sitting on his knees, flopped backwards and fell on his rear. Sumiko's eyes widened as the pair stared at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…I…We…" Van stammered, trying to grasp the right words. Sumiko found them for him.

"We are both very honored but…Are we really the _best_ choice for Lady Kagome's guards?" Sumiko carefully phrased.

"Not that we aren't incompetent…but…well…why are you trusting us so soon with something so important?" Van finally ventured.

Sesshoumaru stared at them with his molten gold eyes. "The choices I make I alone am responsible for. You are excused." Sesshoumaru said, returning his attention to the papers on his desk.

The pair sat, shell shocked, before slowly standing and moving to leave the room.

Sesshoumaru sighed and called after them. "You could have easily killed her when you had the chance." He said before fixing his attention on his papers for good.

Van and Sumiko exchanged glances before bowing and sliding the door shut behind them. Guarding Kagome was an honor they were sure they didn't deserve.

Asdfljksdfjk

asdlfkjsf

"Good bye Amarante!" Kagome shouted, running along the side of the two borrowed carriages of the Snow Leopard Clan. They were being lent to the clan so Amarante could be properly chained to the seat.

"Good bye!" Kagome shouted into the darkness of the carriage as the sun warmed her skin. She wasn't sure if Amarante could hear her or not since the feline was once again gagged. She stopped as the carriage pulled out of the castle, and cheerfully waved to Yuki who was hanging out of the window of the second carriage and was furiously shouted torture methods to Rin.

Rin was nodding and running along side, stopping and waving once she reached Kagome's side.

Hachi was following the carriages with the Snow Leopard Honor Guards on foot. He paused at the edge of the draw bridge and turned around to tilt his head at Sesshoumaru.

"I will return in three days time with the Snow Leopard army. For now our main goal is to take our Lady back to our lands though," he said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "We will wait to move out until your return."

Hachi turned around to follow his clan when he paused. Looking over his shoulder he called out once more. "Sesshoumaru, my cousin and Ruler does not advise what you plan to do. I myself am unsure whether it is very wise or not."

"**I **will decide my destiny. No one else," Sesshoumaru called, stopping directly behind Kagome.

"As you wish. Amarante has instructed me to give you her regards," Hachi said before walking out. As he left he whispered, "and she says she'll be there for you when you find yourself broken."

The second the last Snow Leopard stepped through the gates and across the bridge there was a giant explosion and little snow flakes rained down from the sky. Kagome laughed, turning to smile at Sesshoumaru who had frozen, his nose titled up in the air.

The great dog suddenly swung around, gazing at his castle with a look that was as close to horror as Kagome had ever seen touch his face.

"**_AMARANTE_**!" Sesshoumaru howled, rage dancing across his face as he stared at his castle, which was now, to be frank, falling apart. (Even though there were hundreds of craftsmen crawling around the three towers Amarante had managed to damage during her stay.)

But the wreckage wasn't what had woken the dog's wrath. (No…that was a normal sign that the Snow Leopard had been around.) It was what she had left in her destructive path. On the final tower she had housed herself in, etched into the brick sides, was a gigantic picture of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, once again in a compromising and somewhat scandalous position.

As Sesshoumaru gaped Kagome considered the piece. "Well, at least this one isn't colored."

Sesshoumaru roared, making the very earth shake, causing a thin layer of stone to fall off of the….decorated tower, revealing the shiny, bright glory of the fully painted portrait. At the bottom written in a distinctive red color were the words "Nannie, Nannie, Boo boo."

"I spoke to soon." Kagome sighed as Sesshoumaru scrunched up his fist and let out a few more growls before controlling himself.

Saku twittered at the dog youkai's side. "I promise My Lord I'll have the masons work on that….thing directly." The otter delicately said, elegantly holding back a chuckle by pressing his hand to his mouth.

"Aren't you upset?" Inu Yasha noisily demanded, sporting a black eye from his episode with the jump rope. Apparently his youki wasn't as strong as the pink, plastic handles.

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever, I'm learning to accept this obsession of scandalous art that just seems to come hand in hand with Amarante. I do wish she wouldn't use me as a model though."

"You really don't get it do you?" Inu Yasha grouched.

"No, and I don't think I want to! Come along Hiroshi, Haruko. I do believe we left my pretty pony in the garden. Hopefully he hasn't untied himself." Kagome sang, flouncing off.

"Are you playing with one of Amarante's ponies?" Inu Yasha called after her.

"Nay, Windsor!" Kagome called over her shoulder before waltzing out of view, calling. "Oh Windsor, my darling! I didn't get to finish your tail!" The twins were not so eagerly trailing her. They had a feeling that if they ever lived through Kagome, they wouldn't live through Windsor.

Inu Yasha grunted and walked past his shocked brother. "It could have been worse bro." Inu Yasha said, patting his shoulder as he went by. "It could have been that one where you mooned-,"

"Finish that sentence and you won't have a rear end of your own Inu Yasha!" Sesshoumaru thundered before swirling into the castle, intent on reclaiming it. (As well as repairing it.)

Saku hurried after him, holding a long scroll that continued to get longer and longer as long as company stayed in the palace. "Lord Sesshoumaru? I forgot to tell you, there's a willow in your main garden that needs replacing!" Saku started the list.

Inu Yasha froze.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru questioned as Inu Yasha dropped all pretenses and ran.

"I believe it was destroyed by your brother and the wolf prince when they were playing with something called a 'jump rope'."

* * *

Night fell, and Kagome curiously trekked through the castle, searching for Sesshoumaru's not-so-secret-but-still-a-pain-in-the-butt-to-find-office, her guards trailing after her.

Kagome stopped at a fork in the hallway considering her options.

"Can't we just take you to Sesshoumaru's study Lady Kagome?" Hiroshi whined.

"No!" Kagome pouted.

"It would make our journey there much faster." Haruko gently tried. He always was the more cunning of the two.

They had been summed nearly an hour ago, but Kagome had insisted on leading the way. She was trying to test and see if she had 'Sesshoumaru Senses', much like Sango's 'Pervert Alert', or Miroku's 'Sango's Shadow Stalker' ability. Sadly it appeared that she didn't.

Kagome heard Hiroshi release an impatient sigh, one that earned him an elbow in the gut from his human charge. "I have decided that I will allow _Haruko_ to lead the way." Kagome decided.

Haruko bowed. "As you wish, My Lady." He sweetly murmured.

Hiroshi sniffed and looked away, pouting like the cat he was.

Mere minutes later Haruko safely lead them to Sesshoumaru's brooding abode. He cleared his throat to announce their presence, but Kagome pushed past him and slide the door open, barging in without so much as a 'hello'.

"What did you want?" Kagome asked, flopping onto a stack of fuzzy pillows.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his stack of papers, looking vaguely irritated. "Don't you knock? Or at least arrive on time?"

"Never!" Kagome dramatically said.

"Who taught you your matters?" Sesshoumaru caustically asked.

Kagome winked and scooted her pillow pile closer to the dog youkai. "You did Oh Mighty and Powerful but afraid of his cousin Dog Ruler!"

Sesshoumaru slightly frowned. "I am not amused." He warned.

"Really? I am!" Kagome giggled.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes and beckoned the twins inside. "I have called you here to tell you, Haruko and Hiroshi, that starting tomorrow morning you will be replaced back into your proper positions of Generals of the North."

The cheetahs stared at him with their catty eyes.

Sesshoumaru frowned at them. "What?" He coolly asked.

"Isn't it our duty to protect the Pet, My Lord?" Hiroshi burst out.

"It _was_. You have proven your loyalty, so I am restoring your honor and dignity." Sesshoumaru pointedly said.

"Are you saying that being with me is NOT an honor?" Kagome crankily exclaimed.

"Will all due respect Lord Sesshoumaru, we would prefer to watch over the Lady Kagome until she leaves this castle." Haruko serenely said with a slight bow.

Kagome nodded and stood, figuring this was the end of the discussion. Sesshoumaru would _never_ taker her cheetahs away from her. They were her comfort blanket!

"Denied. Report to your posts tomorrow morning." Sesshoumaru said, sealing a paper.

Here Kagome swept around. "WHAT? You don't honestly think you're going to take my guards away from me, do you?"

"As hard as it might be to remember, _Kagome_," Sesshoumaru started, her name rolling off his tongue. "**I** am the ruler of the Western Lands. If I believe that I need Haruko and Hiroshi as my North Generals, then they will be my Northern Generals."

"We understand, My Lord." The twins simultaneously said, bowing.

"What?" Kagome asked. "Do you guys really-," She never got a chance to finish her sentence since Haruko reached out and covered her mouth with his hand.

"We thank you for this opportunity Lord Sesshoumaru, we will not fail you." He said before backing out of the room with his brother, Kagome dragged along. As they bowed and disappeared behind the screen Sesshoumaru felt somewhat unsatisfied.

The twins weren't really happy about being returned to their former post. He had figured they would have perhaps a moment of sadness for leaving Kagome behind, but the mask Haruko had shown him, and the absence of the familiar gleam of light in Hiroshi's eyes made him suspicious.

What was really going on between those three?

Sesshoumaru stood and started for the door before sighing. He forced himself to walk back to his desk and immerse himself in his work. It was only sheer will that kept him from tearing across the castle to spy on his best soldiers and his sole Pet.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she trailed behind Haruko and Hiroshi, who were escorting her back to her room. "Well." She said, swallowing around the lump that had risen in her throat. "You guys really do deserve your old positions back. I'm sure you'll make great Generals-,"

"He's doing this on purpose!" Hiroshi spat, turning his head to face his brother.

Kagome swallowed again, there was a single red spark in the younger cheetah's eyes. He was furious.

"Deal with it brother." Haruko said as Kagome grew quiet and let the distance between the twins her herself widen. Haruko's voice was steel lined, but had a sadder edge to it. "It is his right, and it is logical. He needs someone to fill the post, and our names have been cleared." He finished, almost sighing in defeat as they padded down the hallway.

Hiroshi's eyes narrowed for a minute before he again faced forward, his back and shoulders stiff as a rod. "What incompetent fool do you think he's charged with watching her? None of them will be able to handle her!" Hiroshi scoffed as they made a turn.

"Hiroshi, stop it." Haruko warned.

"You _want_ to go don't you? You want to leave Kagome-," Hiroshi sneered.

"**NO I DON'T**!" Haruko exploded, whacking his twin over the head with a sheathed katana. "I **don't**want to leave her behind, I **don't**want our old positions back if it means we can't guard her anymore! But I am sad, not angry! **You are hiding your sadness behind a mask of useless anger, brother**!" Haruko snarled.

"What did you just say?" Hiroshi growled as he turned to his brother, his hand slipping around his katana.

"_Stop it_!" Kagome cried, bursting forward to slide in between the pair. "Both of you stop it! This isn't how I want us to part!" She said, several lonesome tears sliding down her face.

Their faces masks of sorrow, the twins muttered out apologies.

Kagome sniffed before continuing. "Look, Haruko is right. It's perfectly logical that you would be restored to your old positions. Sesshoumaru needs people he can count on. You guys are obviously two of them." Kagome said, smiling past the water that clouded her blue eyes.

"But Kagome…" Hiroshi trailed off.

"I will greatly miss both of you too. But it's necessary. Besides, I'll still see you! I play with Windsor all the time and he's a General!" Kagome said with a small smile.

The twins sadly looked down at her open, sweet face.

Hiroshi closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "We weren't there for you when Hide tortured you, and we won't be here for you again."

"Listen, it's not your fault. I'm just glad I had the chance to meet both of you. I will always treasure our times together." Kagome said, slipping her hands into their clawed ones. "Besides, I will be leaving soon anyway. Sadly all good things must come to an end." Kagome choked out the last words as more tears spilled down her face. At that moment she wasn't only picturing her two, beloved cheetahs, but also a certain pair of molten gold eyes and silver white hair.

"Kagome." Hiroshi said, his eyes soft and sad.

"I'm okay." Kagome bravely said as Haruko leaned over her face and dabbed at her tears . "Sesshoumaru said you didn't have to report until tomorrow morning, right?" She asked, pulling herself together.

"Correct…why?" Haruko suspiciously asked as a smile crawled across Hiroshi's lips.

Kagome giggled and started running down the hallway. "Come on!" She called over her shoulder to her guards.

They exchanged looks before taking off after her. A small grin even spread across Haruko's lips as they ran.

"Let's go!" Kagome cheered as they thundered away.

* * *

"This is bad, she's not in her room." Sumiko said, exiting Lady Kagome's bedroom.

Van nervously wrung his hands. "Our first morning on duty and we can't even find her. Perhaps Lord Sesshoumaru means to kill us for carelessness?" Van wondered.

"Maybe she's in the hot springs." Sumiko guessed as she swept down the hallway, Van scurrying after her.

"If we're lucky maybe she's eating breakfast?" Van weakly suggested as they navigated the maze of Sesshoumaru's castle.

"Let's try and find her friends first. They have the greatest likelihood of knowing where she is." Sumiko decided as they twisted around a corner, smacking straight into a black haired and violet eyed man.

"Why hello!" The man greeted. "You two are Lady Kagome's new guards. Van and Sumiko, correct?"

"How did you know?" Sumiko asked.

"Word travels fast through here! I'm Miroku, Kagome's friend, and a humble monk to top it all." Miroku said, giving them a wink.

"Do you happen to know where the Lady Kagome is?" Van eagerly asked.

Miroku frowned. "Well, I recall her running through the hallway like an injured elephant last night, shouting something about the gardens. Have you looked there? She and those guards of hers spent a lot of time there." Miroku suggested.

"Thank you!" Sumiko said as she and Van darted around the human, hurrying off toward the gardens.

"Good luck!" Miroku called before continuing on his way, humming as he made his way toward one of the tall towers.

Sumiko and Van raced around the outer edge of the dew drenched gardens. The sun had _just_ risen over the horizon line, send pink rays dancing through the flowers and plants. It landed on two gold piles of soft, silky fur, and the girl between them.

"Van!" Sumiko hissed, grabbing Van by the neck of his kimono and hauling him back. "There she is." Sumiko said, motioning to the beautiful picture.

Kagome was nestled between her guards, who had both transformed into their cheetah forms. One of her arms was looped over the oldest brother's neck, and her other hand clutched a tuff of fur on the younger one's back. Her cheek was pressed into their sleek sides, and her body was covered and tangled in their tails and legs. It was a sweet picture, but a little sad since it was likely to be the last time Kagome ever embraced her guards.

Sumiko and Van sadly stared at the picture they were going to have to disrupt. Van shifted, making Haruko's eyes open. He pinned them down with a golden bronze stare and Sumiko shook her head.

"Does Sesshoumaru really mean to break this friendship up?" She whispered.

"He's striking out in fear." Van firmly said.

"What do you mean?" Sumiko asked, her hair jewels clicking as she looked down at her drab companion.

"You'll find out soon enough." Van said, his sorrowful eyes trained on the trio. "I can only hope that we'll be able to fill the gap those two are sure to leave behind."

* * *

Sesshoumaru frowned from the upper story window as he gazed out at the scene in the garden. He was not happy.

"It is a good thing that they are returning to their proper post. Pretty soon she would have them eating out of her hands like that blasted kitten of hers." Sesshoumaru rumbled.

"Perhaps Milord. But they are getting sharper by the day." Saku mildly said, adding up the costs of Amarante's visit.

Sesshoumaru turned around. "What do you mean?" He sharply asked.

"Only that when people have something to protect, they become ten times stronger." Saku said, plugging away. "I believe you've come across that before in your travels when you stumbled upon Lady Kagome and your brother."

Sesshoumaru turned back to the window. "Are you saying that I should try to obtain someone to fight for?"

"Oh, you've already obtained her!" Saku laughed, his voice sounding like a merry brook. He stood and walked to Sesshoumaru's side, ignoring the glare he was earning. "I think She has the talent to inspire courage." Saku said with a smile before strolling away.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Inspire stupidity you mean."

"No. But perhaps loyalty."

"What makes you say that?" Sesshoumaru sneered.

"Just a hunch, My peeping Tom Majesty!" Saku elegantly said before blending in with the shadows.

Sesshoumaru let out a low pitched growl before forcing himself to return to his desk. Sumiko and Van were in charge of Kagome now. And he highly doubted that the spunky little human would be able to crack their case.

* * *

A/N: Woah, sorry for the long lapse here folks! I've been SUPER busy with school, and I JUST had a chance to catch up on Honor and Glory, and my webpage!

Anyway, like I mentioned at the top I have lots of new goodies on my webpage, so please check that out!

I would really appreciate a review, just to let me know what you're thinking about this story! I'm REALLY sorry for the long lapse! (bows profusely.)

Thanks for reading!


	21. Of Mint and Meetings

A/N: I deeply completely and totally apologize to all of my readers. Truth be told this chapter was ready for release about four months ago, maybe five…but the funny thing is I thought I updated it but I never did. So I got really ticked off at all of you since you all kept asking me to update but no one was reviewing my 'new' chapter (Which I never loaded) THEN when I did discover that I hadn't updated I was home from college, and the chapter was loaded on my school account which I couldn't get into unless I was at college. So I had to find the notebook where I originally wrote it. So I looked for WEEKS and WEEKS, and when I was passing the garbage can a week before school I found it. (I nearly had a heart attack.)

Anyway My Pet is REALLY close to being finished, so I hope to end it by my Birthday, which is in early November. So hang on because as long as I have readers I'll be updating! bows Again, I'm so sorry for the unnecessary delay. Please forgive me!

Also as a note I stopped writing for the month of August since I started and completed my fifth original novel! SO this is a celebratory chapter because I'll start updating my webpage again! Be sure to check it out!

This chapter is brought to you by my tears...

_**My Pet**_

_Of Mint and Meetings_

"Lady Kagome? Lady Kagome please wake up. Breakfast will be served in about an hour!" said a high, feminine voice.

"Ugh, Hiroshi you sound _funny_," Kagome giggled into her silken sheets.

There was a pause. "…Lady Kagome, General Hiroshi has already left to report to Lord Sesshoumaru."

"WHAT?" Kagome screeched, rocketing out of bed. She paused, wonder flashing across her face. She remembered falling asleep with her cheetahs the night before, and vaguely recalled the twins licking her with rough sandpaper tongues at dawn when she started shifting. After straining her memory Kagome could barely remember the deep purrs the twins released before changing back into their human forms and carrying her to bed. After that…nothing.

Kagome heavily sighed and glanced across her bed to see the beautiful, worried face of a brightly dressed female. "You're my new guard?" Kagome wondered, studying her face.

"I am my lady, as well as Van," the beautiful youkai bowed.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she searched her memory.

"Sumiko, my lady," the youkai quietly supplied, looking up to meet Kagom's eyes. Sumiko's eyes were warm and welcoming windows into her soul.

Kagome stared off into space for a minute before speaking again. "You originally worked with Hide, didn't you?"

"I did, my lady," Sumiko shamefully acknowledged, closing her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay!" Kagome said, shifting in her bead and wearing a bright smile. "We all make mistakes! What matters now is that you're with us!"

"KAGOME!!!" shrieked two childish voices. The door was flung open and Shippo and Rin hustled across the floor before throwing themselves onto Kagome's bed. "KAGOME! We don't want to take a bath!" they simultaneously declared.

"Oh? And why not?" Kagome asked before deviously tickling them. A gray haired Van stuck his head into the room, owlishly blinking and peering around as the sound of laughter bubbled through the room.

"Too many baths will wash our skin away!" Shippo cutely claimed, tugging on his forest green kimono after Kagome adequately teased him. Kagome noticed that since Ryder discovered his brother, the quality and value of Shippo's clothes skyrocketed.

"Well why don't we all visit the hot springs together then? We can wash our skin away and be a matched set!" Kagome grinned.

"Really?" Rin asked, giggling as Kagome tickled her tummy.

"Really," Kagome winked, throwing her warm covers off of her body, pausing to pet the kittens before shouting "Guards, to the hot springs!

* * *

Kagome disinterestedly poked at her fish breakfast. She alternated slyly looking back and forth between Sumiko and Van, who stood on either side of her. Kagome ate alone, her friends finished their breakfast some time ago, and Sesshoumaru and the other lords never showed up. 

The doors behind Kagome opened and Kagome grinned. 'Haruko," she stared, twisting around. The smile faded from her face, it was just a mouse youkai maid.

"Have you finished, my lady?" Sumiko gently asked.

"Yeah…," Kagome said with a sigh. She elegantly rose and swept out of the room, her guards on her heels. Kagome abruptly stopped and spun around. "If you two are my guards then why don't you carry weapons?" Kagome curiously inquired.

Sumiko blinked. "But we do carry weapons, my lady," she hesitantly explained. The beautiful youkai flipped her wrist an uncovered two fans hidden in the folds of her kimono sleeves. Upon closer inspection Kagoe could see that they were made of tightly welded, paper thin, pieces of metal. They were painted the cream color of paper, and a beautiful butterfly and sakura patter swept across the face of it. The ridges on top were razor sharp if one looked close enough.

"Oohhhh cool! I didn't know they even made weapons like this!" Kagome cooed before turning her expectant eyes onto Van, eagerly waiting to see if his weapon was just as unique and elegant.

The mouse grey haired youkai uncomfortably shifted under her gaze before stirring. He shook his arms and touched his wrists before revealing his hands. Eight daggers were clenched between his fingers, four per hand. The daggers were plain, unadorned, but glittering and well sharpened.

"We may not be as strong as general Haruko and General Hiroshi, but we will be able to properly defend you, my lady," Sumiko said with a warm smile as she made a sweeping bow.

"Good!" Kagome chirped. "But really, you can stop bowing all the time," She added before spinning around and trailing up the hallway, her new guards following.

The trio moved up and down the castle for a good twenty minutes before Kagome stopped and irritatedly grunted. "Saku?" she called.

"You called, Lady Kagome?" Saku asked, detaching himself from the shadows.

"Where's Windosr, or Hiroshi or Haruko?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"The generals are currently in a meeting with Lord Sesshoumaru and are unavailable," Saku mildly replied.

"Oh…well….what's up with you Saku?" Kagome asked.

"What is up?" Saku bewilderedly repeated.

"What are you doing?" Kagome rephrased.

"I am overseeing extensive remodeling on the castle. Once again Lady Amarante has left her mark behind her. Her infamy precedes her," Saku grimly replied.

"Oh…so you're busy?" Kagome asked.

"I wouldn't say that. Is there something you need?" Saku kindly asked.

Kagome avoided his warm eyes and glanced away. Sakue placed his hand underneath her chin and forced her to look at him. "Kagome?" he asked.

Sumiko and Van exchanged glances. The steward called her by her name alone? No title? Sumiko searched her memory, in all the years she served Hide and visited the Western palace she could never remember the formal yet cunning steward every showing such blatant favoritism.

Kagome sniffed, drawing her guards' attention back to the exchange. "Would you transform for me, Saku?" Kagome whispered.

Saku blinked, somewhat shocked, before warmly smiling into Kagome's blue eyes. "As you wish, Kagome."

Saku stepped back and closed his eyes. There was a pop and a cloud of smoke filled the hallway before Kagome felt a warm weight on her feet. As the fog cleared Kagome bent over and lifted up the steward of Westen Japan, holding the otter like a pet cat. "Let's go to the gardens," Kagome announced, flouncing away.

Sumiko and Van exchanged shocked expressions before hurrying after the pair. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads as they listened to Kagome and Saku.

"This right?" Kagome asked as they came to a split in the hallway. Saku chattered away in otter talk before Kagome replied, "Sorry! Sheesh, next time you reconstruct the castle make it easier to navigate, or add maps or something!"

Ten minutes later Kagome danced into the garden, swinging Saku along. Sumiko and Van ambled along behind, swapping horrified gazes as Kagome beamed into Saku's whiskered face, whispering secrets into his ear. The otter would brightly chatter back to her, tickling Kagome's neck with his whiskers. Kagome giggled, as though Saku was speaking a secret code only they knew.

The two strolled along the cobble stone paths, swapping secrets while ignoring Sumiko and Van. Van watched the pair with soft eyes.

"He's helping her cope," he volunteered.

Sumiko glanced at her fellow guard and nodded. "He is. I believe he has what is called a 'soft spot' for our lady."

Kagome tightly clutched Saku like a favorite stuffed animal as she wandered around the garden, her face stoic. Sumiko noticed that in spite of the girl's kind and heartfelt words, it was almost appeared that Kagome was physically in pain due to Sumiko's and Van's presence. Whether it was because they reminded her of her previous guards' absence, or because they served as a reminder of the torture that Hide inflicted upon her, she did not know.

Kagome flopped down on a stone bench and adjusted Saku more comfortably in her lap. "It feels as though I've been here forever," Kagome told Saku, stroking his soft, oily fur. "But it's been less then two weeks!" she exclaimed. Kagome glanced over at Sumiko and Van. "When did I stop trying to escape?" Kagome wondered.

Saku chattered again in otter talk again before slipping upright and peering into Kagome's face. Kagome smiled and embraced the otter, his slipped his warm, whiskered face underneath her chin, snuggling into her neck.

"Ahem!" Miroku discreetly coughed. He smiled brilliantly and merrily waved. "Hello Kagome, Saku!" he greeted.

"What are you up to Miroku?" Kagome suspiciously asked the perverted monk while releasing Saku and watching the otter slide to the ground.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! In fact I am hurt by your suspicion Lady Kagome!" Miroku dramatized.

"Then why are you here?" Kagome wryly asked.

"I'm a gopher. Just following orders Miroku waved, waddling past the inquisitive otter.

"Whose orders?" Kagome curiously asked.

"Some one's," Miroku vaguely replied as he leaned over a flower bed of delicate, purple flowers.

Kagome shook her head. As usual the monk made next to no sense.

"Is this mint?" Miroku asked.

Kagome blinked. 'No," she assured the monk. "You would smell it if it was."

Miroku grunted and moved on. "I was told that they grew mint in this garden. So where is it?" he muttered.

"Why do you need mint leaves?" Kagome curiously asked.

Miroku froze, a smile crusted on his face. 'Holy water!" he proclaimed. "You know, demons hate taking bathes and mint would make them smell good..ahahah…yeah…," Miroku sheepishly laughed.

Kagome shook her head before turning her gaze onto Saku, who had reclaimed his seat on her lap. "Saku, where are the mint plants being grown?" she asked.

Saku hopped off her lap and shook himself. There was a pop and a cloud of smoke puffed up around the steward.

"This way. Lady Amarante demanded that some would be planted several decades ago," Saku pleasantly narrated. Kagome, Miroku, Sumiko, and Van trailed after the steward who set out down a path. They stopped at a large bed, the youkai slightly wrinkling their noses at the potent scent of the plant.

"Thank you!" Miroku eagerly said, kneeling down by the green plant.

As he started clipping off leaves Kagome turned to Saku. "Why did Amarante want mint to be grown?" she asked.

"Have you noticed how the air around Amarante always seems cooler? Her voice has a frost dipped sound to it, and she always smells cool and minty," Saku added.

"Yeah I've noticed that. Isn't that just her youki though?" Kagome wondered, her forehead wrinkling.

Saku shook his head. "No. Amarante uses mint as a catalyst for her youki. It's a wonderful medium for her, so she carries leaves with her much of the time. Naturally, some of the scent rubs off on her," Saku ruefully explained.

Kagome nodded and watched Miroku clip off several more leaves before he stood, bowed, and fled from Kagome, the steward, and the guards.

"Well, I'm sure you are needed," Kagome sighed, smiling at Saku.

"Indeed. I probably am. However, are you sure there is nothing else you wish for, Lady Kagome?" Saku asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing that you can get me Saku. Thank you very much though. You really helped me, good luck with the reconstruction!" Kagome wished, smiling and waving to the steward, who bowed before disappearing into the shadows.

Kagome sighed and shut her eyes, reveling in the warm sunbeams that danced on her skin.

Van shifted his weight and glanced at Sumiko, fixing her with a sorrowful look. Sumiko sighed and rolled her eyes before turning to her new mistress. "Can we help you at all, my lady? Perhaps take you to the meadows, your chambers, the library?" Sumiko suggested.

"No thanks. I really just want to see Sesshoumaru," Kagome sighed.

"You are a pet…are you not my lady?" Van asked, his voice hitching and squeaking as Kagome and Sumiko turned their curious eyes onto him.

"Yes…," Kagome clearly and carefully said, as though he were slow.

"Well pets are frequently subjected to mood swings, special demands, and a general disregard for rules, are they not?" Van leadingly asked. Kagome's eyes lit up and Sumiko sharply elbowed her partner in the ribs.

"Van you're a GENIUS!" Kagome shouted. She rocketed forward and hugged the frail boy before pushing him aside, cackling and running into the castle.

"Way to go _idiot_," Sumiko hissed at the googlie eyed shell shocked boy before hurrying after Kagome. Van shook himself out of his stupor and dashed after his partner and mistress.

He caught up with them just as Kagome dismissed/ignored Sumiko's pleads, and threw open the door to the room where Sesshoumaru was meeting with his generals and the three other Lords.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to talk to you!" Kagome called as she confidently waltzed into the room. Kagome did not know what a welcomed sight she was at that moment.

A furious looking Ryder was glaring off into space while Haruko and Hiroshi watched him with burning eyes, their hackles raised. Windsor was frowning across the table at an unfamiliar female dog youkai, and Lila and Spiro were exchanging glances while Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple as a stiff looking bat youkai stared at Kagome with glistening eyes.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes and watched Kagome parade further into the room. Kagome was sure he heard her a long ways off since he clearly was unimpressed or surprised at her grand entrance.

"Why do you believe you can bother me on your every whim, pet?" Sesshoumaru asked as he leaned back, away from the table, shifting the pillows around him.

Because I AM a pet," Kagome announced, plopping down next to him. "I'm bored," she stated after a moment's silence.

"Van and Sumiko are now in charge of your physical and mental well being Kagome. Desist in demanding I monitor your ever bodily and mental function," Sesshoumaru sniffed while snaking out with his arm and tangling his hand in her hair in spite of hir words.

"I'm a pet. I shall do as I please. Just be thankful I don't go poo on the floor," Kagome snidely commented. "Hello Lila, Simon, Ryder, Windsor, and Haruko and Hiroshi!" Kagome pleasantly greeted. "What are we doing?"

"We are discussing the attack date on Hide. You are going with your new guards to bother someone else," Sesshoumaru determined.

Kagome frowned and shifted her gaze to Sesshoumaru. She reached out with her left hand to flick Sesshoumaru in the forehead, but the dog was too fast for her, and disentangled his hand from her hair before reaching out and clasping her wrist, moving too fast for the human eye to detect.

Kagome stuck out her tongue at the Western Lord as he lowered their hands to the ground. "Well, do you know where Hide is?" Kagome conversationally asked.

"Of course. He headed North until the Snow Leopards warned him. Then he traveled due East and is currently huddling on the Eastern North Border," Spiro announced. "He wont' be there long though, that land is easily within the Snow Leopards' claws."

"Right, so what's the problem? Go raise your powerful armies and let's whack him!" Kagome cheered.

"Whack?" Sesshoumaru echoed, arching a silver eyebrow.

"You know, beat him to the ground. Destory him, to eliminate his existence from the face of the planet," Kagome chirped. "Can I watch?" she added.

"It's not that simple Lady Kagome," Windsor gently interjected. "There are many variables! It will take weeks to prepare, not to mention--,"

"That is the worst cop out I have ever heard," Kagome coldly interrupted. "Do you not remember what he did?" Kagome hissed. "He nearly killed Hiroshi and Haruko. Amarante DIED! I almost went insane!" Kagome thundered, her voice rising in pain and fury. She was silenced when Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand.

"We will get him Kagome. Do not worry. We will be leaving the castle in **Two Days**," Sesshoumaru firmly said against the gestures and sighs of argument.

Kagome beamed up at the dog and uttered a soft "Thank you," before elegantly rising. She bowed slightly and backed out of the room, her guards eagerly on her heels.

It was not lost on the war party that the only reason she visited was to extract a promise of war, and to push them into a decision.

* * *

"Hmm…Ah-hah! Miss Peacock in the Billard room with the Knife!" Miroku declared after a moment of deliberation. 

"Miroku! We already know that Kagome has the peacock card!" Sango groaned.

"I know my heart, but now we are alone in the Billard room!" Miroku declared, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows as Kagome transferred Sango's game piece into the Billard room.

Kagome ignored the quarreling couple and turned to her puzzled guards. "So are you guys doing okay?" Kagome asked. Van uncertainly nodded and Sumiko rolled the dice and moved her piece.

"Professor plum in the Ballroom with the…revolver?" Sumiko meekly asked. She only grasped the name of the pistol in the last game.

"Awww come on! I was getting my moves on!" Miroku protested as his piece was tossed into the Ballroom.

"I don't have any of those cards," Kagome announced, petting the black kitten that sat purring on her lap.

"Neither do I!" Sango happily sang, shooting Sumiko a gratful look.

"I don't either," Van softly added as Peach purred against him while watching her baby kittens.

"Well, let's open it up!" Kagome cheered, reaching for the brown envelope and opening it up. Kagome studied the cards before grinning. "She got it!"

"Come on!" Miroku groaned, leaning back and flopping on the ground, nearly crushing a scampering kitten. "That's the second time I've been the murderer and the third time that Sumiko won!"

"Feh. I totally could have beaten her if SOMEONE let me PLAY!" Inu Yasha sneered.

"Whatever Mutt! I would have defeated both of you!" Kouga spat.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome growled. "I might have let you play IF you hadn't mutilated the Knife into looking like a katana, OR swallowed the Mr. Green piece!"

"Hey, you got it back didn't you?" Inu Yasha protested.

"Only because Van preformed the Hemlich maneuver on you!" Kagome cried, rubbing Octopus's head as the kitten peered at Kirara in her small, lap sized forum.

"Che! Whatever Wench!" Inu Yasha spat, folding his arms and squatting in his corner. HE was happythat the twins were no longer guarding Kagome. If they were, by this point they probably would have beheaded him.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm gonna toss in the towel," she yawned. "I feel like going on a walk," she decided, hefting herself to her feet.

"I think I'll try to find Shippo and Rin and see if they want to play a different game," Sango supposed, packing up the board, dice, and pieces.

"And I shall accompany you, my fair Sango! Who knows when a rebel Youkai will jump out and frighten you!" Miroku gallently offered.

"That guard apprehended you because I screamed when you groped my butt!" Sango hissed.

"No, no, no. It was because he feared my awesome monk powers," Miroku blissfully corrected.

Kagome smiled as she slipped out of the room, her black kitten on her shoulder and her guards shadowing her.

Kagome trailed down a long abandoned hallway and took a deep breath. 'Where are we?" she asked her guards.

"I believe we are at the base of the final tower," Van stated.

"Final tower?" Kagome inquired, twisting around.

\"The last of the four towers that was left untouched by Lady Amarante," Sumiko affirmed.

Kagome chuckled and peered up at the winding stone stair case. She blinked, she swore she saw silver hair with black spots disappear around the bend of the stairs. "Amarante?" Kagome called before hurrying up the stairs.

"My lady?" Sumiko asked, trailing after her.

Kagome pounded up the dim stairs, trying to catch another glimpse of the phantom. She thought she saw a sparkling white kimono disappear around the circular column, and increased her pace.

She reached the top step and threw the door open with a smile. "Amarante!" she declared. She paused, the room was cold and dark. The shutters were pulled tight and the room was tidy, in order, and untouched. A fine layer of dust covered a small table and dresser, and a mirror glittered with what little light peeked in through the closed shutters.

"My lady?" Van asked as the teenage girl stared into the empty, abandoned room.

"I had hoped…," Kagome said as hot, salty tears spilled down her cheeks.

Sumiko awkwardly shifted her weight and Van took a hesitant step forward. Sumiko's hand shot out, stopping him, and she shook her head. Van frowned before shaking her off and lifting his chin up. He strutted past his fellow guard and set a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome blinked up at Van with wet, blue eyes before releasing a wail. She lost her guards, Amarante unwillingly left her, and Sesshoumaru was about to go to war.

As her tears fell Kagome tightly hugged the slender framed Van who felt her pain and deeply regretted previously serving the youkai who put her in this position.

Sumiko fought tears of her own, her heart breaking at Kagome's wretchedness. And as the three sat in the dark, empty room, the scent of mint leaves filtered through the air.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, not only are you refusing to give me full guardianship of my brother, but you're taking his current guardian to WAR?" Ryder raged. 

"Control yourself, Eastern Lord," Sesshoumaru warned. "I said I would let the Kit decide whom he wanted as his guardian. You are merely sulking because you know who he'll choose."

"Ryder may have a point about Kagome though," Lila stated, glancing across the table to Spiro, who nodded. "Do you really want her to go to WAR when the poor thing has already been through so much?"

"Kagome is an extremely powerful miko. Her presence and power will be an advantage," Sesshoumaru decided.

"But she'll have to face the youkai who led her to the brink of death! Psychologically speaking I don't think it will turn out very well," Spiro objected.

"Kagome is _my_ subject, and as such she will do what I command!" Sesshoumarue thundered. The room was quiet until Windsor spoke.

"Kagome is willing to accompany us so it would be wise to bring her along. When she returns to the castle—,"

"Kagome will not be returning," Sesshoumaru declared.

The room was silent. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right," Spiro laughed, shaking his head. "I thought you just said that Kagome wasn't going to be coming back with us," he timidly blinked.

"I did," Sesshoumaru firmly stated.

"You're going to KILL HER?" Lilia exclaimed with horror, her mouth hanging open.

"No," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I am banishing her from my lands. After this war she will be more dangerous then helpful to my ruling."

"Be serious Sesshoumaru. She doesn't massacur the castle like Amarante does. What harm can she do besides giving you a well deserved zap every once in a while?" Lila scorned.

"She holds sway over three of my generals. My steward is smitten, my guards are turning into babysitters, and she is greatly influential over you three Lords," Sesshoumaru declared. "Kagome will be forced to leave the Western Lands."

"There was silence until Ryder snorted. "Works for me. I'll take her then."

"No," Sesshoumaru decisively refused.

"Excuse me?" Ryder sputtered.

"Kagome will not be taken in by any of you," Sesshoumaru said, his glittering gold eyes searching the generals and lords.

"Or?" Spiro cleverly questioned.

Sesshoumaru smirked and shut his eyes, leaning slightly back. He waited in silence. Although he was the youngest Lord, Ryder was only a few decades older and yet young in his rule. He couldn't afford to invite war with the Western lands. Lila's north territory was too closely allied with the snow leopard clan in order to risk taking in Kagome. And Spiro? Spiro had the least amount of land and the most humans. Kagome was not worth a country.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes when Lila elegantly and coldly stood. "You are a brute of a man Sesshoumaru. We are finished here," she decided, exiting the room. The other two lords rose and followed her, Ryder tossing a nasty glare over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze to his generals. The three that intimately knew Kagome stared at him with glistening eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked forward to his castle returning to its usual silent, complete obedience.

* * *

"Amarante…Amarante you have to eat sometime," Hachi said, knocking on the door of Amarante's carriage. Since they moment they left the carriage was deathly still, clearly expressing the snow leopard clan head's anger. 

Hachi sighed and considered ripping the door open, even if it meant that his cousin would probably kill him. She was going to get weak, maybe even sick at the rate she was protesting.

"Amarante stop being a child and open the door. I know you're angry but there is nothing more you could do for them. Besides, you _must_ know that the castle will soon be in an upheaval," Hachi said, crouching on the ground next to the carriage.

"Sesshoumaru's youki has taken a physical form and stands guard over his castle, with out his control or bidding. That _alone_ shouts trouble. A youkai's youki should not be able to act on its own!"

Hachi sighed and glanced up at the carriage, the curtains tightly drawn, the insides completely still. "Did you see something?" he quietly asked.

The carriage was completely quiet, and the Towers of the Western Palace howled with a frosty wind.

* * *

a/n: M'kay, so I finally better explained exactly what the dog is. It's Sesshoumaru's inner youki/magic/demon, BUT it's doing stuff without his bidding. Which is not the norm, obviously. 

Buwahah, kudos to those who get the _secondary_ point of that last scene. I wonder why Amarante was so quiet.???

So sorry for the long wait folks! PLEASE FORGIVE THIS WORTHLESS WRITER! (sobs and grovels)


	22. of Fools and Finding

The love for readers and fellow fanfiction members brings you…

A/n: OKAY I have a lot of explaining to do! Really there is no excuse for not updating. I can't give a reason that will pay back all of the love and reviews and comments and encouragement you guys have given me, but I do owe you an explanation.

A lot has happened in my life. For those of you who don't know, I'm a journalism major. For the past school year I worked for my school newspaper, and recently I tried getting a few of my pieces published. I ran into a lot of walls, people rejected my work, and to top it all off I can't find a newspaper/printing place to take a summer job with.

It's gotten to the point that I **hate** writing. Honestly, writing was my life up until this year. But with all of the rejection, insults and hatred I have faced it got to the point where I would sit down at the computer, start writing and cry. I was unable to write anymore.

But one day, on a whim, I decided to read Ghost Hunt fanfiction stories. I read a bunch of stories by an author named nArCiSsTiC wOnDeR. Some of her stuff only got two reviews, and she really is a splendid writer. I marveled that she was able to continue writing with so little encouragement. Feeling nostalgic, I decided to look back on my reviews for My Pet. I'll be honest with you guys; I cried. Your notes to me, no matter how short, they were up lifting. They were encouraging, words cannot describe how loved and blessed I felt as I read my reviews.

It was your feelings, your cries that made me re-read all of My Pet. It was your calls for more that made me sit down and write. And I intend to thank you all.

**Today**, starting this hour, I will complete my first **marathon update** ever. Every hour I will release a new chapter **until ****My Pet**** is completely finished**. But that's not all. Even after the story is finished I'm taking ooc/Kagome requests. That's right, if you want to see Kagome with Haruko and Hiroshi, or Kagome with Windsor, or Kagome with Saku, or Kagome with _any_ male character, request it. I'll be adding alternate epilogs to the story with Kagome ending up with whoever you guys request. I hope I can give you a shred of the love you guys have poured upon me. Thank you so much, I couldn't do this without you all.

**Thank you for giving me the strength to write again, please enjoy the marathon update**.

_The love for readers and fellow fanfiction members brings you…._

_**My Pet**_

_Of Finding and Fools_

"In this corner, sporting a pair of adorable dog ears, we have the fire rat clothed champion, and typical loudmouthed bratty hero of shojo manga, INU YASHA," Kagome shouted into her paper megaphone.

"I am not bratty, and my ears are very masculine," Inu Yasha insisted from his corner in the garden.

"And in this corner," Kagome continued, ignoring the hanyou. "We have the pride of the pack, the Shikon Shard aided wolf, the obligatory rival of the shojo hero, KOUGA," Kagome shouted.

"Why is he the hero and not me?" Kouga whined. "You're my woman. Shouldn't you be partial to me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and dropped her paper megaphone with a sigh. "It's the principle. Ignore it," she snapped, waving her arms in her chair she had forced Van and Sumiko to drag into the garden. It was precariously balanced on two stone benches. "FIGHT," Kagome suddenly called, shouting into her megaphone while making a downward swipe with her self styled paper fan.

"This should be amusing," Miroku smirked. "I have a bet going with some of the guards on patrol around here," he said as Inu Yasha and Kouga both took a few steps closer to each other. "I'll win. I'm sure of it."

"I just hope they don't ruin the gardens," Sango sighed. "I don't know how much more palace damage Saku can take until he snaps."

"That steward's well of patience appears to be endless," Miroku scoffed.

"Exactly. _Appears_," Sango emphasized as Inu Yasha and Kouga began to snarl at each other.

"Sumiko, Van," Kagome called, sipping at her bamboo cup.

"Yes my lady?" Sumiko asked, appearing on Kagome's right, Van on her left.

"Who do you think will win?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"Pardon?" Sumiko asked, blinking.

"Come on dogbreath, you gonna dance around me all day or are you gonna fight," Kouga taunted.

"Better keep it up while you can, you mangy wolf. You'll regret it soon," Inu Yasha snarled, swirling Tetsusaiga over his head.

"Are they even going to really _fight_?" Sumiko asked, doubt coloring her voice.

Kagome laughed. "You have a point," she said, smacking her paper fan on the arm rest of her chair, smiling and waving to the guards who circled the garden. (She could tell there were more 'on duty' than there should have been. Rubber neckers.)

"So what, you stupid wolf, you're just gonna dodge? What happened to fighting?" Inu Yasha mocked, taking a swipe at Kouga who easily leaped aside.

Kouga bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. "Gotta give you a little confidence before I tear you to bits puppy face."

"Hey leave my ears out of this," Inu Yasha snarled, thrusting a finger in Kouga's general direction.

"Are they just gonna exchange insults all day? Come on, I want some bloodshed here!" Miroku complained.

"This is getting boring," Shippo said, plopped on the ground next to Rin.

"Kagoooome, can you make them do something more interesting?" Rin asked, plucking petals off a flower.

"Righto," Kagome said before clearing her throat. "Kouga," she called. "Oh Kouga!" her voice was loaded with sugar.

The wolf looked up, tearing his blue eyes off Inu Yasha. He straightened up and smiled broadly in Kagome's direction.

"Good luck!" Kagome said with a wink. "Fight hard!" she added.

"WHAT ARE YOU CHEERING HIM ON FOR?" Inu Yasha hollered as Kouga became besotted. "You said **I** was the hero!!"

"Awww don't feel bad Inu Yasha," Kagome consoled the angered half dog.

"That's it. I'm ripping those shards out of his legs and ending this once and for all," Inu Yasha grouched, leaping in Kouga's direction, swinging Tetsusaiga down on the wolf.

Kouga burst forward, making Inu Yasha miss by a mile. "Sheesh, don't take your jealousy issues out on me! She was mine to begin with!"

"She was not!" Inu Yasha insisted, raining blows down on Kouga. Kouga dodged them, walking backwards in a circle.

"Oh whatever dogbreath," Kouga snorted.

"Hey, I'll give 'er to Sesshoumaru, but there ain't _no_ way you're getting your grimy little claws on her!" Inu Yasha deemed.

"Hey she's not Sesshoumaru's either!" Kouga said, kicking at Inu Yasha with his left foot.

Inu Yasha leaped into the air, dodging the blow. "Pft, yeah. HELLO, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SINCE WE GOT HERE?" Inu Yasha shouted, leaping over the wolf youkai.

Kagome frowned and itched her head. This still wasn't too exciting.

"He's just using her!" Kouga insisted, jumping after Inu Yasha.

"Oh yeah, and that's not a cover up excuse," Inu Yasha snorted as the two matched strides.

Kagome drummed her fingers on her chair, frowning as she shaded her eyes with her fan.

"If it makes any difference, _I_ find this very amusing," Miroku smirked.

"Who cares what you think?" Sango scoffed.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Kagome said. She stood up, standing on the stone bench. "Inu Yasha!" she called.

"WHAT?" the hanyou snarled, grinding to a halt.

"Here!" Kagome said before blowing him an air kiss.

Inu Yasha's jaw dropped. "WHAT?" he stupidly repeated.

"DOGBREATH!" Kouga thundered, leaping at the flabbergasted Inu Yasha.

"Ah, that did it," Shippo observed. The pair fought so quickly and furiously that they were mere red and brown blurs in the garden.

"Those two are quite frightening with the proper incentive," Miroku commented.

"Much better," Kagome chirped, dropping back in her chair. "So Van, Sumiko. What do you think now?"

"I think they both have big mouths," Sumiko reflectively said. Her eyes widened once she realized what she said. She slipped a hand up to her mouth and turned to Kagome, bowing furiously. "Excuse me for my impertinence," she said.

Kagome laughed. "Sumiko, get used to it. This group is _founded_ on impertinence," Kagome winked.

Kouga finally landed a blow on Inu Yasha's stomach, knocking the air out of him and sending him sprawling.

"Why you ba—," Inu Yasha started.

"HEY," Kagome thundered, flinging her paper fan at the hanyou. "THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT! KEEP A LID ON IT," she growled, standing up again while she glowered at her friend.

Miroku shuddered. "I think Kagome is the most frightening of all."

"So who did you bet on?" Sango asked, briefly smiling up at an owl youkai who was slowly venturing closer to them.

"The strongest of all," Miroku triumphantly proclaimed as a water youkai joined the owl.

"And who would that be?" Sango asked, tickling Shippo and Rin.

Kouga ran around the base of a large tree, Inu Yasha following him, hacking at him with his sword. He consistently missed and instead hacked the tree, making bark and wood chips fly everywhere.

"Ouch," Kagome said, rubbing her leg when a piece of bark smacked her.

"Those impudent fools," Sumiko hissed, unearthing her fans. Van followed the suit with his daggers before they leaped at the unaware dog and wolf youkai.

"That pair," Miroku indicated as the female and male Pet Guards solidly thrashed a very repentant Inu Yasha and Kouga.

"Do NOT do anything that would bring harm upon our lady's life!" Sumiko grunted, solidly kicking Kouga in the bum.

"Oww," Shippo winced sympathetically. A few of the youkai guards around laughed quietly at the show.

"Do NOT speak so foully in our lady's presence!" Van added, smacking Inu Yasha upside the head before tweaking his white ears.

"Oww," Rin agreed.

"Sumiko, Van, it's fine!" Kagome said, hopping off her chair and the benches. "I'm ready for lunch anyway. Let's leave them be and go eat," Kagome urged, straightening the material of her kimono patterned school uniform.

"If you wish, my lady," Sumiko and Van said with deep bows.

"Pretty neat," Sango said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"All in all it wasn't a loss," Miroku said, taking a gold coin from a youkai guard who was shaking his head. "Nice way to pass the time Lady Kagome."

"Thanks," Kagome laughed, exiting the garden. Shippo and Rin each cast a look at the black and blue Inu Yasha and Kouga before chasing after the adults.

"What are we going to do next?" Shippo eagerly asked.

"I don't know. We're just waiting until Sesshoumaru and the lords leave with the armies tomorrow," Kagome sighed. "I can't believe it was just yesterday they had their war council."

"Time has been…slow in passing," Sango agreed, walking next to her friend.

Kagome snorted. "Well, we can eat lunch next. Come on guys, the first one to find the dining hall gets to have two deserts!"

"My lady?" Sumiko asked.

"Yes!" Shippo and Rin shouted, properly motivated.

"GO!" Kagome shouted, running with a laugh.

Sumiko and Van exchanged glances before chasing after the mischievous miko.

* * *

Kagome skipped through the castle pathways, anxious to be doing anything but sitting still. Sitting still made her more aware of the absence of Haruko and Hiroshi, as well as Saku and Windsor, and even Sesshoumaru. The dog youkai and his men were locked up in a council chamber, and not even Kagome dared disturb him today.

"My lady would you like to visit the hot springs?" Sumiko suggested. Van nodded in agreement. The duo was starting to be weary of trailing up and down the endless hallways of the Western Palace.

"Not really," Kagome sighed. "I'm just….antsy," Kagome said. "Let's go to the gardens. I'll enjoy the flowers or something and you guys can take a rest."

Sumiko gave her co-guard a scathing look before speaking up. "It is not necessary to think of our well being Lady Kagome. We will follow you where ever you go."

"No, no, it's fine," Kagome refuted. She stopped two intersections down and sighed. "Alright, where are the gardens?"

"This way my lady," Van kindly said, indicating to the path on the left. Kagome rewarded him with a smile and trotted down the path.

She was within sight of the gardens when she heard a distraught voice.

"Lady Rin, let me, Lady Rin please let me go, d-don't touch that! Lady Rin!"

Kagome rounded the corner to find Rin and Shippo hanging off the elbows of a familiar looking youkai. He looked unremarkable, almost as though he could blend in with his surroundings. His eyes were yellow and lizard like, but Kagome did not feel threatened by his presence, especially as a giggling Rin further glued herself to him.

"Lady Rin, I must get back to work, Lady, Lady Rin, NOT THERE," the youkai yelped as Rin placed her small hands on the youkai's unprotected sides. He started laughing as the black haired child grinned.

"Shippo, Rin, leave the poor youkai be," Kagome laughed.

"Kagome!" Rin and Shippo squealed, abandoning the lizard-like youkai, leaping onto Kagome.

"Ah, excuse me Lady Kagome," the relieved youkai said, bowing. "You have saved me."

"I'm sorry, I recognize you but I don't believe we have met before," Kagome kindly said, shifting her weight as Shippo crawled up her back.

"I am Mitchu, I…work for Sesshoumaru," Mitchu delicately said.

"Ooohhh, you're his…spy aren't you?" Kagome asked. "I vaguely recall Amarante mentioning your name before. I believe we met the night Sesshoumaru was meeting with the other lords?"

"Yes, I occasionally do side work for Lady Amarante," Mitchu nodded.

"What are you doing this fine day?" Kagome asked.

Mitchu hesitated before speaking. "If you'll excuse my impertinence Lady Kagome, I generally do not share my missions…but you may be able to advise me."

"Yes?"

"Sesshoumaru has asked that I find Lord Ichio," Mitchu explained, his yellow eyes glancing at the giggling children. "He has not been seen since…," he uncomfortably trailed off.

Kagome frowned as she pictured the friendly bear youkai. "Yes, you are right. I'll tell you what, I'll search for him too. Sesshoumaru has not restrained my miko powers so I should be able to sense his aura," Kagome said.

"No, no my lady, I'm sorry I cannot ask or expect your help," Mitchu said, back peddling.

"I must agree with Mitchu, my lady," Van murmured. "It may be dangerous," he whispered.

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "At this moment the Western Palace has to be the safest place in Japan. What could possibly happen to me?"

"A lot," Sumiko nodded, the magenta beads in her hair clicking.

Kagome rolled her eyes again and grumbled for a minute before she fell silent and sighed. "Fine. You're being ridiculous. Please take me back to my room."

"As you wish," Sumiko bowed before starting out.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mitchu. I hope I'll see you again," Kagome kindly said.

"I hope not, for your sake Lady Kagome. But it was an honor to meet you," Mitchu said, bowing deeply.

Kagome smiled and followed her female guard, Rin and Shippo chasing after her.

"Poor, poor lady," Mitchu said with pitying eyes as he watched the proud miko disappear down the hallway. "He's demanded so much of you, and it won't stop until you're out of his grasp," Mitchu sighed, regretting the way his master treated young Kagome. "If only he listened to his heart for once."

* * *

Kagome lay stone still on her bed, her eyes shut as she continued to play sleep. After arriving at her room Rin's tutor had called for both Rin and Shippo, dragging the complaining children off to the classroom. Kagome then informed Sumiko and Van that she felt like a nap, completely lying through her teeth.

There was one good thing about Kagome's sudden change in guards. Sumiko and Van, while both being sweet youkai, didn't know Kagome as well as Haruko and Hiroshi. As such they didn't know when she was lying.

Kagome cautiously rose from her bed and tip toed across the room, her eyes darting toward the door every now and then. (A second good thing about the switch in guards was that Sumiko and Van did _not_ have as good of hearing as the cheetah twins.)

Kagome slipped out of the doors to her patio. She sniffed the air before carefully sitting down on the ground. She closed her eyes, sat up straight and took in deep breaths.

Concentrating, Kagome frowned as she began to sift through the countless auras floating around the castle. Internally she tried to indentify Ichio's aura. She met him twice, surely that was enough for her to be able to recognize it.

She felt Sesshoumaru in his study, Saku was with him. Windsor, Haruko and Hiroshi's auras were pacing up and down the training grounds of the palace. Sango's aura was hustling out to the outer courtyard of the castle, Miroku's aura in hot pursuit. Swarms of guards cluttered Kagome's mind as she tried to sift through every room.

Minutes passed. Kagome's back began to ache and she fidgeting, continuing her endless search. "He may not even be in the castle," she groaned. Kagome stopped correcting herself. "But this is all I can do. I need to stick with it," she stubbornly said, closing her eyes once more.

Kagome wearily sighed as she searched deeper and deeper in the castle. Her muscles protested and her mind grew groggy as she continued with her hour long search. Growing tired, Kagome latched on to Inu Yasha's aura, following him as he paced back and forth outside the hot springs. Combing through the hot springs, Kagome stopped when she felt a twitch.

Kagome opened her eyes and thoughtfully frowned before digging into her soul, amplifying her miko powers and senses. She went back through the hot springs, and again her memory twitched. There was an aura in there. It was so faint and so delicate Kagome doubted herself and had to check several times more.

"It's worth a shot," Kagome whispered, carefully standing. Kagome glanced at the door of her room before she carefully padded across her room, picking up her shoes. She tip toed back to her patio and carefully threw her shoes out. The protective wall around the patio was down.

Kagome grinned and carefully hiked over the banister. She stood crouched on the edge before carefully lowering herself off the patio. She hung in the air for a few moments before she dropped down to the ground level. Kagome fell on her butt and cringed, sitting perfectly still. Nothing happened. Kagome quietly got up and grabbed her shoes before she raced off through the courtyard, aiming for the hot springs.

Many, many minutes later, several lost turns after, Kagome stood outside the hot springs. With an eager grin she slid the door out of place….and ran smack dab into Shiko, her once upon a time panda guard.

"Oh…Shiko…." Kagome said, her smile faltering. "Hello," she said for lack of any other words.

The silent panda wordlessly bowed to her and stood aside, allowing Kagome to peer anxiously into the hot springs.

"Are you the only one here?" Kagome asked.

Shiko's white stubby tail wiggled and he nodded.

Kagome sighed, and threw herself against the wall of the hot springs house, disappointed. "Oh, thanks."

The panda youkai stood before her, looking down at her with kind brown eyes.

"I'm fine," Kagome said, waving off his concern. "Just a little sad. Thanks Shiko," Kagome said, exiting the hot springs house. She wandered across the lawn before throwing herself on the large rock outside the hot springs house. The one with the poem etched on it which Amarante often used as a perch.

"Well that sucked," Kagome grumbled into her knees as she tucked them against her chest. "Although I suppose, this is all pretty useless. With youkai like Sesshoumaru and Hiroshi and Haruko around they would probably be able to sniff out Ichio in a second. He must not be in the castle," Kagome sighed. "But I was so…hopeful," Kagome groaned.

Kagome's nose twitched, the steam from the hot springs was giving off a vanilla scent. Kagome laughed. "Hahah, my vanilla bath gel scent is still around from when I bathed Windsor," she hooted before wrinkling her nose. "It almost covers up the overwhelming scent of wet fur. Man, even Amarante smells like a wet cat after taking a bath," she mused, sneezing.

Kagome thoughtfully watched the hot springs house before she slid off her rock, ambling back over to the door. "Well…it wouldn't hurt to look around," she muttered to herself.

Kagome carefully entered the hot springs house, peeking around the various screens. "This is ridiculous," she self chastised. "If he were this close someone would have smelled him," she said, her nose wrinkling as the scent of wet hair and vanilla bath gel permeated the air. "And Sumiko and Van are going to have massive strokes when they realize I'm not in my room," Kagome giggled as she wove through the hot springs. Her head itched, she could _still _faintly feel an aura present.

"Hello?" she called, peeking into the female changing room.

She moved around the perimeter of the room, finding nothing. With a sigh she moved into the male changing room, peeking in to make sure it was not occupied.

"Ugh, what a pigsty," Kagome grumbled. Used towels were thrown over wooden benches, and pools of water were scattered through the room. Tuffs of shed fur littered the floor, making the air smell of earth and sweat. Again she moved around the edge of the room.

"Yeah, nothing here," she sighed. "WOAH," she yipped, slipping on a slick spot. She fell to the ground, cracking her head on the wooden walls as she went down. "Owwwww," Kagome groaned, rubbing her head. "That's going to hurt in the morning," Kagome said, plastering a hand on the wall to support herself as she stood. She froze and repeated the banging motion.

The wall sounded hollow.

Kagome experimentally mimicked the motion several more times, moving up and down the room. The hollow noise was only sounded on a stretch approximately 8 feet long. Kagome tried to peer through the cracks in the wood. Nothing was visible. She backed up and squinted at the wood. The wood covering the hollow stretch was barely a shade lighter then the rest of the wood used in the room. It was newer, not yet steam-logged like the rest of the wood.

She muttered and cast her eyes around the room. A ring of keys were hung on the wall, and Kagome grinned.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru, I'm going to deface your wall," Kagome said, retrieving the keys. She found the strongest one as she approached the stretch of wall with a smile. "Saku, forgive me," she said before digging the key into a narrow slit between two boards. She hacked away at the wood, sending small splinters flying through the air. Kagome peered through the crack, but there was no light to illuminate the space behind the boards.

Grumbling, Kagome moved down the wall and scraped away several small slits into the wood, barely bigger then the width of a needle.

Squinting, Kagome returned to her original peephole, craning her neck to get a good look.

A thin shaft of light fell on something golden colored. Something that looked remarkably like decorative thread on a formal kimono.

Kagome's throat hitched before she screamed. "**SESSHOUMARU**, **SESSHOUMARU**," she shouted, screaming with all of her lung power. She took another breath, about to yell again when a hand was thrown over her mouth.

"What?" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"The wall," Kagome babbled, pointing to the wall as Windsor, Haruko and Hiroshi sped into the room. "Lord Ichio, I think he's behind the wall!"

"What?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

"I felt a familiar aura in the hot springs, and no one else was in here! He's behind this wall, I swear!" Kagome vowed.

"How do you know?" Sesshoumaru asked as Saku materialized from the shadows.

"Look through the peep hole!" Kagome urged, ignoring her guards as they whirled into the room.

"You're sure he's in there?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at the wooden wall.

"Positive," Kagome nodded as Inu Yasha, Sango and Kouga thundered into the room.

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes and sighed. "The things I do," he muttered before striking out with his fist. The wall _exploded_, the wooden boards collapsing under the Western Lord's fist.

Saku reached out and pulled Kagome out of harms way as wood flew through the air, littering the already filthy changing room.

Dust and debris fell from the roof, but light bore into the makeshift hole Sesshoumaru had created.

The light fell on the golden kimonos of two youkai.

"Ichio!" Windsor cried.

"And Lady Maira," Saku said, releasing Kagome and stepping around her, crouching by the bear pair.

They were deadly pale, their complexions waxy and sweat covered. Resting by their heads was some sort of golden statue.

Sesshoumaru reached out and covered Kagome's mouth with a clawed hand, dragging her closer to him. He reached out with a foot and nudged the golden statue. A cloud of incense smoke rose out of it. "Mitchu," he called.

"I'm on it," the gecko youkai said, falling from the ceiling. He crawled up to the statue, avoiding Windsor and Saku who were feeling for a pulse on Ichio and Maira.

"There is a heartbeat," Saku confirmed.

"Here too," Windsor nodded.

"Ooohh this here is some nasty stuff," Mitchu said, hissing. "A paralyzing poison if I ever saw smelt one," he said, clutching the statue.

"Mitchu," Sesshoumaru warned.

"Yessir," Mitchu saluted, standing upright. Kagome blinked and he was gone. Only then did Sesshoumaru remove his hand from Kagome's mouth.

"Windsor, Hiroshi, Haruko, carry Ichio and Maira to the hospital wing. Saku, go with them to see what can be done for them.

"Yes my lord," the generals and steward said, bowing. Together they carefully picked up the large bear and his mate, speedily carrying them through the hot springs.

"I'm so glad we found them," Kagome said, lightly tearing up.

Sesshoumaru then turned to frown down on Kagome. "And what were you doing out here without your guards?"

"Ahahahahahah," Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru frowned down at her. "You will not wriggle out of this one, pet."

"I had to go pee?' Kagome tried.

Sesshoumaru was not amused.

"I had to try," Kagome grumbled.

Sesshoumaru bodily turned Kagome around, directing her to her new guards. "See that Lady Kagome is fed her dinner please," he dictated before swirling out of the room.

"Come on Kagome, let's go eat," Sango smiled.

Kagome grumbled under her breath as her guards glued themselves to her side. "Fine, fine, fine," she turned to Sumiko and Van and held out her hands. "Come on guys, let's go."

The youkai stared at her offered appendages, and so Kagome rolled her eyes before taking up one of their hands and strolling off, arm in arm with her baffled guards.

* * *

Miroku peeked out of a window, scrolls carefully stacked in his arm as he watched Lord Sesshoumaru and his generals in the courtyard. Apparently Ichio, whoever that was, had been found.

"That idiot, what did he do with them?" a voice growled.

Miroku sneezed, upsetting the dust on his scrolls before he glanced up at the owner of the voice. "I _told_ you Jakken said Lord Sesshoumaru took all of the scrolls that involve the prophecies."

"Not this one. He wouldn't know about this one," the voice vowed.

Miroku shrugged and studied his sandals, shifting the scrolls in his arms.

"Found it!" the voice hooted. "Look out below!" a scroll came flying down through the air, hitting Miroku square in the forehead.

"Ow, be careful!" Miroku complained before bending up to pick up the scroll.

The voice came flying down the ladder, landing with a soft thud on the ground. "Finally," the voice said with a fanged grin, brozen eyes gleaming. "What Inu Tashio said will come to pass."

Miroku itched his nose, the scent of mint teasing his nostrils as it mixed with the dust in the air. "Yeah, whatever. Can we hurry? My Sango Shadow Stalker Senses tell me that my fair lady is about to partake in her dinner. I would like to be there to join her."

A swish of silver and black hair, and Miroku's companion turned around. "Fiiiiiine. We're finished for today. Sesshoumaru will come storming back inside anyway and I don't want him to catch my scent."

"Pft, like anyone could miss it," Miroku grumbled, following after the voice.

"Are you saying I smell, perverted monk?" the voice growled.

"No, no," Miroku said, shaking his head. "Of course not Lady Amarante."

The snow leopard lifted an eyebrow before taking the scrolls from the purpled clothed monk. "Go squander your time with your friends, but be ready. The second Sesshoumaru leaves I'm pouncing on Kagome."

"Afraid Yuki and Hachi are going to discover your absence soon?" Miroku called as the elegant youkai strode through the library.

"Terrified."

* * *

A/N: Okay that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be released in an hour or so. _**PLEASE REVIEW**_!! Honestly guys PLEASE talk to me here! Love you all!

Pegasus Rider


	23. of Knowledge and Knowing

A/n: Annnnddd time for round two

A/n: Annnnddd time for round two! Hahah didn't think I was serious about the marathon update huh? Annddd one thing I (purposely) forgot to mention is that with My Pet **I'll be offering 2 epilogs**, both in which **Kagome ends with Sesshoumaru**, just with two different endings for those with different tastes. (One is the fairy tale ending and one is the ending that I pictured to begin with.)

In this chapter you'll see the way I had Kagome discover Ichio was NOT a cop out, but was really planned all along!

So here we go! Next chapter!

This hour's production is brought to you by….Oreo mint cookies.

_**My Pet**_

_Of Knowledge and Knowing_

On a whim, after hours of traveling, Hachi ordered the Snow Leopard entourage to halt.

"What's going on?" Yuki snarled, leaning out of her carriage.

"Amarante, I'm coming in," Hachi said, standing next to Amarante's carriage door.

"Are you _mad_?" Yuki howled. "Last time you went into her room uninvited she froze you solid! We had to send you south, past Lord Sesshoumaru's lands in order for you to thaw all the way!" the small snow leopard girl hissed.

Hachi cast a sideways look at the girl before he ripped the carriage door off it's hinges and carelessly tossed it aside.

The inside of the carriage was luxurious. It had velvet red cushions, soft purple carpeting and padded sides. There was nothing in the red cushioned, purple carpeted carriage though. Nothing besides a large horde of mint leaves with a piece of cloth thrown over them. The cloth was a torn shred of one of Amarante's many kimonos. A face was drawn on it with some kind of black paint. The face was horribly drawn with a childish face, its tongue clearly sticking out. A gaping hole was carved into the base of the carriage, neatly covered by the soft purple carpeting.

"Amarante," Yuki hissed.

"AMARANTE!!" Hachi roared.

* * *

Hell hath no fury like an angered woman. Kagome thought it was an acceptable interpretation of the famous Shakespeare line, mostly because she was boiling with rage. And every last drop of her anger was directed at lord Hide and all of the pain he caused.

Maira and Ichio were quickly cared for. The bear youkai eventually woke up some time in the evening, but both were incredibly frail and sick. It ticked Kagome off to know that the youkai responsible for their pain was off gallivanting around, free.

Around midnight Kagome sat in a chair, sitting in the back of the room where Lord Ichio lay. He was propped up on pillows, his warm eyes looking haunted as he grimly described to Sesshoumaru and Saku what had happened.

"Maira and I were walking back from the party," Ichio said, his breath coming in unstable wheezes. "We left early. We're not as young as we used to be," Ichio chuckled.

Saku nodded, his obsidian black eyes shining. "I do recall you spoke to me directly before you left."

"We walked through the gardens," Ichio continued, a cough wracking his body.

"Could you try to describe every detail? It might seem insignificant, but it may be important," Sesshoumaru quietly requested.

"Of course my lord," Ichio nodded. He closed his eyes, leaning back against his pillows while he thought. "There was a large tree that was covered with ice. Shreds of bark were torn off of it, I remember it smelled like Amarante. I told Maira something must have upset her for her to destroy one of your trees," Ichio said.

Kagome looked up when Haruko and Hiroshi looked down at her with quizzical glances. Haruko moved his eye to the door, implying she should leave. Kagome scowled and shook her head, refusing.

"The garden was quiet. Most of the guest rooms were empty except for the servants and a few pets," Ichio said. "Oh yes. There were two pets, Aiko and Kimi. The pets under Lord Ryuko?" Ichio asked.

Sesshoumaru remained motionless but Saku nodded.

"They were out. Maira greeted them, mentioned something about Kagome to them," Ichio said before clearing his rusty voice.

"Can we confirm that?" Sesshoumaru asked Saku.

"I can," Kagome said, speaking up. "I talked with Aiko and Kimi. Kimi is very…special. Aiko knew my name though. He didn't mention Lady Maira, but I did think it was odd he already knew me," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru's gold eyes flicked to Kagome and he gave a slight nod, accepting her testimony. "Lord Ryuko left with our army, did it not? Send a solider to check with Aiko and Kimi," he told Saku before turning back to Ichio. "And then?"

Ichio rubbed his head and sighed. "It's almost embarrassing," he sighed. "When we were passing the hot springs, crossing the bridge that would lead to our apartments, we were jumped. I couldn't smell them coming. The scented vapors from the hot springs masked them."

"That was exactly why no one had found you earlier. All of the scents covered each other, and the incense that was used to keep you immobile also did a fair job of covering your scent," Saku educated the group.

"Do you remember anything happening after that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Ichio sighed, his giant face scrunching up in a wince. "Next time I woke up Maira and I were sitting inside that room in the hot springs, Hide was ordering the new wall to be rebuilt. After that I just remember many days laying there. I was unconsciously mostly; I did wake up once when incense went low. I was unable to move, speak, or even open my eyes. But I did hear a lot of shouting."

"It doesn't make sense," Windsor muttered, his cream hair sliding across his back. "Why didn't he just kill you outright?"

The room was quiet for a moment before Sesshoumaru spoke. "Pride probably."

"My lord?" Windsor quizzically asked.

"Hide is a prideful creature," Kagome dryly started, agreeing with Sesshoumaru. "He didn't instantly kill Hiroshi and Haruko because he was positive that his victory was guaranteed. That is also why he didn't kill me, or even Amarante," Kagome shrugged. "He's full of himself."

"It is possible," Saku agreed. "But there must be something more."

"Hide might be pretentious, but he isn't stupid," Windsor agreed.

Saku frowned. "I feel like I'm missing an important piece of information. If only Amarante was here," he tisked.

"Don't say that name, it is a curse," Windsor muttered, his tan skin turning pale.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," called a voice as a door to the hospital wing opened.

"Yes Mitchu?" Sesshoumaru asked before he turned around.

"There is news of Hide from some of my colleagues. Inu Yasha says it is very…important and he wants to meet with you and the other lords now," the geko said.

"Very well, I will be with them shortly," Sesshoumaru said with an elegant tip of his head. He turned to Ichio. "I must apologize, when you disappeared we thought the worst," Sesshoumaru said, his gold eyes lined with regret.

Ichio shrugged. "Saku said so earlier, all the signs pointed to me. You did what you had to do, Lord Sesshoumaru," Ichio said, giving Sesshoumaru a fatherly smile.

"Thank you, Ichio," Sesshoumaru said before he swept off. He paused in front of Kagome and placed his hand under her chin. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Kagome's sad eyes shifted from Sesshoumaru's face, to Ichio's prone figure on the bed.

Seshoumaru sighed, following her train of thought, and slide his hand up her jaw line and to the back of her head. "He will heal," he assured her. "Don't stay up too late," he said before disentangling his hand from her hair and striding out of the wing.

Hiroshi and Haruko, who had automatically placed themselves behind Kagome, realized their mistake and quickly left, hurrying after Saku and Windsor who were also following Sesshoumaru.

Van and Sumiko discreetly shifted their weight in the very back of the wing, wishing Kagome would follow Sesshoumaru's advice.

Kagome instead pulled up her chair to Ichio's bedside before she sat back down, sedately placing her hands on her legs.

"Lady Kagome, it's been a while," Ichio said before he coughed.

Kagome smiled pleasantly. "Shhhh, we'll talk when you get better. Then I can tell you all about my cats and the trouble they get into," Kagome winked.

"Oh come now, a little poison won't stop me," Ichio grinned.

"That may be so but you forget I have the entire castle at my disposal. Now relax like a good bear cub or I'll call back a healer," Kagome threatened with a sparkling smile.

"Sesshoumaru was right about you, you are evil," Ichio grunted into his blankets.

"Only in the cutest way possible of course," Kagome teased, settling back into her chair, preparing to wait until Ichio fell asleep.

The pair stayed like that for almost an hour until Van gently woke Kagome up and escorted her to her room for the evening.

* * *

Sesshoumaru strode though the castle early the following morning, ignoring Sakua and the small turtle youkai who kept trying to adjust Sesshoumaru's armor.

Sesshoumaru's gold eyes searched the courtyard, looking for someone. A human, in particular.

"My Lord, My Lord," the turtle babbled, getting in Sesshoumaru's way as the dog walked down the path.

"Go away," Sesshoumaru growled, tempted to kick the turtle. He reminded him too much of Jakken, who was still indisposed thanks to the perverted monk's vengeful attack for the 'entranceless room'.

"But my Lord," the turtle groveled, taking another swipe at Sesshoumaru's shoulder armor with his polish cloth.

Sesshoumaru ignored him and instead delicately sniffed the air.

"She's in the southern garden," Saku announced, his eyes never leaving the unrolled scroll he held. (It was his spending budget for castle repairs and restoration.)

"I am not looking for Her," Sesshoumaru irritably snapped.

"Oh, I believe you," Saku said, sagely nodding. He lifted the scroll up higher and rolled his eyes.

"All the same," Sesshoumaru said, using his sheathed Toukiji to push the turtle youkai away. "I believe I will visit the Southern Gardens…briefly."

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" Saku asked.

"Told her what?" Sesshoumaru asked, striding through his castle.

"My gosh. You are soooo going to get it," Saku snickered, referring to the decision concerning Kagome and the war. Originally Sesshoumaru had promised Kagome she would ride out with him. But since the news Mitchu brought with him last night, and Inu Yasha's temper tantrum….

Sesshoumaru swept under an archway which separated the open air hallway from the Southern Garden.

Sumiko was the only clearly visible figure in the garden. She shifted her way and turned to Sesshoumaru, bowing deeply. Her belled bracelets and magenta hair beads clicked.

As the brightly colored youkai stepped aside she revealed Kagome, sitting on the ground, wearing her confounded scandalous school uniform look alike. (Compliments of Amarante no doubt.)

Van was plastered against a gray trunked tree. He blended in so well Sesshoumaru almost missed him.

Kagome looked up once Sumiko moved. She smiled and held out her hand invitingly. "Sesshoumaru, is it almost time to go?" She asked, the pink light of dawn bathing her face.

Sesshoumaru glided across the garden, nodding at Kagome's guards in dismissal.

Sumiko and Van bowed deeply before backing away. Saku grabbed the crying turtle and followed the guards, exiting the garden.

Once they were gone Sesshoumaru settled down on the ground next to Kagome. "Have you visited Lord Ichio this morning?" Sesshoumaru politely asked. (He didn't have to, he knew she had peeked in on the bear lord. He could smell it on her.)

"Yes, he's doing better. Maira was wake too," Kagome smiled. She leaned back on her hands. "I'm not going with you, am I?" she asked, a bitter frown on her lips.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Things have changed."

"How?"

"…Kagome…Edo was taken. Hide is camped around the Bone Eaters Well."

Kagome's face went blank.

"Inu Yasha…informed us that the well is important to you," Sesshoumaru phrased. Inu Yasha refused to go into details exactly _why_ it was so crucial, but Mitchu had several theories and whispered them to Sesshoumaru when all had left.

When Kagome spoke her voice trembled. "Has he done anything to it?"

"No," Sesshoumaru said. "We suspect he does not know of its importance."

Kagome nodded, clearly shaken.

"The other Lords and I plan to reclaim Edo. Then we will call for you. My…_brother_, the youkai slayer, the monk and your guards will stay behind with you," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome weakly nodded again.

"Lila's troops are fortifying the north. Two of Spiro's armies will stand guard in the south. The Snow Leopard Clan plans to meet us tomorrow afternoon, before we recapture Edo," Sesshoumaru said.

"Will Amarante be there?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes to his solely standing, perfectly untouched tower. "Doubtful," he snorted. "She won't leave you."

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Nothing. Expect to be called for within the next three days," he said, rising.

"You're leaving me again," Kagome said, looking up at Sesshoumaru with dead eyes.

Sesshoumaru held out his hand and helped the small miko rise. "I'm sorry," he said. "I wish it could be some other way." Sesshoumaru had to admit, the pitiful look she was giving made him…uncomfortable. It made him want to never hurt her again. (He conveniently forgot that he was going to banish her from his lands once the war was over.)

Kagome swallowed and stared up at him. "Promise you'll send for me?"

Sesshoumaru looked vaguely amused. "I swear it. Do you honestly think Inu Yasha will be able to stand being away from a barbaric fight for a very long amount of time?" Sesshoumaru teased, earning a laugh from Kagome.

"Ahem, excuse me my lord," Saku discreetly coughed. Sesshoumaru glanced at his steward out of the corner of his eye. Windsor, Haruko and Hiroshi were standing behind the otter.

"The army is ready for departure," Saku said, tapping his fingers on his scroll.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in a nod before turning back to Kagome. He was aware of the four pairs of eyes that remained fastened on him.

"Mind if I don't come see you off?" Kagome asked, sniffing. "Bad memories, you know," she quietly said.

Sesshoumaru lightly rested his hand on the base of her neck. "I understand," he said as Kagome stepped forward and hugged him, carefully avoiding his wicked looking armor.

"I swear you're _annoying_ to be around," Kaogme muttered into his chest. "But it's terrible when you're gone."

"It'll take that as a compliment," Sesshoumaru mused, the corners of his mouth quirking up. Kagome's shoulders quivered under his touch, and Sesshoumaru could smell the salt of her few tears.

"I will see you soon," Sesshoumaru said as Kagome looked up at him. He bent over and kissed her jaw line and neck. He noticed with interest that Kagome gripped his kimono with a small hand as he lightly grazed her jaw bone with a fang, and that _Windsor_ of all people moved and cast a dirty look at the Cheetah twins who were stone faced. "Is there anything I could do to help?" Sesshoumaru warmly whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome perked up. "Anything?" she mischievously asked.

Sesshoumaru half smirked. "Anything," he affirmed, feeling smug for some odd reason.

Windsor, Haruko, Hiroshi, even _Saku_ were shocked witless when seconds later Sesshoumaru released his youki and stood before them, a giant white dog that easily filled the entire garden. And lying on his forehead was Kagome, spread face down into his soft fur.

The generals and steward were frozen. They had never seen Sesshoumaru take on his dog form when he did not mean to cause some sort of mass destruction. Their instincts were _screaming_ at them to run, but the picture the pair made. Kagome laughing while Sesshoumaru snuffed around.

Sesshoumaru released a howl, one which raised the hair on nearly every castle resident's head. Everyone, except Kagome, who cuddled further into his fur, whispering words of praise to the dog lord.

* * *

Kagome watched from an inner wall as Sesshoumaru left, his white hair streaming out behind him as he rode out with his armies. Kagome shivered, watching him disappear over a hill. They were on their way.

Inu Yasha and Sango sat down in the inner courtyard. They were speaking with Yasai, a bat youkai and Sesshoumaru's Southern General.

Kagome's attention was brought back to the land in front of the Palace of the Line of the Moon when a howl, not unlike the one Sesshoumaru had released when they were in the garden together, was sounded through the air.

Kagome paused. "What, does he expect me to interpret that?" she muttered to herself. Her question was answered when there was a replying wildcat howl, and a white form was catapulted out of the remaining tower of the palace.

Kagome's heart caught in her throat. "Amarante?" she said, staring up at the tall form that was flying through the air. Short white hair with black spots, bronze colored eyes, gleaming fangs, no doubt about it, it was Amarante.

The heiress had escaped capture once again.

* * *

"That cheeky punk knew I was here," Amarante mused hours later, her feet propped up on Sesshoumaru's desk, which was piled high with scrolls. Miroku and Jakken were scuttling furiously back and forth, piling the stack even higher.

"But he let you stay behind," Kagome reminded.

"Of course. He's going to use me as your security blanket. The brat," Amarante yawned, her fangs glinting. "Whatever. I doubt he has even a _clue_ about what I've been doing while I waited for him to leave."

"What _have_ you been doing?" Sango asked, her forehead wrinkling as she looked at the ancient scrolls.

"You've been looking into the prophesy haven't you, my lady?" Yasai asked. Although he was medium sized and dark haired and dark eyed, his voice was surprisingly squeaky. Kagome wondered if it was because he was a bat youkai.

"Duh," Amarante beamed. "If that idiot thinks he can brush it off, he's got another thing coming to him."

"What prophesy?" Kagome asked.

"Sit down. It's a long story," Amarante instructed. "All of you, sit down," Amarante said, her eyes landing on her cousin, as well as Miroku and Sango. Sumiko and Van remained sitting, motionless figures pasted against the wall.

"As long as any youkai can remember, there's been a legend which promises peace with humans. Components have changed from time to time, but it's been a prophesy that's been passed down through my clan for generations. The legend speaks of a Timeless Enchantress who will light the way. Beyond that it's all symbolic weird abstract stuff. It's not much of a legend, more of a promise that one day there will be peace between humans and youkai," Amarante said.

"What about it?" Kagome asked.

"I'm the Timeless Enchantress," Amarante announced.

"…You're what?" Kagome asked.

"When I was a young kitten I was…abnormal. I didn't make my first prophesy until I was nearly 75. Most Snow Leopards experience their first prophesy at age 18, 25 at the latest," Amarante carefully said.

"But you can prophesy. We've—," Kagome started.

"Wait until I finish the story," Amarante interrupted. She stopped and breathed out. "My parents, the rulers of the Snow Leopard Clan, were worried. My brother gave his first prophesy when he was 12. He was a prodigy. A cat worthy of ruling the clan. Everyone looked up to him. Meanwhile, I rotted in the sidelines. A Snow Leopard unable to prophesize is useless. So my parents sent me to live with Sesshoumaru and his family. After a decade or two of living with Inu Tashio, I had a prophesy. It was so powerful I literately broke into the mind of every Snow Leopard Clan member and forced it on them, all while I was hundreds of miles away. I was in a coma for two weeks after it happened," Amarante said.

"What was it?" Miroku asked, glancing at Sango and Kagome.

"I saw a large white dog, which was eventually labeled The Rising Powers, or The Powers that Be. There was a human girl clothed in white, the White Maiden. She was the key to The Rising Powers. She was protected by a mirror image and she inspired a pair of flying youkai with the power of forgiveness. Together, they fought darkness: flaming shadows known, in the prophesy, as Shadows of the Night. Essentially, the White Maiden would bring peace to the _world_," Amarante's gaze rested on Van and Sumiko in the back of the room. "It was a repeat of the vision given to the founding lord of the Snow Leopard Clan. Besides him, I am the only other one to see it."

"You don't think," Kagome said, looking shocked.

"I do," Amarante nodded. "Sesshoumaru is The Rising Powers, and you, Kagome. You are the White Maiden."

* * *

A/N: OKAY, the next chapter won't be released for like another hour and a half because I have to go eat. Sorry people I am STARVING here! So please be patient, let me know what you think! I love you all! Thanks for your support in this!!


	24. of Wings and Wars

A/N:…

A/N:….Seriously you guys have no idea how much TIME I'm spending writing these things. AUUGGGHHH It's been like 5 or 4 hours and I'm only on the third chapter!!

But, you are all worth it! HOPEFULLY I should get a good chunk out in this chapter. **This is the chapter which has **(most of) **the final battle!** Hold on to your seats peeps, it's a roller coaster ride from here on out!

This chapter is brought to you by popcorn and reviews

_**My Pet**_

_Of Wings and Wars_

Kagome's life was anything but average. After all, she traveled through THE warring era. She lived out the history books that the rest of her classmates were stuck reading about. Kagome had accepted that she played a small part in the beautiful story of the Shikon no Tama. But to play a _starring_ role in a story that was supposedly the setting for world peace? Yeah freaking right.

Kagome told Amarante this in many words, both in the elegant sneers she learned from Sesshoumaru and in the lurid cusses she picked up from Inu Yasha.

"Look, Kagome," Inu Yasha said. "I wasn't born yet when Amarante gave her prophesy, and for being the supposed heiress of the Snow Leopard Clan she doesn't prophesy all that much. But, I gotta admit…she's been right almost every time," Inu Yasha said, scratching his nose while he tried not to look gleeful. Kouga was babysitting Rin and Shippo while Amarante met with everyone. 'Nough said.

"Found it," Amarante crowed, unearthing a funny colored scroll. "My parents gave this to Inu Tashio as a gift shortly after I had my vision," Amarante said, unrolling it. It was an illustrated version of the snow cat's prophesy. "A member of the clan, who saw it thanks to my lack of control, painted it for them. Everyone knew the Rising Power, or the Powers that Be, was going to be a dog from the Line of the Moon," Amarante said, pointing to something on the page. "But I _knew_ it was going to be Sesshoumaru," she said as Kagome walked up next to her.

Kagome gasped. The illustrated dog was a perfect rendition of Sesshoumaru in his youkai form. And standing between his front paws…was Kagome.

"When Kikyo first pranced onto the scene 50 years back, some of my clan thought it was her. I knew better," Amarante said with a smug flick of her tail.

"So what? What does this have to do with anything?" Sango asked, putting a protective arm around Kagome.

"It means that Sesshoumaru and all of his allies won't be able to reclaim _any_ territory from Hide without Kagome," Amarante said, further unrolling the scroll.

Kagome shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands. Bathed in writhing black fire was a pair of piercing yellow eyes. Hide's eyes.

"Kagome, you have to go to them. Now," Amarante said.

"But she could be hurt," Sango protested.

"Oh come on, like anyone from Sesshoumaru's castle would let that happen," Inu Yasha said, rolling his eyes.

"Inu Yasha may be right, my dear Sango," Miroku seriously said. "Actually…Kagome's presence may be the only reason why we ever defeated Naraku in the first place."

"Probably," Amarante said. "Naraku was just a preamble to Hide," Amarante added.

"Might I remind you that Lord Sesshoumaru will _ask_ for Lady Kagome's presence, and he'll be quite angered if she comes before summoned," Yasai said, speaking up for the first time in a long time. "With all due respect Lady Amarante, I, more than anyone, believe in your prophesies. You have been a valuable ally to my army many times. But…even though I'm a general I'll admit that Lord Sesshoumaru has quite a temper when it comes to Lady Kagome. And it scares me."

"That's very good of you to admit that Yasai," Amarante said, patting the bat's arm.

"So it's settled. You shouldn't go," Sango said.

"Oh come on, didn't you hear Amarante? Nothing will happen unless Kagome's there!" Inu Yasha snapped.

"She'll get hurt!" Sango shouted.

"GUYS, let me decide for myself!" Kagome said, silencing everyone.

The room fell quiet.

"This, this is big," Kagome said. "I mean…Are we sure it's me? I can't figure out geometry, much less save the world. That's a tall order. A _really_ tall order. I can't save anyone, so how am I supposed to help Sesshoumaru?"

They remained awkwardly quiet.

Amarante barely unrolled the scroll and inch more before she smiled and rolled it back up. "Isn't it about time for you two to move out?" she asked with a smug grin.

"Huh?" Inu Yasha asked.

Someone in the back of the room shifted.

"My Lady Kagome," Sumiko said, stepping forward. "You are wrong."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You have saved thousands of lives. In the short time I've known you, you have talked a traitorous army into peace. You have restored honor to two youkai who were scorned. You have found Ichio, whom everyone thought was dead. You changed the entire palace, influenced Lord Sesshoumaru, one of the strongest rulers Japan has and ever will see. And yet, you forgave us," Sumiko said, her glittering green eyes resting on her charge.

"You forgave us Kagome, even when it was us who knew you were in great pain, and we were too cowardly to do anything about it," Van said, stepping forward. "And when we were assigned as your guards, you still forgave us. A word from you and Sesshoumaru would have killed us. But you said nothing and accepted us."

Kagome was crying as she looked at her guards. "What should I do? What can I do?"

"Trust, my lady," Sumiko said. "Trust in Amarante, trust in her prophesy. Trust in Sesshoumaru, that he will protect you and need you. And trust in us."

"Trust…that we will be able to safely carry you to the battle front," Van said.

"Sumiko, Van…What are you?" Kagome asked as the pair started to glow.

"That's easy Lady Kagome," Sumiko said with a smile.

"We," Van said. "Are flying youkai."

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon when Sesshoumaru and the other lords stopped. They were a good distance from Edo, ready to set out for battle in the morning but far enough away that Hide would not attack them in the night.

Sesshoumaru kept in a chuckle when he heard stomps coming up behind him. "You cannot blame me if you were foolish enough to not notice it earlier," Seshoumaru said.

"You could have said something," Hachi snapped. "She wasn't even with us when the carriage pulled out of your blasted castle, was she?"

"I am her cousin, not her baby sitter. And no, I'm sure she was still in it then. She undeniably jumped out when you passed over the moat _around_ my castle," Sesshoumaru corrected.

"You're supposed to be a ruler of the West, why didn't you do something? Intervene?" Hachi demanded, his eyes flashing.

"I may be Lord of the West but it is _not_ my job to watch that overgrown brat. That is _your_ job, which you obviously failed at. Besides, if Amarante wishes to stay behind I will not stop her."

"You just wanted her to act as a guard dog for that stupid pet of yours!" Hachi snarled.

"Careful, careful Hachi," Sesshoumaru warned, the warmth gone from his eyes. "It is not becoming to try and shift the blame. No one rules Amarante. You know that as well as I."

Hachi stalked back and forth behind Sesshoumaru before he kicked a rock, sending it flying through the trees. "It's almost like she doesn't want to rule us. Every particle of her being rejects being the Heiress to the Snow Leopard Clan. She hates us!" Hachi seethed.

"She doesn't hate you," Sesshoumaru sighed. "What you, her clan, often forget is that Amarante is special. People believed that her brother was a prodigy because he began to prophesy at such a young age. You forget that Amrante's visions are the most powerful the clan has seen in a long time and they are almost always right. That is rare. Amarante sees more than the average person. She is not looking at the now, but at the big picture."

"You understand her," Hachi said. It sounded like an accusation, but Sesshoumaru could feel the hurt in his voice.

"No, I don't. I didn't, until…," Sesshoumaru trailed off.

"The pet. That miko," Hachi said, finishing his sentence.

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru acknowledged. He frowned. There was a familiar scent in the air…but it couldn't be…

Hachi loudly sniffed the wind. "Speaking of which, looks like Amarante meddled with your plans again," Hachi said, pointing to the horizon.

A giant butterfly with spectacularly colored wings floated through the air, the pinks, blues and purple hues glowing in the sunlight.

"Sumiko?" Sesshoumaru muttered, standing upright.

"That's not all," Hachi smugly said.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth as another pair of scents teased his nose.

Slinking through the air next to Sumiko, nearly invisible in the sky, his natural territory, was Van in his full youkai form, a giant Eastern dragon. He was the only one of his class, a mist dragon. Born with the ability to control the skies. And sitting on the base of Van's neck was Kagome, wearing a pure white kimono.

"WHAT?" Sesshoumaru growled, feeling the youki in him snapping.

"This has Amarante's scent on it," Hachi said. He glanced over at Sesshoumaru and jumped. Instead of being impressed with the gorgeous sight, Sesshoumaru's eyes were turning crimson.

Hachi quickly stole away. If he knew his cousin she was right behind the miko and her guards, moving slower probably because she was on foot with the rest of the entourage. If he wanted to live to see her, he had best leave Sesshoumaru alone.

Hachi made the right decision, for seconds later a very ticked looking Sesshoumaru, ridding his white cloud, appeared in front of Van and Sumiko.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru demanded through clenched teeth.

"What does it look like?" Kagome said. "Saving the world."

* * *

Everyone was shocked and scandalized once word spread that Lady Kagome, beloved and cherished pet, had spent the _night_ with her master. They whispered that she was brought from the palace for that sole reason. (Of course these rumors also turned a blind eye to the fact that Sesshoumaru nearly beat the tar out of the pet's guards for bringing her when they weren't instructed to. After all, the guards were resting nicely and would surprisingly live.)

Of course, if they had seen the way which Kagome spent the night, they wouldn't have thought that at all.

"Sesshoumaru, this is inhumane!!" Kagome spat wrestling with the chain that kept her enclosed in Sesshoumaru's quarters.

"You came here when I told you _not_ to," Sesshoumaru said, strapping his swords to either side of his hips.

"I told you, Amarante told me to come!" Kagome complained.

"She's been filling your head with that stupid prophesy of hers, hasn't she?" Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Don't tell me you believe it?"

"Yes, no, I don't know!" Kagome howled.

"You will remain here for the day, and be a good pet," Sesshoumaru said, walking up to Kagome.

"While you go off and fight with Haruko, Hiroshi, Windsor, Saku, and everyone? Yeah right!" Kagome spat, straining on her chain.

"Stay here," Sesshoumaru ordered with a frown.

"Screw you!" Kagome said before she brightened. "That's right, I totally forgot!" She felt along the length of the chain and unclipped the link where hooked along her collar. Last night Sesshoumaru's poisonous claws kept her from doing that earlier.

"Why you," Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Mitchu called before opening the tent.

"What?" Sesshoumaru growled, turning around.

"Before we begin the battle…I think there's something you need to see," Mitchu said. Ryder, Lila and Spiro were standing behind him.

Sesshoumaru frowned, his eyes flicking momentarily to Kagome as she softly stole to his side.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's about Hide," Mitchu uncomfortably said.

* * *

Kagome stood shoulder to shoulder with Sesshoumaru, staring at the plains before her. Saku, Windsor, Hiroshi, Haruko, Mitchu and the three other Lords were standing behind them.

Inu Yasha's forest was pitch black. There were so many demons in the forest and the plains around it that the ground was black with millions of leering red eyes.

"How?" Kagome shuddered. "How did he get so many," she fell silent. She turned around. Behind her was a combination of the most powerful armies in Japan.

The Snow Leopards of the north stood in a white patch, Hachi, suited in black chest armor, heading them. Lila's honor guard, impressive, built youkai raging from wolves to badgers to bears, were poured around the Snow Leopards. Ryder's troops from the East were smaller in stature, but their hands and robes glittered with magic. Ryder's troops were varied from foxes to squirrels to elemental youkai. Spiro's soldiers were mashed between Lila and Ryder. They were well seasoned soldiers. There were fewer of them, but what they had not in numbers they made up for with courage and experience. Spiro's army was mostly raccoons, possums, coyotes, clever creatures who could fight from a long distance away. However, out of all the armies, Sesshoumaru's was by far the most impressive. Every last one of his soldiers was clothed in blue steeled armor that covered their upper torso. There were hawks, horses, dogs, wildcats, dragons, phoenixes, antelope, lions, youkai from all over the world with a variety of specialties: ranged combat, magic, illusions, dueling, martial arts, _everything_.

But even with the powerful combination of all of these armies…the vast number of demons (which Kagome couldn't even comprehend) was unimaginable. The allied armies were going to be outnumbered at least a hundred to one. And that was only an estimate. Kagome couldn't see an end to the rolling black carpet of mindless demons.

The demons panted and screamed, drooling blood and shrieking. Hide sat to the side, surrounded by approximately 100 guards clothed in red. They were the only youkai who were not made up of the shadowy, oily substance.

"We are going to fail," Sesshoumaru said in a very quiet voice. Everyone was silent as they stared at the army of evil.

Ryder fell to his knees, his green eyes unbelieving.

"Should we retreat?" Spiro asked, his striped tail flicking back and forth. "Maybe we could call for help from other lands."

"Who would help us?" Lila snapped. "Do you have any idea how incompetent we would look? And after the battle whose to say the foreigners wouldn't like Japan so much they would decide to never leave, and kick us out?"

"If we fight we'll rush to our own deaths," Spiro shot back.

"There is a nearly zero percent chance of a win in our case," Windsor said, his brown eyes never moving from the mass of enemies.

"But what can we do? What can _we_ do?" Ryder spat, ramming a fist into the ground.

Kagome helplessly stared at the enemy, tears gathering in her eyes. "How can we possibly win?" she whispered. A vision of Amarante crossed her mind.

"_Trust in Amarante, trust in her prophesy_," Sumiko had asked.

"_It means that Sesshoumaru and all of his allies won't be able to reclaim any territory from Hide without Kagome_," Amarante had said.

"I _would never leave you to fend for yourself, pet,_" Kagome remembered Sesshoumaru saying as he stroked her hair.

"_Essentially, the White Maiden would bring peace to the __**world**_…_and you, Kagome. You are the White Maiden_," Amarante had smiled.

Kagome licked her lips.

"There is no hope," someone whispered.

Kagome closed her eyes. Would she live through the day? Would she ever see her mother, grandfather and little brother again? Would she ever see modern Japan again? And then it occurred to her. Japan in the 20th century was still around. Japan survived. They would survive. The land would _not_ be taken over.

Kagome spun around and pushed her way through the Lords and generals. "Excuse me, pardon me," Kagome said, elbowing her way through.

When Kagome got to the back of the group she stood directly in front of the armies. The hundreds of thousands of youkai stared at her. Every single one of them knew who she was, and every single one of them knew about the endless hoard of mindless enemy youkai before them. Kagome had once been able to talk an entire army out of fighting. She hoped she would be able to talk an entire nation _into_ fighting.

"Youkai of the North, South, East and West," Kagome bellowed. She stood on the crest of the hill, her voice magnifying down to the soldiers below her. They stood still and stared at her. "I am Kagome, a miko and…_pet_ of Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome began. She was aware that Sesshoumaru was positioning himself behind her.

"I am here to tell you," Kagome shouted. "That today…We will win!" the soldiers were quiet. "I cannot explain to you how…but the very reason that I am here, standing before you today is a _promise_ that we will triumph over Hide, over evil! You may doubt it. But I will boldly go into battle, confident that we will win, confident that no matter the odds, we will prevail!" Kagome swallowed and took a breath before speaking again. "They are mindless demons. Numbers are their _only_ strength! But we, we fight for our loved ones! Many of you here today have been hurt by this evil," Kagome paused when the Snow Leopards released thunderous cat calls of assurance. "This is our chance! Our chance to make sure our children and our children's children won't have to experience the same pain we have!"

"You may think it is not possible, but in the past two weeks I have seen a Snow Leopard raised from the dead, I have flown on the back of a dragon youkai, I have been protected from death, I was there when an entire castle was crushed by Sesshoumaru, and I have seen a youkai many thought to be forever lost…found," Kagome continued.

Her voice cracked and she fell silent for a minute. "Happy endings **do** happen. We can defeat this enemy together!"

"I always knew that my nephews would guard a priceless jewel," someone shouted.

Kagome looked with surprise, her eyes landing on a female cheetah, surrounded by at least 50 of her African kinsmen. They were slowly trekking closer to the armies, half grins on their faces.

"Aunt Namir," Haruko and Hiroshi muttered.

"HAH, well my cousin is about to bring about world peace, beat THAT!" cried a smug voice.

"Amarante," Kagome cried. Far across the field Amarante appeared.

"What, think we'd let you have all the glory?" Inu Yasha laughed.

"Please, I have to protect my woman!" Kouga shouted.

"Kagome, hi! Miroku don't you DARE," Sango shouted, waving before turning around and glaring at Miroku who rode Kirara behind her.

"I believe _all_ generals should be present at a war," Yasai said, snapping. His army, the special corps, appeared, several hundred of them carefully standing up from their camouflaged crouching positions on the ground.

"Guys," Kagome cried.

"We're with you Kagome!" Amarante said before she turned to her clan. "Snow Leopards! The time has come! THIS is the battle we have been preparing for, for _centuries_. Are you ready?" Amarante said. Her ending cry was nearly covered by the screams, yowls and roars of her clansmen.

Kagome turned back to the senseless black hoard of youkai, ignoring Hide's hideous laughter and growls. She was smiling, and the Lords, Sesshoumaru, Windsor, Saku, Hiroshi and Haruko, _all_ of them watched her with shocked eyes.

Kagome stood on the crest of the hill and stared down at the demons. "Haruko, Hiroshi," Kagome called.

"Yes my lady," the twins said, appearing at her sides.

"I want you to open a path up for me," Kagome said.

"Kagome?" Haruko asked.

Kagome turned around and looked up into their faces. She reached out with her thumbs and carefully traced their black face markings.

"I trust you two. I believe in your power. I'm asking you, not as Sesshoumaru's pet, but as your friend Kagome. I need a path opened. Would you come with me and do it?"

The pressure in the air sky rocketed and golden orange youki spilled through the air like colored wind.

"We will follow you wherever you go, Kagome," Hiroshi said.

Kagome smiled before she turned around. "FOR JAPAN!" she screamed before she jumped forward, skidding down the hill, Haruko and Hiroshi on either side.

As the trio tore across the field, the golden orange youki washed over the hoard. Kagome, Haruko and Hiroshi shouted, roaring as they ran toward the mindless youkai. The youki settled on the enemies, and with a roar it exploded, wiping out several hundred youkai with one go.

There was a scream, not unlike an eagle's, and Kagome looked up to see Van curling through the air. He turned down into a nose dive and smashed a group of enemy youkai. Sumiko flew overhead, powder falling off her wings. Wherever the powder settled, enemies fell.

Snow began falling from the sky, and Amarante cackled, leaping off of Van and landing in the middle of the mass of enemies.

"TO AMARANTE!" Hachi shouted. There were the screams of cats, and a portion of the field became incased in solid ice.

The trees of Inu Yasha's forest began to shake and shudder as Lila soared overhead in her gorgeous swan youkai form.

"The white lilac tree," Kagome muttered.

"WOOOOHOOO!" Kouga shouted, kicking up whirlwinds. "Hey Inu Yasha, let's make a bet. Whoever kills the most enemies get's to kiss Kagome!"

"WHAT? You're ON!" Inu Yasha shouted. "I'm SO going to beat you. And someone else can have Kagome's freaking kiss," Inu Yasha grouched.

"Look OUT you idiots!" Sango said, sailing through the air on Kirara. She sliced clean through a dozen youkai with her bone boomerang.

"Oh Lady Sango, you're so attractive when you fight," Miroku happily sighed, sitting behind her.

Sango pushed him off Kirara without a second thought. He fell down into the enemies, howling, then he was quiet. After a few seconds the youkai around him were fried, pieces of paper sticking to their foreheads.

"LET'S GO!" Spiro shouted, mist gathering around him before it spread out across the field. Whatever enemy the mist touched, the body disappeared and left behind a glowing soul.

"The spirit guider," Kagome said, a path was still being cut out before her thanks to the twins' incredible youki.

"Kagome," Haruko shouted from out in front, his eyes wide.

Kagome spun around, but the demon that was leering over her was sliced in half. "Some guards you are," Windsor snorted before he turned back to the enemies. His fingers danced through the air and white youki sped through the air in straight paths. It formed a clear grid pattern before it sprung up, closing up around the youkai, killing them.

"Ho, ho, ho, you're certainly throwing out the red carpet today," Saku laughed, popping up behind Kagome. "Excuse me my lady," he said before pointing to a river a distance away. There was a dull roar and suddenly a giant blue river hovered over the heads of the enemies. It crashed down on them, smothering them in a blue blanket of liquid.

Enemy youkai screamed as flames of blue and green fox fire spread over the mass. Ryder, sitting on top of one of Amarante's immortal ponies," was chanting, his hands flashing as the fire spread across the field.

"The green clad rider," Kagome breathed.

She stared as it all came back to her…the rock outside the garden…

Inu Yasha howled, an enemy had caught him front behind. Kouga, a nasty looking gash on one of his legs, hopped to his rescue.

"Don't die on me yet dogbreath," Kouga shouted, shaking the hanyou, making him stand.

"We both know you're going to die before me you stupid wolf," Inu Yasha laughed, his face pulled in a grimace.

There was a shriek, and Kagome's eyes shifted to the sky. Red droplets of Van's blood rained down as he fought in the air with a hoard of flight gifted enemies. He roared as they ripped off his scales, making him bleed further. He violently thrashed as Lila swooped in, screaming as she batted youkai off of him with her white feathery wings. A clinging youkai bit Van in his throat latch, and he fell with a great cry, his white body disappearing under a wave of youkai.

"VAN!" Kagome shouted.

"TO THE HEIRESS," the snow leopards chanted, mowing through the youkai. Several of them fell under enemy weapons, but their eyes remained fastened on their roaring ruler who was having a hard time keeping her own.

Windsor and Saku stuck together, the horse general guarding the otter with his youki as the otter controlled the river of water. They both sported bloody cuts and gashes, testimonies to the enemy's fierceness.

Kagome blinked as tears formed in her eyes. As the twins danced around her, their golden orange youki continuously protecting her, Kagome could see the great armies of the lords pouring onto the battle field. Their mouths were open in courageous shouts as they pounded across the land, fighting back with claws and steel, youki and magic.

They were dying.

Kagome felt her heart clench in pain as tears started to run down her cheeks. They would win, but the sacrifice would be great. Soldiers were dropped all around her, their blood soaking the ground. The pain they felt had to be imaginable, it took a lot to kill a youkai.

Many of them fell. Taking one last shuddery breath as the battle waged on. But the soldiers, from Sesshoumaru's blue clothed men, to Ryder's glittering wizards, pushed courageously forward. They believed her. They believed in Kagome. They would follow her to the battle lines, even if it it spelled certain death for them.

Kagome shut her eyes, hearing the shouts and chaos of the battle.

"For the West!"

"For Peace!"

"FIGHT!"

In all of the noise, Kagome could hear one chant over the rest.

"FOR KAGOME, FOR THE LADY!"

They were dying for her.

Kagome opened her eyes, still crying as Hiroshi and Haruko swirled around her, taking out dozens of youkai as they moved.

"It's so dark," Kagome whispered.

In that split second Kagome was separated from the twins. Cracking her fingers, Kagome summoned sparkling pink purification powers to her hands. She smeared it through the air, and it crackled and fizzed, keeping the youkai away for the moment.

"Kagome!" The twins shouted.

"Look out!" Saku bellowed.

Kagome ducked barely missing a youkai before she slammed her hand in its face. It shrieked and disintegrated into nothing.

"Kagome!" the twins shouted again.

Kagome spun around, taking out another youkai as she continued to cry.

"NO! Lady Kagome!" Windsor said, his scream sounding like an alarmed horse.

"YIKES," Kagome said ducking as a youkai lunged at her with a rusted sword. He opened up a shallow cut on the top of her arm before she put a quick end to him.

When the scent of Kagome's blood mingled in the air…the field went wild.

"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha and Kouga shouted, standing back to back.

Haruko and Hiroshi released roars as they struggled to get closer to her.

"You guys are over reacting!" Kagome hissed, yelping as she danced aside, quickly getting rid of two more youkai. Kagome felt a stinging pain across her back, she whipped around and killed that youkai too, muttering under her breath as her hand twisted around her, trying to feel the shallow cut.

The ground began to shake and Kagome looked wildly around. "What's going on?" she shouted.

"_**Kagome**_," a shadowy voice growled. There were cracks of thunder and lightning, and a giant white dog appeared before her.

With his electric blue lightning youki he wiped out half of the enemy.

He did it for her.

Amarante smirked, the conditions had been fulfilled. "IT IS DONE," Amarante shouted. "The mirros, twin cheetah youkai started the war for their love of the White Maiden. Kagome, the White Maiden, inspired a _nation_ to go forth and fight. She was delivered by the flying youkai, Van and Sumiko. She was backed by the four Lords of Japan, and she loved by the **Powers that Be**," Amarante called, knowing it was the beginning of the end. She had to unlock it, unlock it so Kagome could end it all. A shining blue light exploded from Amarante's body as she recalled it all…

* * *

A young Amarante knelt, her legs _aching_ underneath her as she tried to stay stone still. One wrong move and they would kick her out. Even if it was _because_ of her they were having this conversation, if they believed she was catching on to more than they thought, they would boot her out faster than Sesshoumaru could squirm out of her death hugs.

"So the savior of the world will be from my line," Inu Tashio said, a warm smile crossing his lips. "I wonder who it will be."

"He probably won't appear for several generations," Amarante's father said as he sipped at his sake. "After all, the Timeless Enchantress would need to appear as well. Perhaps she will be my son's daughter…although that is many years away."

Amarante's brother had the decency to look uncomfortable. Inu Tashio glanced at Amarante. She ignored the look.

"I hope it is _his_ children," Inu Tashio said, smiling indulgently after a few moments, thinking about one of his sons in particular.

It took every particle of Amarante's being to keep from shrieking and throwing dishes at her father and uncle. Were they that BLIND? Inu Tashio was stuck on favoring his youngest child, so much so he was unintentially making Sesshoumaru a killing machine. (That was one of the many reasons why Amarante was sent to live with the Line of the Moon; to keep the next heir from being completely heartless.) And her father, HER FATHER! Her father still petted her prodigy brother when SHE, AMARANTE, had just given the ENTIRE CLAN the vision of a lifetime! And he still insisted that all honor brought to the Snow Leopard Clan would be through her _brother_.

"The vision," Amarante's mother reminded. "The vision clearly shows how the evil of this era will be defeated."

"Yes. One of my blood will fall in love with a human. A miko from the looks of her garb. You explained that much before," Inu Tashio said, motioning to the beautiful scroll that had been painted.

"The final battle will be a bloody mess. But if they love each other…the world will peacefully exist," Amarante's father said.

Amarante continued to sit on her legs, her hands elegantly folded as she stared straight ahead, not so much as twitching.

Her brother continuously glanced her way. Amarante ignored him.

"What of the others in the story?" Inu Tashio asked. "What is this jeweled nonsense she spoke of about as well?

"True. How likely is it that a youkai _slayer_ would be welcomely invited into the Western Palace?" Amarante's father snorted.

"Amarante may have seen parts of the vision wrong," Amarante's mother started.

"No," Amarante's brother said, speaking with a clear voice. "All of this vision will come to pass."

Inu Tashio laughed. "Well if the lad says so, than I believe him. Let us drink to the success of the world."

"To my oldest and your youngest," Amarante's father cheered.

Amarante twitched upright, disrespecting the toast by standing. "You are all fools," she growled.

"Amarante," her parents gasped.

"Did you not see the blood? Did you not see her _crying_? The battle broke the White Maiden's heart! Youkai died! Our own clan was terribly hurt! It was the battle of the ages you and sit around drinking _sake_, happily chittering about _honor_ and _lines_?"' Amarante spat. "Was I the only one who saw the broken bodies and smelled the rivers of blood? That battle which creates the 'success of the world' is something I would not wish upon _anyone_, and yet it is approaching faster than we know!"

"Amarante be seated this second!" Amarante's father hissed.

"Tell me, my flower, why do you say that?" Inu Tashio asked, genuinely interested in the young cat's opinion.

Amarante's eyes were hot metal. "I saw Hachi, and I saw Inu Yasha. They were fighting with the Son of your House. They were still kits themselves."

Amarante's parents then kicked her out of the meeting and gave her the scolding of the lifetime. She only returned home less than a dozen times after that.

Her words seemed to shake some sense into Inu Tashio. Occasionally he would approach Amarante when she was alone, sitting on a rock in front of the hot springs house.

"I believe you, Enchantress. I too know that my time is running short," Inu Tashio said, confirming what Amarante already knew to be her role. It felt good to have someone believe in her.

Her brother approached her too. He knew something. He often told her "When we're gone…," it disturbed Amarante. She couldn't imagine a life where her brother was not the Heir to the clan.

And so she stayed behind and bothered Sesshoumaru and 'loved' Inu Yasha, observing the brothers who would one day shape the foundation of the earth. She occasionally yammered off the prophesy to Sesshoumaru, who ignored it. He did not want to create world peace. He merely wanted to be the best ruler he could be…which is why he was the prime candidate to save the world.

Inu Tashio, in fact, was the only one who made any visible changes after the meeting with Amarante and her parents. For after that he strode to pass on all the knowledge that he possibly could…to Sesshoumaru. After all, if Amarante saw Inu Yasha fighting _with_ the Rising Power, then there could only be one other…

And for that reason, in Amarante's favorite rock in front of the hot springs Inu Tashio had a line of her prophesy engraved…

* * *

"_North, South, East, and West_

_Four Lords, four powers, four crests_

_East is the land of the green clad rider_

_North is the home of the white lilac tree_

_South is the land of the Spirit guider _

_And West is the home of the powers that be_

_Four winds, four clans, four homes_

_His to each and to each his own "_

Amarante screamed the words, they were written and engraved in the flesh of her heart. She paused before finishing the poem. (The last few lines were forever erased from the rock.)

"_All will Love Her_

_All will want Her_

_Rising Power will adore Her_

_Wings and Mirrors raise her up_

_Coy Enchantress help her out_

_Assembled friends pull her through_

_All Japan will be anew"_

Amarante's blue youki went out, and Hachi caught her as she fell to the ground.

Sesshoumaru roared and took out several hundred more youkai in his rage before Hide's youki clenched him again.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Kagome screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

The field erupted in pink light as Kagome's holy rage grew. "STOP IT!" she screamed. The light was filled with purification power, and it teased the youkai. Allies felt it snap playfully at their backs, warming their toes through their boots as it flowed on the grounds. Enemies felt it for what it was, holy powers clawing at the darkness in their minds, ripping the evil to shreds as it brought to light their vile lives.

They shrieked, they screamed. They were no longer organized and instead cried with unnatural pain as the purification powers ate them from the soul out.

Haruko and Hiroshi were the first youkai to move. They had seen Kagome's powers before, they felt her love in them. They would continue to fight with her. So with roars they picked up their weapons again and made quick work of the weakening enemies.

Windsor and Saku were right behind them, elegantly cutting through enemies as they made their way to the shouting miko.

Inu Yasha and Kouga snapped to attention. "I'm so going to beat you dogbreath!"

"Not in your life Wolfboy!"

The allies rallied, utterly destroying the enemy.

Amarante opened a bronze eye as she rested in Hachi's arms. "Oh good, it's not over yet. I wanted to see Sesshoumaru rip Hide's head off," she gleefully said, hopping to her feet.

"You can't be serious," Hachi said, ducking as Lila soared over their heads, chasing a flying enemy through the air.

"Oh but I am. Plus, I wanted to try taking out a few enemies of my own," Amarante winked.

"With what?" Hachi sputtered.

Three ethereal looking blue figures glowed around Amarante: her father, mother and brother. Amarante smiled warmly at her self styled youki forms. They smiled back at Amarante with love before they set out to destroy any enemy that drew close to the young heiress. Even though Amarante did not get along well with her family when they were alive, their love for her was still lived, breathing during her dangerous moments.

Hachi smiled before joining them.

"Hide!" Sesshoumaru growled, his giant dog form towering over Hide's guard. It a swipe of a paw most of them were destroyed. Hide was no where near his guards.

Hide was mere feet away from Kagome, fighting her purification powers as they utterly ruined his army and threatened his own life.

"Kill the girl!" Hide hissed to his minions, leaping at her with a dagger.

Kagome released concentrated purification on him, and he howled, but pressed forth as the pink light slowly ate at his form.

Kagome backed up a step as he barreled her way. "Haruko, Hiroshi!" she called, giving up and running across the ground, her feet plunging in the pink light that covered it.

Hide leaped at her, dagger outstretched, and he was knocked off his feet when two giant white paws were planted on either side of Kagome. Sesshoumaru stood protectively over her, his white muzzle creased with a snarl as his eyes glowed red.

"Foooooool," Sesshoumaru howled, the voice wasn't even human, it was more canine than audible speech, but the meaning was fairly obvious.

Hide stopped as his army pressed forward. He turned around to retreat, but Haruko, Hiroshi, Inu Yasha, Saku and Windsor were there, waiting. Amarante stood some feet away, smirking as her family fluidly moved around her, Hachi at her side.

"It's over Hide," Kagome said. "You will no longer plague this nation."

Hide growled and muttered something under his breath. His human form vanished, and instead a giant black cloud hovered in the space between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, and the others. Glowing yellow eyes and a canine like head were barely visible.

"Kagome, Kagome destroy him with Sesshoumaru!" Amarante screamed.

"You will never win!" Hide growled, his hyena body moving in the black cloud.

"NOW!" Namir screamed. Four youkai from the hot African savanna warped into their youkai forms, sun birds. Their burning feathers sent shafts of light, piercing the darkness that Hide created.

Hide roared wordless utterances and struck out with a paw, aiming at Kagome. He was flung backwards and went sailing through the air, landing on the edge of Inu Yasha's forest.

Sesshoumaru snarled and leaped on the one time lord, pinning him to the ground with one large paw. "Never, hurt, her," he said in his guttural, barely recognizable voice.

As he snarled his youki poured over the hyena, and Kagome's purification powers jumped _again_, forming a solid crystal case around Hide.

The hyena screamed as his body was destroyed by Sesshoumaru and his soul was cleansed and erased by Kagome's powers.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hide screamed before he forever left the earth. Seconds later his army fell, crumbling into black ash without his power to propel them forward.

They had won.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I got din din. Sorry about that wait. Food took FOREVER to come.

ANYWAY I hope you guys like this!! You do, right?? –whimpers-

Review if you love me!


	25. Of Recalls and Relationships

A/n: Uhhh yeah not much to say since I'm pretty sure you guys want to read this next part

A/n: Uhhh yeah not much to say since I'm pretty sure you guys want to read this next part. But for the reference yes I KNOW Ancient Japan probably didn't have tents, D: But I wanted them in my story so too bad!!

Oh, and I forgot to mention. I edited the first four chapters of this story so it starts out MUCH better! MUCH MUCH better!

This chapter is brought to you by persistence and stiff fingers…

_**My Pet**_

_Of Recalls and Relationships_

In Kagome's world it all happened in slow motion.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hide screamed before he forever left the earth. Seconds later his army fell, crumbling into black ash without his power to propel them forward.

They had won.

Kagome clamped a hand down on her furiously beating heart as though she could hold it in place. The battlefield was silent for a minute. Smog drifted along the ground as the sun was obscured by dark clouds.

Sesshoumaru stumbled forward, giant clouds flowing around his body, cloaking him. When they departed they revealed him unsteadily standing in his humanoid form. His gold eyes opened and closed as he planted his feet firmly on the ground. The fight had taken a lot of power.

"Kagome," he called, but she was already running to his side.

With a cry she flung herself into his arms, tightly hugging the tall youkai. Sliding her arms over his neck, she whispered into his collarbone. "We won."

The second she uttered those words the field exploded in noise.

"WE WON!" Amarante shouted, bellowing for all the armies to hear.

The sun burst through the clouds, casting rays of sunlight on the soldiers. They shouted, raising victorious arms and weapons into the air, chanting and screaming in unison. Today a person's origins, breed, blood or country didn't matter. _They had won_.

Amarante smiled, her bronze eyes settling on her cousin who was still embracing Kagome. After allowing the cheering warriors several minutes of glee she reined them back in. "SPREAD OUT," she shouted to all the armies. "FIND ANY OF OUR SURVIVORS AND TAKE THEM TO BE TREATED," she instructed. Her golden eyes instinctively searched out the three other lords, she found them.

Spiro was completely passed out, supported by four of his soldiers. Lila was barely conscious, collected and in her human form. Blood dripped off her pristine white feathers, but she directed her men to the healing tents set safely out of the battle lines. And Ryder, Ryder the second youngest ruler was crying. Unlike Sesshoumaru he had no one to embrace.

The monk and youkai slayer from Kagome's group came up on either side of him. The humans smiled at him. "We did it," Miroku said.

"Everything is going to be okay now. Shippo will be safe, forever," Sango said, resting a hand on the young, bloodied lord.

Ryder looked into their kind faces and drew back his shoulders, returning the smile. "I am proud to have humans like you living in my land," he said.

"We're proud to have a lord like you," Miroku winked.

Amarante smiled and waded through the bodies, looking for her remaining two relatives on the battle field. She had gotten separated from Hachi in the exuberance of the men. But…she hadn't seen Inu Yasha since she saw the hanyou fighting back to back with the wolf.

Amarante jogged through the field, twisting around, looking for silver or white hair. "Inu Yasha?" she called, her eyes scanning over the desecrated field. "Inu Yasha?" Amarante called again, panic starting to beat in her heart.

"I found him," Hachi said appearing at her elbow. "I figured you would want him eventually," he pointed behind Amarante.

Two healers, from Sesshoumaru's castle from the looks of their blue clothes, were manhandling the protesting hanyou, dragging him away from Sesshoumaru and Kagome, who, while had finally stopped hugging, were still standing side by side.

"He's fine. A few minor injuries, nothing a good healer can't take care of," Hachi smiled.

Amarante settled back down before she turned to her other distant cousin. Her eyes searched Hachi. Most of the blood on his armor was not his. He appeared to be fairing generally well, except for a nasty looking gash on his right arm. "Go get that taken care of," Amarante ordered before setting off. She saw Van fall during the battle and intended to make sure that shy, quiet little dragon lived.

Hachi rolled his eyes but followed after his relative, ignoring her orders.

Some distance away Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked over the wreckage. "Where are the twins?" Kagome asked, her hands reaching out to grasp Sesshoumaru's arms.

"They carried Saku off the field sometime ago.

"Saku?" Kagome asked, panic tightening her voice.

"His wounds looked serious, but he will live," Sesshoumaru said.

"How do you know?" Kagome squeaked.

"My castle is unrepaired. The world will come to an end before Saku dies without fixing it."

Kagome looked up at the wry dog demon before she laughed, her arms encircling his waist again. "Thank you," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow and placed his clawed hand on the crown of her head, watching his remaining soldiers.

They had won at a heavy price. There would be many faces missing from his honor guard. That saddened the dog. But they were prepared to die. They knew what they were doing, and they had died in the most worthy way possible. Sesshoumaru would be sure to properly mourn them and honor their families in the times to come.

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched when he smelled salt in the air. Shortly after tears dropped onto his skin once more.

"Why do you cry, Kagome? We won," he said.

Kagome closed her eyes, stealing warmth from the athletic youkai. "We won, but we still lost," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru briefly closed his eyes before looking up at the sky. "Yes," he replied. He remained still like the faithful dog he was as Kagome cried into his clothes. They stood like that for a long time.

* * *

Amarante bit her lip as she grinded herbs, the sparks from the fires bouncing around her as the stars shone down on the four armies of Japan.

"Amarante, you need to rest," Hachi said, plopping down at her side. "Yuki is almost here, she will tie you up with a rope if you don't stop."

"I can't stop," Amarante said, tapping the stone bowl with her claws to upset the contents. "There are still soldiers who need medical attention. I'm no healer, but I can at least grind herbs. Besides, Yuki will be too exhausted. She had to walk here with Shippo and Rin and Rin's teacher. She's used to being coddled," Amarante sniffed before handing the bowl out to a healer who walked by. The healer gratefully took the herbs and Amarante plucked a few more dried plants from the pile sitting in front of her, buckling back down to work.

"Amarante," Hachi sighed.

Amarante wordlessly continued grinding, but she glanced over at the silver and black haired fellow snow leopard youkai next to her.

"…You're not going to come back with us, are you?" Hachi asked.

Amarante paused. "Huh?" she intelligently replied.

"After the lords part ways, you won't be coming North with us will you? You'll return to Sesshoumaru's castle," Hachi said, raising a hand to gesture to the encampments sprinkled through the land, tongues of fire lighting up the air.

"That depends," Amarante said before she went back to grinding.

"On what?" Hachi asked.

"Sesshoumaru," Amarante said before turning to the shadows. "Yuki, you can come out. Stay by the fire, it'll be warmer," she said with a fanged smile.

The small, exquisite snow leopard slowly appeared. "Why won't you come back?" Yuki asked, on the verge of tears.

"Yuki," Hachi said, shaking his head as the petite girl slowly crept closer to the fire. He sighed deeply and turned his eyes onto Amarante. "I understand."

Amarante paused, frowning. "You do?" she questioned, stopping her grinding motions.

"I do," Hachi said, looking saddened. "When with the clan, you feel alone. With Sesshoumaru you do not. It's something we'll have to accept. The Snow Leopard Clan will always have to share you with that dog," he said.

Amarante laughed. "No, no my dear cousin you are wrong. My loyalty will always like with the Snow Leopards. And I don't feel alone anymore," she said, leaning over, slinging an arm across Hachi's shoulder while she leaned over so her head rested against his. She held out a hand, motioning for Yuki to join them. The kitten did so, hurrying across the ground. She nestled in between Amarante and Hachi, and the three stared into the fire, looking like a miniature family.

Sango smiled as she passed them, carefully carrying a bucket of water. The liquid sloshed over the sides as she moved to the healing tents, pushing the opening flap aside. "I've got more water, how is everyone doing?" Sango asked.

"The phoenix from Africa has finally been able to keep some water down and the inflammation on his wound is getting better. Let me tell you it was difficult to tell with his freaking flaming hair" Kagome said, surveying her first aid supplies. She was going to run out of supplies within the next hour. "Saku woke up and tried to hobble off, I had to have the Windsor conk him out again. Miroku finished stitching up that kitsune from Ryder's army and sent him on his way. He's working on a cougar now. Inu Yasha and Kouga are still lying down in the back, but from the amount of howling and fighting going on back there I think they'll be able to leave by tomorrow morning."

"And Van?" Sango asked, setting the bucket down.

"Sumiko is bandaging his wounds. He still hasn't woken up," Kagome grimly said, her eyes grew misty as she blankly stared at her first aid kit. After a minute she snapped back to attention. "A unicorn youkai will be stopping by shortly to take another look at him. How's Kirara?"

"She's resting with Shippo and Rin," Sango said.

"Shippo's here?" Kagome stopped, frozen.

"He just arrived. Apparently Amarante's little cousin was throwing a fit about being left behind so her four guards stopped by Sesshoumaru's palace to see if they could catch a ride. They were too late for us so Mai, Rin's tutor, brought Rin and Shippo with and guided them here," Sango said with a half smile. She had enjoyed briefly catching up with the friendly deer youkai.

"Oh, I'll have to go say hello, Sumiko how are those bandages holding up?" Kagome called over her shoulder.

"Just fine. I think I'll have enough," Sumiko said. "My lady, shouldn't you retire? You must be exhausted. You used an incredible amount of power today," she said, even in the middle of a healing tent she still was Kagome's guard.

"I'm fine Sumiko," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "You and Miroku and Sango are still rushing around, I certainly can too."

"Yes but we did not destroy a _multitude_ of enemy youkai," Sango said, poking her friend in the forehead. "Sumiko's right. You should go sleep."

"Yes Lady Kagome, I think it may be best if you rest for a while," Miroku hollered, ignoring the uncomfortable look the maple colored cougar was giving him as Miroku tried to bandage a wound on the cat's head, messing up his hair.

"I'm _fine_," Kagome said, her hands shaking as she selected several butterfly stitched band aids. Truthfully, she was beyond exhausted. She was so tired she couldn't even feel her legs anymore. Her mind was growing numb. But there were soldiers who still needed medical attention, and having faired without any real wounds Kagome believed it was her duty to see to them.

This duty was thrown out the window the moment two heavily bandaged cheetah generals stalked into the tent. "There she is," Haruko said, pointing.

Hiroshi unceremoniously walked over to her, lifted her up and threw her on his bandaged shoulder.

"Hiroshi what are you doing? Put me down this instant!" Kagome demanded, pounding her tiny fists on his back.

Hiroshi swung around to bow at the group. Sango smiled and Miroku waved while Sumiko looked relieved. They would force the miko to get the rest she badly needed.

"Excuse us. Lady Kagome will be allowed to return in the morning," Haruko said before leaving the tent, his brother behind him.

"Haruko, Hiroshi, what's going on? Stop this, I said put me down!" Kagome howled as the twins paraded through the camps. "Guys, STOP IT, they need my help!" Kagome said, on the verge of tears as she continued to pound on Hiroshi's back, carefully missing his wounds. She never noticed when they left the chilly night air and stepped inside a large tent. "I promise I'll go to bed soon, just put me down!" Kagome repeated.

She was shocked when seconds later she was carefully set on the ground.

"Lady Kagome, my lord," the twins said in unison, bowing. Kagome spun around to see Sesshoumaru standing, holding onto his armor by a leather strap. (He shed it sometime when he transformed into his dog form.)

"Thank you; you are excused for the evening. You did well today, Haruko, Hiroshi," Sesshoumaru praised.

Smiles glowed in the twins eyes as they bowed further before quietly excusing themselves, leaving Kagome alone with Sesshoumaru.

"So, what did you want?" Kagome asked, planting her arms on her hips.

Sesshoumaru pointed to a mound of blankets on the ground, the ones she had used the previous night actually. "Lay down," he ordered over his shoulder as he placed his armor in the corner of his tent.

"You've got to be kidding," Kagome said.

"I do not _kid_, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, rolling his eyes. "Lay down," he repeated.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because you need to sleep," Sesshoumaru sniffed. "It will not look good if you collapse due to exhaustion."

"I should have known," Kagome scoffed. "Somehow it always circles back to you and the 'image' people have of you."

"Kagome, lay down," Sesshoumaru said with great patience in possibly one of the gentlest tones Kagome ever heard him use. She was so startled that she followed his orders.

Her body practically screamed with relief as she sank into the soft surface of the blankets. Her breathing deepened and she suddenly found it _very_ difficult to keep her eyes open. "There, I'm lying down. Can I go now?" Kagome asked around a yawn.

"Just be quiet and sleep," Sesshoumaru said before shedding the top layer of his clothes.

THAT certainly woke her up. She discovered that Sesshoumaru had probably _the_ most spectacular six pack on the face of the planet.

Wriggling a blush off her cheeks, Kagome slyly glanced at the shirtless lord (who was inspecting Tensaiga) and started to stand, intending to sneak off.

"Don't even think about it," Sesshoumaru said, his back to her.

"Think about what?" Kagome asked, beaming as she sat up straight.

He straightened up and tossed his swords aside. "Do I even need to say it?" he asked, standing over her.

"Look," Kagome sighed. "We both know the second I get a chance I'm just going to sneak off, so why don't you save us some time and just let me go?"

Sesshoumaru looked vaguely amused. "You are going to rest."

"Make me," Kagome said, scrunching up her nose in a challenge.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome blinked and in that time he elegantly seated himself next to her. "Good night," he said, curling his arm across her back before he fell down into the mass of blankets, dragging Kagome with.

"Good night? Wait, WHAT?" Kagome yelped as she sank into the blankets.

"Good night," Sesshoumaru slowly repeated. Kagome continued to protest so he sighed and reiterated. "You said to 'make you' go to sleep. So I am," he prompted.

"Uhh, this isn't exactly what I meant," Kagome said, wiggling in the blankets.

"Would you rather have me knock you out? That would work just as well," Sesshoumaru graciously offered.

"No, no. This is fine," Kagome said, nodding.

"Very well, good night," and with that, the great dog demon closed his eyes and to all appearances went to sleep.

Kagome waited ten minutes, making sure his breathing remained steady and even before she tried to slip out from underneath his arm.

"Don't even try," Sesshoumaru said, tightening his grip before hauling her across the blankets, stopping when she was neatly tucked against his bare chest.

"You aren't going to sleep are you?" she asked.

"No, I will," Sesshoumaru said, releasing her momentarily to pile up the blankets around them. "But the second you move I'll wake up."

"Ah," Kagome said, furious with herself for not foreseeing that.

"Just go to sleep," Sesshoumaru said, returning his hand to her back before closing his eyes.

"Sometimes I really _hate_ you," Kagome grumbled, nudging his side.

He didn't reply besides his deep, even breathing.

Kagome glared at his handsome face and wiggled. Sesshoumaru's arm tightened around her and pulled her until she was flush against his chest.

Kagome grumbled for a minute or two until she could hear the steady, rhythmatic pound of Sesshoumaru's heartbeat. She listened with deep fascination and was eventually caught up in the sound which lulled her off to sleep.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes flicked open and he pulled the blankets up higher around them. "Good night Kagome," he breathed before shutting his eyes again, to all appearances, falling asleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up the next morning to a feathery soft tickle on the back of her neck. She hunched her shoulders and grumbled. Her mutters turned into giggles as the tickling continued. "Stooooop," she laughed, finally turning around in Sesshoumaru's one armed embrace. She discovered the tickling feeling was a long strand of silver hair that lightly brushed her skin.

Sesshoumaru's eyes raised to barely half mast at Kagome's giggles. After observing that she was fine and meeting her gaze, he lowered his eye lids again.

Kagome happily wriggled deeper into the makeshift nest of blankets, feeling warm and wonderful. She felt Sesshoumaru's claws gently scratch her side before she fell still, looking up at the ceiling of the tent.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

"Hn?"

"Can I go yet? It's morning."

The dog youkai groaned and instead of responding flipped over on top of her.

"Sesshoumaru! You're heavy!" Kagome hissed, pushing against his steely abs.

"Herfm," the Western Lord responded, snorting and upsetting some of his silver hair.

"Jerk!" Kagome whispered. She paused, a wicked grin smearing across her face. "Sesshoumaru, I hear Amarante coming!"

Kagome congratulated herself and in that split second Sesshoumaru somehow went from lying on top of Kagome to calmly slipping on a robe with grace and poise.

"Very funny, human," Sesshoumaru icily mocked.

"Oohhh you know you love it," Kagome grinned, sitting up out of bed.

"Yes, almost as much as I lust over your extreme bedhead hair," Sesshoumaru scoffed.

Kagome laughed and tried to smooth her hair into the right place. "Sorry, we can't all have old man hair."

Sesshoumaru heaved his golden eyes to the heavens. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

Kagome fell back into the blankets with a laugh, chuckling louder as Sesshoumaru came to stand by her before he prodded her with a foot.

"Are you not going to get up? It's what you've been fighting and complaining about," he said.

"Yeah, but bed feels so goooood," Kagome smiled.

"I will never understand you humans," Sesshoumaru scoffed as he ambled away.

"Awww, I'm happy to see you too fluffers," Kagome cooed.

"What did you just call me?"

Kagome concluded it was time to go, _now_. "Okay, yeah, pretty sure they need my help in the healing tent. See ya!" Kagome said, scrambling out of bed, the blankets nearly tripping her as she anxiously sped toward the door. She threw herself out, bedraggled clothes and all, and ran off.

Sesshoumaru allowed himself a smile. Maybe he would keep her around. There was something so priceless about her…

* * *

"Good morning-oh," Kagome broke off when she entered the healing tent. Sumiko was crumpled on the floor, sleeping. Miroku and Sango were collapsed together in a corner of the tent, leaning against each other. A white haired female youkai with blue eyes and a miniature horn protruding from her forehead smiled at Kagome.

"Good morning. They fell asleep sometime after the midnight hour. I think it's best if we let them sleep," the unicorn youkai said with a nicker-like laugh.

"How is everyone doing?" Kagome asked in a whisper. "Van briefly woke up, I think he'll make it. Saku will be released later today," she said, motioning to the sleeping steward. "And once the medicine loses effect on Inu Yasha and Kouga they are free to go."

"Medicine?" Kagome asked.

The unicorn rewarded Kagome with a stunning and innocent smile. "They were bothering the rest of the patients so I thought it was in their best interests to sleep for a while."

"Ho-ho-ho you _are_ good," Kagome laughed. "Do you need my help with anything?"

"Not really my lady. Since we did not participate in the battle with the rest of you, the healing unit was able to work through the night. We saved as many lives as we could. Almost everyone made it."

"Good," Kagome said with a sad smile.

The unicorn brightly looked up and seconds later Windsor pushed aside the tent door. "Good morning General Windsor," she greeted.

"Good morning Freya, Lady Kagome," Windsor said, looking a little surprised when his warm brown eyes landed on her.

"Hi," Kagome smiled.

"Saku is doing well. He is sleeping at the moment, but I hope to release him sometime this afternoon. Inu Yasha is doing _splendid_ as well. Almost too much so," the unicorn youkai, Freya apparently, wryly responded to Windsor's unasked questions.

"I see, thank you Freya, Lady Kagome," Windsor said, bowing.

"Hey Windsor, wait up," Kagome hissed, hurrying after the equine general as he exited the tent.

"Yes my lady?" Windsor asked, attentively looking down at the miko in front of him.

"What are you and Sesshoumaru doing today?" she asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Undoubtedly he will be meeting with the other lords for the greater part of today."

"Won't you have to go with him? I thought you were like his head general?" Kagome asked.

"I am, Lady Kagome, but the matters they will be discussing will no longer involve war, and will probably pertain more to reconstruction, which would be Saku's area and not mine. Unfortunately Saku is out of commission at the moment, so it will probably just be the lords," Windsor explained.

"Ah. So what are _you _going to do?" Kagome asked.

"I was going to make an inspection of the troops," Windsor said.

"Sweet! Can I come too?"

"No," Windsor firmly replied.

"Oh come on. It's not like I haven't seen any blood or injuries before. I mean, HELLO, I was fighting out there with you yesterday," Kagome said.

Windsor looked unimpressed and Kagome was forced to use drastic measures.

"If you don't take me I'll go get Amarante and we'll sing bawdy songs to entertain the injured troops."

"Follow me this way please Lady Kagome," Windsor said, moving off at a brisk pace.

Kagome grinned and followed the golden skinned youkai.

"So Windsor, are you glad?" Kagome asked, walking in stride with the general who shortened his pace for her sake.

"About what my lady?"

"That the war is over. Hide is gone for good. No more evil," Kagome said.

"Yes, I am happy to see the threat of Hide erased," Windsor nodded.

"But?" Kagome asked, able to see the shred of displeasure in the horse's respectful demeanor.

"A part of me is saddened," the horse admitted. "This is probably the only time in history where all four lords combined forces for one sake. This youkai army is probably the greatest one that will ever exist."

Kagome reflected back on her history books and mused on the thought. Windsor was probably right. While the _humans_ of Japan would all unite when Japan became one true country, this was probably the only time youkai all stood together.

"Thinking that almost cheapens the battle, but as a soldier I can't help but appreciate the beauty of this," Windsor shrugged.

"No, I understand," Kagome said, nodding. "I faced a similar experience when we defeated Naraku."

"The hanyou who was after the Shikon no tama?" Windsor inquired.

Kagome nodded. "After we beat Naraku, we just had to gather the last of the shards. We only have a dozen or so left now. And that means my time in this era is nearly over," Kagome sighed.

"This era?" Windsor asked, looking confused.

Kagome smiled up at the horse. "One day, you'll understand," her eyes caught sight of golden hair. "Haruko?" she curiously chirped.

Windsor stopped as Kagome moved to the side to investigate. Sure enough, Hiroshi and Haruko were exiting a tent. As the tent flap closed Kagome could spot Rin's sleeping face. "Hi guys," Kagome greeted, smiling up at the twins.

When she got close enough she jammed her elbow into Hiroshi's gut before turning to Haruko, ignoring the younger twin's violent gasp as air left his lungs.

"Hi Haruko," Kagome said, smiling up at the cheetah.

"Good morning Lady Kagome," Haruko said with a smile. Kagome could see a degree of sadness reflecting in his cat eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I pray," the older twin vaguely responded as his little brother finally regained his breath.

"Good morning Hiroshi," Kagome said, a little colder.

"Good morning Lady Kagome," Hiroshi said, rubbing his belly, always the twin to take the physical abuse. "I apologize for yesterday," he said, knowing _exactly_ why Kagome was so 'upset'.

Kagome frowned for a moment before her face transformed into a brilliant smile. "That's okay Hiroshi. You were just following Sesshoumaru's orders. Right?" she asked, suspiciously leaning forward.

"Right," Hiroshi eagerly agreed, carefully placing his arms across his stomach.

"What are you guys up to?" Kagome asked.

"We were going to report to General Windsor," Haruko said, glancing over at his superior.

"Cool, why don't they come inspect the army with us?" Kagome asked, turning to Windsor.

Windsor, who was exchanging looks with Haruko, slowly agreed. "As you wish Lady Kagome," he said before smiling. He knew why Haruko was saddened. This might be one of the last days they ever spent with Kagome.

"Great, let's go," Kagome said with a grin, throwing her hands out, expectantly looking at the twins.

Hiroshi and Haruko each hesitated for a moment. Haruko was the first to move, smoothly stepping out and clasping Kagome's hand. Hiroshi was seconds behind him, and he gently squeezed her, his claws lightly scraping the back of her hand.

Kagome smiled and swung her arms, happily sandwiched between the twins. It felt natural. Like how it was supposed to be.

"So are we just inspecting Sesshoumaru's soldiers?" Kagome asked.

"We'll stop by the Snow Leopard Clan out of political politeness," Windsor said, squinting off into the horizon.

"Don't worry," Hiroshi snorted. "Last I heard Hachi had_ her_ in a headlock and forced her to go to sleep some time before sunrise."

Windsor looked distinctly relieved. There was something about Amarante that upset his equilibrium. Probably her big mouth.

The three generals and Kagome plunged into a crowd of tall youkai. "What's going on?" Kagome asked, standing on her tip toes.

"Breakfast," Windsor supplied.

"Really? Food does sound good," Kagome said, craning her neck. "Man, I can't see a thing. WOAH," she squeaked as Hiroshi suddenly released her hand and instead lifted her up into the air, his left hand circling under her thighs, his right arm gliding around her back, holding her against his chest.

"Better?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Much," Kagome grinned, now heads above the crowd.

She gazed across the hundreds of battered soldiers, her hands gently running through Hiroshi's hair.

Hiroshi carried her around for half an hour before he relinquished her to his older brother as they trekked across the rocky ground. ("It's too dangerous for your tender human feet Lady Kagome," Haruko claimed.) Kagome clung to her one time guards with the trust of a small child.

Around lunch time Saku found her, being given a piggyback ride by Windsor as they searched for an appropriate lunch for the small human.

"Lady Kagome, General Windsor, General Haruko and Hiroshi, what a pleasant surprise," Saku said with a winning smile, his fluffy brown hair mussed.

"Saku, they released you already?" Kagome asked, peering out from behind Windsor's thick cream hair.

"That they did little pet," Saku cheerfully smiled.

Hiroshi's nose twitched. "But Saku it still smells like you're bleeding—,"

"Good to see you too old friend," Saku said, smashing his hand on Hiroshi's back, directly on one of his wounds. The cheetah dropped to the ground like a dead horse as Saku airily laughed. "So what are you doing?"

Kagome's stomach loudly growled. "Finding lunch," Kagome said with a light blush, holding a braided strand of Windsor's hair. (A braid which miraculously formed against the general's knowledge while Kagome rode his back.)

"Oh perfect. That dreadful little dictator of a unicorn actually set up a lunch for the humans over by Amarante's tent," Saku chirped.

"Really?" Kagome asked, straightening up.

"Yep," Saku said with a laugh, reaching out to ruffle Kagome's hair.

"Perfect, to Amarante's tent! Hi-ho silver!" Kagome said, shifting on Windsor's back.

"What are you prattling about now?" Windsor grumbled under his breath before obediently moving off.

"Hahah, I think it's better if you don't know," Kagome said.

Unknown to the cheerful quintet, noble gold eyes watched them, fuming. "Kagome!" Sesshoumaru called, his voice thunderous.

Kagome twisted around from her piggyback position. "Oh, Sesshoumaru! Are you going to join us for lunch?"

"Kagome, leave this place," Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kagome's world froze. "What?"

* * *

A/N: DON'T KILL ME! AHHHH (runs for cover) YOU CAN'T BLAME ME!! HE SAID HE WOULD DO THIS ALL ALONG! I WON'T DIE! If I DO die you'll never get the next chapter!! (Which still isn't the epilogue….)


	26. of Freedom and Farewells

Oh GOSH my head hurts. And again...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER!! IT'S NECESSARY FOR A GOOD ENDING!

This chapter is brought to you by Me wanting to slaughter Sesshoumaru…

_**My Pet**_

_Of "Freedom" and Farewells_

For some time now, Kagome was a pet. No, not a fat cat that everyone poked and made fun of, nor was she a happy dog who people played with. She was a human pet. Eye candy mostly. She never thought much of it, it was only temporary, right? If that was so, then why did her world feel like it was crashing in on her?

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru called, his voice thunderous.

Kagome twisted around from her piggyback position. "Oh, Sesshoumaru! Are you going to join us for lunch?"

"Kagome, leave this place," Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kagome froze. "What?"

The taiyoukai was standing at least thirty feet away, and in order to convey his words to her he had to raise his voice. Everyone around them halted at his expression.

"I free you from your role as pet," Sesshoumaru arrogantly said as Kagome slid off Windsor's back. "You are free to go."

"Sesshoumaru, what's going on?" Kagome asked, taking a step toward the dog demon.

"Don't," Hiroshi said, reaching out and pulling her back with a hand. He saw the rims of Sesshoumaru's eyes turn crimson.

"I will be formally banishing you from the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru continued.

"What?" Kagome shouted.

"You will no longer be welcomed in the Western Palace. I believe it is best for _everyone_ involved," Sesshoumaru said, casting his eyes on his generals and steward.

The soldiers that were so unfortunate to be in the area were still frozen, eyes carefully averted. Hiroshi glared at his master while Winsor remained blank faced, Saku looked troubled, and Haruko clamped his teeth together.

Nobody stood up for her.

"Sesshoumaru, what happened?" Kagome asked, crossing the gap between them. "What is going on?"

"What makes you think there **is**something going on?" Sesshoumaru stonily asked. "The war has been fought, there is no longer an incentive or a merit to keep you around."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome placed a hand on his arm.

"SILENCE," Sesshoumaru barked. "What makes you think I _wanted_ you around?"

"Sesshoumaru did someone say something?" Kagome said, ignoring his order. "Did I do something?" she asked, blinking back tears.

Sesshoumaru pulled his arm out of her grip. "Leave this camp by the time the Snow Leopards leave tomorrow afternoon," Sesshoumaru ordered, taking a few steps.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome uttered in a lost voice.

"I do not associate with _humans_ anymore," Sesshoumaru spat, as though it were a curse. He disappeared in a swirl of his kimono and silver hair.

Kagome took in a shuddering breath and turned around to face her friends.

Saku was walking away. Hiroshi and Haruko were both facing her and looked like they were about to take a step towards her. Windsor clasped them each by the shoulder, drawing their gazes to his face. He shook his head and also followed Saku, disappearing into the crowd.

Kagome's blue eyes met their gold eyes. Meeting her watery gaze, Haruko and Hiroshi felt like they were in more pain than Hide or his minions ever put them in. They bowed very low to her, like they would to the Lady of the West.

When they looked up she was gone.

* * *

"I'll kill him! With my own two hands I'll kill him!" Amarante raged, pacing back and forth as Kagome blew her nose.

Night was falling, and Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Shippo, Kagome and Kouga were sitting in the Heiress' tent. Hachi and Yuki were standing outside, keeping guard and glaring at any Western soldier that got too close.

"No Amarante. He's right."

"He's WHAT? No he's not! He's never right! That insufferable dog!" Amarante growled, her lips curling up in a wild snarl.

Kagome was barely holding it together. She found that in addition to being banned from the Western lands, people from the West her barred from speaking to her. That afternoon she was unable to check up on Van. Yasai and the remaining general, a female dog youkai, were posted outside of the tent. With sad eyes Yasai firmly refused her entrance.

Kagome, after crying to her friends, tried to see Ryder, Lila and Spiro to see if they had any insight about the whole mess.

There too she was denied entrance. It was then that Kagome understood, Sesshoumaru didn't just mean from _his_ palace, he meant from _everywhere_.

That was when Amarante had swooped in and scooped her up.

"No Amarante. I'm a human, I'm not meant to sit obediently in a court with youkai. I enjoy open areas too much. Besides, there's the whole time issue," Kagome sighed.

"Time issue?" Amarante halted. "I know the prophesy said you would be from a different land, but time??"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Kagome said, brushing moisture off her black eyelashes.

"What are you going to do Kagome?" Sango asked.

"What I've always done. I'm going to hunt jewel shards with you guys," Kagome beamed. "But Shippo, I think it might be for the best if you stay with your brother," Kagome said, turning to the small fox.

"Kagome!" Shippo wailed. "Nooooooooo!" he cried. "No! If he won't accept you than I won't accept him!"

"Strong words for one so young," Miroku said, looking troubled.

"I don't see what the problem is," Kouga said, rolling his blue eyes. "She never _really_ was Sesshoumaru's pet anyway! She's supposed to be my woman."

"SHUT IT YOU STUPID WOLF," Inu Yasha snarled.

Kouga swiveled his eyes to rest on the hanyou. "Look," he said, calmer than usual. "Just because you trusted your brother and he really turned out to be the jerk you always thought _doesn't_ mean you have to ruin my hearing."

Kagome took a shaky breath in as Sango loving patted her on the back. "It's okay Kagome," Sango whispered. "We can go back to the way things were."

Kagome miserably nodded, but Inu Yasha looked unconvinced.

"That miserable little WORM," Amarante seethed. "Look Kagome, I don't care about his orders. He can drop dead for all I care. Come to the North with me. _All_ of you can come with me! My place is way cooler then his palace will ever be," Amarante said.

Kagome gave her a wet smile. "It's okay Amarante. We really need to get back to jewel hunting. I think one day I'll take you up on that offer though. It would be fun to see more of your cousins."

"I don't know about _that_," Amarante shivered.

"Are you sure you are okay with this Lady Kagome?" Miroku softly asked, his violet eyes glittering in the dying firelight.

Kagome shut her own eyes, vainly trying to forget the hurt Sesshoumaru knowingly inflected upon her with his words and the way everyone ignored her after the declaration. "Yes," she said, her voice steady. "I just want to move on and forget about it," she breathed out.

"Kagome, you know he's doing this because he's frightened, right?" Amarante asked.

"No, no he's not," Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry Amarante, but I just can't agree with you about that."

"When will we leave?" Shippo asked, his eyes still watery.

"Tonight," Kagome decided.

* * *

"I'm going to ask you again Kagome, are you sure about this?" Miroku asked as the pair stood outside, watching Amarante load Kirara with supplies while Sango helped her.

"What do you mean Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Leaving in the dead of night, no one will know you've left, except for Amarante," Miroku whispered.

"No, I'll leave a sign for Sesshoumaru so he'll know I'm gone," Kagome said, digging in her backpack.

"You're fine with leaving behind all of your friends that you love?" Miroku asked.

"Well obviously they must have not felt the same way about me, or they would have at least protested a little about my banishment," Kagome harshly laughed.

"Kagome," Miroku said.

"Please, no Miroku," Kagome interrupted, staring down into her yellow backpack. "I can't think about it right now, or I'll start to cry all over again," she said, her voice shaking.

The duo was quiet as Inu Yasha and Kouga argued who was going to carry Kagome in fierce whispers.

"And Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked after a minute.

"He'll be fine without me," Kagome said, holding out the item she had been searching for, a scissors. "Cut my collar for me, would you?"

Miroku mutely watched her.

"It's just a ribbon, my scissors should cut through it easily," Kagome said, placing them in Miroku's hands.

Miroku carefully slid the scissors under the collar, and Kagome uncomfortably swallowed. "Are you positive?" he asked.

Kagome closed her eyes. "Yes."

Miroke pressed down and the scissors sliced clean through the velvet fabric. Kagome's collar slid off her throat and she picked it up. "Perfect," she said a little too brightly. "I'll lay this with the note and Sesshoumaru will know exactly what I did."

Miroku watched Kagome slip off into the night.

"We're all ready," Sango said with a smile. Miroku knew she felt bad for Kagome, but he also knew all along the youkai slayer was worried that something would happen to stomp on the poor girl's heart. Sango couldn't help but be a little happy that Kagome was going to return to them.

"So am I flying with you my lovely Lady Sango?" Miroku asked, wriggling his eyebrows after a moment of silence.

"Uh, no. You're running on the ground with us," Inu Yasha said.

"Well then who is riding Kirara?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome and Sango," Kouga said with a nod, as though he hadn't just played rock paper scissors four times with Inu Yasha to fight for the blue eyed miko.

"We need time for some girl talk. Besides we aren't going that far. I think it's a good idea if we stay around Inu Yasha's forest for a while," Sango explained.

"Hmm," Miroku said, rubbing his chin.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm here, sorry I wanted to quickly throw something away," Kagome said with a smile as returned to Miroku's side, sans her velvet collar.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," Amarante said in a broken voice.

"It's fine," Kagome smiled, hugging the feline in the light of the moon. "This is all for the best. Tell Hachi and Yuki good bye for me," Kagome said. "Right, let's get this show on the road!" she chirped, skipping over to Kirara.

"Let's go," Sango agreed, slipping onto Kirara's back, leaning forward so Kagome could crawl on behind her. The two girls sandwiched a sleeping Shippo between them.

"To Inu Yasha's Forest," Kouga smirked.

"Just try and keep it down big mouth," Inu Yasha hissed. "We don't want to wake the whole camp," he hissed as Kirara took to the sky.

"Yeah, yeah," Kouga said before running off, Inu Yasha behind him.

"Why do I always have to run," Miroku grouched.

"Miroku," Amarante called. "Thank you, for everything. I'm sorry for what Sesshoumaru did to Kagome."

Miroku shrugged. "I'm sorry for what he's doing to himself," he said before he ran after his group, his staff jingling as he jogged.

Amarante watched them disappear into the night. "Sesshoumaru, you are such a moron," she whispered.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke the following morning, nursing a major headache. He couldn't remember his dreams, except he knew they were both troubling and terrifying.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Saku said, popping up next to him.

Sesshoumaru winced, his head was ringing. "What is it?" he asked.

"The Snow Leopard Clan left the camp promptly at dawn. I have a sinking suspicion it has to do with your recently declared banishment. Amarante refused to speak to me, but she gave Hachi a letter to give to me to give to you," Saku said, holding out a thick piece of parchment.

Sesshoumaru glared at his steward but took the paper.

_Dear Sesshoumaru, you heart stabbing--_

She broke off into a long string of curses. After several imaginative lines the letter continued.

_Since you've decided to become the world's biggest fool, I am going to take my leave of you before you can pass your stupidity on to little Yuki. I heard having your head up your butt is a catchable disease. All of your generals and your steward seem to have come down with it as well._

_I do not wish you happiness, or luck. In fact, I hope you'll be miserable in the days to come. Maybe after a few years I'll find it in my heart to forgive you, and THEN I'll listen to your heart break. But until then…THANKS FOR SCREWING UP MY PROPHCY YOU MORON!! I HOPE YOU GO BALD!!_

_From a person who wishes she wasn't related to you,_

_Amarante_

Sesshoumaru rolled her eyes. Amarante was as childish as ever in voicing her unhappiness. It was no surprise Inu Yasha turned out the way he did, of course he would be as emotionally stunted as his godmother.

Sesshoumaru blinked, surprised to see that Saku had not removed himself from Sesshoumaru's tent. "Yes, what else?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well," Saku uneasily said. "I found this outside your tent," Saku said. He held up Kagome's black collar, which was cut in half, and a piece of paper.

Sesshoumaru's face remained stone at the sight of the collar, but he grumbled under his breath. "Why must these infernal women all leave me notes?" before he ripped both the collar and the paper out of Saku's hands.

_Dear Sesshoumaru_,

The letter, Kagome's letter, began. Sesshoumaru prepared himself for the curses, but only one other sentence was written on the paper.

_I am happy to have known you._

_Kagome Higurashi_

Sesshoumaru swallowed and found Kagome's letter a million times more painful than any other document he had been forced to behold before. "Very nice," Sesshoumaru said, folding the paper, placing Kagome's broken collar on top of it before he topped it on a small table. "See that both letters are returned to my study in the castle," Sesshoumaru said before he stepped out of his tent.

"When will the army be able to leave?" he asked.

"Windsor expects some time tomorrow. By then the worst wounds should have healed enough to be mobile. The physical ones anyway," Saku said. He didn't have to say anything else.

Although no one had refused his banishment, Sesshoumaru could feel sorrow in the air. It saturated it, nearly choking him. Internally Sesshoumaru assured himself, it was better this way. If Kagome had stayed around much longer who _knew_ what his soldiers would have done.

But for a moment, even Sesshoumaru had to wonder…why _did_ he banish her? Was it not just yesterday that he woke up to her warm eyes and was perfectly content? What changed his mind? Sesshoumaru's thoughts flickered to the last time he saw the miko. She was sitting on top of his head general, and Hiroshi and Haruko were practically worshipping her with their gaze.

He felt the sudden desire to snarl.

Ah, that was it.

He pushed thoughts of the bright girl away, and instead bent his mind on his army, and moving them as far away as possible from his last memory of the blue eyed miko.

* * *

"Inu Yasha we've been wandering around the forest for **days**," Kagome complained. "Let's either go somewhere else or let me go home!"

"Feh, not happening," Inu Yasha snarled. "We just got rid of that stupid wolf, and _you're the_ one who claims there's a big mound of Shikon shards wandering around the forest."

"That's because there _is_ a big mound of Shikon shards wandering around the forest. Whatever has them just keeps moving in front of us!" Kagome groaned.

"This creature has to be sneaky. I swear we catch up to it, only to have it pop out behind us, according to what you say Kagome," Sango said.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I feel like we're so close to the shards we're almost sitting on them! But then there's nothing around!" Kagome exclaimed.

It was exactly a week after Kagome's formal banishment. After checking up on the Bone Eaters Well (it was unharmed with the exception of leftover piles of ash around it from Hide's destroyed army) Kagome felt the familiar tug of Shikon shards, and off went the group, running heedlessly through the forest after a group of Shikon shards that never appeared.

"I bet the runt is scaring it off!" Inu Yasha complained.

"I am not!" Shippo said, running across the path the group was walking down, weaving between Inu Yasha's legs, nearly making him fall over.

"Maybe the youkai that has them has the power of invisibility?" Miroku suggested.

"Now that's just stupid," Sango scoffed.

"Maybe it's a bug youkai, like Miyoga," Kagome giggled. (A/n: Don't know if I spelled his name right and too lazy to care)

"Pft, you couldn't fit more than one shard in his fat little body if you wanted to," Inu Yasha complained.

"Stop," Kagome said, freezing.

"What is it?" Sango asked, bumping into her friend. She placed a hand on Kirara, who sat on her shoulder.

"It's here," Kagome said, barely breathing.

Shippo stopped and sniffed. "I think I smell something," he loudly whispered.

Inu Yasha's white dog years flicked. "I hear something too," he growled, slowly sliding Tetsusaiga out of its sheath.

"It's coming closer," Kagome said, her entire body tensing up.

Kirara hopped off Sango's shoulder and transformed while her mistress held her boomerang out in front of her.

"It's nearly hear," Inu Yasha hissed as bushes rustled.

"It's," Shippo said.

"It's," Miroku added, digging out a strip of paper to fling at the demon.

"It's…a chipmunk?" Kagome asked as a small little animal barreled out of the bushes.

Inu Yasha nearly fell over. "WHAT THE HECK?" he shouted. "I thought you said there were jewel shards around! I was ready for a fight!" he snarled, turning in Kagome's direction.

"Well excuse _me_," Kagome huffed. "For your information there ARE Shikon shards around!"

"Guys," Sango said, leaning forward as the small animal looked at them, holding a nut in its paws."

"Yes Lady Sango?" Miroku asked, gallantly leaping forward.

"I think it's that chipmunk from Inu Yasha's fight with the dragon," Sango said.

"You mean that miserable animal that started all of this?" Kagome asked, barely breathing as the group watched the chipmunk.

"You've got to be kidding. That was way over by Sesshoumaru's lands. No way that little thing could have walked this far, even if he is a beast," Inu Yasha scoffed.

"What's in his nut?" Shippo innocently asked, catching something glittering out of the side.

"It's a--," Sango breathed.

"Shikon shard," Kagome finished. "Guys, I think he's got like a dozen Shikon shards packed in that nut."

"WHAT?" Inu Yasha bellowed.

The chipmunk looked up at him, and Kagome could _swear_ its eyes bugged out of its head. It squeaked angrily at him before hightailing it back into the bush it just came out of.

"Don't just stand there, catch him!" Kagome shouted, running after it.

And that was how four adults, one cat and a kid came to chase after a chipmunk for two hours and thirty two minutes.

"This is so unfair," Sango grumbled, breathing heavily. "We can kill Naruku, no big deal. Defeat Hide, the purely evil youkai, no prob. Capture a stupid chipmunk? Impossible!" the slayer groaned.

"I don't think I can feel my lungs…or my feet…or my legs," Miroku thoughtfully said.

"I hate rodents. No wonder foxes eat them," Shippo growled, Kirara purred in agreement.

"That's it!" Inu Yasha laughed crazily. "I'll level the whole forest! SOMETHING will have to pin him to the ground or kill him! It's the perfect plan," he said, wildly swinging his sword around.

"Inu Yasha, stop it!" Sango lectured. "Kagome, tell him he's a moron, Kagome?"

The twenty first century girl was crying. "Why, why do I have the worst luck in the world?" she cried. "Is like, all of Japan scheming against me?" she sniffed, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Sango gently patted her on the back, knowing it wasn't all just about the stupid chipmunk. "Let it all out," she soothed, patting her back.

No one noticed the little rodent that curiously crawled closer to the crying Kagome, carrying a nut in its mouth.

"I was banished. BANISHED! He cut me off from everyone!" Kagome cried. "Sesshoumaru, I HATE YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, frightening several birds in a near by tree.

Finally able to control herself, Kagome wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked down into the bright eyes of the chipmunk.

The chipmunk squeaked and plainly set the nut down by Kagome's ankle. "For me?" Kagome asked.

The little creature nodded.

"Why that little—!"

"Inu Yasha, quiet!" Miroku ordered, knocking the hanyou upside the head with his staff.

Kagome reached down and carefully took the nut, which split open in her hands. Fourteen jewel shards spilled out onto her hand, glistening pink pieces of the Shikon no Tama.

"Thank you," Kagome said, crying again as she looked at the chipmunk.

The small animal squeaked before it turned around and disappeared in the brush.

Kagome carefully stood and held up her incomplete portion of the Shikon no Tama. The shiny bauble and the shards glowed before carefully combining into one full, glowing pink sphere.

"It's complete," Sango breathed.

"What I wanna know is where did that little runt get all those shards?" Inu Yasha growled as Shippo and Sango leaned over the jewel in Kagome's hands.

More tears spilled out of Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked, embracing her friend.

"This is it guys, I have to go home," Kagome whispered.

"What, no!" Shippo cried.

"But the Shikon no Tama is complete. My role here is finished," Kagome said, tears clogging her throat.

"Kagome," Sango said. "Maybe the well will let you continue to travel through!"

"Somehow, I don't think so," Kagome said, grabbing her yellow backpack. "Come on, I think the well is near by."

"Kagome," Miroku said. "Are you sure?"

"Is that your favorite question or something Miroku?" Kagome teased.

"No…but are you really okay with leaving with things the way they are now?" Miroku asked.

"Please Miroku. I just established nation wide peace! I have all the shards of the Shikon no Tama, I know that Shippo will be well cared for by you guys _and_ his loaded brother! My only regret is that I won't get to say goodbye to Amarante," Kagome laughed.

"Then why don't you wait?" Inu Yasha suggested, following her through the forest.

"No," Kagome said, shaking her head. "This era isn't my home. These last few weeks have made that perfectly clear. I need to go back to where I belong."

"We'll miss you," Sango said, carrying a sobbing Shippo.

"I'll miss you more," Kagome said with a tearful laugh.

"That would be hard," Miroku said as the team strode into sight of the Bone Eaters Well.

"Good bye Shippo," Kagome said, taking the crying Shippo from Sango. She cuddled his small body against hers. "I'll miss you. Grow up into a good youkai, okay?"

"I-I-I will," the kitsune sobbed.

"Good bye Sango, Kirara. You two have been great friends to me. I'll miss you so much," Kagome said, embracing the youkai slayer. Kirara, back in her miniature form, rubbed against Kagome's wet cheek.

"You'll come visit us if you can, right?" Sango asked, crying.

"Of course," Kagome smiled before she turned to Miroku. "Thanks Miroku, thanks for helping Amarante and for being there for me," she said before hugging the purple clothed monk.

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Kagome, although I do wish you would reconsider," he gravely said.

"I can't," Kagome laughed. "I think I've been tortured enough."

"I'll tell that mangy wolf you said good bye," Inu Yasha gruffly said, looking off into the trees, avoiding meeting Kagome's gaze.

"Thank you Inu Yasha," Kagome said before reaching out and hugging the hanyou. He was unresponsive for a moment until his arms curled around her in a rib breaking hug.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't think Sesshoumaru would do that to you," he whispered.

"It's fine," Kagome said before pulling back. "I don't regret my time in the Western Lands. It was fun," Kagome said with a peaceful smile. "Well, this is it," she said, sitting on the rim of the well.

"We'll miss you Kagome."

"G-good bye."

"Farwell Lady Kagome."

"See ya…Kagome."

"I love you guys," Kagome said before jumping down into the well.

Blue lights flared up around her, and Kagome disappeared from the Warring Era.

* * *

stared down at his bleak gardens. After the war, the castle seemed barren and cold.

"Lady Kagome can no longer be seen traveling with your brother and his friends," Mitchu said.

"Half-brother…what?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning around. "Kagome is not with him?" he frowned. He scowled, setting his hand on a wooden table. "Mitchu, I did not tell you to look after that miko."

"I spoke with the monk from her group," the gecko said, ignoring the dirty looks his master was giving him. "He told me Kagome is gone from this era, probably for forever."

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, digging his claws into the wooden surface.

"The monk said Lady Kagome comes from an era in the future. The Bone Eaters well acted as a portal for her."

"Was he lying?" Sesshoumaru asked, panicking deep in his gut.

"No. He was for certain telling me the truth. In a recent meeting with Lady Amarante, she told me the night she left Kagome said something about living in another time," Mitchu said.

Sesshoumaru sat down, dumbfounded. "What does it mean?" he whispered.

"It means, My Lord," Mitchu said. "That you have driven Lady Kagome away, and you're unlikely to ever see her again."

For some reason, Sesshoumaru felt like his heart stopped in his chest.

Kagome was a pet, right? Not a fat cat that everyone poked and made fun of, nor was she a happy dog who people played with. She was a human pet. Eye candy mostly. She was only temporary, right? If that was so, then why did he feel like his world was crashing in on him?

* * *

A/n: HOOOOOO did you not see that?? I used the SAME ending paragraph and beginning paragraph! Pretty tight if you ask me.

Anyway, bad news folks. The my epilogue will take a little longer then originally planned to be released, and the other optional epilogue (the one I made up for you guys who love 100 percent rot your teeth out fairy tales) will be updated tomorrow. I am TIRED and I'm still going over my original epilogue. There's a part I just can't seem to nail right.

One more chapter will be released tonight folks! Thanks for sticking this out with me! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	27. of Endings and Epilogues

_**HOLY FREAK, HOLY HOLY HOLY FREAK! I JUST REALIZED MY PET IS IN THE TOP 20 STORIES FOR THIS RELATIONSHIP!**_ OHMYGAWSH I LOVE YOU GUYS...and that makes me feel even MORE guilty for waiting this long to update! THANK YOU GUYS ! I AM YOUR SLAVE. FOREVER. AND EVER.

A/N: Last update for the night! Maaannnnn let me tell you I am RELIEVED! My brain is nearly mush.

OKAY, OKAY, I'm going onto the epilogue, please don't kill me! I promise all of Kagome's pain will be worth it!

_**My Pet**_

_of epilogues and endings_

"Kagome, I'm going with grandpa to his doctor's appointment. Souta is already at school," Kagome's mother said, kissing her daughter on the crown of her head. "We'll be back later this afternoon. Don't forget you have class."

"I know Mom," Kagome laughed, eating her crispy pieces of bacon.

Kagome's mom smiled down at her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Mom, you're gonna make gramps late if you don't get going," Kagome chuckled.

"Right. Good bye dear."

"Bye Kagome," Kagome's grandfather shouted as he exited the house with her mother.

Kagome grinned and took her plate of bacon and eggs into the sitting room where she flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

It was seven months since Kagome returned to her era. Just as she suspected, the well would not let her pass back through, and the Shikon no Tama disappeared when she jumped through the portal, merging with her body once more.

Kagome was heartbroken sobbing mess at first. She didn't know which broke her heart more, the fact that she couldn't go back, or that Shippo never appeared. Youkai must not live as long as she thought…

After a month of mourning, Kagome's grandfather of all people made her snap out of it. "Are you going to mourn them forever? You must know they wouldn't want you to feel guilty and weep for them the rest of your life," he barked.

Sad, but better able to handle it, Kagome got her GED and went to school at the local community college, living the life she always dreamed of. The life of a normal girl. It wasn't quite as cool as Kagome had hoped, but it was all she could do for the moment.

Kagome munched on a piece of bacon as she watched a press release.

A man with black hair, that was clearly dyed, and dreamy bronze/brown eyes stood behind a podium, wearing a coal black suit. He was talking, but the voice of the newscaster was covering him up. Kagome stayed with the channel, intrigued by the man's good lucks.

"Hatori, spokesperson for the Never Fades designer clothing line, announced plans to partner with Green Fire Toys. Green Fire Toys is a company based out of Eastern Tokyo," the newscaster said. "Hatori, who is married to the CEO and Heiress of the Never Fades incredibly successful fashion line, Maran, said the company looks forward to working with Green Fire Toys, with whom they've had a close relationship for years."

The newscaster stopped talking and the TV cut to a news conference clip of Hatori.

"Maran and Never Fades designs are extremely excited about this opportunity. We move with the blessing of our co-company, electronic manufacturer Frozen Cloud," the handsome man said.

"Hatori, what of the rumors that Maran is pregnant with another child?" a nosey reporter asked.

"I'm sorry, but that has nothing to do with this news conference. However, it is my understanding that Kiyu will remain an only child."

Kagome rolled her eyes, must have been a gossip columnist for sure. "Time to get ready for school," Kagome said, picking up her empty plate before turning the TV off.

* * *

Kagome glared at her physics homework as she sat at the kitchen table. She _hated_ math, and physics was like math on steroids.

"Kagome, you should read this," Kagome's mother said, waving a packet in the air.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, gratefully throwing down her pencil, anxious to escape.

"It's a special scholarship that's being offered by Never Fades design. You should apply," Kagome's mother said, handing her the packet.

"What? Why should I? My major isn't anything fashion related," Kagome said with a frown, looking at the papers.

"It's not for a fashion major. It's for females who live in shrines. Never Fades designs have been making this big campaign for the past six years to try and offer scholarships to local shrine maidens so they can attend bigger scholarships," Kagome's mother said.

"So why should I apply? There must be plenty of good mikos with perfect high school attendance records and grades," Kagome carelessly said.

"Because the scholarship is worth fifty thousand dollars, and it's for girls who got their GED instead of officially graduating from high school."

"WHAT?" Kagome said, frantically paging through the packet.

"That's what I thought you would say," Kagome's mother chuckled.

"Well…I suppose I can fill it out. I mean, it won't hurt," Kagome dubiously said. "But I still wouldn't count on anything," Kagome said, shaking a finger in her mother's direction.

"Oh, I don't know Kagome," her mother laughed. "When it comes to you, it seems like the world just opens up before you."

* * *

Kagome ate a bag of chips as she sat on her front porch, sadly watching a shrine visitor and their white dog. The dog's perky ears reminded her of Inu Yasha, but his noble looking face looked _so much_ like…Sesshoumaru.

The ringing phone shattered Kagome's thoughts. "GOT IT," Kagome shouted to no on in particular before answering the phone.

"Heeeeeeeeeeello," Kagome drawled.

"Hello, is Miss Kagome Higurashi there?" asked a polite female voice.

"Speaking," Kagome said, itching her belly.

"Hello Miss Higurashi. I'm from Never Fades designs, I'm here to speak to you about your scholarship application."

"Yeah?" Kagome asked, sighing. She must have lost.

"We've selected you as our final canidate and Maran herself would like to meet you. I am in charge of scheduling an appointment with her as soon as possible."

"WHAT?!" Kagome screamed.

"You are our scholarship selection and Maran—," the lady began to repeat.

"OHMYGAWSH!" Kagome screamed, dropping the phone with a crack. "MOM! MOM I GOT THE SCHOLARSHIP," Kagome shouted, pounding into the house.

"Hello? Hello?" the girl on the phone called.

"Oh sorry!" Kagome said, sliding back and picking up the phone. "I'm here."

"Yes. When is your first available time slot?"

"Tomorrow," Kagome said, practically dancing on her feet.

"Maran will be busy for most of the day, but she does have a few minutes between a scheduled family photo shoot and a press release. Would 2:35 work for you?"

"It would be perfect," Kagome said, furiously nodding.

"Excellent, could I give you directions to the photo shoot?" the woman asked.

"Yes!" Kagome squealed.

It was the first good thing that happened to her since she left the Warring Era.

* * *

Kagome waded through the grass, carefully parting it so she wouldn't get her white skirt dirty. "She did _not_ say it was a photo shoot outside," Kagome grumbled, hiking past all the camera men, journalists and photographers.

Kagome stood at the edge of a hill and looked down into a lovely little meadow.

Three figures stood in the middle of the meadow, posing for a photographer and his assistants who furiously snapped away.

Kagome made her way down the path, smiling when the photographer announced "I'm out of film again. I guess that's a wrap," he said.

Kagome shyly leaned against a tree in a little knoll, out of sight but able to peek out at the famous "Maran" who was giving her fifty thousand dollars.

What Kagome saw took her breath away.

The spokesman, Hatori if she remembered correctly, stood behind Maran, his arms wrapped around his wife as he kissed her cheek. Her hair was a stark, platinum white in contrast to his black hair. Her eyes were a dark brown, and she searched over the field. She was wearing a white dress, and a girl who looked like she was about twelve, their daughter, was picking flowers. She had her mother's incredible white colored hair.

The family was beautiful, there was no denying it. Almost, Kagome thought with a stab in her heart, as beautiful as youkai.

"It's going to be alright," Hatori chuckled.

"No it's not," Maran snapped, breaking out of his arms. "You have no idea how anxious I am. What if it's not her? I've looked so hard without that _idiot_ finding out!"

"It's her," Hatori said.

Kagome wondered what they were talking about as the photographers finished packing up their equipment and left the set. Kagome was now alone with the ruling family of Never Fades.

"Would a run make you feel better?" Hatori asked.

Maran snorted. "Oh yes, a run solves everything. WOULD YOU BE SERIOUS!" she said, smacking her husband upside the head.

Hatori laughed and hugged her again, kissing her forehead.

"STOP that! I told you a million times already NO being touchy feely!" Maran lectured.

Hatori laughed and kissed her again before jogging away, moving quite fast for a man in a suit.

Kagome's heart stopped when Maran swung around her, her white dress curling around her tall form, her long hair fanning out behind her as she ran after her husband, her mouth hanging wide open with a yowl.

"Amarante," Kagome breathed. The floodworks broke through and Kagome stumbled backwards, booking it up the dirt path.

Someone called after her "KAGOME!"

Kagome ignored the voice and blindly ran, ran somewhere, ran anywhere, ran away. After all her tears and all of those months, she still yearned for her friends from the Warring Era. Her friends who died so many hundreds of years ago.

* * *

Kagome blankly stood outside the giant, three story tall Green Fire Toys store in Tokyo. Never Fades designs had called her house twice since that heart-wrenching day. She was scheduled for another appointment in two weeks. Kagome hoped she would be able to get over Maran's similarities to Amarante in that short time.

To "help her relax", Souta dragged her to Tokyo and was currently running loose in the gigantic toy store.

Kagome pondered going in after him, but there was something nostalgic about the name, and so Kagome was content to sit outside and look at it.

At least, that was until some important person showed up.

A black limo was parked against the curb and reporters and photographers were crowding the vehicle, shouting questions like garbled fish.

Kagome rolled her eyes, scorning the person inside the car. "The rich suck," Kagome muttered, returning her gaze to the store name.

That was when the car door opened.

"What is that insane moron thinking?" muttered a cold voice. "I do not _care_ if it is his brother's birthday. We went to his birthday party last year, and the year before that. And the year before that. Besides, all that brat does is glare at me," the voice said, ignoring the hordes of reporters and flashing cameras. "Who has a birthday party in a store anyway?"

"Now, now," chimed a strangely cheerful and familiar voice.

Kagome's head snapped up and her eyes were drawn to the limo.

"Be nice. A-err-Maran will have our heads if we don't come. She's the only one who has forgiven you," said the cheerful voice.

Kagome stared at two men, both wearing thousand dollar suits. The one with the cheerful voice had mussed brown hair and shiny black obsidian eyes. The second man had black sunglasses with an elegant face…and short silver hair with bangs that were tastefully spiked up.

Kagome stared at them, and by chance they happened to glance through the swarm of reporters and meet Kagome's gaze.

Kagome felt her blood freeze.

"Kagome! Mom called, we've gotta get home!" Souta said, appearing by her side.

"Run," Kagome urged, turning around, dragging her brother with her towards the subway.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Ow, that hurts!" Souta complained.

"KAGOME!" Someone shouted.

"I'm going crazy, I'm going SOOOOO bucky-tard crazy," Kagome said, her palms sweating as she hauled her brother along.

"What's wrong?" Souta asked.

"That man looked like Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, her heart pounding in her chest, and not with heartbreak like when she saw Maran, but with fear. Dreadful, choking fear.

* * *

Kagome sat in the branches of the god tree, calmly eating an apple as the sun began to set on the crimson horizon.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked down to see her mom. "Hi mom," Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, are you doing okay?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked, swinging her legs.

"Well lately you've been…troubled."

"It's nothing," Kagome sighed. "I'm just really missing my friends. I'll get used to it eventually."

"Is there anyway I can help?" her mother patiently asked.

Kagome gave her mother a sad smile. "Not really. It'll just take time. Just give me a good kick if I ever get too depressed."

"I think grandpa can handle that just fine," her mother chuckled. "Kagome," she said after a pause. "I love you."

"I know mom. I'll be okay," Kagome said, taking another bite of her apple.

"Don't stay out too late. It'll get cold soon," her mother warned before disappearing, ignoring her daughter's laugh.

Kagome sat in the tree and closed her eyes, her hands sliding across the bark. "Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo," she whispered. A tear slid down her cheek. "I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me."

That was when she heard the first shouts.

"Shut up! I found her, I should be the one to reveal it to her!" shouted a female voice.

"Found her? You mean you WENT BEHIND OUR BACKS!"

Ahhhhhhhh another domestic dispute. If only the reporters were around now, Kagome ironically thought as she ate her apple.

"Big bro, take it easy. I understand perfectly well why she would."

"This is all irrelevant to me. I'm going."

"Oh noooooooooooo you don't. You were the one who broke her heart so she left! Who knows WHAT she'll do if she sees you first! Probably either collapse or rip your throat out. I hope it's the second," the original female voice shouted.

"…Where is that husband of yours. He's useless if he's not around to control you."

"Leave Hachi out of this!"

Kagome's ears perked, Hachi?

"Yeah, sorry but that still creeps me out. He's like, your cousin and you still married him?"

"GAHHHH He's so distantly related to me SESSHOUMARU is almost a closer relative! Now shut up!"

Kagome's heart froze. Sesshoumaru? She was so dazed she fell out of the god tree and landed with a thump on the ground.

"…I think she just fell," said the familiar cheerful voice.

"…are you serious?" as the female voice.

"One way to find out," volunteered the youngest sounding voice.

"Oh for pete's sake if it's that big of a deal let's just send the twins up. They've been mooning over her for the past century."

"No. I'm going!"

"WHAT?"

"No freaking way."

"In you dreams you dog."

The voices fell quiet for a minute and Kagome pressed herself against the tree.

"That's it. I'm beyond losing it. Maybe I should go get a cat-scan. Thinking that I'm hearing Amarante, Sesshoumaru, Ryder, Shippo and Saku outside the shrine….That's just insane," Kagome laughed, her legs gave out underneath her again. "Oh gosh, I wonder if I'm having a heart attacking and dying so they're coming to get me and take me to heaven," Kagome wondered.

"I assure you if you died I would not hesitate to use Tensaiga and bring your sorrow soul back to life," a cool voice said.

Kagome looked up to see the man she spotted outside of Green Fire Toys, the one with the silver hair and black sunglasses, standing on the top steps of the shrine stairs, the golden sun hovering on the horizon line behind him.

"S-s-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome gasped, her hand moved to her heart as it furiously pounded away. "I really must be dying," she muttered.

Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome, his shoes clicking on the stone walkway. "Did you know I had this shrine especially built for you?" the man said, playing with his sunglasses. "Of course, it took me several decades to win Inu Yasha back over. In the end it was only because Sango and Miroku had him in a headlock and made him spit out exactly where your shrine was," he said, removing his sunglasses to reveal incredible golden eyes that made the setting sun look pale.

"It is you," Kagome breathed.

"I also built your school. And your hospital, among many other things. And for your information, your math and history skills are lacking. You told Inu Yasha you were five hundred years in the future. You are _over_ five hundred years in the future, and it was a pain to calculate. Meanwhile, I watched _all_ the wrong areas while Amarante decided she was going to hog you to herself," Sesshoumaru said. He was pacing up and down the stone walkway, avoiding looking at her.

"Amarante?" Kagome questioned, wondering if this was all one giant hallucination.

"Yes, Amarante. She married that prepubescent Hachi eventually, once he finally grew to be taller then her and stopped being so needy. He conned her into actually, I won't say how Saku helped him win her over."

"Saku?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, that otter is still alive," Sesshoumaru said, continuing to pace like a hungry panther. "So are Windsor, Haruko and Hiroshi. They're at the base of the stairs, Windsor's trying to keep the twins under control while they wait for you. Do you have any idea how long they refused to talk to me? _Two Centuries_. That's Two Centuries worth of army write offs written in barely legible handwriting. I was thinking about hiring a translator. And that bratty kit of yours! He's been the bane of my existence! Do you know he still hasn't forgiven me for my mistake?"

"You aren't Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, shaking her head. "You talk too much. And he would never admit he made a mistake. What mistake?"

Sesshoumaru paused, his voice lowering several decibels. "My mistake of banishing you."

Kagome suddenly sat up and resolved to run away very fast. Sesshoumaru pounced, pinning her against the ground.

"Don't you _dare_ run away," he growled, leaning over her.

Kagome blinked and felt something wet fall on her cheek. "You're crying?" she asked.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru said, pulling Kagome upright so he could hug her. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. I'm afraid…if I hug you too hard, I'll break you," he whispered, breathing into her neck.

Kagome placed a hand on his head. "Your hair is gone."

"It is not gone," Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Yes, yes it is," Kagome disagreed.

Sesshoumaru jerked upright. "CONFOUND IT WOMAN! It's been over 500 years for me, DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT MY HAIR RIGHT NOW?"

"Ah, you _are_ Sesshoumaru," Kagome agreed.

"Finally," Sesshoumaru growled. "Now shut up. I'm going to beg for your forgiveness and then seduce you."

"How is that going to work with Maran…hmm… I mean Amarante storming this way with a rather sharp looking sword?" Kagome wondered.

Sesshoumaru ignored the seething presence of his cousin, who disappeared down the stairs when what looked suspiciously like Hachi and Yuki dragging her back.

"Ooohhh….So Hachi was Hatori and Yuki was Kiyu. Cute," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru groaned and leaned his head on her shoulder. "You're terrible."

"No, I'm hallucinating," Kagome calmly said.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru said, looking her straight in the eyes. "You have no idea how sorry I am. Even if we both lived forever, I could never express my sorrow," His eyes were so laden with regret and grief, Kagome could barely look at him.

"You've gotten talkative."

"500 years of waiting will do that to you."

"I thought you said it was more than 500 years."

"…You still hate me don't you?"

"No, I never hated you," Kagome disagreed. "You hurt me, you really did," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru the hallucination sadly looked down. "But that was because I love you," Kagome said. His head jerked upright. "Betrayal hurts the most when it comes from the people you love the most," Kagome nodded.

"So will you forgive me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Absolutely," Kagome smile before happily sighing. "I'm glad I got to make peace with you. Even if you are a hallucination. Miroku was right, I do regret leaving things the way they were."

"He said you would say that," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"What?"

"Thank you for forgiving me. I don't deserve it, but I'll take it anyway," Sesshoumaru said.

"Ah, about that—," Kagome was suddenly interrupted when Sesshoumaru leaned forward and kissed Kagome for all she was worth. He hugged her tightly, his arms squeezing her as though he were afraid that if he let go, she would forever disappear. His kiss was gentle, but demanding. Filled with longing, and patience. It was like standing outside on a hot summer day and a chilly wind would dance up your spine. It was glorious, sweet, and very loving.

When they parted Kagome blinked and carefully placed a hand on his chest. "You aren't a hallucination, are you?"

"No, no I'm most assuredly not. Although I am worried you are," he said, still hugging her.

"Don't worry, I'm not either," Kagome assured him.

Sesshoumaru reached into his pocket and brought out an ancient piece of velvet. The snipped side was carefully, painstakingly sewn back together, and a buckle was refastened to the back. It warmed Kagome's heart to know that he held onto it all this time.

"Kagome, I don't want you as a pet anymore," Sesshoumaru said as he held the collar.

"You don't?" Kagome asked.

"No. I want you for life."

"I think I can agree to that," Kagome said, plucking the collar out of his hands.

"What are you thinking?" Sesshoumaru asked, hugging her tightly as Kagome fastened the collar around her neck.

"I'm thinking I like your new haircut, although I will miss your long hair. And I want another kiss."

"I'm happy to oblige," Sesshoumaru said, leaning forward.

"Oh please GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Amarante howled.

"SESSHOUMARU WE JUST FOUND HER! YOU CAN'T HOG HER ALL FOR YOURSELF!" Shippo bellowed.

"My lord, might I remind you a make-out session wasn't on your list of ways to seduce the Lady Kagome," Saku piped up.

"Didn't she have a thing for Inu Yasha's ears? Make your tail re-appear! That will help you to score big time!" Ryder coached.

"Did Lila and Spiro last this long as well?" Kagome asked, glancing at the group that stood on the shrine steps, hollering at Kagome and the dog taiyoukai.

"Oh yes. Unfortunately. That dratted wolf as well," Sesshoumaru grumbled.

Kagome giggled. "I think I can live happily ever after now." She said.

"You've GOT to be JOKING," Amarante laughed. "Girly, you're adventures are just getting STARTED! I mean, COME ON! The Shikon no Tama was your CHILDHOOD adventure! Get ready for your adult life adventure!" Amarante howled.

Kagome stood with some assistance from Sesshoumaru. "Somehow, I think I am ready," Kagome said, gripping his hand.

"Absolutely," Sesshoumaru purred, kissing her hand.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW," Shippo said, fake barfing.

"The tail Sesshoumaru, it's all about the tail!"

"I think life is suddenly going to be very exciting," Kagome smiled as she stepped toward her friends who waited for her with open arms.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru said, watching her with a smile. "After all you are, My Pet."

* * *

A/N: Okay so that took forever and I think my eyes are popping out of my skull but isn't it SOOOOOO worth it?! HOOOOO YEAH!

Yes, yes I dared to cut Sesshoumaru's hair, BECAUSE NO ONE HAS EVER HAD A SHORT HAIRED SESSHOUMARU! Besides, can't you just picture how HOTT he would be with short hair? I mean, he's pretty with long hair? But Short hair? drools

ANYWAY. This is the ending I envisioned all along. A second Kag/Sess ending will be released tomorrow afternoon, as well as alternative pairs.

Thank you guys for sticking with me to the end. I want to thank every single one of my reviewers. If it weren't for you guys, this story STILL wouldn't be finished.

I love you all, and I most humbly thank you for reading my story.

Are you sad it's over? Don't worry, even though I'm not writing much fanfiction anymore I'm still writing my own stuff! For starters you can **follow me on twitter**, I have a writing twitter account with the username: KM_Shea

Also I have an ebook for sale on Amazon! Feel free to just read the sample chapter if you don't want to buy it! You can search for it on Amazon: "**My Life at the MBRC"** or "**My Life at the Magical Beings' Rehabilitation Center**" 


	28. Alternate Ending I: Kagome X Sesshoumaru

A/N: OKAY so I lied. Making these Kagome X OC pairings took FOREVER because unintentionally I kept making Sesshoumaru swing by and swap her up. UGH, that's pattern for you.

Oh, shameless plug here as well. I'm a moderater for the **Daystar Design Forums**! To visit and chat with me at the forums just click my profile link!!

This is the first **Alternate ending**. This is the alternate ending for **Kagome and Sesshoumaru**. It's for those who wanted the "rot your teeth out, perfect fairy princess ending". Enjoy!

_**My Pet**_

_Of Portals and Persistence_

A year after she last passed out of the well, for the very last time, Kagome stood under the god tree, her azure eyes thoughtful and deep. "One year," she murmured. "One, heart wrenching, but freeing year."

Arriving home was extremely painful for Kagome. More than once the young lady had flung herself into the well, hoping it would flare up around her and transport her to another time, another era.

"One full year, and I haven't forgotten any of it," Kagome sighed, slumping against the tree. A piece of bark painfully dug into her back, but it didn't hold a shard to the sorrow that still occasionally shrouded her thoughts.

Kagome was a strong girl. Kagome was a persistent girl. After two months of moping around the house, Kagome woke up one morning and opened her beautiful blue eyes to come fact to face with a very worried Souta. Souta started crying, begging her to cheer up, pleading with her to be happy again.

It was then that Kagome felt incredibly selfish. She had literately shut herself down because of friends she _willingly_ left behind, and was simultaneously killing her family. So Kagome did the only thing she could do. She picked herself up, finished her education, and flung herself into her family life. She tried very hard to be normal. Perhaps a little too normal.

The pain dulled immensely. It now only came in indulgent moments when Kagome felt like remembering the good times. But sometimes, strangely, suddenly, Kagome would feel a tug at her soul. And inexplicably, mysteriously she would wander outside and stare at the well.

This was one of those times.

"I don't know how many times I've done this," Kagome said, pushing off the tree before she slowly strolled across the yard.

"If I think about it, it's not like I _really_ want to go back," Kagome said, weaving a crooked figure eight across her lawn like a sort of drunken bee. "I mean, it would be great to see Sango and Miroku and Inu Yasha and Shippo. And Kouga too, and Kade, and everyone," Kagome stopped directly in front of the well house.

"But I need to make a clean break. Get on with my life," Kagome said. "I'm in college now. I have my whole life before me. The Warring Era is now the stuff of dreams to me," Kagome said, even as she took a step and pushed open the door, standing on the threshold of the small outbuilding that held the Bone Eaters Well.

"But I guess a look won't kill me," Kagome reasoned, flinging herself against the well frame. She peered deep down the well and closed her eyes, inhaling the ancient smell of forest and magic that permeated the air. She had stopped trying to hop down the well six months ago.

"Why, Why was Miroku right?" Kagome wondered. "That monk has no right to be correct!" she sulked. Kagome laid her head against the lip of the well. "I do regret not going to visit Amarante. Or not saying good bye to the twins, or Saku, or Windsor, or…," she cut the thought off and listened to the wind whistle across the doorframe.

There was the scuffing sound of shoes on dirt, and Kagome twisted around. No one was there. Kagome sighed and stood. "Well that's enough reminiscing. Time to get back to class! Work hard! Buwahahah," Kagome said, raising her right arm in the air to flex it.

That was when two hands connected with her back and sent her plunging into the depths of the well. As Kagome fell headfirst through the darkness, blue lights flared around her. She twisted in the air, looking up at the lip of the well. Her eyes widened with what she saw.

A woman with deep blue eyes, a mischievous smile and ink black hair leaned over the well.

Kagome's last words in her time were hushed. "…Is that _me_??"

* * *

Kagome, using green vines, slowly crawled out of the well, almost afraid of what she would find. Her head popped out over the top, and she dragged herself up and out, falling on the grassy ground with an oomph.

The well stood in a small clearing surrounded mostly by trees. Just like the Warring Era.

Kagome swallowed, her spit snagging in her throat. Her pounding heart made it difficult to breathe as she slowly stood up, brushing herself off. Kagome slowly tottered down the little hill, spying a dirt path at the bottom.

"That's new," Kagome observed. "Maybe I'm in a new century?" Kagome slowly walked up the path, moving in the direction where Edo would be in the Warring Era.

Kagome moved down the path, picking up a good pace as she breathed in the sweet, fresh air. A light smile graced her lips as she basked in the warm sunlight.

After walking for a few minutes Kagome spotted a two women and a man walking on the path ahead of her.

Kagome paused, hesitating. They might not take kindly to her thanks to her modern era clothes. Never before had Kagome popped into the Warring Era wearing jeans and a blouse. Weighing her options Kagome called out. "Excuse me!" she said before running to catch up.

The man and women stopped, turning around to see who was calling.

"Excuse me, would you mind answering some questions for me?" Kagome asked, breathless once she caught up to them.

"It couldn't be," one of the women whispered, her eyes wide.

"Hi, there is a very good reason why I'm dressed like this, so please grant me a great honor and ignore it for now," Kagome explained.

"It _has_ to be, look at her eyes," the other woman whispered back.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked, ignoring the whispers.

"Edo," the man said, staring at her as though he were seeing his long lost relative. "Edo, my lady," he repeated.

"Right, hmm, let me think. Has the calendar been invented yet?" Kagome wondered, tapping her chin.

"Lady Kagome, you've returned," the first woman excitedly said.

"Are you here to take care of Lord Sesshoumaru?" the second women said.

"…Excuse me?" Kagome said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, he—," the second woman started before the man interrupted.

"Are you Lady Kagome? I'm sorry for our forwardness, but you look _so much_ like her statue that our gracious monk had built for a monument."

"What monk?" Kagome cautiously asked. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Miroku-sama. Of course the splendid and powerful youkai slayer, Sango, has also told us much about you," the man said.

"They're alive?" Kagome squealed. "How long has it been since Hide was destroyed?"

"You mean the Shadows of the Night? The pure evil that took Edo over about a year ago and was defeated by a partnership of the four lords of Japan?" the first woman piped in.

"Miroku-sama and Sango have been with us ever since," the man nodded.

"Yes! YES, it's only been a year, I _am_ in the right time!" Kagome said, tears pricking her eyes as she jumped up and down.

"So it is true, you do travel through time to save the world. Then you _must_ be here for Lord Sesshoumaru!" the second woman insisted.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"She would know nothing of what happened to the Lord Sesshoumaru," the man told his companions before turning back to Kagome. "I don't know if we can really explain it well enough Lady Kagome, but the Western Lord has lost his mind."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Two months after Hide was defeated…he went mad. Lord Sesshoumaru runs wild through Japan, taking his true form of a large white dog," the man carefully explained. "His cousin, Lady Amarante, and his generals track him, making sure he does no harm. Occasionally they can get him to take on his human form and rule his lands. But it never lasts longer than a week."

"They say something happened to his youki," the first woman softly said. "After the war…his youki was never the same. It's almost as if it's over powering him. Lady Sango said it's because he is missing a piece of his heart or soul."

"Very few have been kind to the Western Lord," the second woman carefully said. "Apparently his cousin, even though she watches him, despises him. The other lords continue to have diplomatic relationships with the West…but they have not been friendly to Lord Sesshoumaru personally."

"Miroku said it had something to do with you. The miko who saved us all," the man said, looking at Kagome with caring eyes.

Kagome swallowed. "He's gone…mad?"

"He's hardly recognizable anymore. There is very little humanity or heart left in him. It's all beast and instinct now," the man shrugged before he brightened. "Will you be returning to Edo with us?"

"Thanks for your help, bye!" Kagome said, spinning around and running off, waving to the man and the women. "I've got to go West," Kagome muttered to herself, calibrating herself against the sun that hung in the western sky.

Kagome walked toward the sun, intent on reaching Sesshoumaru's lands. It probably wasn't very wise to go without Miroku or Sango…but if she didn't leave now Kagome got the feeling that somehow she would never get the courage to seek out the Western Lord again.

That…and bizarrely, enigmatically, Kagome felt undeniably tugged toward the west, almost as though something demanded that she go there.

* * *

It was dusk and Kagome had no idea what she was going to do for sleeping arrangements for the night. "I could try the trees," she grumbled as she crawled over a log. "Man, I was an idiot for setting out without seeing Sango and Miroku first. I bet Inu Yasha is with them. They could have at least given me supplies. They probably would have even come with!"

It was then that Kagome gracefully tripped over a root. "Oomph," Kagome said. "I hate this. Curse my brashness," Kagome grumbled, picking herself off the ground.

There was a squeak and Kagome looked to the side and started laughing.

There, curiously staring at her, was a fat chipmunk. And not just any chipmunk either. It was _the_ chipmunk that gave Kagome the 14 remaining Shikon shards the day she left the Warring Era.

"How are you still alive?" Kagome fondly asked the little creature.

It chattered at her, shaking its stubby tail as it clearly smiled. Clutched in its chubby little paws was an acorn. (Of course.)

"Maybe I could sleep in your tree?" Kagome hopefully asked. But the chipmunk was no longer paying attention to Kagome. Instead his tiny little ears flicked as he stood at attention, peering deep into the woods.

An eerie, lonely howl filled the air, chilling Kagome to the bone.

Kagome stood and rubbed her arms, filled with the insane desire to flee. "Yes, I need shelter, stat. The Warring Era isn't completely peaceful, even now."

Kagome felt terror leap into her throat when the ground began to shake and rumble under her feet.

The chipmonk scrambled for safety, and Kagome followed the suit, diving for a giant tree.

She was gripping the trunk when a black and white pelted body was flung through the air, breaking several trees. The shaking of the ground increased.

"OWWWWWWWW," the animal said, flexing from its flopped position on the ground. "That dirty—," the animal went on to list several creative and imaginative curses. "He didn't have to fling me _that_ hard," the animal, a female, muttered.

Kagome noticed it was distinctly feline with white fur and black spots, but her heart felt to terrified and hopeful for her to dare think that it was—

"Amarante," a giant snow leopard called, loping onto the scene.

"I'm fine," Amarante said, there was a bright light as she abandoned her feline form and took up her usual human look, pristine white hair with black spots. (Her hair had grown down to her shoulder blades over the year of Kagome's absence.) "But that _jerk_. He's playing dirty tonight. Something has him incredibly riled up," she said. "Don't try to do anything stupid and avenge me, Hachi," Amarante said, looking up at the other snow leopard.

Kagome, with some surprise, noticed that Hachi's youkai form was now a great deal bigger than Amarante's. "Weird," Kagome quietly and unintentionally voiced out loud.

Amarante whirled around and Hachi's feline eyes landed on her.

"Kagome?" Amarante whispered.

"In the flesh," Kagome shyly said, pushing away from her tree. "Hello Amarante, I missed you."

Amarante's face glowed for a moment, and she looked overjoyed. Seconds later her face became pale and her eyes widened. "Oh no, it can't be because he senses her… Kagome, RUN!"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"There's no way he'll recognize her. If he _sees_ her he may unintentionally rip her apart," Hachi said, crouching down next to Amarante, still in his youkai form.

"Who? What's going on?"

"Kagome, the Sesshoumaru you once knew no longer exists," Amarante said, striding toward Kagome and laying a hand on her shoulder. "You've got to run. Go to Edo, I'll send Hachi or the twins to come get you when it's safe. When we get him to transform into a human, perhaps then we'll be able to make him understand that you're back. But not now. Not when he's this dangerous," Amarante said, her voice and face lined with worry and fear.

"So it's true. Sesshoumaru has lost his mind," Kagome said, feeling her spirits falling. "Was it because of Hide?" The eerie howl was released again, weaving through the twilight air.

Amarante gave her a surprised look. "Of course not," she said. "It was because of you."

"He's coming," Hachi hissed, standing, the howl grew louder.

"Kagome, can you run?" Amarante asked.

"He's nearly here," Hachi growled, crouching defensively in front of Amarante.

"Never mind, I'll carry you, give me one second to shift," Amarante said, shutting her eyes.

In that second a large, white, canine forum burst through the trees with explosive power, howling and growling at the same time.

Two cheetahs were clinging to the dog, one dangling off his back, the other latched onto the front.

With a powerful wrench the white dog sent the large cheetahs flying through the air, crashing into trees.

The dog's crimson red eyes darted around, taking in the frozen Amarante and Hachi as it sniffed, clearly searching for something.

"KAGOME RUN!" Amarante screamed, morphing on the run and throwing herself at Sesshoumaru with Hachi.

Kagome felt her heart plunge down through her feet as the giant dog stared down at her. The monster before her was _not_ Sesshoumaru. Even when he was angry, there was always a soul behind Sesshoumaru's eyes, canine form or otherwise.

But now Kagome could only see a crack. A deep chasm in which no light pierced.

Kagome jerked into motion when the dog howled as Amarante sank her fangs into his throat. She ran through the forest, fleeing Sesshoumaru. Many times before Kagome had feared for her life around Sesshoumaru, but never had he inspired such a hopeless, mind altering fear and panic in her.

There were the screams of cats and a howl. The wind blew, forcing Kagome to close her eyes and screech to a halt. When she opened them a giant white dog stood before her. Kagome didn't even have it in her to think of him as Sesshoumaru. The Western Lord was almost completely gone.

The dog approached her with a gaping mouth, looking like he intended to eat her. His nose was furiously snuffling as his giant head lowered. He had grown over the past year, Kagome dryly noted.

His hot, rancid breath beat down on her, and as his glistening fangs drew nearly Kagome did the only thing she could think of doing. She reached out and smacked him on the side of the mouth while screaming.

"SESSHOUMARU YOU IDIOT!!"

The dog snapped back, yelping.

"Oh STOP BEING A BIG BABY!" Kagome said. "That didn't even have purification power in it!" she scoffed.

The dog growled, its red eyes glowing.

"Oh would you STOP IT!" Kagome screamed before she started crying. She sank to her knees, a teary mess. "What is wrong with you? What happened? You're the Lord of the West Sesshoumaru, not a house puppy!"

The dog growled again, but it turned into a whine.

"You know me!" Kagome cried, rubbing her eyes with an arm. "I'm Kagome! YOU were the one who banished ME! So why are you having such a pity party for yourself?"

The dog lowered its head again, mouth gaping.

"NO!" Kagome shouted, smacking him on the side of his muzzle again. "BAD DOG!" she said, shaking a finger at him.

A twig cracked and Kagome twisted around, acknowledging the presence of Amarante, Hachi, Haruko, Hiroshi and surprisingly Windsor. All were crouched and slowly inching toward Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Inu Yasha is coming Kagome, hold out for just a few seconds longer," Amarante lowly instructed.

Kagome whipped around back to the whining and pawing Sesshoumaru. He had stopped growling, but his eyes were still blank and animalistic.

"Listen," Kagome told the large white dog. "You know me, calm down. There's no reason for you to be throwing a tantrum," Kagome reasoned, slowly standing. "You are perfectly fine."

The dog howled slightly and Kagome planted her hands on her hips. "If you're going to feel bad for anyone it should be me, you big weenie!"

The dog broke off and blinked.

"Yeaaahhh _me_! You aren't the only being in the world you know," Kagome snorted.

"Good job My Lady," Haruko praised.

"Keep it up," Hiroshi said.

"Steady," Windsor murmured.

"In fact, you're being nothing more than a spoiled rotten little puppy!" Kagome said, on a roll. "You big overgrown brat!"

The dog didn't take to kindly to those words and stomped a gigantic paw on the ground, making the ground shake.

"Let's not get too riled up here," Amarante said as the dog woofed.

"SHHH!" Kagome said, waving her arms to get the dog's attention again. "Calm down! Calm down," she said. The dog slowly quieted and returned to silently staring at her.

"It's okay…S-Sesshoumaru. It's going to be okay," Kagome said. It nearly broke her heart to call the broken creature before her Sesshoumaru.

The dog whined and sat down on its haunches. It was about to completely lower to the ground when Inu Yasha appeared, wielding his sword. "NOW!" he shouted.

Amarante, Hachi, Hiroshi, Haruko and Windsor transformed on the fly and leaped at the white dog, sending it crashing to the ground. Between the six of them they pinned it to the ground, ignoring its snarls and yelps.

"Hold him!" Amarante roared, her tail flicking as she sat on his hindquarters.

"Someone get his neck or head!" Inu Yasha called.

The dog howled and yelped as the generals, cats and relatives sank weapons, claws, and teeth further into him.

"Wait, stop it!" Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha beamed before he snarled. "What the heck do you think you're doing! Get out of here!"

"Stop," Kagome repeated.

"What the? He nearly ATE YOU ALIVE!" Hachi shouted.

"I think I can get through to him," Kagome said, standing.

"You're nuts," Amarante calmly said.

"ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Ah, how I have missed your shouting, Inu Yasha. But I'm serious. Get off him," Kagome said, making a shooing motion.

To her surprise Haruko, Hiroshi and Windsor backed off.

"If Kagome thinks she can do something...who are we to stop her," Winsor said, tossing his proud equine head.

Hachi paused before he too got off Sesshoumaru. "This had better work," he said.

Inu Yasha and Amarante slowly got off of the dog as well.

"Kagome, I hope you know what you're doing," Inu Yasha said.

"He's not the same Sesshoumaru," Amarante said.

"Please, trust me," Kagome pleaded.

They bowed to her wishes and removed themselves.

Sesshoumaru snarled, leaping to his feet, making the earth rumble underneath them. He growled, his fur bristling as his muzzle creased in a snarl.

"Sesshoumaru, calm down!" Kagome called. The dog ignored her. "SESSHOUMARU," Kagome bellowed, the dog returned his snarling attention to her.

"Do you remember the day I was trained to be a 'proper pet'?" Kagome asked, taking a tiny step forward. The dog instantly went silent. "I talked too much and pinched and stepped on you, so you wrapped me up with rope as if I was a mummy," Kagome chuckled.

The dog breathed out loudly through its nose.

"Do you remember my cat, Peachy, and her kittens?" Kagome asked. "They were so adorable. I had a black one named Octopus," Kagome said, slowly getting the courage to get a step closer to the large dog.

"Do you remember the night of the ball, or social gathering or whatever the heck you called it? I had to put my head on your lap. I was so tired I fell asleep on the ground and you let me use you as my personal couch," Kagome laughed.

The dog slowly lowered himself down to his stomach as he watched Kagome with red eyes, still just as blank, but intently listening.

His lips curled up in a silent snarl as Kagome took another step closer, but Kagome interrupted the snarl with another memory. "Do you remember when you had a meeting with the other lords of Japan? The servants messed up and forgot to bring another pair of chopsticks for me. You gave me yours and let me eat first," Kagome said, carefully directing happy memories to the dog. No use remembering ones in which Hide hurt her. Kagome didn't want to chance anything.

"Do you remember all the terrible things Rin and I did to Jakken? Rin had a flower planted in his ear for the better half of a week, and I used him for target practice," Kagome chuckled at the memory as she continued to shuffle to the dog, who set his head on the ground.

She bit her lip. "Do you remember how we beat Hide together? We defeated the ultimate evil, it was scary and the price was terrible, but we won," Kagome was nearly within touching distance of the dog's long muzzle.

"And do you remember," Kagome said. "The night you made me sleep instead of attend to the victims?" Kagome asked. "You kept me anchored to the ground. It was very warm and peaceful," Kagome said, smiling up at the dog.

"I have all of these memories of you and more Sesshoumaru," Kagome haltingly said. It was hard to speak with such intense eyes glued to her. "And I want to make more, more memories," Kagome said. One wrong move and Sesshoumaru could easily kill her before anyone reached her. "Please Sesshoumaru, please come back. I want to continue our fun times. I want to braid flowers in your hair. I want to bury Jakken alive with Rin. I want to make a million more happy moments with you. But you've _got_ to come back," Kagome said, resting a hand on his large, wet nose that was bigger than Kagome's head.

The dog breathed out and growled, Kagome tensed and prepared herself for fangs to pierce her. Instead the growl formed…sounds. "Kaaaa," the dog rumbled. "Kaagooo, Kaaagooomeeee," its voice thundered.

Kagome's eyes teared up and she stepped forward, throwing her arms around the tip of the dog's muzzle. "Welcome back Sesshoumaru. I missed you so much."

The dog whined, and Kagome closed her eyes as a bright light lit up the forest. Sesshoumaru's muzzle moved away from her arms, and all fell quiet.

Kagome felt two arms wrap around her. "Kaagoomee," the voice rumbled.

Kagome opened her eyes as Sesshoumaru, in his human form, rubbed his head against Kagome's.

"Yes Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, lifting a hand to gently rub the back of his neck. "It's me, Kagome."

"Kaaagomee," Sesshoumaru repeated. He pressed his face into her throat and breathed in and out deeply.

Kagome smiled and slipped her other hand around his waist. "It's good to have you back, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, hugging him.

Hiroshi took a step closer and Sesshoumaru rocketed up right, snarling again.

"Careful, careful," Amarante said. "He's not all the way there yet," she whispered.

"Shhhh," Kagome said, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Sesshoumaru's neck.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, the red completely gone from his eyes. He looked more human now, but being a dog so long had taken a toll on him, and some of youkai still pumped through his eyes.

"Steady Sesshoumaru, it's okay. You're okay," she said.

Sesshoumaru whined and laid his head on her shoulder, his lips touching her neck.

Kagome smiled and ran her fingers though his matted hair. His kimono was tattered and dirty, the Western Lord was in terrible condition, but he sat in her arms, perfectly content.

Kagome giggled when Sesshoumaru started licking her throat. His tongue was a little scratchy, almost like a cat's.

"Stop it," Kagome giggled.

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her. "Kaaagome," he said. "I-I'm sooorry," he rumbled.

"Shhh, it's fine," Kagome soothed. "Just return to me, and I'll forgive you.

Sesshoumaru licked her one last time before his shoulders heaved and he fell still, fast in a deep sleep.

Everyone remained motionless for several minutes. Amarante was the first to speak. "He must be exhausted. It is good that he sleeps. It's a healing sleep," she said, walking to Kagome's side. "No one could have done that Kagome, no one except you," she said, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome looked at the dog sleeping on her shoulder and didn't reply. Instead she hugged Sesshoumaru closer. He licked her neck in his sleep and deeply inhaled his scent.

Finally, after an entire year, Sesshoumaru was home.

* * *

Kagome was dozing when Sesshoumaru awoke with a start, his whole body jumped, making the bed jerk. She squinted, looking out of the window. It was not yet dawn. Kagome and the entourage reached the castle around two in the morning. Hachi and Amarante helped Kagome drag Sesshoumaru to his room.

Kagome intended to leave, perhaps head back to Edo, but Amarante pleaded with her. "I'm not sure what he'll do if he wakes up and you aren't there Kagome. Sesshoumaru isn't completely out of the woods yet, I feel that his mind is still deeply scarred," the snow cat said, worry lining her face.

So Kagome had stayed. Unable to completely sleep, she dozed.

A growl started in Sesshoumaru's throat, and Kagome tossed a blanket off her. "What is it?" she sleepily asked.

The air was quiet, and Kagome blinked in the darkness, yelping when two arms encased her. (It was during the ride back that it finally occurred to Kagome that Sesshoumaru had _two_ arms again.)

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome sagged against him and reached behind her to pat his head, relieved. His voice was almost back to the rich, smooth tones. He sounded as though he was having a little trouble speaking, but Kagome could finally recognize his voice. "You really are here," he haltingly said.

Kagome yawned and stretched in his embrace. "Yep," she said. "Am I still banished?" she asked.

To her surprise a growl erupted from Sesshoumaru's throat, making his entire body vibrate as he clutched her closer.

"I was joking," Kagome hastily said.

"No," Sesshoumaru said after several quiet moments. "No," he repeated.

Kagome pulled away from him, his knee was digging into her back.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Hold your horses, this isn't a very comfortable position," Kagome said, rearranging the silk sheets and thick blankets around herself. Sesshoumaru shifted behind her and seconds later grabbed her, tucking her back flush against his chest.

"Sheesh, what's wrong? You were never this grabby before," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru did not reply and instead buried his nose in her hair, releasing a content little sigh.

Kagome blinked, the room was gradually turning lighter as the sun peeked over the horizon. Kagome yawned. "Mmm let's go to the hot springs,"

"Hn?" Sesshoumaru said, still slightly thick tongued.

"You're very dirty. You need your hair washed, _and_ some new clothes," Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru blinked and shrugged, but allowed her to crawl out of his grip.

"ACK!" Kagome cried when she fell off the bed with a thump. She quickly righted herself and stretched as she padded across the room. Sesshoumaru slide out of bed and obediently followed her.

Kagome stuck her head outside of the room. Sure enough, Haruko and Hiroshi were posted on either side of the door. "We're going to the hotsprings," Kagome said. "Would you mind having Amarante send down some new clothes, for both of us?" she asked. Sesshoumaru crowded her from behind, bumping her into the hallway.

"Of course My Lady. Will you be able to find your way to the hotsprings on your own?" Haruko asked with an elegant bow.

"Yep," Kagome said, waving a hand. "It'll be fine."

In the end Kagome got them so lost Sesshoumaru picked her up and walked off to the hotsprings, ignoring her huffy sighs.

"I'm sorry that you're going to smell like a strawberry for a few days, but it's your own fault," Kagome said. She sat on the top steps of a hotspring, completely wrapped in two towels, as she attacked Sesshoumaru's hair with a strawberry scented shampoo/hair scrub Amarante lent her.

"I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru repeated.

"It's fine," Kagome chuckled.

"It's not," Sesshoumaru insisted. "That's why…," he trailed off.

"Time to rinse," Kagome instructed after several moments. The great dog obediently dunked his hair underwater. "That's why?" Kagome prompted.

"That's why my inner youkai…went wild," Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome combed her fingers through his now silky hair. "It's okay," Kagome assured him. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Come on, let's go get dressed," Kagome said, rising out of the water.

By the time Kagome and Sesshoumaru were dressed (in matching snow patterned kimonos might I add) Saku was waiting outside the hotsprings.

"Inu Yasha and the monk, the youkai slayer, the firecat and the kit are all on their way here. Amarante and Hachi are playing in the meadow, Windsor and the twins are seeing to some…reconstruction. You have papers that need to be signed, milord, but everyone has agreed it is in your best interests to perhaps relax for a few days before you begin to work again," the otter sunnily said.

"How I have missed you Saku," Kagome teased. "I hope the well continues to let me travel back and forth, or I will miss you dearly."

"No," Sesshoumaru thundered, jerking Kagome back to him. "You aren't going back," he bull doggedly said. Kagome wanted to laugh, he was quickly returning to his usual, demanding self.

"Sesshoumaru, I have to go back home. It's where I belong," Kagome said. Saku wisely took the cue to slink off, allowing the couple to stand alone in the gardens around the hotspring.

"If you leave, I will go wild again," Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru, you can't threaten me," Kagome said with a frown.

"It's not a threat, it's the truth," Sesshoumaru insisted.

"I don't understand any of this. Please explain," Kagome said, making her way to the giant rock, Amarante's rock, the rock that had the prophesy etched into its surface. She seated herself on top and turned around to look at Sesshoumaru who was watching her with painfully truthful eyes.

"Banishing you was a mistake," Sesshoumaru said. "A month after you left I was wretched. I could not sleep, I could not eat, my thoughts became disorganized."

Kagome could see that his explanation was costing him a great deal of pride, and that she might never again see him so open and trusting.

"In the second month, I became worse. My youki began to over power my self will, because you were not around," Sesshoumaru said.

"I don't understand. You got along perfectly fine before we met," Kagome said.

"My mother and father had an arranged marriage," Sesshoumaru said. "It was to strengthen the country. There was no love. My father…_loved_ Inu Yasha's mother. Even though she was a human, he loved her like a mate."

Kagome mutely watched him as he tried to organize his words.

"My mother was not my father's real mate. Inu Yasha's mother was," Sesshoumaru quietly admitted. He looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"And?" Kagome gently prodded.

"Just as you are mine," he said, looking like a puppy that expected to be beaten. If he had ears like Inu Yasha's they would be lying flat against his skull.

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. "Excuse me?" she sputtered.

"I unconsciously chose you as my mate," Sesshoumaru said. "And so the separation from you was unbearable. It was why my youki went wild."

"Doesn't there need to be a big ceremony? Wouldn't we have to pledge to each other or something?" Kagome bewilderly asked. It was highly improbable, to think that Sesshoumaru chose her as his mate and with a snap of his fingers she became his. "And how can you _unconsciously_ decide that!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "There only needs to be…love," Sesshoumaru quietly said. "Even though I was unaware of it…I still loved you."

"Dogs are very loyal," Kagome said, recalling what Amarante once told her.

"We only love one mate in our life," Sesshoumaru agreed.

"So, even though we never were officially mates, even though you didn't _know_ you loved me, you lost your mind because I was gone?" Kagome asked, still not really believing his words.

"You know of swans, yes?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded. "Lila told me that when a swan's mate dies, he will stay where she died for weeks, perhaps months, before he too dies of a broken heart. Youkai dogs are very similar."

"But Sesshoumaru, we aren't really mates!" Kagome said.

"I chose you Kagome. It would not matter to me or my youki if you did not reciprocate the decision. Once a mate is chosen, I am connected to them for life, even if they are not connected to me."

It was then that Kagome realized the weight of his words. If she wanted to, Kagome could go back home without looking back, and Sesshoumaru would go mad and probably eventually die. If Kagome chose to hate him, Sesshsoumaru could not change his choice and would have to live with her scorn.

Kagome looked at the golden eyed dog youkai before her and something caught in her throat. This man before her was the one who sent her from his lands. He cut her off from all of her friends, betrayed her trust and faith. But…the insistent tugging on Kagome's soul had stopped.

Tears pricked Kagome's eyes. "I think I chose you too…Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, falling forward into his arms.

He kissed her, it was a searing feeling, hot and gentle. But the most prevalent part of the kiss, was the feeling that something clicked. Like a piece of her soul had returned to her. Like her heart was once again whole.

And as the dog youkai and miko embraced, the Western Palace became whole once more.

* * *

Four weeks later Amarante and Hachi laid on the edge of a meadow, sitting in the shade of trees, watching the fun in the meadow.

"Inu Yasha, please remove your asinine face from the close proximity to me," Sesshoumaru stiffly said. He was completely normal once again.

"WHAT?" Inu Yasha howled. (For the past half hour he kept poking his face into Sesshoumaru's, as if searching to see if the wild madness that once pumped through his veins was truly gone.)

"Inu Yasha, you more than anyone should be happy about this," Sango said as she tickled Rin's tummy.

"Why?" Inu Yasha asked, his ears flicking with curiosity.

"Because now he can no longer hold it over your head that you need your sword to fight the power of your youkai blood," Miroku said, a red handprint on his face as he sulked behind Sango.

"What do you mean?" Inu Yasha suspiciously asked as Sesshoumaru stiffened.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's got the same problem. Only instead of a sword, it is our gentle Lady Kagome that he needs," Miroku wisely said before Sesshoumaru squeezed the life out of him with one powerful hand.

"Hoooooooo ho ho ho ho ho," Inu Yasha laughed, his eyes lighting up like a greedy four year old's.

"Inu Yasha, Miroku, stop it," Kagome fussed as she held Shippo in place, wiping the squirming kit's chocolate covered face with a cloth.

"Kagome," Shippo complained.

"Almost done," Kagome said before Rin tore away from Sango and flung herself on Kagome's back.

"Kaaagooomee!" the little girl shrieked with laughed.

"Oof, yes Rin?" Kagome asked, releasing the mortified Shippo who sprang away.

"Oooh! Everyone, it's a Kagome group hug!" Miroku said, hopping up and running toward Kagome.

Sango caught him by the ear and flung him backwards before she, Shippo and Inu Yasha crowded around Kagome.

Sesshoumaru jealously swooped in and picked up Kagome, setting her on his shoulder.

"No fair Sesshoumaru," Shippo said, stamping a little foot.

"Yeah, no fair!" Rin mimicked, narrowly avoiding stepping on a passed out Jakken. (Kagome and Rin force fed him a strawberry. The happy, brightly colored fruit made the swampy, dumpy little youkai faint.)

Hachi chuckled, slightly shifting his legs as he sat upright, Amarante spread across his lap. "Don't you want to join them?" he asked.

"Nah," Amarante said, yawning. "I'm fine just watching. It does make me miss Yuki though."

Hachi grinned and leaned over the heiress. "Thinking you might want us to have kittens like that?"

"Us?" Amarante asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Hachi grinned, a purr vibrating in his throat in spite of himself as his tail flicked. "Yes, us."

"Yuki's plenty hard enough to handle alone," Amarante snorted, closing her eyes.

"Maybe she needs siblings," Hachi suggested.

Amarante flicked on bronze eye open. "Well she's not getting any." she said before rearranging her head on Hachi's legs. "To begin with, she isn't my daughter. And even if she was she wouldn't be getting a sibling for a very, _very_ long time."

Hachi purred louder at his win.

After several moments of silence he spoke again. "What will Sesshoumaru do when Kagome dies? Her life is like a blink to our time."

Amarante grinned her familiar fanged smile. "Did you know that Kagome is the keeper of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes, what of it? It does not length a miko's life," Hachi said.

"No. But it is made of the great miko Midoriko, and a youkai. The two are constantly locked in battle, living forever. That is why the jewel is either pink or dark. It depends upon whom is holding the jewel."

"So?" Hachi asked.

Amarante grinned, her eyes all seeing. "But ironically Kagome is a miko and Sesshoumaru is an extremely powerful demon. Probably more powerful than the one inside the jewel."

"And?" Hachi prodded.

"If you could see it now," Amarante said. "It would be white," she said, watching the laughing Kagome with happy eyes.

"Midoriko and the youkai are not fighting?" Hachi asked.

"Yes. Kagome and Sesshoumaru are mates. Soul partners. Essentially Kagome has a little bit of Sesshoumaru attached to her, just as Sesshoumaru has a little bit of Kagome attached to him. As such the jewel can neither be pink nor dark, but white."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Hachi asked.

The jewel will last forever. Pure wish or not, it will live through the ages. And it is Kagome who possess it _inside her body_.

"Are you saying the jewel will allow Kagome to live longer?" Hachi asked. The idea sounded stupid.

"I'm saying that because Sesshoumaru and Kagome balance out the jewel, the jewel will stay dormant and essentially remain that way as long as their love is pure, and so the endless battle will overlap into her life, just as Kagome's love overlapped into the jewel."

"Does Sesshoumaru know?" Hachi asked.

"He hopes," Amarante said. "I probably won't tell him for a few years. It will make his time with Kagome that much sweeter."

"You are evil."

"I know," Amarante grinned.

"What of the monk and youkai slayer?" Hachi asked for a minute.

"They are humans. In the years to come, perhaps twenty, perhaps fifty, they will die," Amarante said, her voice marked with sadness.

"It will make her sad," Hachi observed.

"The remarkable thing about humans, though, is their persistence. Sango and Miroku will have children. Kagome will love them just as much as she loved Sango and Miroku," Kagome said.

"Seeing their children, their grandchildren, essentially all humans she knows, die will take a toll on her though," Hachi said.

"Yes. It will. But Kagome will have Sesshoumaru, and she'll have us. One day, just like all of us, Kagome will also die. But it won't be for many, many years," Amarante predicted.

"More years than Yuki will have to wait for a sibling/cousin?" Hachi teased.

"Centuries longer," Amarante nodded.

"So everyone is happy," Hachi summarized.

"Not quite. The twins will be both sad and happy. Just as Windsor will be. Kagome will be their true Lady now. Not their Lady by choice," Amarante said.

"I don't understand," Hachi blinked.

Amarante smiled. "It's okay. Everyone will eventually live happily ever after."

"We will," Hachi promised. "As soon as you have our kittens."

Amarante released an exasperated sigh. "You have only one thing on your mind don't you?"

Hachi smiled, and everyone passed the rest of the day playing in the meadow.

* * *

Kagome stood on by a window, watching the sun set at the end of a perfectly fun day. After passing most of the afternoon in the meadow, catching up with Miroku, Sango and Inu Yasha, Kagome put Rin and Shippo to bed before having a quiet evening with Sesshoumaru, Amarante, Hachi and Saku.

Sesshoumaru left to work in his study with Saku, and Amarante left, claiming she was fleeing Hachi. However, when Hachi romped after the heiress, Kagome could see Amarante's tail happily twitching.

Kagome, then, spent the rest of the evening talking with the twins. She had missed them so much, it felt good to see their black face markings and warm tails again. They stood outside of the door now, volunteer guards.

A door slid open and Kagome turned around to watch Sesshoumaru enter the room. She smiled, day by day the proud dog youkai had slowly regained his composure. He was back to normal now, but Kagome could see Inu Yasha's visit had been good for him.

"Hi," Kagome softly said.

"Good evening," Sesshoumaru said as he slinked across the room, stopping shoulder to shoulder with Kagome. "Enjoying the sunset?" he asked.

"Yes," Kagome smiled.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru hesitated.

"Hm?"

"I didn't ever really apologized," Sesshoumaru slowly said.

"It's fine Sesshoumaru. I think we would all be better off forgetting it."

"I was foolish and jealous. I acted no better than a pup, or Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru disagreed.

Kagome laughed. "Well it doesn't matter. I'm here now."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and leaned over, kissing her on the temple. "I love you, My Pet."

"And I love you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome smiled.

* * *

Five centuries and some odd decades later, a blue eyed woman with jet back hair exited the well house that stood on the Higurashi shrine grounds. The woman looked to be about twenty eight, perhaps thirty, beautiful and smug.

She swept down the stairs, wearing a flowered skirt and white blouse, humming under her breath. "Home Haruko, Hiroshi," the woman called as she hopped down the last steps.

"Have you finished your business here for today, My Lady?" Haruko asked, opening the door to a black limo so the woman could crawl in.

"Yep. I'll come back tomorrow so I can explain everything to Mama. It's a miracle I remember on what day I pushed," she snorted.

"Your memory is always examplatory, My Lady," Hiroshi said as he slid into the front seat, Haruko sliding into the driver's seat.

"Thanks. Wait, instead of home I think I'll go visit Hachi, Amarante and Yuki. They've got one of Miroku's and Sango's descendants working as nanny. Did you know?"

"Yes, My Lady. I recall Hachi telling us last time Amarante came to Lord Sesshoumaru's hospital for an ultrasound," Hiroshi said. "Lord Sesshoumaru himself was not there. He was attending to a heart attack patient in the ER."

"That reminds me, I've got to call Shippo and Ryder up and see if they want to go in on my baby shower gift with me," the woman said, snapping her fingers.

"What will you be getting, My Lady?" Haruko questioned.

"Immortal ponies," she grinned. "One for every kitten. Amarante's ponies are getting up there in their years. I think it's about time they be retired."

"You truly are an interesting human, My Lady," Hiroshi chuckled.

The lady frowned. "Okay guys. It's been over 500 years since we met. I told you way back then and I'm telling you now. Call me Kagome."

* * *

A/N: I'm now toothless because I had to write that. Man, this chapter was weird. The twins were originally going to be a big part of it, but they KEPT STEALING KAGOME, so I had to almost completely write them out. Also I wasn't going to have Amarante and Hachi together, since that's what I did for the last epilog, but it happened anyway!

I was like "Okay, Amarante is going to be with Saku!!" And Hachi was like "Over my dead body." I fought it and I fought it and I fought it, but I lost pitifully.

ANYWAY, there you go! The sappy ending that everyone really wanted!! I hope you like it! Please drop me a line to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! The next alternate ending will be up in **one week**. Maybe less. It will be **Twins X Kagome**. Hahahah, most interesting. **Thank you for reading, please tell me how you liked it**!!


	29. Alternate Ending II: Kagome X Twins

A/N: Ahahah yeah. I'm finally releasing the alternate Kagome X Twins ending. Believe it or not but I think the Windsor X Kagome ending will be easier. He pretty much told me how he would lay claim to Kagome. The Twins were too shy.

And no, I don't picture Kagome having a threesome with the twins or whatever, BUT I couldn't decide which one should get her. So YOU'RE going to have to decide which one it is. (You'll understand when you read the ending.)

The start of it may seem a little lame, but honestly after thinking about it if the twins really loved Kagome I don't think they would ever let her go.

_**My Pet**_

_Alternate Ending: Kagome X Twins_

"Good bye Shippo," Kagome said, taking the crying Shippo from Sango. She cuddled his small body against hers. "I'll miss you. Grow up into a good youkai, okay?"

"I-I-I will," the kitsune sobbed.

"Good bye Sango, Kirara. You two have been great friends to me. I'll miss you so much," Kagome said, embracing the youkai slayer. Kirara, back in her miniature form, rubbed against Kagome's wet cheek.

"You'll come visit us if you can, right?" Sango asked, crying.

"Of course," Kagome smiled before she turned to Miroku. "Thanks Miroku, thanks for helping Amarante and for being there for me," she said before hugging the purple clothed monk.

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Kagome, although I do wish you would reconsider," he gravely said.

"I can't," Kagome laughed. "I think I've been tortured enough."

"I'll tell that mangy wolf you said good bye," Inu Yasha gruffly said, looking off into the trees, avoiding meeting Kagome's gaze.

"Thank you Inu Yasha," Kagome said before reaching out and hugging the hanyou. He was unresponsive for a moment until his arms curled around her in a rib breaking hug.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't think Sesshoumaru would do that to you," he whispered.

"It's fine," Kagome said before pulling back. "I don't regret my time in the Western Lands. It was fun," Kagome said with a peaceful smile. "Well, this is it," she said, sitting on the rim of the well.

"We'll miss you Kagome."

"G-good bye."

"Farwell Lady Kagome."

"See ya…Kagome."

"I love you guys," Kagome said before jumping down into the well.

Blue lights flared up around her, and Kagome _**NEARLY **_disappeared from the Warring Era. At the last second two golden blurs flashed in front of the shard hunters, knocking Inuyasha head over tail as they streaked past.

Kagome screamed when she stopped her purposeful decent. Blue lights glowed beneath her feet, but a clawed hand gripped her stinging arm as she hung mid air. Kagome looked up, staring at the being holding onto her. "…_Haruko_?"

"Lady Kagome," Haruko politely acknowledged, hanging dangerously deep into the well. His younger twin was gripping his obi, keeping him from sprawling in after Kagome.

"What are you DOING here?" Kagome shrieked.

"Stopping a very big mistake from taking place," Haruko said. "Hold on."

"Huh? What do you-KYAAAA," Kagome screamed when Haruko pulled her up with his unreal strength. Kagome popped out of the well like a cork out of a wine bottle. Hiroshi caught her before she could fall back in.

"What are you two _doing_?" Kagome hissed, scrambling out of Hiroshi's arms.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has severely wronged you my lady," Haruko said, looking regretful.

"He was being an ass," Hiroshi unapologetically and bluntly said. "He wasn't going to allow himself to keep you, nor anyone else in his castle."

Kagome blinked. "So-,"

"Why the--," Inuyasha started, about to run his potty mouth.

"Sit boy," Kagome carelessly called.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground, his curses muted by dirt.

"But why are _you_ here, if you'll excuse me asking so," Sango said, nervously shifting when the twins lowered their cat gazes on her.

Haruko exhaled with a twitch of his shoulders, but it was Hiroshi who answered. "Sesshoumaru made us choose," he shrugged.

"Choose what?" Kagome asked, cocking her head.

"You or him," Haruko replied.

"We chose you," Hiroshi helpfully added.

Kagome froze. "Wait, wait, wait. I must have misunderstood something. You wouldn't have chosen me. Sesshoumaru is your _lord_. You're his _generals_."

"We were his generals," Haruko agreed.

"Were," Hiroshi repeated for good measure.

"But you guys never nay say Sesshoumaru. Ever. Even when he pulled you off guardianship duty and protecting me," Kagome reasoned.

"We have chosen you, Kagome," Haruko said, staring down at the petite girl.

"Forever," Hiroshi echoed.

Kagome stared gap faced at them before planting a hand on her forehead. "Oh my gosh. What have you two _done_?"

"Sesshoumaru did disown us and exiled us out of the Western lands," Hiroshi cheerfully piped in.

"Although we also receive an invitation from Lady Amarante to come to the north. She said we could visit the moment we re-collected you," Haruko said, tipping his head in a very cat-like gesture.

"She was the one who told us about the… time traveling," Hiroshi added.

Kagome smiled fondly and reached out to hug her one time guards, tossing an arm around either of their necks. "I'm very happy," she admitted in a whisper. "You guys just probably made the biggest mistake in your life but… thanks. Thanks for coming back for me."

"We'll never leave you again, Kagome," Haruko vowed, one of his arms creeping around her waist while Hiroshi placed an arm over her shoulders.

"Even if the world ends," Hiroshi stubbornly added.

Kagome blinked hard but wasn't able to stem the few tears that welled up in her eyes.

"…So I guess this means you'll be staying?" Miroku innocently wondered.

* * *

"Oh gosh, what on _earth_ made us decide we ever wanted to see a medieval Europe?" Kagome complained, practically keeled over the neck of her horse.

"You said you wanted to see this… Leonardo Da Vinci," Haruko said, studying a map of Britain.

"Yeah. Funny thing about that. HE'S A PRESCHOOLER RIGHT NOW!" Kagome shouted.

"Preschool? Another one of your twentieth century things?" Hiroshi asked, watching Kagome with great interest as his horse patiently neighed.

"Yeah. It's… a schooling thing," Kagome sighed. You would think a few decades with the cheetahs and she would have explained everything about the future to them. Not so.

"At least we missed this bubonic plague. That could have been very bad," Hiroshi nodded.

"The black plague. And I told you we could escape it as long as we didn't get fleas," Kagome shrugged.

"It seems that this London you mentioned earlier is already built. Shall we go see it?" Haruko asked, folding up his map.

"Sure. I tire of France. Stupid Paris has no Stupid Eiffel Tower for another few hundred years. On our way back to Japan we can hit up Italy. Leonardo should be old enough to have created some of his great works by them. Maybe we could buy some of them and change the course of history," Kagome grinned, bouncing on the back of her gentle horse.

"No," Hiroshi refused. If he hadn't hidden his tail by cloaking his youki (a technique finessed by the twins when Kagome begged to be taken to Europe where Youkai were supposedly extinct) it would be twitching behind him in a pleased curl.

Kagome eyed her old guard and kicked him in the leg, her pointed lady shoes hitting him hard.

"OW!"

"Hahah! Take that blackguard!" Kagome crowed.

"So in spite of being too early for this Leonardo, are you glad we have come?" Haruko asked, ignoring his twin.

"Yeah, I really needed to leave Japan," Kagome said, closing her eyes. "Too many memories," she recalled, her blue eyes fluttering shut as she recalled her final days with the elderly Miroku and Sango. Predictably the two had married and birthed a variable pack of kids… but staying in Japan, much less Edo, had been extremely painful for Kagome when the pair had died of old age.

"Too many people remembering who you are," Haruko grimly countered.

To both Kagome and her self appointed guard's surprise Kagome had yet to age. Kaede, before she died, and later Miroku both guessed it had something to do with the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome wasn't sure why it was. All she knew was that she had never tried to return to modern Japan, and hadn't aged since finishing the jewel. The twins had stayed by her side, all through the nasty, demanding messages Sesshoumaru sent, all through Kagome's trek to visit Lila and Amarante with Miroku and Sango, all through Sesshoumaru's threats of war on Lila and Amarante if they didn't exile Kagome, all through Amarante beating the crap out of the stubborn dog…

"Really? I thought we left because Kouga was getting after you again about becoming his "woman"," Hiroshi said, hanging off the side of his horse to rub his stinging shin.

Kagome was grateful to the twins. They hadn't pushed her or demanded more than friendship. In fact, they didn't treat her any differently than when they were her guards. They were both respectful and usually referred to her as "Lady Kagome". All in all, she was actually a little puzzled why they bothered to leave Sesshoumaru. It was as though nothing had changed. Still, Kagome thanked her lucky stars for them and their immortality. With Haruko and Hiroshi at her side she would never be alone.

"There was that too," Kagome blandly acknowledged. "But mostly I didn't want to be in a Warring Era Japan that didn't have Sango and Miroku. And I know Kouga and Shippo will keep Inuyasha company."

"If you call squabbling like children 'keeping company', then yes. Perhaps," Hiroshi blasted from Kagome's other side.

"Do you want me to kick you again?" Kagome asked, turning to her younger guard.

"In the notes Ryder gave us he said there's a water dragon in what you call the English Channel. If we ask I'm sure he'll give us a ride over to Britain," Haruko butt in. "Is that your preferable transportation route, Lady Kagome?"

"Sounds wonderful, let's go!" Kagome cheered.

"How long will we return to Japan for?" Hiroshi wondered.

"I'm not sure. I would like to see China in its imperial glory, but I also want to see America as a colony. Looking WAY into the future, we should for sure be in Japan for the Meiji Era, that's a dead interesting time, but after that we need to hightail it to North America, probably Canada—even though it's dang cold there--ASAP if we don't want to be involved in the World Wars," Kagome reasoned.

"A-me-ri-ka. This is that large land across the ocean? The one that hasn't been discovered yet?" Haruko asked, the foreign tongue still troubling him some. (Hiroshi had learned French, Spanish, and several German/Austrian dialects for Kagome in order to travel through Europe. English as Kagome was taught was FAR from being used. Haruko had struggled and struggled to learn Italian, but he did not seem to have his brother's knack for languages.)

"Nope, but it will be soon," Kagome promised, glancing at her faded yellow backpack. Thankfully she had some of her school books in it, first and foremost being her history book. It sadly only dealt with Japan, but it made life easier for Kagome and her guards. In the future Kagome would know what sort of things to invest in.

"Lady Kagome?" Hiroshi curiously asked, leaning into her field of vision.

"Sorry, I totally spaced out there for a minute. What is this—oh, looks like another Phoenix youkai. How on earth do they find us? Speaking of which we should go visit your aunt Namir sometime. Wouldn't you guys like to see Africa?" Kagome said, watching a giant bird soar over their heads.

After circling over them the Phoenix dropped a scroll, which hit the ground with a crack. Haruko slipped from his saddle to retrieve it.

"Five guesses who it is, the first four don't count," Kagome called.

"It's Sesshoumaru, of course," Hiroshi snorted.

"Of course," Kagome repeated as Haruko returned to his horse and unrolled the scroll. "He's the only one who bothered to stalk us with messengers across China, through Mongolia, up through Russia, popping out in Europe… By the way let's NOT go back that way. Russia is **cold** in the winter."

"What does he say?" Hiroshi asked, eyeing the scroll with an interesting cross of distaste and interest.

"The same thing as he always does. He informs us that we are imbeciles, instructs us to leave Kagome, and implies something about Lady Kagome's pedigree," Haruko shrugged as he mounted his horse. "To Britain?"

"To Britain," Kagome agreed.

* * *

Kagome leaned further into the softy, cuddly fur that surrounded her as she dozed in the sunlight. Beneath her Hiroshi, (or maybe it was Haruko?) purred. One gigantic cat head leaned against her own, while another was placed carefully on her tummy.

"This is _divine_," Kagome breathed.

Her guards rumbled in agreement. It was only in Japan that they could safely release their youki and take on the full youkai forum. The trio were currently quartered in Lord Spiro's palace (the three lords had scoffed at Sesshoumaru's proclamation and allowed Kagome to freely stay with them whenever she wished.) enjoying the release and the peace.

Sadly it didn't last much longer.

Several seconds later loud curses erupted somewhere from the third or forth floor of Spiro's fortress.

Kagome peeled open an eye and could clearly see a male, youkai with long, silvery-white flowing hair, his body stiff with raging fury.

By the way the twins _didn't_ react Kagome guessed they had known for sometime that Sesshoumaru was in the palace.

The seething lord disappeared back into the depths of the castle a moment later.

Minutes later Spiro wandered down to the gardens where Kagome and her guardians were sequestered.

"Sorry about that," he offered as Kagome stirred.

Hiroshi yawned, flipping onto his back so Kagome could rub his belly for him.

"No harm done. You never told Sesshoumaru to be such a… well… only a swear word would properly describe what he is," Kagome said, taking a deep breath.

"No, but still," Spiro scowled. "He 'dropped in' for a 'chat'. Probably smelled you miles away and wanted to come complain," he said, glancing back up at the forth floor where the stiff figure still lurked. "It's my palace you silly ass! I'll invite whomever I want inside!" he hollered.

Haruko released a growling chuckle at Spiro while Hiroshi purred as Kagome continued to rub his underbelly.

"The whole matter is quite embarrassing. A youkai of his status!" Spiro scowled.

"It's best if you just forget the whole thing, Spiro. It happened a long time ago. A lifetime ago. You can't bear grudges for that long," Kagome smiled.

"Yes I can," Spiro stubbornly argued.

Kagome laughed, making both of the guards purr louder. It wasn't long before Spiro joined with the laughter.

"But seriously Spiro. I moved on. Haruko and Hiroshi pulled me through. I don't think about it much anymore," Kagome smiled.

"If you insist. Shall I call for some green tea? I feel like being poetically reflective and watching the cherry blossoms fall," Spiro inquired.

"That sounds lovely," Kagome smiled.

Green tea was called for, and later lunch. The little group had a fine afternoon in the gardens and were eventually joined by Shippo and Ryder.

Under the careful and loving eyes of her guards, Kagome easily forgot of the Western Lord and her troubles with him.

* * *

"Wasn't that play sooooooooooo much better than stupid Romeo and Juliet?" Kagome asked Haruko and Hiroshi as the duo escorted her from the dimly lit theater into the rainy, evening air. "It actually made me laugh!"

"A Midsummer Night's Dream is a comedy, Lady Kagome. Romeo and Juliet was a tragedy. It wasn't supposed to make you laugh," Haruko quietly countered as the trio walked to towards their quarters.

"Can we leave Britain yet?" Hiroshi complained, glaring out at the rain. "It hasn't changed so much from when we saw it over a hundred years ago."

Kagome glanced at the younger brother and smiled. "Yes, sorry. I wanted to stop here on our way back from seeing the colonial America. My literature teachers always expounded how great Shakespeare was, I figured I might as well see him."

"And now we vacation in China?" Haruko inquired.

"Yes. If I remember correctly China should be in the Ming Dynasty at the moment. That's one of their golden ages that acted as an influencer for Japan," Kagome agreed. "Now would be one of the best times to stay there."

"We don't want to stop in Italy to see Leonardo's works again?" Hiroshi asked.

"You really liked his art, didn't you. Do you want to see them again?" Kagome affectionately smiled.

"Maybe," Hiroshi said, looking down at his boots as they walked.

"Italy is hardly on the way," Haruko reminded his companions.

"So? We have all the time in the world. What's a year in Italy?" Kagome shrugged.

"We don't want to run out of funds, again," Haruko said.

"Hey, that was one time. Besides, Ryder delivered enough gold for a king's ransom so we were fine," Kagome protested before she stopped.

Haruko and Hiroshi froze as well, delicately sniffing the wind.

"Do you feel that?" Kagome asked.

"No, but we smell it," Hiroshi said.

"A youkai is here, a youkai is hurt. Come on," Kagome said, abruptly leaving the rainy street to turn up an alleyway.

"Lady Kagome," the twins hissed, hurrying after her. Haruko glanced around before letting his youki leak through, allowing him to sprint fast enough to pass Kagome. Hiroshi followed his brother's lead but stayed behind Kagome.

The trio skid to a stop in front of a folded bundle.

Kagome knelt by the wet blob and peeled back the hood. It was a bird youkai. That much was obvious from the beautiful feathers that lined its neck.

The youkai was beaten and bruised, blood oozing from wounds that were slowly closing up. "What did they do to you?" Kagome murmured sadly.

Haruko sniffed the youkai. "Humans," he softly growled.

Kagome's blue eyes reflected sadness and she straightened up. "Hiroshi, please carry this poor bird back to our quarters. We need to get her out of sight.

Hiroshi wordlessly stooped over, picked the injured youkai up, and started off once again, moving in the direction of the house.

Kagome clutched the throat latch of her cloak, the rain pitter pattering on her hood. Haruko hesitated for a moment before placing an arm around her shoulders. "It is not your fault, Lady Kagome. You may be human, but you have a heart for everything that lives."

Kagome sadly smiled up at her guard. "But that doesn't mean I don't regret my race's foolishness.

Haruko was quiet for a moment. "No. Come, let's go home," he said, starting to nudge Kagome forward.

Kagome allowed him to, and the companions trod home through the rain.

* * *

Kagome was in the process of making riceballs when she heard the front door slide open. Kagome wiped her hands off on a towel and smoothed her traditional kimono before scurrying for the front door. "Haruko!" she cried, catapulting herself at the cheetah who caught her with expert ease.

"Welcome home," Kagome chirped down at her guard, who held her propped up against his chest.

"I'm back," Haruko smiled as Kagome peeked over his head and beamed.

"Elizabeth, welcome. It's good to see you," Kagome familiarly greeted the hawk youkai she and the twins had rescued centuries ago.

Elizabeth had been a young youkai with very little control over her youki. Before Kagome and the twins had found her she had been beaten within an inch of her life by a human mob. Kagome had detected her aura on the way home from one of Shakespeare's plays.

"Lady Kagome," Elizabeth said, curtsying in the elegant female fashion of Europe.

Kagome wrinkled her nose and linked her hands around Haruko's neck, absentmindedly playing with his gold colored hair. "I told you not to call me that," she complained. "I'm not royalty."

"You should be. I owe you my life, and more," Elizabeth said, blinking her bird of prey eyes as she loosened her youki, like Haruko, once in the safe confines of their home. The young bird was taught by Haruko and Hiroshi how to control her youki, making it possible for her to survive in human society.

"I have brought you home a present," Haruko affectionately smiled at Kagome, who returned her gaze to him.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, tipping her head.

The door slid open again and this time a man with obsidian black eyes stepped through.

"Saku!" Kagome cried, sliding off her guardian's chest as he reluctantly released her. She stared at the otter for a moment, both surprised and delighted.

The centuries had made a few changes on Saku. He was thinner now, and his eyes did not seem so shiny and mischievous. He did not have his usual otter smile in place, although he appeared to be trying to smile for Kagome's sake.

Haruko squeezed Kagome's hand, which propelled her into motion. "It's so great to see you Saku," Kagome said, walking up to the otter youkai. She hugged him gently, as though he would break.

"Kagome, it's good to see you," the otter said, his voice was just as rich and playful as it used to be.

"How do you like my humble little home?" Kagome grinned, taking Saku's western jacket from him. The Meiji era was an interesting mix of old and new customs for Japan. Many men wore western clothing, while women continued to wear kimonos.

"I admit, I thought it would be bigger," Saku said, glancing around the entrance.

"After the Meiji Restoration things go South in Japan real quick. We're keeping our assets in other forms of currency until we return after the second world war," Kagome told the otter.

"…what?"

"Never mind. Come in! Sit down, I'll make some tea," Kagome said, backing up. She nearly slipped but Haruko already had an arm around her and carefully herded her down the hallway.

"Where is Hiroshi?" Kagome asked over her shoulder.

"He is with Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippo, and Ryder. The quartet has gone and gotten themselves roaring drunk again, Haruko volunteered him to stay behind to make sure Ryder's advisors do not kill him for nearly revealing his youki again when he was toasted," Elizabeth answered, her words distinct and pronounced. She had worked hard to become fluent in Japanese and was proud of it.

"Oh gosh, what was the occasion this time?" Kagome paused as the guests filed into the westernized parlor. Long before it was fashionable Kagome had imported sofas and mattresses for her heavily guarded house.

"I am not sure," Elizabeth admitted, somewhat ashamed of her lack of knowledge. "Although they mentioned something of a "Great Battle" and "Spectacular Failure," What?" Elizabeth asked, blinking at Haruko as he made fervorant shaking motions with his head.

Kagome froze, hovering above a soft, red sofa. "Oh," she said, falling back into the cushions as Haruko sunk down next to her. "Is it that time of year already?" she asked, sounding amused.

"It does not bother you, my lady?" Saku quietly ventured.

Kagome smiled peacefully at the otter. "Why should it? We saved the world that day. It is a memory that should be celebrated," she paused, looking troubled. "I do not understand why Inuyasha and the others insist on carrying on whenever the anniversary comes."

"Probably the bad memories," Haruko said with a cat like sigh. "I do not mind remembering the battle, but I do not enjoy recalling the events after it," he said, looking deeply disgraced, the tip of his cheetah tail curling down.

Kagome threw her arms around her guardian and joyfully smiled, tipping her head against his. "I don't know why you got so worked up. You came after me, didn't you? We've had all these centuries to make memories, wonderful memories. I would never change what happened for the world," she declared.

Haruko couldn't help the purr the reverberated in his chest.

Saku had the audacity to look amused. "Still a big kitten, Haruko?"

"Be sure to pass that information on to Windsor, the Pretty Pony," Kagome grinned.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Lady Kagome," Saku said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Windsor is dead. He has been for a while. After the "Great Battle" as young Elizabeth put it, he was never the same. His constitution was far more fragile," Saku hesitated. "I don't think he ever quite saw Lord Sesshoumaru in the same light again."

"Windsor," Kagome whispered, the words falling from her lips. She recalled visions of the general, his beautiful white hair and tan skin, his gorgeous, elegant youkai forum. "Oh Windsor," she breathed, hot tears falling from her eyes.

Haruko enfolded her in his arms, sorry for both her loss and his. He had always greatly admired General Windsor.

"Secondly, I don't plan to return to Lord Sesshoumaru. It was I who sought out Haruko and Hiroshi and asked them to take me to you. I was given their whereabouts by Amarante," Saku hesitated. "I ask for your forgiveness, Lady Kagome."

"Why?" Kagome asked, stirred out of her grief.

"I fear I may have wronged you. When Lord Sesshoumaru banned you I was merely troubled. I found you interesting and amusing, but I did not adore, and perhaps even love, you the way Windsor adored you. The way Haruko and Hiroshi adore you. I wrote it off, and I shouldn't have. You did not deserve his scorn, Lady Kagome. I apologize that I did not speak up on your behalf. My mistake has been made clear to me through the ages."

Kagome tearfully smiled, crawling out of her guard's grasp. "Oh Saku, there's nothing to forgive," she sniffed, scuttling across the parlor to embrace the otter. "I'm just so glad to see you again."

"If it's any consolation, Lord Sesshoumaru has been… punished for his dishonorable treatment of you," Saku said when Kagome release her hold on him.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, wiping at the corners of her eyes with her kimono sleeve.

"His name, killing perfection, haunts him. I believe the day he exiled you he effectively killed his heart," Saku mournfully reflected as Kagome patted Elizabeth's hand while walking buy. (During the talk of the past the bird youkai had carefully imitated a rock.)

Kagome settled back down on the sofa, morose for a moment. "What is done is done," she said before smiling. "So will you be staying with us then?"

"No, actually. I intend to stay with Inuyasha and Kouga," Saku smiled, the light shining in his obsidian eyes.

"You WHAT?" Kagome asked, staring at him as though he had taken leave of his senses. "Are you KIDDING? That has to be the worst match EVER! Saku have you _seen_ their bachelor pad?"

"I admit, I will have to rough it, so to speak. But I feel that I need a clean break. In the future, however, I am sure I will take you up on your offer," Saku smiled.

"You mean the next time that dynamic stupidity duo trash their house in a drunken stupor you'll come borrow a room," Kagome darkly uttered.

"Precisely," was the sleek otter's reply.

Kagome laughed. "Oh Saku, how I have missed you!"

"And I you, Lady Kagome."

* * *

Kagome adjusted her sunglasses as she skipped down the stairs of her shrine home after an afternoon visit with her mother, a bag swinging in her hands.

Kagome and most everyone she knew had immigrated to America during both the world wars. Amarante had become particularly involved in the war efforts there, but for the most part Kagome and the youkai etched out a fairly normal life. (As normal as you can get without neighborhood hopping every 8 to 5 years so as to not raise suspicion about your non-aging body.) They had returned in the middle of the American occupation, able to strap down and amass a fortune during Japan's bubble economy.

Kagome's history books and Amarante's prophecies (which she was having more frequently and vividly now, having mastered the power for the most part) had warned them of the economic collapses, and so all of them had prospered.

Kagome skipped to the car where Elizabeth waited. "Did you have an enjoyable visit, Lady Kagome?" the hawk inquired. (Kagome had since long ago given up on making the hawk call her by name alone.)

"I did. It's great to see them after so many centuries," Kagome said, flipping her black hair over her shoulder as she climbed into the car.

Elizabeth started the engine and drove the car away.

"Lady Amarante has requested your presence at another fashion show, and declares she would still like to see you do a private photography session with Haruko and Hiroshi. She said, and I quote 'It's a sin you keep those boys by your side and don't marry one of them or share their beauty with the world Kagome' end quote," Elizabeth said, her stoic voice perfectly repeating Amarante's most likely dramatized words.

"Ugh, she's worse then a mother," Kagome complained. "But she does make good clothes," she admitted, wriggling in her pair of Silver Snow Jeans, just one of the many designer lines Amarante had created. "Is Saku going to be there?"

"I would assume so," Elizabeth replied.

Saku only endured three decades with Inuyasha and Kouga before Amarante hired him on. Their partnership was surprisingly perfect. Saku had a wonderful ability to clean up after the prophetess. Perhaps it was the years of experience at repairing Sesshoumaru's castles after the snow leopard's visits.

"She also mentioned Hachi was opening another hotel the same and said if you attended his opening and not her show she would cut off all ties with you," Elizabeth added.

Kagome laughed. "Hachi himself won't attend his hotel opening if she's not there."

Hachi and Yuki had taken investing in Japan's economy more seriously than Amarante. Probably for good reason. The second they had a big enough fortune they bought out Amerante's business. Amarante complained they ruled her with an iron fist, but Kagome knew the snow leopard had her cousins wrapped around her little finger.

"Shippo has sent word that Lord Ryder has left to chase down Inuyasha and Kouga. Apparently the duo accidentally sunk a cruise ship they were supposedly testing out for Lord Ryder," Elizabeth doubtfully reported.

"That, I would believe," Kagome snorted.

"And Lady Lila has announced her intent to come visit you soon," Elizabeth finished her summary.

"Is Spiro driving her up the wall?" Kagome snickered.

"Perhaps even higher than that, my lady."

Weirdly, after realizing that the era of the youkai would not last forever Lila and Spiro had teamed up to survive. Unlike Amarante (and her designer clothes) and Ryder (Who was in a partnership with Hachi. Ryder ran cruise lines and beach properties while Hachi concentrated on traditional, insanely expensive Japanese inns and outrageously luxurious mainland hotels) Lila and Spiro had (out of everyone) entered the entertainment market. _Video games_, no less.

"I like this century," Kagome concluded.

"Even if you do not know what will happen next, Lady Kagome?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "Living through history is fun, but I can't wait to see something new. Something I know I didn't see in a museum as a child," Kagome said, her eyes glowing. "And even then… I think Amarante's visions will give us a basis to work on. We'll survive, Elizabeth"

Kagome mused upon the idea for the rest of the car ride.

"We have arrived, Lady Kagome. Welcome home," Elizabeth said, bringing Kagome out of her reverie.

"You too Elizabeth, welcome home," Kagome said before hopping out of the car.

Kagome's house, which was technically also Hiroshi and Haruko's (Elizabeth had her own apartment not five minutes away.) was, for lack of a better word, homey. It was not large. It had only two stories and a furnished basement. It would have been smaller, but Kagome had insisted on having three small guest bedrooms for the various youkai that shifted in and out of her house. (One week it was Shippo and Kirara, the next week Lila and Amarante. Sometimes it was young youkai Kagome found out on the street, other times it was old friends of Hiroshi's or Haruko's.)

Kagome smiled at her comfortable house and started walking towards it, vaguely aware that Elizabeth was waiting in the car until Kagome would get inside. Kagome swung her bag from her mother with the rhythm of her steps as she thought about what she would make for dinner that night.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned around, hearing a voice she hadn't heard in roughly five centuries. "Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome greeted with a wry smile, an eyebrow creeping up her forehead in an amused quirk. "And to what do I owe this… surprise?"

Sesshoumaru's hair was not silver, but black. Dyed, most likely, to embrace the Japanese idea of harmony. It was short, neatly trimmed and tamed. He peered at her over the rims of his designer sunglasses, his eyes not quite as golden as they used to be.

He was the same, but different. He had both arms, but there were crease marks on his forehead and frown lines around his mouth. He didn't seem quite as tall or arrogant, but to anyone besides Kagome Sesshoumaru still would have been quite fearsome to behold.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, acknowledging Kagome's question but not answering it. "I thought you would have wanted something bigger. You have the money," Sesshoumaru said, motioning to Kagome's house.

Kagome and the twins had, out of everyone, most heavily invested in multiple companies, both overseas and local. They had some stock in America (cough APPLE cough DISNEY cough) they were invested in the technology field, publishing companies and entertainment companies. (Kagome had seen the Wii coming years before its innovators were born. The first time she played Zelda, Ocarina of Time she had cried with glee. And then she had to fight off Hiroshi, who became quite obsessed with the game.) The Twins and Kagome were exactly that, investors. They didn't run anything, nor did they want to. They simply used their income to live comfortably and were great philanthropists.

"Much bigger and it would be too annoying to clean," Kagome laughed.

"Isn't that what servants are for?" Sesshoumaru asked, somewhat coldly, waving a hand in Elizabeth's direction.

"**None** of my friends are servants, Sesshoumaru. I will not have any servants," Kagome firmly said, smiling at the hawk youkai who was starting to rustle in the car, clearly wondering if she should get out and defend Lady Kagome.

"I see."

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, folding her arms.

"I'm not sure," Sesshoumaru admitted after a minute.

"Not a request for forgiveness?" Kagome asked.

"I may be older, woman, but I am not _weak_," Sesshoumaru spat.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, whatever."

"I came… to see if it was possible," Sesshoumaru slowly said.

"To see if what was possible."

"To see if you would perhaps—,"

"Kagome!" Hiroshi called from the front door.

"Ahh Hiroshi! I just got back from Mom's, she gave me some green tea cookies for you and sends her love!" Kagome called, prancing over to the cheetah youkai, swinging her bag in the air.

When she reached the younger twin she threw her arms around her neck and kissed his cheek. Hiroshi, in a very cat like gesture, rubbed his cheek against hers, but did not take his eyes off Sesshoumaru.

"Here, take your cookies and go inside. I'll be in shortly," Kagome smiled.

"But Kagome," Hiroshi protested.

"I'll be fine! He's not going to hurt me or blatantly reveal his youki in a suburban neighborhood. Besides, even if he tried my purification powers _have_ gotten stronger over the centuries," Kagome teased before walking back to Sesshoumaru.

It did not go unseen by Kagome that Hiroshi and Elizabeth exchanged gestures before Hiroshi returned to the house. Elizabeth and her car remained parked. Waiting for Sesshoumaru to leave.

"To see if I would perhaps?" Kagome verbally prodded Sesshoumaru while strolling up to him.

"Never mind. I see now it is clearly impossible," Sesshoumaru said, his voice as cold as ice. "I am sorry to have wasted your time."

Kagome shrugged, clasping her hands behind her back. "If you say so," she said as Sesshoumaru started to walk towards his car, a Lexus. He paused and turned around. "So you have chosen Hiroshi then?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome blinked.

"Hiroshi is your… husband?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice still as cold as winter.

"No," Kagome shook her head, tucking a piece of silky black hair behind her ear.

"Then Haruko is your mate?" Sesshoumaru asked, the youkai lingo slipping from his lips.

"No," Kagome shook her head again. "I have no spouse."

"But it will be one of them?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome turned and peered over her shoulder.

Both Haruko and Hiroshi were glued to the front bay window, their cat tails curling back and forth as they quite obviously stared. Their shoulders were stiff, their muscles tensed.

Kagome giggled. "Yes," she agreed, a deep smile crossing her lips.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips into a thin line. "I see. Good day Kagome."

"Good day, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as the once proud lord strode off to his car, got in, and drove off.

Kagome lazily walked back her house. Only when she opened the front door and entered the house did Elizabeth leave. "I'm home," Kagome greeted, kicking off her shoes.

"Welcome home," the twins simultaneously said.

Haruko was already in the hallway, and Hiroshi skid into view seconds later.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Haruko carefully asked.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Hiroshi hurriedly added.

"No," Kagome smiled. "It was nothing. To be honest I'm not sure why he came."

The twins exchanged unconvinced glances.

"Hey guys?" Kagome asked, drawing their attention back to her.

Their tails quirked in adorable question marks.

"Thanks," Kagome said, stepping forward to hug them both at the same time.

* * *

A decade later Kagome's wedding was announced and became the most highly sought after invitation only event. The guest list consisted of mostly youkai, the bulk of them being fabulously wealthy (Lila, Ryder, Hachi, and Spiro) or positively famous (Shipp, Inuyasha, and Kouga who, get this, had formed a boy band, not to mention Amarante who had made a début as a model for her own clothing line).

Sesshoumaru was invited, but didn't have the heart to attend. A part of him protested, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. One of his ex-_generals_ wasn't supposed to get the girl, he was! After 500 years and supposedly realizing the folly of his ways, Sesshoumaru was supposed to sweep in and get her back!

However, when Sesshoumaru received the first photograph of a proud Kagome, her equally proud husband, and their first child, a boy who had his father's gold hair and his mother's blue eyes, some years later… Sesshoumaru had to admit that Kagome deserved her happiness. And perhaps all along he was not the main hero, as he had thought, but was instead only a secondary character in her love story.

* * *

A/N: This ending is kinda bitter sweet because really, Sesshoumaru SHOULD have ended up with Kagome. He's perfectly right, he should have. But Haruko and Hiroshi got her first.

I did have SUCH fun adding the extra notes about Inuyasha and Kouga and Shippo with this ending. I know in my other ending I said Inuyasha had died, but he insisted on living through this one.

I apologize for the delay, but hey, better late then never, right?

And finally you can check my profile for all my updated info. I have a twitter account now, which is used solely for talking about my writing. You can follow me, my ID name is KM_Shea

My homepage link is to this original story on a place called Authonomy! I'm trying to move my way up the charts there so I would really appreciate it if you would check it out!

Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this pairing! It's very open to interpretation, as you can tell. Again, thanks for reading, and please review!


	30. Alternate Ending III: Kagome X Windsor

A/N: Hahah yeah I'm releasing another alternate ending. This is the Windsor Kagome one that actually hatched in my brain before the twins Kagome ending. I have to admit I was mildly surprised with the amount of sadness Windsor's "death" in the last alternate chapter brought everyone.

The guilt of killing him off may or may not have prompted me to release this ending, hahahah.

_**Alternate Ending**_

_Kagome and Windsor_

"Good bye Shippo," Kagome said, taking the crying Shippo from Sango. She cuddled his small body against hers. "I'll miss you. Grow up into a good youkai, okay?"

"I-I-I will," the kitsune sobbed.

"Good bye Sango, Kirara. You two have been great friends to me. I'll miss you so much," Kagome said, embracing the youkai slayer. Kirara, back in her miniature form, rubbed against Kagome's wet cheek.

"You'll come visit us if you can, right?" Sango asked, crying.

"Of course," Kagome smiled before she turned to Miroku. "Thanks Miroku, thanks for helping Amarante and for being there for me," she said before hugging the purple clothed monk.

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Kagome, although I do wish you would reconsider," he gravely said.

"I can't," Kagome laughed. "I think I've been tortured enough."

"I'll tell that mangy wolf you said good bye," Inu Yasha gruffly said, looking off into the trees, avoiding meeting Kagome's gaze.

"Thank you Inu Yasha," Kagome said before reaching out and hugging the hanyou. He was unresponsive for a moment until his arms curled around her in a rib breaking hug.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't think Sesshoumaru would do that to you," he whispered.

"It's fine," Kagome said before pulling back. "I don't regret my time in the Western Lands. It was fun," Kagome said with a peaceful smile. "Well, this is it," she said, sitting on the rim of the well.

"We'll miss you Kagome."

"G-good bye."

"Farwell Lady Kagome."

"See ya…Kagome."

"I love you guys," Kagome said before jumping down into the well.

Blue lights flared up around her, and Kagome disappeared from the Warring Era.

* * *

What felt like only seconds later, but was actually centuries after, Kagome found herself standing in the bottom of the well in her ancestral home. She stared up at the ceiling of the well house and allowed herself to cry.

She sobbed and sobbed until she was so cried out that tears no longer leaked from her eyes. The storm of emotions robbed Kagome of all her strength, and she was barely able to climb up the ladder.

She flopped over the lip of the well and stumbled out of the well house, veering through the doorway on unsteady legs. Kagome blinked in the abrupt and blinding sunlight before crashing to her knees.

She was vaguely aware that a group of tourists were clucking around the family shrine, and a few elderly Japanese, who Kagome recognized as regular visitors, were waiting for them to leave.

After that the world went black.

* * *

Kagome awoke at dusk and found herself feeling refreshed, although still somber. She was in her room, cocooned in the careful shelter of her blankets and pillows on her bed. Her body was still heavy with sleep, but Kagome sleepily reflected on her location. She did not remember crawling into bed, much less entering the house.

Slightly dazed, Kagome slipped out of her warm sheets and shivered lightly in the cooler temperature of the house before fetching a clean hoodie and pulling it on. She entered the hallway, allowing her nose to lead her downstairs.

A delicious aroma permeated the air, coming from the kitchen. Kagome quietly shuffled into the cooking area, smiling at the back of her mother's petite figure.

"Hi mom," Kagome quietly greeted.

Kagome's mother turned around, her smile brilliant with love. "Kagome, you're up!" she said, reaching out to embrace her daughter. "You look famished. Go sit at the table and I'll get you some something to eat. I just finished boiling some miso soup. Do you want some onigiri?

"The soup will be fine," Kagome called over her shoulder as she followed her mother's instructions.

Moment's later Kagome's mother bustled into the dining room, kneeling at the traditional Japanese styled table with her daughter. "Here you go. Grandpa, Souta, and I already ate, so eat up!"

"Thanks mom," Kagome said, carefully blowing on a spoonful of the hot liquid before swallowing. (It was _delightful_!) "So…," Kagome said, stirring her soup to help it cool down. "Where's Grandpa and Souta?"

"Souta went to a friend's house for a sleepover. I figured you could use the peace tonight, although he is very eager and anxious to see you. You do realize it's been well over a month since you last came home?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kagome said, staring down at her soup.

"We were worried sick," Kagome's mother added before gently continuing. "But I'm glad to see that you are doing alright."

"Thanks. I have some good news—We completed the Shikon no Tama. I can stay here now," Kagome said with a smile—but neither her heart nor her eyes was in it.

"Oh Kagome, that's great to hear!" her mother gushed. There was a moment of silence, and Kagome sipped at her soup. "Are… are you okay with that?"

"Hm? Yeah. This past month has clearly demonstrated to me that I **don't** belong in that time. I need to move on. Concentrate on making up my missed school work. That kind of thing."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome lifted her gaze from her soup and stared into her mother's concerned gaze. "Yes. I'll miss it, but I **know** I wasn't supposed to stay there," Kagome said. She didn't tell her mother that she was still going to see if the well worked for her—she suspected it would not.

"So…," Kagome said before taking a few more sips of her soup. "How did I get into bed?"

"Oh. One of our regular visitors carried you inside and up to your room. To be honest Grandpa and I didn't even know you had returned. Souta was gone to school, I was busy with the housework, and Grandpa was writing more sutras to sell. The visitor saw you collapse and alerted us before offering to carry you inside. I accepted, there was no way grandpa or I could carry you," Kagome's mother smiled.

Kagome thoughtfully frowned. As far as she knew the only regular visitors the shrine received were old people who were even more ancient than her own grandfather! None of them were in any kind of condition to carry her inside, much less up a flight of stairs. "A regular? Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

Kagome's mother nodded. "He's been coming here since… well… around your fifteenth birthday."

Kagome blinked. "Wow. And he's not as old as dirt?"

"Kagome!" Kagome's mother cried, a little outraged.

"What? Come on mom, you know all our visitors are either tourists or old people," Kagome protested.

"Well, _he_ is not," Kagome's mother sniffed.

"Ah," Kagome said, finishing up her soup. "Must be a senior and about to face his college entrance exams."

"No, I would have to estimate that he's probably in his mid or late twenties," Kagome's mother mused before snapping out of it. "But enough about him. How are you doing, honey?"

"I don't think I could cry anymore, even if I wanted to," she admitted before she felt a stinging sensation in her eyes. "Oh… wait, I think I was wrong," she whispered as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Oh Kagome," Kagome's mother sighed, reaching out to hug her daughter. "My poor, poor baby."

* * *

The shrine bells were jangled three times exactly at 12:00 the following day.

Kagome heard the bell chimes very clearly from her position in the well house. She was leaning up against the well, peering into the depths. The bell tolls dragged her interest out of the well, and she stared at the wooden wall while the clangs rang through the air. She pressed her lips together, wondering if it was another noisy tourist group, but shrugged when silence followed the bell tolls. She returned her gaze to the dark well, a rock firmly anchored in her stomach.

She knew, from personal experience, that if she into the well she would fall deep in and practically twist an ankle when she landed. No blue lights would embrace her, time would not swirl around her.

The well was officially not working.

Kagome had initially cried, but at the same moment a part of her sagged with relief. She needed the clean cut. She would desperately miss her friends (more than even she would guess.) but she needed to be away from the epic adventures, away from the fairy tales of ancient Japan, away from Sesshoumaru.

And while it still hurt to think that she might never again get to laugh at Miroku when he fondled Sango's finer parts, or be able to give Shippo another piece of candy—because he hadn't shown up in her modern era yet which meant he was most likely dead—and she wouldn't ever "sit" Inuyasha or pet his ears again.

The loss rang keenly in Kagome's mind, but she still was comforted. If Shippo hadn't made it that meant Sesshoumaru wouldn't make it. He would not be around to coldly glare at her with his brilliant eyes, the twins (whom she had thought to be her dearest friends) ignoring her just as well.

Kagome sighed and leaned against the well house, over come with emotion.

"I have to get over this," she said, coaching herself. "I have to move on."

* * *

Kagome looked up from her book at exactly noon when she heard the familiar noon tolls of the shrine bell. Having been home for a month, Kagome was used to the noon chimes, which, Kagome's mother insisted, were rung by the not-ancient-regular-visitor.

Kagome sighed and glanced down at the book, which she really was reading only with token effort. Returning to school had proven to be more difficult than Kagome had dreamed. To begin with she was too far behind on her studies, not to mention the years of "illnesses" and absences had kept her from her class, which had changed over the years. She no longer had any familiar faces in her class, which was a hard thing to swallow.

Wherever she walked people stared and whispered. Kagome's old friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi had welcomed her back with open arms, but a part of Kagome found their company tiresome.

After saving the world and restoring the Shikon no tama chatting about the latest boy band or ransacking the mall for bargains was… tedious. It had been a welcome distraction in the beginning, but her trio of old friends seemed so _ignorant_, so _naive_.

In the end Kagome had to accept that she had changed. After seeing the blatant evil of the world, returning to daily life just wasn't possible.

Kagome sighed again. "What am I doing," she murmured. It was a school day, she shouldn't be at home reading… but she didn't know what else to do. It was a month after her permanent return to the modern era, and everything just seemed so _hopeless_.

Sesshoumaru's face flickered through the inner workings of Kagome's mind. She frowned. "No," she decided, tossing her book aside. "I will prove him _wrong_. I am worth something," she grimly decided.

* * *

The ever familiar jingle of the shrine bells at noon tore Kagome from her studies. Kagome looked up from her notebook and blinked before scowling at the open door of her room. After growing _up_ in a **shrine** you would think she would no longer notice the familiar jangle. Usually she could ignore it, but it seemed like the predictable noon tolls were gifted at breaking into her mind.

"Well, I should probably break for lunch anyway," Kagome said, stretching her lean body as she stood. "I've got my homework finished for tonight."

Following with her vow to re-coop her life and show that she was _worth something_, Kagome had started attending gakushu juku, Japanese cram school, in the evening along with English school. She knew without finishing high school no college would accept her, but while she figured out a way to snag her diploma she needed all the help she could get. Plus, learning English would open up opportunities for Kagome, if her school life didn't jump start soon she could perhaps go to Europe, or America.

Kagome meandered into the hallway, trooping down stairs as she rubbed her right hand. Her archery gear was getting old, she would need a replacement soon. The leather was cracking and rubbing some kind of dusty substance onto her finger pads.

"That'll make grandpa happy. It'll be another sign that I'm growing up enough to take over the shrine," she snickered.

Following her 're-coop the loses' plan, Kagome became the grandchild of her grandfather's dreams. (Or perhaps even his nightmares.) When Kagome rose (at dawn. She _still_ ran on Inuyasha time.) she would meditate outside if the weather was good enough. She practiced her archery every day, and refined her miko skills to an art. In fact, the only thing that kept her from being the perfect shrine maiden was her absolute, out right refusal to wear the miko garb. (She couldn't even look at the uniform anymore. She was _Kagome_. Not Kikyo.)

The shrine grounds were now officially demon, ghost, and spirit free. Grandpa liked to claim it was his sutras that did the job, but it was Kagome who would give whatever wandering spirit that stumbled across the shrine a zap. (At least she would lightly zap it if it was benign, encouraging to move on. If it was malicious she eliminated it. End of story.)

Kagome hopped down the last two steps before swinging into the kitchen, the sole occupant of the house for the hour. "Hmmm what to eat, what to eat, ah-hah!" Kagome said, spotting a microwaveable container filled with curry.

Kagome tossed the food into the microwave and itched her left calf, her jeans bunching up with the motion.

Kagome glanced outside through a window and peered at the trees. "Hmm, fall is coming," she said. "I can smell it."

* * *

One unusually warm fall afternoon Kagome, again alone in the house, decided to take her lunch (a packed obento compliments of her mother) outside and eat under the colorful branches of the god tree.

Kagome was tempted to bring a blanket and spread it under the tree, but decided against it and sat on the dying grass, clothed in her jeans and a warm sweatshirt. She was quite satisfied with her chosen location. She was hiding behind the trunk of the god tree, but by veering around the truck she could have a clear view of the well house, the shrine grounds (and the shrine itself) and her house if she chose to.

Kagome flexed her arms before attacked her obento, greedily eating her seasoned egg rolls first. (They were her favorite!) There was a brisk breeze, but the sun was warm and the trees were colored scarlet red, burnished gold, and crimson orange.

Kagome was starting to work on her rice when the ever precise daily visitor rang his noon chimes. Kagome's forehead wrinkled for a moment, and her curiosity was peaked.

"Let's take a look-see at this mysterious visitor, hmm?" she decided, setting her chopsticks aside. She leaned onto her knees and steadied herself on the tree trunk before peering around it.

For a moment Kagome thought the noon visitor was really a female, and not at all a he. Closer inspection proved her _quite_ wrong.

Although Kagome could only see his backside, she suspected he was quite handsome. His hair, the object of his persona that had thrown her gender estimation of him, was creamy white. It was beautifully kept, a white river of silk that was pulled up into a precise ponytail on the back of his skull. It reminded her of the way the anime shows always portray members of the Shinsengumi: pristine hair with careful and elegant ponytails that drifted down to their mid back.

His clothes were unremarkable. He wore black slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His frame was long but lean, and he held himself the way a warrior would. Most likely he was trained in kendo or judo.

Kagome couldn't help the low whistle that blew out of her. "Now he is a looker," she off handedly remarked.

The man was clapping his hands together, bowing slightly before the shrine. Kagome stared, her eyes narrowing.

Her increasingly improving miko senses were whining about this visitor. He absolutely wasn't radiating youki or murderous intent, and as far as Kagome could tell he wasn't possessed.

After exploring the feeling Kagome concluded the pretty boy must be the descendant of a youkai. Probably five or six generations removed by the weak feeling of the blood. It would certainly explain his gorgeous, envy-worthy hair.

Kagome considered calling out to him to see if his face was pretty enough to belong to a youkai too, but she thought better of it. It wouldn't do to aggravate the shrine's visitors. They had so few the way it was anyways.

Plus, Kagome was relaxed. She knew he wasn't Sesshoumaru, (His hair was too creamy white and didn't have enough silver.) after spotting him she hadn't even entertained the idea he was the great daiyoukai in a somehow completely human form. The fact that he wasn't Sesshoumaru was enough to allow Kagome to leave him alone.

Kagome reluctantly settled back into her hiding spot behind the tree and dug into her obento again. She paused, and glared at a spirit that had popped up while her attention was districted.

"You," she growled, eyeing the spirit. To all appearances it looked like a black puffball with eyes. Kagome wasn't sure exactly what it was, but she had gently zapped it at least four times in hoping of making it move on. It hadn't changed it's mind and seemed more determined to stay at the shrine because of it.

Kagome hadn't minded horribly because it didn't cause trouble. But then two days ago she found it plastered to her window when she was in the process of changing clothes.

In her anger Kagome had nearly purified the thing to death before throwing it out of the house with the strength of a major league baseball player.

Without hesitation Kagome rocketed forward, zapping the puffball with purity.

The creature nimbly dodged left before rolling right when Kagome tried zapping it again. It cackled and hopped backwards.

Kagome moved into a standing position. "You little beast, I'm going to take care of you if you don't get out of here!" she warned. She shut her eyes and took up the position she used when shooting a bow. A pink shaft of light appeared in her left palm, and she extended her right hand, gripping a string of the light like the string of a bow and pulled back. A spirit arrow formed, and Kagome's eyes snapped open before she released it, the powered up miko-skill struck a tree trunk, shaving off a few centimeters of the black puffball's hair.

"That was a warning shot," Kagome informed the shrieking thing. "Next time I won't miss," she said, the bow made entirely of purity power crackled in her hands. (Yes, in the months after returning to the modern era Kagome's practice had significantly helped her powers.)

The puffball cried like a child, but Kagome stiffened and whirled around, pulling back on her spirit-fed bow.

While she was dealing with the little rebellious… thing, a _youkai_ had released its powers. A **big** one. A _powerful_ one. It was old and ancient, probably one of the strongest Kagome had ever felt. The enormity of its power literally made the earth and trees tremble.

When Kagome spun, prepared to fight to the death with whatever angry demon had wandered to the shrine, she was stoic. When her eyes rested on the sight before her, she nearly lost it.

Standing in the center of the shrine grounds was the noon-bell-ringer/visitor. And Kagome could finally see his face. It wasn't that his tan face with his deep, soulful eyes were so beautiful that they took her breath away (although they very nearly did) it was that Kagome had _seen_ those soulful eyes before. Come to think of it, she had felt this powerful youki before, although back then it hadn't been nearly this strong or potent.

"Windsor," Kagome whispered, dropping her arms. Her spirit bow and arrow disappeared.

Standing before her, in black slacks and a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, was Windsor. His perfect ponytail was spraying behind him like silk strands in a windstorm as his youkai ruffled his clothes and hair.

The horse youkai almost immediately reined in his youki, locking it up so tightly inside of him that Kagome could detect only the barest hint—which was exactly why she had thought he was a mere descendant.

Kagome stared at Windsor with a cross of horror and hope. She wanted so badly to run to him and throw her arms around him, to tease him that he was a pretty pony and she had missed him.

But he was Sesshoumaru's general.

He had scorned her, along with everyone else.

He wasn't her friend.

"Kagome," Windsor said in his musical voice. The sound alone was almost enough to make Kagome burst into tears. His face flashed through a serious of emotions: happiness, devotedness, fear, and finally a somewhat apathetic look.

He started walking towards her, his long legs carrying him across the courtyard faster than Kagome would have guessed.

Kagome did not move to meet him, but she did not turn to flee either.

"It's been a long time," Kagome acknowledged.

"I—It's… It's great to see you," Windsor said.

"Mmm," Kagome replied, trying to read into his answer. What did he mean? He wasn't supposed to see her _at all_!

"It's been so long, you look great, I—," Windsor broke off with a disgusted look. "This wasn't what I had planned at all."

"Excuse me?" Kagome blinked.

"Our reunion. I didn't mean for it to be this… awkward."

Kagome laughed. "Sorry Windsor, but with the way we parted—you know, me being exiled and all—I don't think the awkwardness is avoidable. Look, just please tell me you aren't here to kill me or something under Sesshoumaru's orders."

A tiny voice in Kagome's brain added _"Or worse yet, bring me back to him."_

"No. Sesshoumaru's gone to America. He hasn't lived in Japan since the economic boom after WII," Windsor dismissed, tossing his head like the equine he was, like it didn't matter. He hesitated and there was a moment of silence before he plunged on. "I wanted to let you get used to life again before I came back."

"…What? I'm sorry, I'm not following. First of all, how did you know I would show up _here_?" Kagome said, squinting at the beautiful man as though he were a dream.

"Inuyasha told me that you are a time traveler. Well, that's not really right. Inuyasha told Amarante, who told me. We knew because you never returned it meant that you were stuck in this era. Together, using the random dates and facts your friends remembered as well as Amarante's visions, Amarante and I managed to pinpoint your location and the approximate year you were born. I found you when you were but two years old."

Kagome couldn't get over the fact that Windsor sounded strangely _proud_ of the whole thing.

"Uh-huh, and how did Sesshoumaru take that?"

Windsor blinked. "I have not worked with Sesshoumaru for nearly five hundred years."

Kagome froze. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" she asked, deciding she had a hearing problem. Windsor was Sesshoumaru's _commander_. His _top_ general. Windsor's loyalty to Sesshoumaru was **undying**. He made the twins look like mere Sesshoumaru-enthusiasts, not diehards. Out of everyone in Sesshoumaru's castle (With maybe the exception of Saku) Kagome had pitted Windsor as missing her the least. (After all she had braided flowers into his mane. **Flowers**.)

"I left him a decade after you returned to this time," Windsor said, appearing to be completely comfortable with the whole thing.

"Why?" Kagome asked, staring at him as though he had lost his mind. (Indeed she was beginning to think he might have.)

"It bothered me that he abandoned you. Amarante insisted he was merely trying to protect himself and went about it in a very stupid way… but I was never able to look at him the same way," Windsor stared at her with his fathomless eyes. "You should have been honored. You were the one who saved us all, you should have lived in luxury for the rest of your life. Instead he scorned you and exiled you," Windsor shook his head, making his white ponytail swish. "That is not the way a man of honor acts."

Kagome studied the horse youkai with a thoughtful expression. She could see how Windsor—who ruled his life by honor, duty, and loyalty—would feel uneasy with Sesshoumaru's shotty treatment of her. The fact that her act of saving Japan had never been acknowledged would have tugged on Windsor's mind for years… but still… to abandon Sesshoumaru for it?

"How did Sesshoumaru take it? Your resignation?" Kagome asked.

Windsor tipped his head. "He was not surprised. He had been fighting with the snow leopard clan since the day you left—it was a cold war strictly speaking, no blood was ever shed—and he knew Amarante and I had been sharing messages. When I left I lived with Spiro for some time. Haruko and Hiroshi were split up as the twin generals and were each assigned their own army. It seemed like a natural process of things."

"He didn't try to have you killed?" Kagome squeaked.

Windsor smiled. "He tried, with a minimum effort. I was a decorated war hero, and most of the assassins he sent after me I had taught. He wasn't very serious about killing me."

Kagome wondered how the horse could so calmly talk about plots against his life. "I see. So. What now?"

Windsor hesitated. "I would like to offer you my services, Lady Kagome."

"What do you mean?"

"I would like to replace Haruko and Hiroshi and become your guard. I have been watching you from the shadows for a very long time already," he said, motioning over his shoulder at the well.

"I don't understand, why would you want to be my guard?" Kagome asked, her forehead wrinkling.

"Because I believe all of Japan has a debt of honor to you which can never be repaid. Besides… I have missed you, Lady Kagome," the horse ruefully added.

Kagome blinked twice and Windsor added, "You will not notice my presence. I can guard you without being noticed, even by you."

Kagome snorted. "You've got to be kidding, there's no _way_ I would let you be so near to me without hanging with you. If you want to be my guard that's okay, but I would much rather have us be friends."

Windsor nodded. "That is an agreeable term," he decided.

Kagome nodded back at him. "Right… so do you want some lunch or something?" Truthfully her old habits made her want to hug him… but it still didn't feel quite right yet. He had hurt her, there was no denying that. It would take a little while before she could fall back into her familiar pattern with him.

Windsor seemed to sense her peace offering and smiled. "I have already ate. But would you like to join me for a cup of coffee or green tea?"

"That sounds great," Kagome agreed.

* * *

Kagome's family quickly grew used to the new, handsome presence that followed Kagome around like a second shadow.

"Windsor, would you mind bringing the oden pot into the dining room?" Kagome's mother requested.

"He already is," Kagome shouted, plopping down at the rectangle table. (The square one was replaced in order to make room for Windsor.) Kagome nosily leaned over Windsor's arms, practically salivating into the pot as he kneeled next to her.

"Lady, if you drool in the food your family will be most displeased," Windsor lectured, carefully setting the steaming pot on the table.

"Yeah Kagome, keep your spit in your mouth this time," Souta complained, seating himself across from her.

"Windsor, lad, I want to try out another sutra on you. Hold still," Kagome's grandfather instructed before pasted a piece of paper on the top of Windsor's head.

Nothing happened.

Windsor ignored the minor irritant and instead started pouring cups of green tea for everyone.

Kagome's grandpa looked crestfallen. "That's another one that doesn't work," he complained.

"I told you gramps, it's Kagome's powers that are keeping spirits at bay. Your stupid pieces of paper never worked," Souta informed his elder, earning himself a light smack upside the head.

"Impudent rascal," Kagome's grandfather rumbled, even though his eyes twinkled good naturedly at his grandson.

"Boys, we're about to eat," Kagome's mother lightly chastised, joining her family at the table.

"I want a fish cake, give me some fish cakes, and a boiled egg," Kagome begged Windsor. "And some suiji, give me a beef tendon Windsor, please?"

The edge of Windsor's mouth quirked. "Patience lady," he ordered.

Kagome pouted and waited for everyone to settle in their places. She turned to study the horse after several moments of silence.

It was now the beginning of winter, and Windsor had adjusted rather nicely into Kagome's life. She saw him at least every other day—if not more often, and he usually ate several meals a week with her and her family.

Over the weeks Kagome had discovered that Windsor was employed as an Industrial Engineer. He owned his own consulting firm, a small business with five other engineers, but he had gone into partial retirement when Kagome first fell through the well at age 15.

The job seemed to fit Windsor. Ordering people about and finding ways to make factories run efficiently matched her image of the orderly general. Kagome had also discovered that Windsor had previously worked as a military consultant for countries around the world, was also an architect, and had even worked for Amarante a few times on whatever dreamy venture the snow leopard had thought up. (She was still around, Kagome had talked to her on the phone several times before meeting her in person at the end of fall. It was great to see the snow leopard again. The devious cat still reluctantly ruled her clan with the help of her cousins—who were now married and had children of their own.)

However, even with the return of familiarity Kagome still couldn't completely offer him everything. She still had yet to hop on him and coo in his ear like she used to. It still didn't feel right quit yet.

"Is this enough for your first helping, Lady?" Windsor asked, drawing Kagome's attention to him.

It hadn't escaped Kagome's notice that Windsor referred to her as Lady and wouldn't call her just Kagome. "Hmm… well, for my _first_ serving I suppose it will have to do," she said with an exaggerated sigh after inspecting her bowl.

"Pig," Souta offered from across the table.

"Undersized runt," Kagome bit back.

"Lady," Windsor warned.

Kagome scowled but dug into her oden as her mother smiled brilliantly at Windsor.

"You know, Windsor, I don't think my house has been this well run since I've had children," she remarked.

"It is a pleasure to hear that, Higurashi-san," Windsor said before starting in on his food.

Kagome briefly smiled at her food. It was nice to have the horse youkai around. He added something to the family.

* * *

"_Yesterday I went to the store_," Kagome said, carefully pronouncing the English words as she walked down the icy sidewalk. She reached up and pulled her hat further over her ears.

"_What did you buy?_" Windsor patiently asked, his breath turning into frozen mist as he exhaled.

"_Um…eggs_," Kagome offered, fumbling in her brain for an English vocabulary term.

"_Eggs?_" Windsor scoffed. "_You couldn't have bought eggs, you went to a __department__ store_."

"I'm sorry, it's hard!" Kagome stated, switching back to Japanese. "And what does _couldn't have_ mean anyway?"

"You were not able to, it wasn't possible," Windsor clarified. "You are doing better. Your pronunciation is growing clearer."

"Thanks," Kagome said, glowing from the praise.

The pair was out, buying a few groceries for Kagome's mother for that evening's dinner.

"You were pretty terrible when you started, Lady," Windsor mused.

"I was _not_!" Kagome objected, scampering around a happy couple, nearly banging into a giant heart decoration that was set up for Valentine's Day. "AGH! I hate this junk! Valentines Day is such an American holiday," Kagome complained, carefully edging around the giant, plastic heart before returning to Windsor's side.

"Which is appropriate because we are practicing English," Windsor pointed out before adjusting his sky blue scarf around his neck. (His Christmas gift from Kagome—also, ironically, another American holiday.)

"How did you get to be so good at English anyway?" Kagome asked. She had discovered the horse's talent for the foreign language a few weeks before Christmas when he found her seething over her English homework.

"One of the countries I worked for as a military consultant was America. When you have to speak in English military terms, the rest seems to fall in line," Windsor shrugged, an elegant shift of his shoulders as he steered Kagome aside so they could move out of the way of another couple that seemed to believe they were the only two people in the world.

"This is nuts," Kagome announced when they resumed walking down the sidewalk. "This is the last time we go grocery shopping on a holiday."

"Shall we practice more English, Lady?" Windsor suggested.

Kagome groaned at him.

"It was your idea to enroll in English school," Windsor pointed out as they nearly were ran over by a group of high school girls emerging from the candy shop. (The girls stopped to oogle Windsor as he passed.)

"I really hate this holiday," Kagome grumbled.

"What, afraid you won't be getting any White Day gifts?" Windsor teased.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No. Oh! But before I forget," she snapped her fingers and stopped walking before she dug into her purse. After several moments she pulled out a small, red, square box that was tied together with cream ribbon. "Happy Valentines Day Windsor," Kagome said with a brilliant smile.

Windsor found it suddenly hard to swallow as he took the little box. "Thank you. I thought you said you didn't like Valentines day?" he said, debating if it would be bad manners to open the box and peer inside.

"I hate how commercialized it is," Kagome clarified, waving her hand. "The stupid red hearts, stores trying to get the most money for their chocolates. I still think it's important to show people that you love them and care about them," Kagome smiled, a motion that added warmth to her blue eyes. "You can open it now. I made honey candy and white chocolate candies since I know you aren't that fond of dark or milk chocolate," she added.

Windsor couldn't help his curiosity and slipped off the white ribbon, finding the promised, homemade candy neatly nestled in the little box. He shut the box and stared at Kagome with his bottomless eyes. "Kagome," he hesitated and reached out to brush a gloved finger across her right cheek. "Thank you."

Kagome's cheeks soon glowed red with more than just cold. "That has been the first time you've called me plain old Kagome in…" Kagome was unable to fathom the time.

Windsor abruptly jerked his hand away and smiled. "Yes. Well…,"

The pair was jostled by other couples.

"Come on, we should go. If we don't get the food and head back in time there will be _no dinner_!" Kagome said, making the switch into English.

"_Oh how terrible. Do you think you could survive_?" Windsor grinned, carefully slipping the red box into the deep boxes of his white jacket.

"_Perhaps. I have a bag of candy in my room. The bag is from Halloween_," Kagome said.

"_That is disgusting_," Windsor remarked before he began schooling her again. "_To make the sentences flow better you could say 'I have a bag of Halloween candy in my room' or 'I have a bag of candy from Halloween in my room'_."

"_Ahh, I understand_!"

* * *

Kagome uneasily paced back and forth under the branches of the god tree. Windsor leaned against the trunk, his eyes following her unceasing path.

They were alone at the shrine. The rest of Kagome's family was at the hospital. Souta, the goof, had been climbing a tree when the branch broke beneath him. He plummeted through the air, his bones audibly cracking when he hit the ground.

Windsor had offered to rush the boy to the hospital in a whirlwind of youki, but Kagome's mother refused and instead drove the boy there herself, Kagome's grandpa going with.

The younger boy was being x-rayed at the moment to discern the extent of his injuries.

"Lady, he'll be fine," Windsor said. "When I set him in the car he complained that your mother wouldn't allow him to bring his Nintendo DS with. I told you I suspect he has a broken arm and perhaps a broken bone in one of his legs, but he will live."

Windsor paused when Kagome did not acknowledge his words. "If anything I would be more worried about you killing him during his recovery. He is going to need a lot of help, you know."

Kagome stopped pacing and sighed. "Oh, I know he'll be okay. I am worried about him, but," she paused.

"But?" Windsor prodded.

Kagome shuddered. "He looked so much like Van, falling out of the sky like that?" Kagome grimaced, remembering the terrible scene of Van—the beautiful dragon—plummeting out of the sky, covered in a swarm of enemies.

Kagome had been inside when her brother fell, watching him through a window. She had screamed with horror when she saw him fall.

Windsor grimaced at the obviously terrible memory. "Van recovered as well."

Kagome whipped around to face him. "Did he?" she asked, her face aglow.

Windsor nodded. "He and Sumiko eventually became Lady Rin's honor guard. Sumiko now works for Amarante, but I believe Van is still with Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome let a relieved sigh escape from her, her shoulders slumping. "I am glad," she whispered.

The pair was quiet for a minute before Kagome hesitantly spoke again. "Windsor, could you..?"

"Yes?" Windsor again prodded.

"Could you… would you… ?" Kagome said in a rush of words.

Windsor considered being cruel and making her repeat the words, but since the months of meeting last fall, this was the first time Kagome was requesting to see his youkai shape. "Of course, Lady," he agreed, moving some distance away.

Kagome covered her eyes against the light as Windsor shifted. A wind rippled through the air and nearly blew her off her feet. When everything calmed Windsor was standing several feet away from her in his horse body. He was bigger than before, but just as beautiful.

His mane and tail were still thick and luxurious, their creamy-ness a startling contrast to his golden fur. He nickered invitingly, pricking his ears in Kagome's direction.

Kagome couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. "Oh Windsor," she said before throwing herself at him.

Carefully, the horse lowered himself to the grassy ground, allowing Kagome cuddle into his neck. He curled his head around her, jealous, for the first time in his life, of Hiroshi and Haruko and the mobility and flexibility their feline forms allowed them.

Kagome hugged Windsor's neck, his muscle warm and assuring. She buried her head in his soft mane and didn't try to muffle the sounds of her sobs.

When Kagome's family returned two hours later they were not completely surprised to find Kagome braiding the hair of a giant, palomino horse, tucking flowers in its mane.

* * *

"I don't want to study anymore," Kagome declared, spread out over the leather couch in Windsor's stylish apartment. Textbooks and mountains of notebooks were spread out on a coffee table in front of her, a colorful assortment of highlighters and pens rolling across them.

"So take a break, come have a snack," Windsor coaxed, leaning against the counter that divided the kitchen from the living room. "Do you want some coffee, green tea?"

"Do you have that caramel cappuccino mix?" Kagome asked, internally debating if she should continue her studies or not.

"Just got a new box of it since you announced you were coming over," Windsor confirmed.

Kagome rocketed out of her chair and started for Windsor. "That sounds _divine_," she groaned as Windsor placed a kettle of water on the oven.

"How are you holding up?" Windsor asked as Kagome joined him in the kitchen.

"I think I'm good for math and chem, which are the subjects I'm the most worried about," Kagome grinned, grimacing as she rubbed at a kink in her neck.

Windsor motioned for her to turn around, which she did, and he started massaging her shoulders.

"Haaa… _heaven_," Kagome pronounced, Windsor smiled at her back. "English shouldn't be a problem. I've been working on that with your help for _weeks_. Actually yesterday night my teacher complimented me and said I'm doing very good and she hasn't heard such accent-less English since she left the states to teach over here."

"Good job," Windsor complimented.

"Thanks. A part of me wonders if I'm gonna be able to pull it off. I have to graduate from high school. I need to get into college," Kagome said, lowering her head as Windsor worked up her neck.

"You don't need to," Windsor casually offered. "I have more than enough investments to serve us for the rest of our lives."

"Windsor, I am not going to be your granny you have to take care of. No. I'm still, technically, a teenager! I need to get out in the world and do something."

"You could work for my company," Windsor again offered.

"Windsor, what part about not wanting to be your granny do you not understand?"

"How about Amarante? Didn't she offer you a position?" Windsor challeneged.

"Yes, but Amarante is in the fashion industry. I don't think that's what I want to get into."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure," Kagome sighed as the kettle of water started to shriek. Windsor halted the massage and reached past her to turn the burner off. "I _want_ to say that I have plans to be a teacher, a historian, a doctor, something… but inheriting the shrine is sounding better and better."

Windsor placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders and turned her so she face him. She was biting her lip, her blue eyes simmering with uncertainty.

"Kagome," Windsor quietly said, gently leaning forward until his forehead rest against hers. "Just do whatever you want. Your family will support your decision. I will support your decision," he promised.

Kagome swallowed, the spit lodging in her throat, and offered the horse a weak smile. "I know," she whispered before blinking twice.

It occurred to Kagome in that very moment that whatever semblance of a wall, whatever little parts of Kagome and Windsor that kept them from being as open and free in the warring era as they were now… were gone.

But something else had replaced it. Remembering the times before when Kagome would tackle hug Windsor and ride on his back like he was a horse, Kagome could only remember warmth and happiness. But now, with Windsor's forehead against her own… Kagome was distinctly attentive, staring at him like her world hinged on him.

"Kagome," Windsor said, hesitating for a moment. He very slowly tipped his head lower, and brushed his lips against Kagome's. It was the barest brush, but he pulled back and stared at Kagome, uncertainty swirling in his eyes.

He looked like a frightened colt.

Kagome couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from her throat as she threw her arms around Windsor's neck and stood on her tip toes. The uncertainty in Windsor's eyes was replaced with delight when Kagome yanked his head down and kissed him herself.

Later that night at the shrine Kagome's family, after observing the star struck way Kagome stumbled up to her room after getting back from studying with Windsor, dug out the their chart.

Grandpa and Souta handed over yen to Kagome's triumphant mother. "I knew the exams would get to them," she grinned.

* * *

Ten years later a somewhat surprised Sesshoumaru ran into Windsor and Kagome at a private party.

"Sesshoumaru, it has been a long time, how are you?" Windsor asked.

"I am well. I am contemplating returning to Japan," Sesshoumaru said, his gaze flickering to Kagome.

Kagome was smiling, looking absolutely stunning in a blue, silk dress, her hand tucked in the crook of Windsor's arm.

"What brings you two to this event?" Sesshoumaru asked, feeling somewhat displeased. He had run into Windsor over the centuries, but he hadn't thought he would ever see the horse youkai with the blue eyed priestess. (Although it was just as well… Sesshoumaru remembered he knew Kagome was alive in this time. When he got around to it he was going to give Amarante a call to learn Kagome's contact information and perhaps drop in on the beautiful miko. He had missed her terribly when she first left, and as the centuries robbed him of companions he played with the idea of renewing his contact with her when he finally reached her century. It looked like Windsor had saved him the trouble of looking for her.)

"Amarante invited us," Windsor nodded. "It's not often the youkai of Japanese society get together," he said.

Sesshoumaru sipped at his crystal wine glance before acknowledging the comment. "True. I believe Shippo and Ryder returned for the occasion as well. Have you seen them yet, Kagome?"

"Yes, but tonight wasn't anything special," Kagome smiled, her white teeth flashing. I see them a lot."

"I see," Sesshoumaru said, staring at the beautiful human, he was mildly surprised when Windsor leaned closer to Kagome, his deep eyes growing darker. Sesshoumaru had to keep himself from chuckling: how amusing. His ex-general had appointed himself Kagome's babysitter.

Not that Sesshoumaru blamed him. Although Kagome's beauty wasn't as dazzling as, say, Amarante or any of the other female youkai's, her aura was soft and warm, inviting to anyone she set eyes upon. Many would fall under her spell.

"How are you?" Sesshoumaru further inquired, ignoring Windsor. "I find that I must apologize for my… less than gracious treatment of you."

Kagome shrugged, looking so much like she had centuries ago in spite of the finery she wore. "It's fine. I suppose I should almost thank you. It made me re-evaluate my friends," Kagome said, glancing at Windsor with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Windsor returned the smile, and Sesshoumaru felt himself frowning. He didn't remember his general ever behaving so… open. The horse was usually stiff with duty and honor. But, if anyone could break him of his stiff personality, it would be Kagome.

Sesshoumaru resolved to re-connect with Kagome. He had missed her, and she didn't appear to scorn him. Perhaps it could still work out…

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru started, but was interrupted when Kagome's eyes bugged wide.

"Takeshi?" she uttered, her mouth dropping open. "Excuse me," she hurried said to Sesshoumaru before hiking up the skirts of her dress and rushing across the room, her heels tapping on the marble floor.

"What was that—," Sesshoumaru started to ask Windsor but halted when he saw Kagome's path.

She swooped bent over and swooped down to pick up a giggling toddler who had been shedding his clothes as he ran from his nanny. The boy, an adorable child with deep eyes, tan skin, and black hair, was wearing only his diaper and was shrieking with laughter.

Kagome scolded the little boy, even though her own grin kept threatening to break across her face. As she shifted the boy his black horse tail that protruded from his hind end fell across her arm.

Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to Windsor fast enough to give himself whiplash.

Windsor was innocently blinking, his eyes wide, a naive smile on his lips.

"She is your wife?" Sesshoumaru growled before draining his glass of whine.

"Yes," Windsor smiled.

"How long?"

"Eight years."

Sesshoumaru was a little surprised, was he been that busy that he let eight years slip through his fingers before recalling the adorable miko?

"She doesn't look much older," Sesshoumaru said, frowning as he watched the mother and child, who were both giggling uncontrollably as the toddler's nanny began to lecture him.

"She's a miko. She's got the completed Shikon no Tama," Windsor shrugged, he hesitated a moment before speaking again. "If you'll excuse me," he said. He turned around and moved towards his wife and child, his cream horsetail sweeping behind him.

When he reached the pair he leaned out and Kagome kissed him on the lips before their son squealed and reached for the horse youkai.

Sesshoumaru mused how unlucky he was, and how he really had no one to blame but himself. He had loved Kagome, a part of him still loved her, and he doubted he would ever completely get over her, and his newfound loss. He also mulled on the fact that Kagome **had** kicked every inch of stiffness out of the horse.

Sesshoumaru's one time general hadn't even bothered to bow when leaving.

* * *

A/N: Annnnddd there we go!

That's probably the last alternate ending. I'm not sure I'll ever get around to a Saku Kagome pairing just because I have NO idea how that would blow down and… there's pretty much no one left besides Saku.

So I hoped you guys like it! Please review and let me know whose alternate ending you liked best! I personally like Windsor's the best… even better than Sesshoumaru's alternate ending, but I always did have a major soft spot for him.


End file.
